Au delà des apparences
by FicAndRea
Summary: Avez vous remarqué que la plupart des héroïnes sont des filles très belles, très intelligentes ? Et si nous prenions une fille banale, timide et moche et que Genzô soit justement là pour apprendre son existence ? Réponse au défi d'Adeline. Complète.
1. Introduction

Avant toute chose :

Coucou c'est Asuka (Fanfic-fr), FicAndRea Illusion (usuellement) à la plume !

Voici la réécriture de ma fanfiction « Au-delà des Apparences ». Et oui, je suis toujours en quête d'améliorations et de perfections et pour célébrer ma reprise sur cette histoire, je me suis dit autant faire qu'elle soit la mieux possible. J'espère que ce qui suivra vous plaira à vous qui ne connaissez pas l'histoire et à vous qui la redécouvrez peut-être.

Je reprécise donc encore une fois que l'idée m'a été donné par Adeline et que je lui dois toute mon inspiration ! Ma reconnaissance envers toi est grande et donc, j'espère te rendre le retour avec cette histoire.

Bon, sortez vos 9mm, vos bazookas ou je ne sais quoi et dés que j'arrête momentanément d'écrire, n'hésitez pas ! Non, non pas sadique pour un sou

Par contre, n'ayant pas de bêta lecteurs pour cette histoire, je risque de laisser des erreurs sur mes pages et j'espère qu'elles seront minimes voir inexistantes !

Et dire qu'il y a des jeunes gens de 4 ans de moins que moi qui ont un niveau d'écriture bien meilleur que le mien -.-'

BREF, je ne vous embête pas plus avec mon blablatage à la noix et vous laisse découvrir cette introduction !

Tay, tay, tay !

**Au-delà des Apparences**

**-Introduction-**

_« Les sanglots longs_

_Des violons_

_De l'automne _

_Blessent mon cœur_

_D'une langueur_

_Monotone. »_

Paul Verlaine. Poèmes saturniens, Chanson d'automne.

Je m'étais levée ce matin là comme je me levais tous les jours depuis très longtemps déjà. C'était un matin banal. Une journée qui s'annonçait aussi monotone que les autres. Je pouvais d'ores et déjà prédire chaque événement qui allait m'accompagner jusqu'au lycée. Je savais déjà que mon chat viendrait me laver le visage de sa langue râpeuse sans oublier de mêler ses griffes acérées dans mes cheveux. Je savais avec quelle maudite énergie il tenterait de se défaire tandis que je me bagarrerai avec les noeuds qui s'enrouleraient autour de ses pattes. A force, je ne ressentais presque plus la douleur, mon cuir chevelu s'était tellement habitué qu'il en était devenu de pierre, ou presque. Si bien qu'il était inutile de penser à les coiffer.

Sans regarder le réveil, je savais qu'il était cinq heure et demi, et que j'avais devant moi deux heures et demi pour me préparer et me rendre au lycée.

Je me levais par simple dépit. Un soupir inutile s'échappa de ma bouche. Un soupire que j'aurais la joie de refaire le lendemain. Je me préparais sans hâte en prenant soin de ne plus regarder dans le miroir. Je savais ce que j'allais y trouver. L'image impropre d'une fille aux cheveux bagarreurs, à la mine trop pale et affreusement laide. Je savais que j'allais y voir toute ma lassitude. Autant ne pas se décourager d'avance. La journée venait à peine de commencer.

Quand je suis sortie de la douche, ma mère, à son habitude, se levait et venait me saluer. Gentiment, je la renvoyais se coucher tandis que j'allais préparer un bon déjeuner pour nous trois. C'est à dire ma mère, mon petit frère, Jérémie, et moi. Mon père n'était plus. Mort il y a de là 14 ans. Il paraît que je lui ressemble beaucoup. Il ne devait pas être bien beau alors. Ma mère, elle, était très belle. Elle avait une grâce naturelle même lorsqu'elle semblait triste ou malade. Elle gardait ce quelque chose qui la rendait magnifique. C'était une véritable reine.

Nous étions une famille solidaire bien que nos liens étaient plus ou moins étroits. Mon frère ne l'était que par ma mère. Son père s'était marié avec ma mère, mais leur idylle fut bref et ils se séparèrent quatre ans après la naissance de Jérémie. Il se nommait Aiden Fancford. C'était un macho de première classe. Un être que je détestais. Du temps où il vivait encore avec nous, il avait été un véritable poids pour tout le monde. Il buvait et était souvent violent. Il traitait ma mère comme une chienne. Mais il gagnait bien sa vie. C'était un fait. Il nous assurait de pouvoir vivre convenablement. Alors, docilement, ma mère s'est efforcée de ne rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puit vraiment plus. Je me rappelle encore aujourd'hui le jour où, les larmes aux yeux, elle était venue s'excuser auprès de Jérémie et moi pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Et je me souviens comment Jérémie s'était approché d'elle et lui avait souris. Avait-il compris la situation ? Mystère. Mais ce mystère a convaincu ma mère que c'était la seule chose à faire. La bonne chose à faire.

Dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine, il y avait un miroir que je ne pouvais éviter. Il me narguait, me torturait avec plaisir. Il ne voulait pas que je le rate. Face à lui, je perdais tous mes moyens, le peu que j'avais. Je restais parfois dix bonnes minutes face à lui à contempler son reflet qui n'était d'autre que le mien. C'était avec amertume que je le quittais et allais faire le déjeuner. Des toasts pour maman, des corn-flakes pour Jérémie et du simple pain pour moi avec du lait.

Une fois le petit déjeuner prit, je me dirigeai vers le lycée. Il n'était pas tellement loin de ma maison et j'aimais marcher le matin. Surtout en hiver. Malgré le froid, c'était un délice d'être réveillé avant la nature ! Je pouvais profiter pleinement des changements de couleurs que le ciel abordait, des premiers rayons de soleil, et même des premiers chants des oiseaux. Mais, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait l'automne, et je devais me contenter d'écouter seulement les premiers aboiements que je provoquais insoucieusement, non mécontente d'éveiller, à mon tour, leurs maîtres paresseux. De plus, je ne me sentais pas la force d'aller en bus. Affronter encore les regards des autres... Non merci.

Une fois sortie, après deux, trois rues, je parvenais à un grand parc. Il séparait les quartiers riches du mien. Là, j'avais le choix. Soit je parcourais le parc, soit je le contournais. Je choisis de le contourner. Perdre le plus de temps possible, c'était nécessaire pour moi. Je ne souhaitais pas attendre devant le lycée. Il fallait arriver pile à l'heure, avant tous les autres mais au moment même où les premiers surveillants entrer pour réveiller les bâtiments. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils acceptaient de laisser entrer des élèves. Après, il faudra attendre la première heure d'ouverture et ce sera trop tard pour moi.

Dix minutes passèrent et j'arrivais enfin de l'autre côté. La rue était déserte. Seules quelques voitures passaient de temps à autres, faisant gronder leur ronflement et trembler les vitres des maisons. Cinq minutes me suffirent pour terminer ma course. Bingo. J'étais arrivée pile poil. Félicitation, Isa.

Les surveillants ne faisaient plus attention à ma maigre silhouette. Je me demande même s'ils me voyaient. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce premier cap franchi était un véritable soulagement. Malgré l'habitude, j'étais toujours inquiète, soucieuse d'apercevoir d'autres élèves.

A l'intérieur, je me postais dans un coin discret, à l'ombre des regards. La tête baissée, j'attendais que le professeur arrive ou qu'un surveillant vienne ouvrir les classes.

Malheureusement, ce jour-là, quelqu'un allait rayer mon planning habituel.

Des bruits de pas m'interpellèrent. Jetant un bref coup d'oeil, m'attendant à voir le surveillant (ou bien le professeur), je fus surprise et inquiète de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon de mon âge. Un garçon de ma classe. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer son prénom ni son nom vu sa popularité : Genzô Wakabayashi. Il venait du Japon. D'après les rumeurs, cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il était arrivé en Allemagne. Ce qui le rendait encore plus 'célèbre' était sûrement le fait qu'il jouait dans le club de football de notre ville. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était un bon joueur, un gardien de but. Mais, personnellement, je ne lui vouais aucune admiration. Je n'aimais pas le football, le sport en général ne m'intéressait pas. Je ne connaissais rien à ses prouesses et m'en moquais bien.

Mais voilà. Sa présence si tôt dans le lycée, juste à côté de moi, m'angoissais. Est-ce qu'il m'avait vu ?

Comme réponse à ma question, je l'entendis s'approcher de moi.

« Salut », me dit-il.

Je sentis mon coeur battre à tout rompre. Ce n'était pas tant sa personne qui me faisait chavirer mais plutôt le fait que l'on m'adresse la parole sans sarcasme, sans mesquinerie, à moins que... ? Non, non, non, pensai-je. Réponds-lui de manière intelligible.

« Bon- », hésitai-je. « Bonjour. »

Ce n'est pas trop mal, me dis-je à moi-même.

« Tu vas bien ? » persistait-il.

Ma gêne n'était-elle pas assez claire ? Voulait-il vraiment entamer une conversation avec moi ? Demander à quelqu'un s'il allait bien était pourtant un procédé usuel pour commencer à discuter avec quelqu'un. J'allais relever la tête, peut-être même que j'aurais osé lui répondre, mais quelque chose me retint. Sans doute était-ce la vue détestable de celui qui se trouvait juste derrière Genzô.

« Tiens, on fait causette avec le morse ? » fit-il.

Que c'était bas. Bienvenue dans le monde de Jonathan Einfren, l'abruti de première qui me vouait une véritable haine. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison il s'était mis en tête de me rendre la vie impossible, mais c'était réussi, je l'avoue. Jonathan n'était pas du genre à prendre pitié, mais c'était un véritable crétin de première. Il restait toujours entouré de ses sous-fifres dont le cerveau était encore loin d'atteindre le sien (et encore, le sien n'était pas tellement développé). Genzô allait lui répondre quand la cloche sonna, les interrompant momentanément. Par chance, le professeur fit son apparition et me sauva d'une situation à laquelle je ne désirais pas être confrontée. J'entrais avec hâte dans la salle et je m'installais dans la plus inconfortable des places. Au premier rang, collé entre deux murs. Le tableau était difficilement visible, mais je m'en moquais. Il me suffisait d'écouter pour noter tout ce qui était inscrit dessus.

Notre professeur s'installait avec une lenteur abominable, laissant la salle se remplir d'un brouhaha infernal. Il était un jeune Anglais venu en Allemagne à la recherche d'un emploi stable, je suppose. Il nous enseignait sa langue de la meilleure manière possible. Du moins c'était ce qu'il semblait croire. Ce n'était pas un mauvais professeur, mais il n'était pas assez autoritaire et souvent hésitant dans ses propres cours. Malgré cela, il était très gentil et attentif bien que, comme tout le monde, il ne semblait pas savoir que j'existais.

J'adorais les cours d'anglais. La langue même était une chose que j'admirais. Ces sonorités m'étaient très plaisantes et la voix du professeur m'envoûtait lorsqu'il posait l'habituelle question : « What did you do this week end ? ». Par contre, l'accent des élèves était tout autre chose... Je l'aurais parié, parfois, même le professeur s'efforçait de dire que c'était bien alors que, probablement, il n'a pas compris un mot de ce qu'a tenté de dire l'élève. Il était bien trop intimidé pour oser nous contredire, du moins oralement, car il se révélait assez strict dans nos examens écrits.

En règle générale, j'étais une élève moyenne. J'étais une bonne élève dans le sens que je m'appliquai dans les études, mais mes résultats restaient moyens. Là encore, je restais une adolescente comme les autres. Je n'avais rien pour me démarquer, pas même un caractère solide.

Pour illustrer cela, en cette journée banale, alors que je mangeai tranquillement mon repas à l'abri des regards, j'eus encore affaire à la mesquinerie de Jonathan. Il était venu devant moi et il me regardait d'un air mauvais. Je savais d'ores et déjà qu'il allait faire quelque chose. Afin d'éviter tout conflit (dans lequel je ne me serais pas défendue), je me suis levée et je suis passée à côté de lui. Hélas, je n'ai pas pris assez de distance et un coude mal avisé me fit lâcher mon repas qui vint s'étaler à terre. D'un rire mauvais il s'était moqué de moi sans retenu et puis il était reparti comme il était venu. Sans rien dire, je ramassais mon panier repas et je repartais précipitamment me cacher dans un endroit, tentant de retenir mes larmes de honte.

C'était ainsi à chaque fois. Je n'avais pas la force de me défendre. Je savais que je n'avais pas les mots, pas la volonté. J'étais trop faible physiquement ou moralement. Et je n'avais rien à dire. Même l'idée de me plaindre me paraissait absurde. Peut-être parce que j'avais bien trop honte pour l'avouer. Peut-être que je persistais à penser que j'étais assez forte pour tout encaisser. Mais combien de larmes avais-je déjà versé à cause de cet énergumène ? Il est difficile d'admettre la fragilité de notre personnalité. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas eu le temps de s'épanouir et, d'une certaine manière, je le ressentais avec dépit.

L'après-midi se passait comme le matin. Seuls les cours changeaient, seul l'apprentissage évoluait. Le reste, je me sentais prise à un flot qui ne me conduisait nul part. A l'époque je n'avais pas vraiment de projet. Je voulais juste trouver un travail, gagner ma vie, avec de l'argent pour me payer un toit et de quoi manger. Je voulais soustraire à ma mère l'inquiétude de m'élever. Je voulais lui enlever ce poids.

Ainsi je rentrais chez moi. Cette impression d'avoir raté une magnifique journée. Moi qui voyais le temps si rapide, je le sentais fuir dangereusement, sans pitié.

J'arrivais chez moi assez tôt. Ma mère n'était pas toujours à la maison, souvent, elle rentrait tard. Mais cette fois, elle était là à m'accueillir devant la porte de la cuisine, son chaleureux sourire aux lèvres. Elle me demandait des nouvelles, je lui répondais que la journée avait été belle. Mon ventre se contractait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il grondait face à ces mensonges obligés. Pourquoi irai-je l'inquiéter avec mes histoires d'adolescentes ? Je voulais qu'elle soit fière de moi. Pas qu'elle voit en moi la misérable, celle qui se laisse écraser par les autres, qui suit le mouvement de très loin.

Voilà en quelques mots brefs comment se passaient mes journées avant. Mais aujourd'hui tout a changé. Ma vie a pris un tournant plus difficile mais également plus motivant. J'ai appris à avoir un but, à décider par moi-même, à me défendre. Laissez moi vous conter l'évolution d'une Isa timide et triste vers celle que je suis à présent.

Laissez ces quelques brides de vie s'ajouter aux vôtres.

Que ce voyage vous soit agréable,

_Ordinairement_, moi.

**-Fin de l'Introduction.-**


	2. Chapitre 1

L'histoire :

Avez vous remarqué que la plupart des héroïnes sont des filles très belles, très intelligentes ? Et si nous prenions une fille banale, timide et moche et que Genzô soit justement là pour apprendre son existence ?

Personnages :

-Isa Amond. Jeune fille très timide.

-Genzô Wakabayashi (Thomas Price). Gardien de l'équipe d'Hambourg, ami d'Isa.

-Jonathan Einfren : ennemi d'Isa, petit caïd du coin.

**Au-delà des Apparences**

**-Chapitre 1 : Perte de clefs.-**

« _Il y a deux choses que l'expérience doit apprendre : la première, c'est qu'il faut corriger ; la seconde, c'est qu'il ne faut pas trop corriger. »_

Delacroix, Journal.

Un nouveau matin se levait. Félix n'était pas là, il ne m'avait pas réveillé. Je grognai quand même. Par habitude. J'arriverai cette fois juste à l'heure. En me dépêchant, je serais peut-être là-bas un peu avant les autres. Mardi matin s'annonçait. Une nouvelle routine commençait. Mais ce premier élément me paraissait être un signe évident : quelque chose allait changer. Inquiète, je me demandais ce qui va m'arriver. Je ne pouvais le savoir mais mon pressentiment se révèle à présent exact, quelque chose dans ma vie a changé et il m'est encore difficile de juger son ampleur. Je m'habillais puis je descendais. J'entendais du bruit dans la cuisine. Maman était là. Elle ne m'avait pas entendue.

Elle chantonnait un air doux qui me rappelait les longues nuits où, après un cauchemar, elle me bordait gentiment. J'avançais silencieusement m'apprêtant à lui faire peur. Je l'appelai. Elle sursauta. On rit. C'est bête, je sais, mais ces moments-là, aussi courts soient-ils, je les aimais. Elle m'indiquait le petit déjeuner qu'elle venait de préparer sur la table. Je m'installais et mangeais goulûment. Maman me dit qu'elle rentrerait tard ce soir-là. Je devrais préparer le dîner pour Jérémie et moi. Je lui mettrai un plat à part, à réchauffer. Ca lui fera plaisir de ne pas avoir à cuisiner. Elle partit après m'avoir déposé un léger baiser sur mon front. Elle me souhaitait une bonne journée, je lui répondais. La porte se ferma et je regardais l'heure.

Une fois mon petit déjeuner prit, je partis à mon tour. Les rues étaient plus froides ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui m'attendait à présent ?

Je devais tourner à la dernière rue, finissant de contourner ce grand parc, et je regardais au loin, la peur au ventre. Je soupirais, il n'y avait que trois personnes devant le lycée. Par chance, ils semblaient se connaître et discutaient ensembles. Ils ne me remarquèrent pas. Les surveillants étaient déjà là ; ils me laissèrent entrer. J'arrivai devant la classe, elle était déjà ouverte. J'entrai. Je m'installais et parcourus la pièce du regard. Elle n'était pas très grande, on se trouvait légèrement entassé là-dedans.

Comme j'étais arrivée juste à l'heure, les élèves arrivaient déjà. Je tournais ma tête et me cachais. Je sortis mes affaires et les posai sur la table. Pourvu que cela passe vite, pensai-je.

Soudain, un autre élément changea. Quelqu'un posa son sac sur la table voisine. J'osai à peine le regarder et comme je ne disais rien, il s'installa. C'était un garçon à sa manière d'écarter les jambes. Je détournai le regard, faudrait pas qu'il croie quoi que ce soit. J'avais légèrement honte et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Par réflexe je me suis redressée vers l'avant, donnant l'impression que j'allais manger la table. Je me détestais à ces moments-là.

Le garçon s'inquiétait. Il me demandait si tout allait bien. Et si je ne lui répondis pas, cela me donna l'occasion de me redresser et de prendre la position qui me paraissait la plus naturel possible. Le professeur arriva, je tournais la tête pour le voir et j'aperçus mon voisin. C'était encore lui, Genzô Wakabayashi. Que faisait-il là ? J'entendais déjà les murmures. Les gens se posaient eux aussi des questions. Certains l'interpellèrent, mais il les ignora. Ce n'était pas tellement leurs mauvais esprits qui m'inquiétaient. Ce qui me rendait si soucieuse (encore plus qu'habituellement) c'était son regard, celui de Jonathan, il était encore plus mauvais que d'usure, pourtant je n'avais rien fait de différent. Seule la place éternellement vide d'à côté s'était soudainement remplie.

Le cours commença. Je suivais mais avec encore plus de mal car je n'osais même pas regarder le tableau : je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mon visage. Mes cheveux et mes lunettes cachaient heureusement la moitié de ma tête vue de profil.

Quand les deux premières heures passèrent, je fus soulagée d'avoir un temps de répit. Je me faufilais sous les regards mesquins des autres. J'avançais rapidement, mais je fus confrontée à ce que je redoutais. Jonathan et sa bande me bloquèrent le passage. Je ne pouvais plus m'enfuir. Peut-être aurais-je mieux fait de rester dans la classe. Sûrement. Jonathan s'avançait.

« Alors ma petite », fit-il. « On compte fleurette à présent ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils et abaissait les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas me défendre et il en avait conscience. Il eût un sourire démentiel. Il s'avança alors plus rapidement, et me tira les cheveux, j'essayais de lui faire lâcher. En vain.

« Ecoute-moi bien, » me siffla-t-il à l'oreille, crachant son venin dans mon être. « Je ne veux plus te revoir avec Genzô, tu as compris ? »

Son poing se referma et il m'obligea à m'accroupir à terre. Je résistai mais c'était un garçon. La différence de force se faisait douloureusement sentir ! Il continuait sa torture morale, mais mon esprit n'était plus là. Le lâche, il s'était enfui ! Des gens s'arrêtaient, nous regardaient, mais aucun d'entre n'intervint. A l'aide ! Aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche. Mes lunettes manquèrent de tomber. Les autres crétins de la bande ricanaient. Que c'était drôle de voir une fille se faire martyriser...

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » intervint quelqu'un.

La bande se tournait en grognant. Qui osait les interrompre ? Quand ils virent Genzô Wakabayashi leur faire face, ce fut tout autre chose. Jonathan me lâcha et d'un geste ordonna à tout le monde de disperser. Il s'approcha du joueur de football et lui dit simplement :

« On ne fait rien de mal. Juste plus ample connaissance. »

Et il partit. Genzô s'approcha et me tira par la main, m'aidant à me relever. Je gardais la tête basse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Rien », lui répondis-je. Rien de spécial. « Merci. »

Et je m'en allais. Je ne rejoignis pas la classe, mais je descendis les escaliers en courant et sortis du bâtiment. Il existait un coin où je savais que je pouvais être en paix. C'était un petit passage entre deux bâtiments, bien trop étroit pour que les gens pensent y aller. Généralement, on n'en aurait pas besoin, mais pour moi cela me permettait d'être au calme. Il était tellement étroit que, pour m'asseoir, je devais replier mes jambes et les coller au mur d'en face. Ce n'était pas forcément très agréable comme posture, mais qu'importe. Là, cachée de la vue de tous, j'étais en sécurité.

Les paroles du crétin me revenaient en tête. Il m'avait ordonné de ne rien faire. Qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Il m'avait dit de ne parler à personne. A qui voulait-il donc que je parle ? Je ne connaissais personne et l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. Alors à quoi bon ? Peut-être lui fallait-il une raison pour me martyriser, mais j'en doutais. Je ne comprenais décidément pas.

L'après-midi se déroula sans trop de difficultés. Genzô s'acharnait à s'asseoir à côté de moi, et je sentais le regard mauvais de Jonathan se poser sur nous. Il voyait cela d'un très mauvais œil, mais je n'y pouvais rien ! Je ne pouvais pas dire à Genzô de s'en aller, je ne le forçais pas non plus à s'asseoir à côté de moi, il le faisait de lui-même. Pourquoi ? C'était à lui qu'il faudrait le demander, pas à moi.

« Ce n'est pas au carré ici mais au cube », me dit-il, interrompant mes pensées tortueuses.

Je ne compris d'abord rien à ce qu'il me racontait, puis en regardant le tableau je vis enfin que mes notes étaient effectivement erronées. J'étais surtout très en retard, à tenter de ne pas le regarder. Je le remerciai timidement d'un souffle presque inaudible et je corrigeai mon erreur. Il me tendit son cahier pour que je suive, mais je refusais poliment.

Peut-être me trouvait-il étrange, bizarre, mais si cela pouvait le persuader qu'il était inutile de s'asseoir près de moi, pourquoi pas.

La cloche sonna la fin des cours. Je me précipitais vers la sortie et gardais un rythme effréné jusqu'à ce que le lycée fût loin derrière moi. C'était tellement mieux quand la journée se terminait réellement ! Je me sentais déjà plus libre, un sourire aurait presque pu se dessiner sur mon visage.

Mais, alors que je respirai l'air libre, une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisait tressaillir de peur. D'un réflexe conditionné, je fis tournoyer mon sac et l'envoya à mon assaillant. Celui-ci parvint aisément à le stopper et me le tendit ensuite, me laissant voir son visage. Quelle surprise ! Quelle humiliation ! Genzô Wakabayashi se trouvait devant moi ! Il m'avait aidé ce matin, et je lui remerciais en le prenant pour un satyre ! Que devais-je lui dire ? Rouge de honte, je ne parvins pas à prononcer un mot.

Sans s'en soucier le moins du monde, il s'excusa de m'avoir fait peur. Ce n'était apparemment pas dans ses intentions.

« Cela te dérange si nous faisons route ensemble ? » demanda-t-il poliment. « J'ai remarqué que nous prenions le même chemin. »

Que pouvais-je y répondre ? Evidemment, je lui répondis d'un faible « oui », et la chose était dite : nous faisons route ensemble. Sa présence me gênait quelque peu même si son intention était bonne. C'était étrange d'ailleurs qu'il ne se moqua pas de moi, mais Genzô ne me semblait pas non plus être comme ces perfides imbéciles. Il semblait, au contraire, bien plus réfléchi. Malheureusement, il fallait qu'il soit doté d'une mémoire, et il me demanda des explications quant à ce qui s'était passé le matin avec Jonathan.

Je soupirai, la curiosité des personnes m'embêtait bien, je lui répondis simplement qu'il n'y avait rien de particulier à ce qui s'était passé. Il ne me crût pas, normal, mais il ne rajouta rien.

La discussion close, il ne nous restait plus qu'à nous séparer. Je me rendais dans les quartiers moyens tandis qu'il continuait sa route à droite, vers les riches demeures… Pour qu'il ne le sache pas, je pris soin de choisir le plus long chemin, celui qui contourne le parc, pour rentrer chez moi. Une fois à destination, je plongeai machinalement ma main dans mon sac, cherchant mes clefs quand je vis avec horreur que je ne les avais pas. D'un mouvement désespéré, je fis virevolte et parcouru le chemin, sens à l'envers, fouillant le sol du regard. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Pas ce soir ! Maman rentrerai tard, où dormirais-je ? Et Jérémie ?

N'ayant plus le choix, il fallait me résoudre et la seule idée qui me vint à l'esprit fût d'envoyer mon jeune frère dormir chez un de ses potes. Je changeai de cap de nouveau et me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers son école. Faudrait pas non plus que je le loupe à la sortie ! pensai-je. Par chance, Jérémie adorait rester discuter pendant des dizaines de minutes avec ses amis, je n'eus pas beaucoup de mal à le convaincre de dormir ailleurs et, en rencontrant un des parents, je parvins à régler son affaire. Une fois certaine qu'il avait un toit, je daignais enfin penser à moi. Cette fois, je n'avais aucune solution à me proposer. Je n'avais aucune amie pour m'héberger, disons que la situation ne m'était guère enthousiasmante !

Je revins devant chez moi non pas pour attendre ma mère, celle-ci rentrerait certainement dans les environs de minuit, mais pour y laisser un mot.

_«- Ma chère maman,_

_J'ai été invitée par une amie à dormir chez elle et j'ai accepté, pensant que la situation était propice. Jérémie dort chez un pote, je me suis arrangée avec les parents. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous._

_Bonne nuit !_

_Ta Isa. -»_

Je laissais donc le mot derrière moi et m'avançai vers une destination inconnue. La soirée allait être bien longue, songeai-je avec mauvaise humeur. Le dernier endroit que je trouvais fût le parc. Ce n'était pas forcément très recommandé d'y rester si tard, mais cela représentait pour moi un endroit où l'on pouvait s'asseoir sans soucis. Je trouvais un banc, un peu écarté de l'allée centrale, et m'y installai. Je fis ce qu'aucun autre élève n'aurait pensé faire à ce moment-là : je sortis mes affaires et me mis à travailler pensant que même si ma situation n'était pas des plus propice, cela ne devait pas signifier tout arrêt d'activités nécessaires et intellectuelles. Que de belles paroles lorsqu'on a des notes comme les miennes ! Mais je souhaitais sincèrement progressé et obtenir un bon job plus tard. Ce désir m'animait depuis toujours, il n'allait pas me quitter à ce moment !

Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'étais restée là, en tout cas suffisamment pour m'endormir.

« …-mond ! Amond ! »

Il me semblait dans mon haut nuage que l'on m'appelait, me forçait à redescendre sur terre. Ouvrant un œil, puis un second, il me fallut quelques secondes avant que ma vue décide de quitter son opacité et me permettre de voir mon réveil humain. Un peu perdue, j'avais presque oublié où j'étais.

« Wakabayashi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma… Oh ! Mince ! »

Je venais de me rendre compte de la situation. Mes joues se teintèrent d'un rouge tandis que ma tête tourbillonnait, mon esprit, honteux, partait se cacher loin, et mes yeux d'abord rivés sur Genzô se détournèrent. Je me redressai alors, remettant mes foutus cheveux dans un ordre imprécis, rattrapa mon sac, le rangeant. Je ne disais rien, mais Genzô, lui, semblait tenir à obtenir des réponses.

« Que fais-tu là à une telle heure ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je…, » hésitai-je. « Rien de spécial… »

« Tu dormais sur ce banc ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Tiens donc, s'il avait la réponse, pourquoi me la demandait-il ? grommelai-je à moi-même.

Je ne dis rien à sa remarque. Il se chargeait de le faire à ma place ! Las et fatiguée, je pris une profonde inspiration, et lui expliqua mon problème.

« Tu n'as pas de téléphone pour appeler tes parents ? » demanda Genzô.

« Non, et puis, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, » répondis-je, gênée.

Genzô fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas, c'était normal. Ma situation devait paraître bien stupide. Mais Genzô fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Il me prit le bras et me tira pour m'aider à me lever, il commençait à se diriger vers la sortie. Surprise, je n'avais soumis aucune résistance, mais une fois levée, je l'arrêtai.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je.

« Je t'emmène chez moi, » répondit-il. « Tu n'as aucun toit, je ne vais pas te laisser là ! »

« Mais ? » m'exclamai-je, décontenancée. « Je ne peux… »

« Pas de manière ! »

Cette fois, je n'émis aucune résistance. Un peu gênée tout de même, je gardai la tête baissée tandis qu'il me tirait encore par le bras. Sa main ayant glissé dans la mienne, c'était à peine si j'osais trembler ! Pour atteindre sa maison, il nous fallut à peine cinq minutes. Là, devant, Genzô lâcha ma main et ouvrit le portail blanc. Quant à moi, je ne soufflai mot. Cela m'était impossible tant mes yeux, mon esprit même étaient éblouis par la demeure qui s'imposait à moi. L'architecture était d'une admirable finesse et d'une beauté époustouflante. Pour moi, il s'agissait d'un véritable palace.

La voix de Genzô m'interrompit, me rappelant que je n'étais pas là pour une visite. Il m'ordonnait presque d'entrer. J'obéis sans broncher, la tête vers le sol. L'intérieur n'avait rien à envier de l'extérieur, la décoration était très bien choisie. Les meubles, les tables, les tableaux même formaient un tout particulièrement agréable à l'œil. En quelques mots brefs, tout ce que je voyais m'éblouissait, si bien que je faisais un pas toutes les cinq minutes, tellement j'étais absorbée par la contemplation de ce qui m'entourait, si bien que j'en oubliais presque Genzô.

Celui-ci me le fit vite rappeler d'ailleurs.

« Viens, c'est en haut, » me dit-il.

Tirée de mes rêveries, je retournai à ma mine timide, et je le suivais. Nous montions des escaliers, atteignant le premier étage qui devait sûrement être réservé aux chambres d'amis. Genzô ouvrit une des cinq portes et me dit d'entrer. L'intérieur me révéla une chambre plus que modeste mais adorablement belle.

« Tu pourras dormir ici cette nuit, » m'indiqua-t-il. « Tu trouveras une salle de bain là-bas. Je vais t'apporter quelque chose pour que tu dormes. »

Il me laissa alors à ma contemplation. J'allais dormir dans cette demeure, je n'en revenais pas ! Je passais de la salle de bain au lit deux places, frôlant le drap de mes doigts. Je fus de nouveau interrompu par Genzô qui revenait un linge dans sa main. Il me le déposa sur une chaise, me demanda si je désirais qu'on m'apporte à manger, et, devant mon refus, il me souhaita bonne nuit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Je soupirai d'extase. C'était un paradis. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, m'arrêtai quelques secondes devant le miroir. Est-ce que je méritais vraiment cet honneur ? Je me douchai avec plaisir et délectation, pouvoir apprécier chaque instant dans cette salle de bain semblait être ma décision du jour. En sortant, j'enfilai le T-shirt qu'il m'avait donné, celui-ci suffisait pour recouvrir la majorité de mon corps, notre différence de taille étant propice. Je plongeai sur le lit moelleux et m'endormit aussi sec.

**-Fin du Premier chapitre.-**


	3. Chapitre 2

Résumé de ce qui vient de se passer :

Isa est une jeune fille très timide. Isolée en classe, invisible au dehors, elle n'existe quasiment pas et mène une vie mortifiante où le quotidien est sa seule surprise. Mais un jour un détail change et au fur et à mesure, le mur de l'habitude semble se fissurer. Se brisera-t-il complètement ? Cela dépendra de Genzô Wakabayashi, le célèbre joueur de football. Celui-ci tente de se lier d'amitié avec elle mais goûte aux difficultés dues à sa timidité maladive. Isa n'aime pas qu'on la remarque mais voilà qu'elle perd ses clefs et se retrouve seule dans la nuit sans toit ! Heureusement, Genzô la rencontre et lui propose de dormir chez lui…

Personnages :

-Isa Amond,

-Jérémie Amond : frère d'Isa.

-Genzô Wakabayashi (Thomas Price): gardien de football, ami d'Isa.

-Jonathan Einfren : ennemi d'Isa, petit caïd du coin.

**Au-delà des Apparences**

**-Chapitre 2 : Un hasard problématique.-**

« _Le crétin diffère moins de l'homme ordinaire que celui-ci ne diffère de l'homme de génie._ »

Gustave Flaubert, Carnets.

Un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller mes narines, me réveillant doucement dans ce qui paraîtrait le paradis des chambres. Un instant, je crus qu'il s'agissait de la mienne, mais la réalité me frappa aussitôt : je n'étais pas suffisamment riche pour cela. Ce n'était pas vraiment un complexe, mais j'étais tout de même gênée de ma situation financière. Là où beaucoup s'appliquait hypocritement à dire haut et fort que l'argent n'était rien, moi, je savais que s'il ne faisait pas le bonheur, il était nécessaire et utile d'en avoir. Il y contribuait en quelque sorte.

Je partis directement profiter de la douche privée, m'habillai à la hâte et, après avoir tout rangé derrière moi, je descendis les escaliers, cherchant la cuisine où je pourrais prendre un petit déjeuner rapide. Je suivis instinctivement les sons que mon ouïe capturait et me retrouvais dans une grande salle où Genzô et un homme, peut-être son père, lui aussi japonais, mangeaient sur une très longue table en bois verni ; le genre de table qui ne vous donne absolument pas envie de la tacher !

Quand ils m'aperçurent au coin de la porte, ils se levèrent. Genzô me fit signe d'avancer et fit lui-même les présentations :

« Voici Isa Amond, » déclara-t-il. « Amond, je te présente Mikami, mon coach. »

« Ton… ? » hésitai-je.

« Mon coach, » répéta-t-il.

« Je suis son entraîneur au football, » expliqua celui-ci en lui souriant aimablement. « Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer. »

« Moi de même, monsieur, » le saluai-je en prenant place.

On s'assit. En ma présence, ils se mirent à parler en Allemand, c'était très aimable de leur part. Mais malgré cela, je ne comprenais rien à leurs propos. Ils parlaient de football et je ne me sentais pas réellement à l'aise. Pour combler ma peine, Mikami, en tout gentil homme qu'il était, se tourna vers moi et me demanda en souriant :

« Tu viendras sûrement encouragé l'équipe samedi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait un accent et il accrochait certains mots, malgré cela il se débrouillait pas mal. Un peu gênée, n'aimant pas le football, n'ayant aucune intention de regarder un match, mais ne sachant quoi faire face à mes hôtes si aimables, je dus réprimer ma gêne et répondre que je viendrais. Quelle menteuse ! Pour me donner contenance, je dessinais sur mon visage en feu un sourire timide et terriblement gêné. Ma mimique convainquit Mikami mais laissa, je le vis avec regret, Genzô perplexe.

Quand j'eus enfin terminé avec mon petit déjeuner royal, je voulus débarrasser la table. Une femme me dit de ne rien faire, mais je persistai à aider. Ce ne fut que lorsque je compris qu'il s'agissait d'une employée de la maison que j'abandonnai, rouge de confusion. Après cela, alors que Genzô remontait dans sa chambre, je saluai poliment Mikami sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, et m'en allai précipitamment.

J'espérai pouvoir arriver avant tous les autres, bien qu'il y avait peu d'espoir vu l'heure où j'étais sortie de la maison. Je n'étais pas loin de paraître devant la façade du lycée que je redoutais bondée d'élèves en furie quand Genzô me rejoignit, en colère.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu ? » demanda-t-il, ne cachant rien à sa frustration.

« Et bien, je…, » paniquai-je, me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Oui ? » me pressa-t-il.

« Si on me voit avec toi, » repris-je, baissant la tête déjà rouge comme une tomate, « ça va encore jaser… »

Genzô me regarda d'un air fort contrarié, sans dire mot, il me tourna le dos et s'avança à grands pas vers le lycée, m'abandonnant à ma honte et à ma culpabilité. Je regrettai de l'avoir vexé, mais je me félicitai de ne pas lui avoir inventé quelconque histoire. Il devait savoir, de toute façon, que je n'étais pas très appréciée, non ?

Arrivée au lycée, je me précipitai dans la classe. Ils étaient déjà tous arrivés et je dus me faire toute petite pour ne pas paraître à leurs yeux. Je me faufilai vite à ma place, remarquant que Genzô avait repris la sienne, près de ses amis. Finalement, c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Au moins, le crétin ne m'en voudra pas trop. Bien au contraire…

Je le revois encore aujourd'hui sourire, béat, idiot, bref, digne de lui.

Ce matin-là, pour combler le tout, le professeur fut absent. Il nous avait fallu trente minutes pour nous en rendre compte, enfin, pour daigner envoyer quelqu'un à la vie scolaire pour le savoir. Libérés, chacun partit de son côté, et moi du mien. Bien évidemment, je rejoignis mon coin favori.

Assise, je sortis mon fidèle et vieux carnet et un crayon. Mon trésor, un véritable carnet d'histoires, de choses bien à moi où chaque page était raturée, défigurée par des notes, des corrections, des croquis divers et variés. Je tournai la page, et mordillant mon stylo, je me plongeai dans les façades de mon monde, mon imaginaire. Lorsque je me plonge dans mes pensées romanesques, je voyage à travers les images. Elles défilent tour à tour et lorsque la bonne apparaît, je la capture d'un vif coup d'œil, je la retiens, la travaille, la modélise, la rejoue encore et encore avant de revenir à la réalité, d'attraper mon stylo et d'écrire à tout bout de champs le premier jet.

Cette fois-là n'échappa pas à la règle.

« Je suis une humaine. Je vis dans un monde de Vampire. Mon nom ? Illusion, offert par mon Maître, Van, un vampire. Je ne suis pas si simple car à présent, me voilà entrée dans le monde des Marquées. Pour me lier à lui jusqu'à l'éternité, il m'a fait boire de son sang. Depuis, mon corps a changé, mon esprit s'est libéré de contraintes mortelles, mon cœur s'est entièrement livré à la bonté de mon Maître, mon Vampire, mon Amant.

Cela fait douze ans que je vis auprès de lui. Douze ans et je n'ai toujours pas oublié.

Je me rappelle encore du visage de ma mère, tremblante dans ce cachot où elle m'avait donné naissance et enfermée. Je n'avais jamais vu le jour ni l'extérieur, je n'en connaissais que la faible lumière qui s'échappait de la haute fenêtre trop loin pour m'offrir ce cadeau du ciel. Je me rappelle des rares fois où elle venait me voir, où elle me suppliait de ne jamais l'oublier.

Je me souviens surtout de la dernière fois. Le jour où ma mère mourut dans mes bras avec ma voix pour seul chant des Anges. Quand elle émit son dernier souffle, une vive douleur avait percuté mon cœur et se heurte encore aujourd'hui à mon cœur, mais je n'étais pas moi-même. Je m'étais levée, abandonnant le corps devenu inerte de ma mère derrière moi, j'ai appuyé sur cette poignée qui me faisait pourtant si peur, et j'ai ouvert la porte.

Derrière, j'ai rencontré un monde nouveau, l'extérieur et bien plus encore, j'ai vu pour la première fois Van qui me souriait, attendant avec impatience ma venue. Il m'a accueilli, m'a nourri, m'a élevé comme sa fille et puis, à l'aube de mes quatorze ans, il m'a offert le Don qui me vaut le titre honorifique de Marquée.

Je vis un véritable paradis. Il n'y a peut-être qu'un bémol dans tout cela. J'ai en horreur les humains. Ceux qui ne sont pas marqués, les approcher, les toucher, je ne le peux pas. Je ne sais plus pourquoi, je ne l'ai jamais su. Van me réponds qu'il n'en a aucune idée, mais je perçois quelques traces de mensonge dans sa voix assurée. Je n'en dis rien, cela ne vaut pas la peine de se disputer. »

Je m'interrompis, relisant le passage que je venais d'écrire, satisfaite. Mordillant mon crayon comme de coutume, j'imaginai déjà la suite de ce récit déjà bien entamé. Ces moments sont les meilleurs que je pouvais me procurer. Il y a un réel plaisir à écrire, la satisfaction estompée était amplement suffisante pour me redonner courage. Ces moments me permettaient de faire le vide, d'oublier ce qui me préoccupait l'espace d'un instant. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, et c'était le principal.

Quand la cloche retentit, j'étais à peine mécontente d'être dérangée. Je rangeai sans hâte mes affaires et rejoignais la classe d'un pas rapide, me faisant toute petite, au passage.

L'effet de ce moment de liberté se révéla bénéfique. Les remarques que lançait Jonathan à mon égard me passaient bien au dessus de ma tête. Les cours n'étaient pas aussi mortifiants que d'habitude, peut-être était-ce dû à mon voyage dans le monde des vampires où le cou de mon professeur se faisait gentiment embrasser par la bouche ensanglantée de Van ? Peut-être bien…

Le soir, en rentrant, j'aperçus devant moi la silhouette de Genzô. Hésitant un instant, je pressai le pas et m'approchai de lui. Je l'appelai, il s'arrêta, se tourna vers moi, hésita entre la colère et l'étonnement.

« Tu n'as plus peur qu'on nous voit ensemble ? » rétorqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

C'était bien ce que je craignais. Il m'en voulait, et c'était normal. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur, détournant momentanément mon regard, puis, finalement, je pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui répondis.

« A cette distance… Cela ira, personne ne nous voit. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. Tu sais… J'ai pas l'habitude que l'on s'intéresse à moi, généralement, c'est plutôt le contraire. Les autres se moquent de moi, indifférents de ce que je peux ou non ressentir. Alors… Alors que tu me parles poliment, que tu m'aides, et que tu n'hésites pas à me défendre… Cela me fait très plaisir… Enfin, je veux dire… Je suis désolée, Wakabayashi. »

Je le regardai. Il m'avait écouté sans m'interrompre et semblait réfléchir. Au bout de quelques instants, il me fit signe d'avancer. Heureuse qu'il me pardonne, je lui adressai un sourire timide auquel il répondit par le sien, plus éloquent.

« Dis-moi, tu comptes réellement venir Samedi ? » demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

J'avais oublié Samedi ! J'avais promis d'aller les encourager ! Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, un véritable tic chez moi. Il avait tourné la tête et me regardait avec un air si sérieux que je ne pus faire autrement. Je le rassurai que je serais au rendez-vous. Sa joie était alors manifeste. Un véritable mordu de football !

Chouette, me voilà bien partie pour 90 minutes de football ! Quelle joie…

Il m'indiqua l'heure et le lieu. Je le notai sur un bout de papier et nous nous séparions au coin de la rue. Cette fois, je pris par le parc car il se doutait bien que j'habitais dans un quartier plus modeste que le sien. J'arrivai bien vite à la maison et retrouva ma mère encore dans la cuisine. Elle vint me voir en souriant. Elle me demanda si ma soirée précédente s'était bien passée. Je lui répondis avec un enthousiasme légèrement trop parfait, elle sourit. Je m'apprêtai à monter quand elle me rappela. Intriguée, je me retournai dans les escaliers.

« Descends tes affaires, » dit-elle.

« Mes affaires ? » demandai-je intriguée.

« Tu as oublié ? » s'étonna maman. « Isa ! Aiden a votre garde ce week-end ! Tu as vraiment oublié ? »

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Je dois aller… »

Maman fronça les sourcils tandis que je m'interrompais, me rappelant soudain de la véracité de ses dits. Comment avais-je pu oublier ce détail aussi nuisible fut-il ? Je préparai en vitesse mes affaires, pressa Jérémie d'en faire de même et prévins ma mère que je m'absentai pendant quelques minutes.

« Je serais de retour bien avant que l'autre soit là ! » lui promis-je en courant vers le parc.

Je piquai un bon sprint à travers les rares personnes que je croisais et j'arrivai bien vite devant l'immense demeure. Je me félicitai d'avoir longtemps fait de l'athlétisme, j'en gardais une forme des plus honorables bien que je manquais cruellement d'entraînement, ayant dû arrêter à mon entrée au lycée. Je frappai à la porte. Mikami ouvrit et me sourit, tout étonné qu'il était de me voir à sa porte. Cette surprise exagérée m'exaspérait légèrement. Etait-ce toujours ainsi que les Japonais accueillait les gens chez eux ? Mais, ma gêne emportait sur ma pensée, et laissa mon esprit s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

« Je dois parler à Wakabayashi, » soufflai-je. « C'est assez urgent. »

« Je suis désolé, fit-il en se massant le cuir chevelu, mais Genzô est à son entraînement… »

« Mince, mince, mince, » grommelai-je, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu veux laisser un message ? » demanda-t-il.

N'ayant plus d'autre choix, je me résignai à expliquer au 'coach' que je me trouvais dans l'incapacité de les rejoindre le lendemain pour le match de leur équipe. Je ne lui donnai aucun autre détail et après l'avoir remercié et salué, je partis en courant chez moi, piquant un autre sprint.

A peine arrivée, j'observai avec dégoût la voiture garée d'Aiden et son propriétaire qui me regardait venir, un sourire démentiel aux lèvres. Je ne lui décrochai aucun salut et entrai chez moi chercher mes affaires. J'aidai ma mère à installer nos valises dans le coffre, maudissant mon ex-beau père de ne pas daigner lever le petit doigt pour nous aider. Mais, je l'empêchai aussi de mettre la main sur Jérémie qui me suivait de partout.

Quand enfin tout fut prêt, j'embrassai ma mère, et claquai la porte de la voiture.

En avant pour un merveilleux voyage…, songeai-je avec dépit.

A ce moment-là, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir assister au match de football.

« Tu pourrais éviter de tirer une tronche de dix mètres de long ? » grogna Aiden à mon adresse. « Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! »

« Oh ? Ah, c'est vrai, » répondis-je avec un sourire mauvais. « Ce n'est qu'une simple descente en enfer. »

« Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre !? » s'énerva-t-il, tournant son affreux visage vers moi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » fis-je. « Je continuerai juste. »

Il détourna son regard, fixant droit devant lui.

Il faut avouer que je n'hésite pas lorsque je me retrouve dans la même pièce que lui. Pas question d'être timide ou quoi que ce soit avec cette infamie ! Isa dans toute sa cadence se balance sur des grands mots qui lui apportent, je l'espère, des maux terribles, et merci pour le jeu de mot !

Sa simple présence suffisait et suffit toujours à me mettre en rogne, j'en oubliai ma réserve et devenait une autre, ou peut-être étais-je moi-même à ces moments. Je ne préfère pas y penser, il faudrait que je le remercie sinon !

La seule chose qui me permettait de ne pas m'abandonner à des élans meurtriers était mon petit frère adoré. Je jugeai qu'il avait le droit de voir son père, même si celui-ci était le pire des crétins. Durant le trajet, nous nous tenions la main. D'un commun accord, nous avions décidé que, tant que nous serions forcés à subir la présence de pachyderme, nous resterions unis, soudés sans altération aucune. Et nous nous y efforcions fort bien !

« Nous sommes arrivés les mioches, » grogna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Ne quittant pas mon sourire, je descendis avec Jérémie et dégageai du coffre les valises. Cette fois, Aiden m'aida et nous entrons dans la modeste demeure trop blanche et trop banale à mon goût. A peine arrivée que j'eus l'irrésistible envie de partir, je me sentais déjà mal. Mon frère me devançait, sans s'attarder au salon, nous grimpions avec hâte les escaliers et nous rendîmes dans nos chambres respectives. Celle qui m'est attribuée me répugnait. Tout était de rose et de bleu à en faire pâlir Barbie elle-même ! Dieu que je détestais cette couleur… Je ne rangeai pas mes affaires. Jamais je ne lui donnerai ce plaisir d'accepter de l'appeler « ma chambre » ! Je rejoignis mon frère. Sa chambre était remplie de posters de footballeurs professionnels. Le pire c'est qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup. A vrai dire, c'était déjà beaucoup mieux que cette horreur de « bonbon chambrette » !

Nous nous sommes occupés à jouer des heures jusqu'à ce que l'heure du repas ne vienne et nous oblige à affronter la modestie non dissimulée de notre très cher Aiden. Une fois cela fait, nous partions nous coucher aussitôt.

Le réveil du lendemain sonna, et je me levai de mauvaise humeur. Parce qu'en plus de subir sa personne, il fallait se plier à ses règles strictes. Se lever à 6h00 du matin en week-end n'était pas très réjouissant. Après un petit déjeuner hâtif, nous remontions jouer aux multiples jeux que mon frère avait eu la bonne idée d'apporter. Ceci dura toute la matinée, et l'après-midi semblait commencer de la même manière. Je regardai l'heure, 14h à peine et je songeai à Genzô Wakabayashi, son match devait avoir commencé et je culpabilisai toujours de lui avoir fait faux bond, bien que ce soit de gaieté de cœur et involontaire.

Aiden, las d'entendre nos cris résonnés à travers la maison, monta nous voir et nous ordonna de le suivre. Abandonnant les jeux, nous prenions nos vestes et sortions. Le trajet se fit à pied, chose rare pour cet énergumène. Allait-il seulement supporter la marche lui qui ne sort jamais sans être sur des roues ?

Le soleil tapait fort à l'extérieur, j'étais bien contente d'avoir pensé à prendre nos casquettes à Jérémie et à moi. Aiden, lui, n'y avait même pas songé et il se trouvait bien mal le coco ! Je jouissais rien qu'à l'idée qu'il devait suer sous cette carcasse !

Comme il le remarquait fort bien et qu'il voyait d'un très mauvais œil mon sourire presque béat, il rétorqua :

« Je comprends pour mon gosse, mais toi, tu ne comptes pas garder une casquette ? »

« Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te la prêter parque monsieur n'est pas assez intelligent pour penser qu'un soleil peut très bien faire fondre deux neurones en réserve ? » répliquai-je calmement.

Il plissa des yeux, hésitant à me sauter au cou, et, prenant sur lui-même, il rajouta d'un ton acerbe :

« Aucune chance. Mais, bon, si tu ne te juges pas déjà suffisamment moche, alors, oui, porte-la cette fichue casquette ! »

Je croyais entendre un Jonathan de quarante ans ! Mon dieu, quelle ironie, pensai-je à moi-même. Après, il tentait vainement de se rapprocher de mon petit frère, lui demandant des choses aussi stupides les unes que les autres. Au bout d'un moment, Jérémie le regarda et lui demanda innocemment :

« Tu sais compter ? »

« Pourquoi cette question mon petit ? » demanda Aiden, ravi de voir que son fils s'intéressait à lui, jetant un coup d'œil vers moi.

« Parce que ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus cinq ans, » rajouta Jérémie en le regardant.

Certes, ce n'était pas forcément la réplique du siècle, mais j'étais très fière de mon petit frère adoré à ce moment-là. Un sourire aux lèvres, j'avançais vers le glacier et commanda deux glaces. Aiden paya celle de Jérémie et moi la mienne. Jamais il ne daignerait à m'acheter quelque chose, pensez ! Je ne suis pas sa fille après tout.

Il n'hésitait jamais à me rappeler que mon lâche de père m'avait clairement abandonné quand j'étais toute petite. « Il devait bien avoir de bonnes raisons. Il a du voir ta tête et prendre peur ! » disait-il sans finesse.

Détournant son attention vers Jérémie, il lui demanda :

« Alors, que racontes-tu de neuf, fiston ? »

« Ah ? » fis-je faussement étonnée. « C'est ton fils à présent ? »

« Tais-toi, Isa ! » ordonna-t-il sèchement.

« Me taire ? » rétorquai-je. « Ah bon ? Pourtant si tu nous as amené ici, c'est pour qu'on discute, non ? »

« Si j'avais su, » grogna-t-il, « je ne t'aurais pas invité à manger une glace ! »

« Laisse-moi en douter ! » rigolai-je mauvaisement. « Déjà pour inviter quelqu'un, il faut accepter de lui payer quelque chose ! De plus, tu sais très bien que sans moi, Jérémie ne serait même pas là ! »

« La ferme ISA ! » s'écria-t-il, rouge. « Ne me parle pas sur ce ton désinvolte, espèce de p… »

« On se modère le vieux ! » m'énervai-je, élevant la voix à mon tour. « Quel beau tableau tu fais devant ton gosse ! »

La claque retentit comme une bombe, ma joue douloureuse rougie, et ma gorge eut du mal à ravaler ma salive. Tous les passants s'étaient retournés vers nous.

_« Cassez-vous ou je vous étripe ! »_

Malgré sa gifle, je ne démordais rien et poursuivait ma provocation. Aiden, n'en pouvant plus, décréta qu'il ne désirait plus nous voir du week end et repartit à grandes enjambées chez lui nous laissant complètement en plan.

_« Crétin sans cervelle ! »_

Ne désirant pas rentrer, Jérémie et moi nous promenions dans la ville.

« On va faire quoi ? » demanda Jérémie.

« Je ne sais pas, » ronchonnai-je. « C'est quoi ce bruit ? »

Il me semblait entendre des cris d'exaltation et remarquai que nous nous trouvions en face d'un stade de football. Je m'arrêtai un instant. Etait-ce possible ? Je cogitai quelques minutes avant de me souvenir que Genzô m'avait dit qu'ils seraient là ! Mince, mince, mince, j'étais en fait tout prêt du match ! S'il savait, il serait sûrement en colère !

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Jérémie qui ne cessait de jouer avec ma manche, signe qu'il désirait quelque chose. En lui demandant quoi, un goût amer me traversa la bouche car je ne doutais absolument pas de ce qu'il voulait.

« On peut aller voir le match ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondis-je. « Ils doivent être à la fin là… »

« Allez ! » rouspéta Jérémie. « On n'a rien de mieux à faire. »

« Bon, d'accord, » soupirai-je. « Mais tu restes sage, hein ? »

Il me promit en me faisant des yeux doux et nous traversions la route qui nous séparait du stade. Je payais nos places, grinçant contre le prix exagéré de celles-ci alors que nous arrivions pour la fin, et nous partîmes chercher nos places. Une fois assis, Jérémie se releva aussitôt et se mit à crier des encouragements à tue-tête, ne sachant même pas pour quelle équipe il était.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel. Ce sport me mettait mal à l'aise. A quoi servait de courir après un ballon ? N'était-ce pas le sport favori des chiens ? Bon, j'étais tout de même mauvaise langue.

_« Il ne manquerait plus que je sois bien devant le match de Genzô ! »_

Je me penchai vers l'avant, tentant de voir qui jouait. A quel poste était-il déjà ? Je me rappelais juste qu'il était dans la défense. Bien, ça me faisait déjà une partie du terrain en moins. Enfin, qui restait déjà double étant donné que je n'avais aucune idée de quel côté il se trouvait…

« Et c'est encore un merveilleux arrêt du gardien de géni importé du Japon ! » scanda les hauts parleurs.

C'était étrange, j'avais l'impression qu'il venait de faire référence à Genzô.

_« Oh mince ! »_ pensai-je en reconnaissant la silhouette du joueur.

J'étais bel et bien en train de regarder le match que j'avais promis de voir et de soutenir !

« Regarde ! » s'exclama Jérémie. « C'est lui ! »

« Lui ? » hésitai-je.

« Genzô Wakabayashi ! Ce joueur chinois ! »

« Japonais. »

« Pareil. – Hé ! Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Dans ma classe, Genzô Wakabayashi est. »

En vu du regard de mon frère, je m'apercevais que je venais de gagner bien des crédits. Il me reprocha d'avoir gardé jalousement ce secret, ce à quoi je répondis dans un rire qu'il ne me l'avait pas demandé !

Au final, si ma mémoire est encore bonne, le match se termina par un « coup de chapeau » réalisé par un certain Schneider. Quant à moi, je ne trouvais toujours pas d'intérêt à ce sport et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tant de gens étaient fans de voir ça !

J'obligeai Jérémie à me tenir la main alors que nous avancions derrière la foule. Jérémie s'extasiait de ce qu'il avait vu et rageait de ne pas avoir assisté au début du match.

« Amond ? »

Qui pouvait me reconnaître ?

En me retenant, je sentis comme un coup de marteau s'abattre sur ma tête, écrasant tout l'esprit dont j'avais fait preuve face à Aiden. Rouge de confusion, je ne lui répondis aucun salut. Jérémie, lui, était silencieux : il approchait une star, pensez-vous !

Mais cette star était loin de se formaliser du regard ébahis de mon petit frère, et fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança vers moi.

« Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je... C'est difficile à expliquer », fis-je doucement.

« Donc, tu pouvais venir ?! » poursuivit-il.

« Non ! Enfin si, mais… »

« Je vois », me coupa-t-il.

Et il partit en me bousculant sans réserve.

**-Fin du chapitre 2.-**


	4. Chapitre 3

Résumé de ce qui vient de se passé :

Isa est une jeune fille très timide. Isolée en classe, invisible au dehors, elle n'existe quasiment pas et mène une vie mortifiante où le quotidien est sa seule surprise. Mais un jour un détail change et au fur et à mesure, le mur de l'habitude semble se fissurer. Se brisera-t-il complètement ? Cela dépendra de Genzô Wakabayashi, le célèbre joueur de football. Celui-ci tente de se lier d'amitié avec elle mais goûte aux difficultés dues à sa timidité maladive. Isa avait promis de venir l'encourager à son match, mais c'était sans compter son séjour chez son horrible et misérable beau-père. Et si les coïncidences font habituellement bien les choses, cette fois-ci la question peut se poser…

Personnages :

-Isa Amond,

-Jérémie Amond : frère d'Isa.

- Aiden Zirk : père de Jérémie, ex-beau-père d'Isa.

-Genzô Wakabayashi (Thomas Price): gardien de football, ami d'Isa.

-Jonathan Einfren : ennemi d'Isa, petit caïd du coin.

-Mikami : coach de Genzô.

Quelques mots ?

Lorsque : &&I&&&&& apparaît, il y a changement de narration. Si vous êtes un peu perdu, regarder à la troisième case du « &&I&&&&& » il y a soit I soit G (I : Isa, G : Genzô)

**Au-delà des Apparences**

**Chapitre 3 : La folie d'un proviseur est signe d'opportunités !**

« _Ce n'est pas la girouette qui tourne, c'est le vent._ »

Edgar Faure.

Le week-end se terminait et j'exultais de joie en revoyant ma maison. 'Enfin débarrassée du démon !' soupirai-je.

Je n'eus pas le temps de savourer cette joie tellement j'avais à faire entre ranger mes affaires et faire mes devoirs.

Le lendemain matin arriva très vite, sans doute trop vite. J'avais à peine terminer de préparer mon déjeuner, prit ma veste et mes chaussures que je me retrouvais déjà dehors. Je fermai la porte et me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers le croisement où je devais attendre Genzô. Viendra-t-il seulement ? Il m'avait paru très outré le jour précédent et si je devais me fier aux rumeurs, son orgueil était difficile à dompter ! Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour moi…

Je soupirai. Il n'était pas venu. M'en voulait-il vraiment ? A ce point ? S'il savait pourquoi, il ne réagirait pas comme ça !

_« Les garçons sont stupides ! »_

En classe, il ne s'assit pas à côté de moi, il m'ignora même superbement. Mais je n'eus pas l'occasion d'y penser. Le professeur s'approchait de moi.

« _Tiens, il sait que j'existe ? »_ pensai-je sarcastiquement.

« Vous êtes attendue chez Monsieur le Proviseur, » m'annonça-t-il froidement.

Et il s'en retourna à son bureau, me laissant légèrement perplexe. Chez le proviseur ? Mais qu'avais-je donc fait ? Intriguée, inquiète, terriblement embarrassée de me faire remarquer devant toute la classe, je courus presque pour sortir de la salle. D'un pas non moins pressé, j'avançai rapidement à travers les longs couloirs de ce maudit lycée, et parvins devant la porte du proviseur.

La secrétaire, communément appelée Morue, m'interpella. Je lui dis mon nom de famille et le motif qui m'amène, enfin, le _motif_, quoi. Elle devait sûrement mieux le connaître que moi-même !

La porte s'ouvrit et le proviseur m'incita à rentrer, j'obéis sans brancher, me faisant toute petite et vint m'asseoir devant le bureau. La pièce était décorée de rouge et d'or, le bois des meubles étaient un plus qui chargeaient largement l'ambiance. C'était assez étouffant à vrai dire et je ne me sentais guère plus à l'aise.

« Mademoiselle Amond, » reprit le proviseur d'un ton trop grave à mon goût. « Tu ne te doutes certainement de la raison qui t'amène ici, aussi je préfère te rassurer : ce n'est absolument pas pour te réprimander. (Un nœud se défit dans mon ventre) Après avoir fouillé les dossiers scolaires de grands nombres d'élèves de mon lycée, je me suis arrêtée sur le tien. J'y vois là une élève modeste et appliquée. En interrogeant tes professeurs, j'appris même que tu étais très réservée, quasi inexistante. »

Je ne comprenais pas réellement où il voulait en venir. Etait-ce un reproche ?

« En réalité, » reprit-il. « Nous cherchions des élèves comme vous. »

« Comme moi, monsieur ? » répétai-je.

« Oui, comme vous, » répondit-il. « Laissez-moi terminer. Nous cherchions des profils d'élèves susceptibles de réussir, et je pense que vous êtes exactement la personne qu'il nous faut. »

_« Il délire le pauvre vieux ! »_

« Connais-tu la Ligue des Jeunes ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Je crois bien, monsieur, » répondis-je, intriguée.

« Et tu dois savoir qu'elle organise tous les quatre ans un concours, » poursuivit le proviseur.

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Et bien, voyez-vous, j'ai eu la folle idée de soumettre votre candidature à la Ligue ! »

Je ne sus quoi dire, je sentais mes yeux grossir et tenter d'échapper à leur orbite. Ma moue fit rire le proviseur.

« Mais, monsieur…, » hésitai-je, rougissante.

« Je ne souhaite pas entendre des jérémiades de votre part, mademoiselle Amond, » coupa-t-il. « Vous n'avez pas un niveau des plus extraordinaires, nous le savions bien ! Mais là n'est pas la question. Nous cherchions le meilleur profit pour nos élèves et votre aptitude à paraître aussi inexistante que possible nous a beaucoup intrigué voyez-vous ? »

« Pas très bien monsieur, » répondis-je tout bas.

« L'avis de vos professeurs, mademoiselle, » reprit-il, « est que vous avez beaucoup de volonté en réserve et ils pensent, pour la plupart, qu'il suffirait que l'on vous aide pour que vous preniez votre envol ! »

_« C'est carrément un emplumé… Il a reçu un choc ma parole ! »_

« Nous souhaitons sincèrement que vous participiez à ce concours, mademoiselle, » poursuivit-il. « Si vous gagniez, vous irez terminer vos études au Japon. Vous n'aurez aucun souci d'argent ! Votre loyer, vos fournitures et même un compte en banque vous seront entièrement réservés jusqu'à la fin de vos études ! »

« Mais monsieur ! » rouspétai-je avant de rajouter tout bas : « c'est beaucoup trop d'honneur… »

« Je pense que nous pouvons nous le permettre, jeune fille, » répliqua le proviseur en souriant. « Je n'ai jamais vu pareil profil de toute ma vie. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable de se blottir entre deux murs pour travailler au calme ! »

J'en perdis le souffle et m'affalai sur mon siège. Comment ! Le proviseur m'avait vu ! Quelle honte ! Quelle honte ! Quelle honte !

« Allons, allons, » me rassura-t-il amusé, « ce n'est pas un mal. Mais réfléchissez à ma proposition. Il n'y a que des bénéfices à participer à ce concours. Et si cela peut appuyer sur votre décision, nous nous engageons à prendre l'avenir de votre petit frère jusqu'à la dernière année de lycée. »

Après m'avoir fait promettre de réfléchir à sa proposition, il me permit de rejoindre les cours. J'étais époustouflée. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi moi ? Je n'avais rien de particulier pourtant, mes notes étaient tout juste bonnes !

J'avais longtemps entendu parler de l'extravagance de mon proviseur, mais je ne pensai pas que ça irait jusque là ! Des études payées avec loyer et argent de poche ! Et puis l'avenir de mon frère tout de même ! Ce n'était pas rien ! Comment pourrais-je refuser une telle offre ?

Toute la matinée me servit à me répéter les paroles du proviseur. Plus j'y réfléchissais et moins je trouvais d'arguments pour refuser. J'avais encore peur de quitter ma mère, mais je désirais depuis toujours avoir mon indépendance, lui épargner le poids de s'occuper de moi… Et puis, je réservais une place de choix à mon petit frère si jamais je gagnais !

Et puis, rien ne pouvait prédire que je gagnerai, alors participer n'était pas un mauvais choix. Je me décidai ainsi bien vite à suivre ce choix. Je mettrai toutes les chances pour réussir !

Fière de ma décision, je quittai la classe pour trouver un endroit tranquille, il me fallait déguster mon bon déjeuner pour être parfaitement bien aujourd'hui !

« Amond ! Attends ! »

C'était Genzô. J'hésitai et après réflexion je continuai ma route, indifférente. Il me faisait la gueule, hein ? Peut-être pensait-il que j'étais qu'une simple idiote à qui l'on peut passer de l'amitié à la colère et venir comme ça sans raison précise ? Il allait bien voir que non !

Mais, le bougre ne se laissa guère distancer. Malgré mon pas rapide, il me rattrapa rapidement et, me tirant le bras, m'amena dans un coin tranquille.

_« Non mais sans blague ! »_

-Lâche-moi !, m'écriai-je avec colère.

Je me débattais, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise, sans résultat. Et bien ma cocotte, te voilà berner et sans rescousse aucune. Et dire que c'était censé être une belle journée...

&&G&&&&&

Lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois, je l'avais ignoré. Elle était si discrète, si insignifiante à mes yeux que c'est à peine si je savais qu'elle existait seulement. Isa n'était alors rien pour moi.

J'avais emménagé en Allemagne depuis plusieurs années déjà. Les débuts n'avaient pas été facile, mais foi de Genzô, je n'allais pas m'abattre pour si peu ! Et mieux encore, je me suis imposé dans ce monde Européen où le football Japonais n'était pas du tout reconnu. Bon dieu... Il nous fallait imposer nos talents ! Nous, qu'on appelle la Génération d'Or.

Petit à petit cependant, nous grimpions dans l'estime du monde du foot, grâce à notre réussite parfaite lors du tournoi international de cet été, on avait une bien meilleure opinion de nous. Et à raison ! Je ne laisserai jamais plus personne se moquait en ma présence ! Gare aux mauvaises langues.

Jusqu'alors, je suivais des cours par correspondance, mais Mikami, mon coach, a décidé qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi de m'intégrer dans un bon lycée. A la rentrée, je fus assailli par grand nombre de 'fans' comme ils se nomment d'eux-mêmes. Au départ, être adulée de manière inconsidérée par la majorité des filles du lycée me paraissait flatteur, mais en discutant un peu, je me rendis bien vite compte qu'elles n'y connaissaient rien, et cela devenait de plus en plus ennuyant. Elles n'ont aucune discussion, aucun esprit, et ne pensent qu'à paraître à leurs avantages ! Cela m'ennuie terriblement...

Karl et Kartz n'étaient pas du même avis bien qu'ils les jugeaient fades. Kartz avait une copine à l'époque, mais cela ne l'empêchait guère de batifoler avec d'autres filles. Karl, lui, était célibataire. Il draguait sans chercher plus loin. Il ne cherchait pas de situations sérieuses. Il se lassait très vite des filles qu'il charmait.

Ils étaient dans mon équipe et nous formions les espoirs de notre club. Karl-Heinz Schneider était un attaquant hors pair, pareil pour Kartz Hermann. Moi, j'étais le gardien de géni.

Ma classe était sympathique aussi je n'eus guère de difficulté à m'intégrer, en plus d'être connus par ceux qui avaient suivis de loin ou de près le championnat de cet été. Il y avait Julie Seifrein, le physique typique allemande. Elle avait des cheveux presque blonds, des yeux d'un bleu océan et un sourire adorable, vive de nature, elle était une des rares personnes à s'intéresser réellement au football. Avec elle, j'avais sympathisé avec Aizen Preish, un garçon aussi bizarre que grand, un esprit vif, le regard à l'affût de tous les détails étranges et curieux.

Pour le reste, il y a quelques filles aussi idiotes qu'horriblement recouvertes de couleurs et de matière à vous faire pâlir, des garçons légèrement idiots, dont Jonathan était le maître de la stupidité. Jonathan Einfren se prenait pour un caïd en dirigeant une bande de crétins écervelés qui confondaient muscles et gras. Il essayait plusieurs fois de m'intégrer dans son collimateur, mais, heureusement pour moi, il avait aussi peur de moi.

Et puis, il y avait elle. Elle dont la présence était discrète, invisible aux yeux de tous. Elle qui s'installait à la toute première table, à la droite du professeur, là où ni lumière artificielle, ni celle du soleil ne pouvait l'atteindre, avec le nez tellement collé au tableau qu'il était impossible qu'elle y voit quelque chose, elle qui arrivait toujours la première et qui disparaissait bien avant que vous n'ayez rangé vos affaires. Elle, Isa Amond, une fille pas très jolie et banale que personne dont moi ne voyait et ignorait. Mais, c'était avant de la connaître.

Un matin aussi ordinaire où le soleil vint éclairer ma chambre, je me levai avec bonne humeur. Quelque chose allait changer et je le pressentais. Je descendis me préparer mon propre petit-déjeuner, profitant que nos employés ne soient pas encore là. Une fois terminée, j'attrapai ma veste et mon sac et sortai de la maison. Je vivais dans les beaux quartiers, séparés des quartiers modestes par un immense parc où j'aimais me promener.

J'avançai d'un pas lent vers le lycée. C'était à ce moment-là que je l'ai remarqué réellement pour la première fois. Isa avançait, main dans les poches, le dos légèrement voûté, sa silhouette repliée pour paraître aussi invisible que possible. Elle m'avait fait une étrange impression ce matin-là sans qu'il n'y ait aucune raison. Ce fut à partir de se moment que je pris conscience de sa présence et que je commençais à la remarquer petit à petit.

Elle m'intriguait. Je me rendis compte qu'elle existait, cette fille trop timide qui oublie sa propre existence face au monde. Je vis avec surprise qu'elle était dans ma classe. Je lui parlai pour la toute première fois devant la classe où elle attendait, cachée derrière un pilier, qu'on vienne ouvrir la classe.

« Salut, » la saluai-je.

Elle sursauta, elle ne m'avait pas remarqué. Elle me regarda un instant et baissa instinctivement son visage vers le sol, rougissante. Cela m'avait beaucoup intrigué, je n'avais fait que la saluer pourtant !

« Bon-bonjour, » balbutia-t-elle.

Son malaise était apparent. Elle n'allait pas relever la tête ! Sans doute était-ce la première fois qu'elle parlait avec quelqu'un de sa classe. En tout cas, sa timidité me mit mal à l'aise à mon tour, et après avoir hésité, je lui demandai poliment si tout allait bien. Elle ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Jonathan venait d'apparaître et sa remarque aussi stupide fût-elle avait fini de l'achever. Cette fois, c'était certain : elle ne me répondrait pas !

Je me tournai vers l'idiot, serrant les poings. De quoi se mêlait-il donc ? N'avait-il pas d'autres chats à fouetter !? Le professeur arriva, ouvrit la porte, et j'entrevis sa silhouette se faufiler rapidement dans la classe. Je jetai un regard noir vers Jonathan qui souriait mauvaisement et entrai à mon tour.

Le professeur mit un temps fou à amener le silence dans la salle. Comme chaque lundi, il interrogea trois personnes dont moi-même à dire dans sa langue ce que l'on avait fait le week-end. Je répondis avec fierté que nous avions encore gagné un match comme à chaque fois et il me félicitait pour mon langage sans défaut.

A midi, Julie, Aizen et moi nous rendions à la cantine. Ici, contrairement au Japon, nous avons un réfectoire qui nous préparait de bons repas. Assis à une table, la discussion battait à son plein quand Julie me demanda :

« Y a-t-il un championnat où nous aurons la chance de retrouver l'équipe du Japon ? »

« Ce n'est pas encore pour le moment, » répondis-je. « Mais, je crois savoir que des matchs amicaux vont avoir lieu. Ils auront lieu au Japon par contre. »

« Quel dommage, » se désola Aizen. « J'aurais bien aimé revoir jouer ce joueur fabuleux, quel est son nom déjà ? »

« Ozhora Tsubasa, » répondis-je avec fierté.

« Aah, Genzô et ce joueur, soupira faussement quelqu'un derrière nous, une véritable histoire d'amour ! »

« Salut Schneider », le saluèrent Aizen et Julie d'une voix commune.

« Salut vous deux, » leur répondit-il. « Genzô, il n'y aura pas d'entraînement. »

« Ah bon ? » m'étonnai-je, déçu.

« Le coach est malade. Mais on va aller au complexe sportif tout de même, tu veux venir ? »

« Evidemment ! »

Nous quittions la salle. A peine avons nous franchi la salle qu'Aizen levant la main et nous indiqua de regarder. Au loin, sur une pente d'herbes, on vit le groupe de Jonathan s'approcher d'une jeune fille que je reconnus aussitôt, c'était Amond. Celle-ci s'était levée, avait pris son sac et s'apprêter à partir. On aperçut aussi le moment où Jonathan renversa sa nourriture, la jeune fille ne semblait pas se défendre et partit en courant.

« La pauvre, » soupira Aizen. « Elle me fait pitié à se laisser faire ainsi... »

« Tu es cruel, » s'exclama Julie. « Elle n'a pas besoin de ta pitié. A mon avis, c'est d'un bon ami qu'il lui faudrait à cette petite ! »

« Tu pourrais le faire, » proposa Aizen, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Sûrement pas, » répondit-elle en soupirant. « Je n'aurais pas la patience. Elle se met elle-même dans cet état. Je lui ferai plus de tord qu'autre chose. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être entourée par un énergumène comme toi, » rajouta-t-elle vers Aizen.

« Merci bien ! » s'indigna-t-il faussement.

« Mais, et toi ? » reprit la jeune fille à mon adresse. « Avec ton caractère, tu pourrais sûrement lui être d'un grand recours. Tu pourrais très bien la défendre et lui apprendre à s'ouvrir aux autres. Une fois cela fait, nous viendrons volontiers goûté au changement ! »

« Tu dis cela de manière si directe ! » m'étonnai-je.

« Je ne vais pas prendre des gants, » s'amusa-t-elle. « Je dis seulement ce que je pense, Genzô. Je n'ai pas envie de me mouiller moi-même, cette fille m'est complètement indifférente. Par contre toi, tu sembles soudainement t'intéresser à elle, alors... Si tu veux qu'elle te parle un jour, tu devras prendre le rôle d'attaquant cette fois et quitter ta défense ! »

Elle éclata d'un rire franc. Julie et Aizen étaient d'une franchise qui m'étonnera toujours. Ils passent leur temps à constater les choses avec beaucoup de lucidité, mais ils n'agissaient jamais d'eux-mêmes. Ils savaient comment dire les choses pour que d'autres, plus intéressés qu'eux, s'en chargent. Mais ils avaient raison, si je souhaitais la connaître, cette fille, je devrais moi-même faire les choses ! Nous reprenons notre route, je me mis légèrement en retrait, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais bien, comment je pourrais m'y prendre.

Le lendemain, je fis le premier pas. Je la retrouvai dans la classe, assise à son éternelle place. Je contournai le bureau du professeur et déposai mon sac sur la table voisine, lui demandant si je pouvais. Elle n'y répondit pas, je pris cela pour un 'oui' et m'installai. Je la sentis se raidir, elle se pencha en avant dangereusement. Intrigué, je lui demandais si tout allait bien. Encore une fois, je n'eus aucune réponse mais elle se redressa, gardant la tête vers le mur pour que je ne la vois pas. Etrange comportement tout de même, songeai-je.

A la récré, elle s'était faufilée dans le couloir avant que je ne puisse lui parler. Sortant à mon tour, intrigué par le brouhaha que je pouvais entendre, j'aperçus sans surprise que le groupe de Jonathan s'en prenait à elle. Ce crétin la tenait par les cheveux et lui parlait avec un air mauvais sur le visage. Personne autour d'eux n'intervint alors qu'ils regardaient tous, un demi sourire sur le visage. Je décidai de réagir moi-même.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers moi. Le groupe de Jonathan gloussa, et celui-ci se redressa, déçu d'être interrompu, il lâcha Isa et vint vers moi en faisant signe à tous de déguerpir. Il me souffla qu'il ne fasse rien de mal et poursuivit sa route. Serrant les points pour ne pas m'élancer sur son cou, je vins voir la jeune fille qui se relevait, les joues en feu.

Son visage baissé exprimait beaucoup de tristesse et de honte, mais je pouvais y voir un soupçon de gratitude sans qu'elle ne s'exprime pour autant.

« Ils ne t'ont pas fait mal ? » demandai-je.

« Non, ça ira..., » souffla-t-elle avant de s'élancer dans les couloirs, disparaissant à travers la foule.

Voilà encore qu'elle tente à se faire oublier, ça m'attristait un peu. J'ai un peu honte de l'avouer, mais je ressentais beaucoup de pitié pour elle à ce moment-là.

Je ne pus lui reparler que le soir. Je la vis disparaître de la classe et la suivais avec hâte, saluant Julie et Aizen qui me sifflèrent sans se soucier des regards intrigués des autres. Elle était déjà bien avancée. Elle allait vite ! Sans le vouloir, je la fis sursauter en posant ma main sur son épaule. Elle rougit. Ce n'était pas difficile de la rendre mal à l'aise…

« Cela te dérange si nous faisions route ensemble ? » demandai-je. « J'ai remarqué que nous prenions le même chemin. »

Elle accepta, mais avec quelle timidité ! Julie avait raison, il serait difficile de la faire sortir de son cocon ainsi ! Mais je n'allais certainement pas m'en décourager.

« Que s'est-il passé ce matin ? » continuai-je. « Que te voulait Jonathan ? »

Elle se raidit, me répondit froidement qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Un beau mensonge, difficile de ne pas le savoir, on ne tirait tout de même pas les cheveux d'une personne par simple amitié ! Mais le sujet était clos et je ne rajoutai rien jusqu'au moment où nous nous séparions. Je la regardai partir de son côté, elle prenait un chemin qui contournait le parc. En la quittant, je gardai la même impression que le matin. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en elle, elle paraissait être quelqu'un de timide, d'ordinaire, de simple, mais ses réactions que j'avais perçu le long de cette journée me faisait penser qu'il y avait autre chose. Je l'appris plus tard mais Isa était loin du tableau que l'on se faisait d'elle. Il y avait une réelle complexité dans son caractère, elle était déchirée entre elle-même et sa timidité, la crainte d'être rejetée.

A peine rentré, je laissai un mot à Mikami et je repartais déjà à l'entraînement. Après deux heures de football, Karl et Kartz proposèrent qu'on reste ensemble pour la soirée. J'acceptai bien que le programme ne me plaisait pas ou peu. Les boîtes de nuit et moi ne formions pas le meilleur des ménages il faut dire et pour preuve…

« On peut s'asseoir ? »

Voilà deux flopés de maquillage et de vêtements aussi courts que possibles qui arrivaient à notre table. Elles ne seraient pas si laides si elles ne s'efforçaient pas trop à ressembler à une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. On les laissa s'installer, elles entamèrent tout de suite la discussion, gloussant horriblement lorsqu'elles apprirent que nous étions dans l'équipe de football. Le plus comique de l'histoire, je m'en souviens très bien, ce fut lorsque l'une d'entre elles se tourna vers moi, me jaugea d'un regard mielleux et m'annonça avec un sourire pulpeux :

« Toi, je paris que tu dois être le shooter de l'équipe ! »

Kartz et Karl pouffèrent. « Shooter ». Ce qu'il fallait bien entendre !

« But ou pas but ? » poursuivit-elle, s'approchant de moi.

« Ecrase, » soufflai-je, ennuyé.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna-t-elle, l'air encore plus idiote.

« Cela signifie : au revoir, » sourit Karl. « Reviens quand tu t'y connaîtras mieux, petite ! Genzô ne semble pas intéressé. »

« Mais… »

« Tu ferais mieux de faire ce que l'on te dit, » rajusta Kartz, lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle partit, outrée. Ses copines la laissèrent s'en aller sans rien dire. Elles continuèrent à draguer Kartz et Karl tandis qu'elles me laissaient un espace suffisant. Mais dans cette atmosphère-là, je me sentais vraiment de trop. Fatigué de leurs minauderies, auxquelles participaient mes deux équipiers, je les saluai et m'en allai loin de là. Une fois à l'extérieur, je respirai l'air libre. Je marchais dans les ruelles sombres avant d'atteindre le parc que j'aurais certainement pu contourner, mais, comme je n'étais pas si pressé de rentrer chez moi, je décidai de le traverser et m'engouffrai entre les arbres sur un chemin de pierre.

En tournant vers ma droite, j'aperçus une masse sombre affalée sur un banc. Je pensai d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un clochard, mais, étrangement intrigué, en m'approchant, je remarquai avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'une fille ! Quand elle remua et que ses cheveux s'écartèrent de son visage, je fus encore plus étonné car la fille endormie n'était autre qu'Isa Amond ! D'un coup, mon intérêt s'éveilla complètement et je me pressai à son chevet. Je l'appelai, posant ma main sur son épaule, la secouant le plus délicatement possible. Elle s'éveilla lentement. Isa ne se rendait pas tout de suite compte de qui j'étais ni d'où elle était.

« Wakabayashi ? » s'étonnait-elle. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma… Oh, mince ! »

Ses joues flamboyèrent, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un véritable tic chez elle ! Visiblement embarrassée d'avoir été trouvée, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Je ne lui demandai ce qu'elle faisait-là, elle tenta de prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial à ce qu'elle dorme là. Pensait-elle réellement pouvoir être crédible à ce moment-là ?

« Tu dors sur un banc ! »

Un moment, Isa sembla exaspérée et ne répondit tout d'abord rien. Puis, elle se décida et m'expliqua ce qui se passait. Elle avait visiblement perdue ses clefs et ne pouvait plus rentrer chez elle. Quant à alerter ses parents, elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère. Etait-ce de la gentillesse ou de la stupidité ? Mettant de côté cette question, je laissai mon instinct agir et décidai donc de l'aider. De toute manière, je n'aurais jamais pu la laisser dormir seule dehors ! Pas après l'avoir rencontré !

Je l'entraînai donc chez moi malgré ses protestations. La jeune fille finit par accepter, plus gênée qu'autre chose, et je la guidai chez moi. Une fois arrivés, elle sembla ébahie par ce qu'elle voyait. A vrai dire, il était vrai que j'habitais dans une belle et grande maison. La décoration avait été faite entièrement par mes parents, ils avaient tenu à m'en faire cadeau et même si c'était largement excessif, je leur en étais très reconnaissant car cela rendait ma vie bien agréable.

Le lendemain matin arriva vite, bien que je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, je me levai de bonne heure. Après m'être préparé, je descendis rejoindre Mikami à la salle à manger où nous nous installions. Je lui expliquai qu'il y avait une invitée qui dormait déjà dans une de nos chambres. Un peu plus tard, Isa nous rejoignit. Elle était, elle aussi, déjà prête à lever les voiles. Après les courtes présentations, la discussion entre nous reprit et alors que nous parlions du match que je disputerai le lendemain, il invita Isa à venir nous voir. La jeune fille parut embarrassée et accepta l'invitation. Quelque chose me disait c'était plus par gêne de refuser qu'autre chose… Mais je décidai de ne rien dire.

Alors que j'étais monté chercher mes affaires, je m'aperçus qu'elle était déjà partie. Un peu surpris et déçu, je partis la rejoindre au pas de course. Demandant des explications, la réponse ne plut guère ! Sa timidité excessive me frustra et je partis sans demander mon reste. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre. J'ai tenté d'être son ami, je l'avais aidé hier soir et pourtant elle me fuyait à cause, soit disant, du que dira-t-on. Peut-être en fait que cette réserve n'était pas si naturelle et qu'elle préférait rester seule.

La journée se passa dans une indifférence totale. Je n'avais pas envie de m'occuper de quelqu'un qui n'en était pas reconnaissante ! Ce fut dans cette pensée que je l'ignorais, m'asseyant à mon ancienne place, faisant, sans que je le sache, le bonheur d'une certaine personne...

Mais, le soir, alors que je rentrai chez moi, elle vint à ma rencontre. Elle rougissait avant même de me parler.

« Alors tu n'as plus peur que l'on nous voit ? » lui rétorquai-je.

Elle parut décontenancée, et elle sembla prête à faire demi-tour. C'était ce que je pensais, mais elle n'en fit rien et, tête baissée, elle exposa sa timidité devant moi, rougissant à chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait. Je compris alors qu'elle complexait de sa propre situation et qu'elle s'excusait sincèrement. Un sourire aux lèvres, je me contentais parfaitement de ces excuses et, la pardonnant, je l'invitais à continuer notre route.

Nous ne partagions pas encore beaucoup de paroles. Il faudrait certainement du temps pour qu'elle me fasse confiance.

« Dis-moi, tu comptes sincèrement venir demain ? » lui demandai-je.

Elle hésita. Nous étions arrivés au tournent qui séparait nos deux quartiers. Puis, elle m'assura qu'elle viendrait et elle partit de son côté. Du mien, je rentrai en vitesse chez moi, étrangement enthousiaste et me rendit au complexe sportif.

Après un entraînement intensif, je rentrai enfin chez moi. Je partis me doucher, m'installai confortablement sur le sofa et me reposai tranquilement. Mikami me rejoint et s'asseyant sur un sofa m'annonça :

« Isa est passée tout à l'heure. »

Je me redressai, surpris.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je.

« Elle venait te dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir demain à cause d'un imprévu, » me répondit-il.

« Un imprévu ? » répétai-je, fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle semblait réellement désolée, » dit-il. « A mon avis, ce ne devait pas être une très bonne nouvelle pour elle. »

Je m'affalai sur le sofa avec une soudaine mauvaise humeur, grognant contre cet imprévu, mais pensant que, si c'était important, elle n'était pas en cause...

Samedi arriva vite. J'arrivai suffisamment tôt pour flâner et me concentrer à la fois. J'étais un peu nerveux ce jour-là, je ne compris pas pour quelle raison je l'étais, mais j'espérai être au meilleur de ma forme.

« Alors Genzô, » me salua Karl, entrant dans la salle. « Tu m'as l'air bien anxieux ! »

« C'est rare la veille d'un match amical, » sourit Kartz, me saluant à son tour.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour le match ? » s'étonna Karl.

« Hmm, non, » lui répondis-je, distrait.

Kartz ricana.

« Ce serait pas plutôt à cause de ta nouvelle amie ? » fit-il, une lueur dans les yeux.

« Cette Isa Amond ? » demanda Karl. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Genzô, c'est Julie qui me l'a dit. »

_« Mais à quoi pense-t-elle ? Aller dire ça à ces deux-là... »_

« Comment tu t'en sors ? » Interrogea Karl, un sourire aux coins tandis qu'il déposait sa veste et commençait à se changer. « Selon elle, cette fille n'est pas très commode. Voyons voir... 'pas causante, pas forcément jolie, très réservée'. »

« La ferme, » grognai-je. « Tu ne l'as connais pas. »

Il me regarda avec insistance, certain que les propos de Julie ne pouvaient être totalement erronés. Après tout, c'était _Julie_ qui lui avait dit.

« -Il est vrai, » avouai-je en soupirant, « qu'elle n'est pas très bavarde, mais c'est surtout qu'elle n'a confiance en personne et que, en effet, elle est extrêmement réservée... » (_« Ce n'était pas peu dire, »_ songeai-je)

« Et tu t'es donné le rôle de la 'débloquer' ? » ricana Karl.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi, » rétorquai-je, souriant.

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ?! »

« Allez, les pipelettes, c'est l'heure ! » annonça le coach.

Nous sortions des vestiaires et nous dirigions sur le terrain, prêts à 'tout casser'.

L'équipe que nous étions prêt à affronter ne nous inquiétait plus depuis longtemps. A force de l'affronter, nous connaissions toutes leurs techniques. On ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait tant à jouer contre nous alors que nous étions sans cesse vainqueurs et qu'elle ne semblait pas évoluer le moins du monde.

Coup de sifflet avec le ballon pour nous. Schneider et Hermann s'élancèrent déjà en une deux. La défense tenta de s'organiser autour des deux joueurs, je remarquai qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs bien marqués, mais, justement, c'était aussi ça le hic. En concentrant la totalité des joueurs autour de nos deux avants de génies, le reste de notre équipe était libre d'agir à sa guise. Hermann loba ses adversaires et donna le ballon à Mayen qui l'envoya aussitôt vers l'avant. Quant à moi j'étais tranquille, connaissant déjà le résultat de cet affrontement.

Schneider marqua par une reprise de tête de la passe de Mayen juste après s'être libéré par un bon pressing.

La balle fut donc renvoyée par le camp adverse, mais nous l'interceptions à temps. Seulement, dans la remonté, la balle fut interceptée et ils revenaient déjà à la charge, à bloc. Des séries de une deux se firent, et Scharzt, le seul joueur capable de nous inquiéter tira. Un bon tir brossé, je devais l'admettre, mais la trajectoire était bien trop prévisible, et il me suffisait d'un saut pour la récupérer dans mes mains.

« Bravo WAKABAYASHI ! » scanda mes équipiers.

Cette sensation d'être le meilleur pour mes coéquipiers et la foule en délire était très prenante. D'un coup de pied, je relançai la balle à l'avant où Karl l'intercepta aisément avant de virevolter et de s'élancer droit devant. Cette fois, ce fut Kartz qui marqua d'un tir à bout portant, un de ses préférés d'ailleurs.

Pour le reste de la première mi-temps, la stratégie consistait à laisser une marge, nous laissions volontairement l'équipe adverse terminer leurs assauts, faisant valoir mes talents de gardien.

La seconde mi-temps se termina par deux autres buts marqués par Karl lui offrant un nouveau 'coup de chapeau', à force, on finissait pas s'en habituer. C'en était presque ennuyant !

La foule nous acclamait, le coach souriait, l'équipe était contente, mais sans plus. Cela faisait trop longtemps que nous jouions contre eux. On ne pouvait plus être fier de ces matchs répétitifs. Après un éternel tour du terrain, les commentaires que nous partagions dans les vestiaires, et les fans inconsidérés qui nous attendaient à la porte, je réussis à me retrouver dans le couloir du stade, en direction de la sortie.

J'en avais oublié mes inquiétudes et me sentais aussi bien que je pouvais être après une victoire, aussi insatisfaisante soit-elle. Mais, j'allais très rapidement déchanter ! Quand je rencontrai devant moi Isa et un garçon plus jeune, je sentais en moi gronder la frustration et l'incompréhension.

« Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Je... C'est difficile à expliquer, » dit-elle, embarrassée, rougissante.

« Si je comprends bien, tu avais l'occasion de venir, » m'emportai-je.

« Non ! Enfin si, mais… »

« Je vois. »

&&I&&&&&

Nous nous retrouvions loin des regards curieux, Genzô tenait toujours fermement mon bras et semblait refuser de me lâcher. Il avait sans doute peur que je prenne la suite. Mais cette situation inconfortable m'énerva. Il se tourna enfin vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'osai tenir tête à quelqu'un. Je venais d'apprendre la meilleure nouvelle de mon adolescence, je n'allais pas le laisser détruire cela !

« Que veux-tu à la fin ? » rouspétai-je. « Tu me fais mal au bras à me tenir ainsi. »

Il me regarda surpris par mon audace et décida enfin de lâcher prise. Je massai mon bras douloureux, continuant à le regarder, la gorge nouée, le cœur battant, l'esprit envolé.

« Tu es fâchée ? » me demanda-t-il dans un ton de reproche et d'étonnement à la fois.

« Fâchée ? » rétorquai-je. « Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ignore et puis te tire sans raisons aucune et sans te laisser le choix. »

Je m'étonnai moi-même. C'était la première fois que je m'adressai à quelqu'un de façon clair et intelligible ou plus précisément avec le même entrain que face à Aiden. Pourtant ces deux-là étaient vraiment opposés. Ma frustration devait y jouer pour beaucoup. Genzô sembla hésiter et étrangement timide tout d'un coup. Ce ne fut qu'avec une petite voix qu'il m'adressa ses excuses sur son comportement envers moi, mais comme il était sincère, je ne pus lui en tenir rigueur plus.

« Je t'assure que je n'étais pas entièrement responsable de ma présence au stade hier, » m'excusai-je à mon tour. « J'ai quelques… difficultés familiaux assez compliqués en soi... »

« Ca va, » me fit-il, accompagnant sa parole d'un geste de la main. « Tu n'as pas à te justifier. »

Je lui souriais timidement. Finalement, c'était peut-être bien une bonne journée. Mais c'était sans compter la suite des événements. Ne jamais sous-estimer une journée, car celles-ci ne finit jamais de vous étonner, surprise succédant à une nouvelle surprise lorsque ce n'était pas d'une banalité mortifiante.

Nous étions prêts à nous rendre en classe quand un importun nous rejoignit.

« Tu n'as donc pas compris ce que je t'avais gentiment demandé, » souffla le nouveau venu.

**-Fin du Chapitre 3.-**


	5. Chapitre 4

Résumé de ce qui vient de se passer :

Isa est une fille banale mais très timide, victime des brimades de ses camarades. Mais un jour elle rencontre Genzô et sa vie semble prendre un nouveau tournant. Leur amitié se construit mais les difficultés arrivent très vite elles aussi. Isa est alors convoquée chez le proviseur et contre toute attente elle se voit inscrite dans un concours très important d'où découlera tout son avenir. A la clef de celui-ci des études tout fraies payées au Japon, cette proposition lui fait d'abord peur mais elle a tout intérêt d'y participer offrant ainsi un avenir meilleur pour toute sa famille.

Genzô et Isa viennent à peine de se réconcilier que déjà les ennuis recommencent…

Personnages :

-Isa Amond,

-Jérémie Amond : frère d'Isa.

- Aiden Zirk : père de Jérémie, ex-beau-père d'Isa.

-Genzô Wakabayashi (Thomas Price): gardien de football, ami d'Isa.

-Karl-Heinz Schneider dit le Kaiser : attaquant, ami d'Isa et de Genzô.

-Jonathan Einfren : ennemi d'Isa, petit caïd du coin.

-Kartz Hermann : attaquant, ami de Genzô et de Karl.

-Julie Seifrein : amie de Genzô et d'Aizen.

-Aizen Presh : ami de Genzô et de Julie.

-Mikami : coach de Genzô.

-Membres de l'équipe de football d'Hambourg déjà cités : Karl-Heinz Schneider, Kartz Hermann, Mayen…

-Membres des équipes adverses déjà cités : Scharzt…

**Au-delà des Apparences**

**Chapitre 4 : Tu vois bien que tu me déranges !**

« _Je suis (comme) un ami qui n'a plus d'amis, comme un père qui a perdu ses enfants, comme un voyageur qui erre sur la terre, où je suis resté seul._ »

Bernardin de Saint-Pierre, Paul et Virginie.

Jonathan se tenait juste derrière Genzô, appuyé sur le mur, la mine aussi mauvaise que dédaigneuse et méprisante. Il me regardait avec plus d'insistance encore et je voyais dans ses yeux une lueur démoniaque l'envahir peu à peu. Avec un élan protecteur qui me fit rougir, Genzô s'avança devant moi, me cachant presque entièrement de la vue du vil crétin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'énerva Genzô.

« Oh, tiens, tiens, tiens, » ricana Jonathan. « Genzô Wakabayashi t'a pris sous son aile ? Vraiment, on a tout vu. Mais, je t'avais prévenu, la Morue. »

Genzô s'avança dangereusement vers le crétin, inquiète de ce qui pourrait se passer, je lui retins le bras, lui indiquant de le laisser partir, le ventre pourtant noué. Genzô hésita mais ne résista pas et le laissa partir, lui jetant un regard noir au passage.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne préfère pas, » lui répondis-je.

« Allons-y, » souffla-t-il alors.

Je savais qu'il désirait sincèrement que je lui dise. Certainement qu'il aurait pu me protéger mais je ne désirais pas lui causer des soucis. Aussi, nous nous rendions silencieusement en classe où Genzô remit ses affaires à côté des miennes, attirant l'intérêt de toute la classe vers nous. J'étais mortifiée face à tant de regards curieux tournés. Dieu qu'ils étaient lourds de reproches et de jalousies !

La fin de la journée se déroula sans problème, le soir, Genzô m'indiqua qu'il ne rentrerait pas avec moi et je me dirigeai donc seule et insouciante chez moi. Plongée dans mes pensées, tentant désespérément d'imaginer les réactions de ma mère face au choix que je comptais faire quant à mon avenir, je ne vis tout d'abord pas les trois silhouettes qui attendaient à quelques pas de moi. Je ne remarquai pas non plus les deux autres derrière moi qui fermaient la marche. Quand ce fut le cas, c'est-à-dire au moment où je ne pus plus faire un pas, je commençai à m'inquiéter. Je venais de reconnaître Jonathan au sein d'entre eux. Et qui disait Jonathan signifiait problèmes assurés !

Il fit un signe peu discret envers deux des coyotes qui le suivaient, deux gaillards costauds, grands, vêtus de blousons noirs et de lunettes de soleil, des crâneurs dangereux en somme. Je tentais de reculer lorsque deux bras m'agrippèrent, m'empêchant, malgré mes essais, de m'enfuir. Mon ventre était bien plus que noué, mon cœur battait à une vitesse hallucinante tandis que je comprenais la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Mon esprit prit juste la peine de repartir se terrer dans un coin de mon cerveau, et la peur s'empara de moi.

« Aurais-tu peur, Morue ? » s'amusa Jonathan, avançant devant moi.

« Laisse-moi partir, » murmurai-je.

« Comment ?! » joua-t-il, mimant une surdité soudaine.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » demandai-je, forçant ma voix à quitter le fond de ma gorge.

Jonathan jeta un regard en coin à ses 'compagnons', sourit de plus belle et répondit si généreusement à ma question :

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne te doutes de rien. Je ne te croirais presque pas si je ne te savais pas si stupide. Je te l'avais dit : ne t'approche plus de lui. Et pourtant, tu as persévéré dans ta quête ! Pauvre de lui, s'abaisser à te prendre en pitié… »

« De quoi tu parles ? » m'énervai-je, fronçant les sourcils, oubliant presque ma peur.

Plissant les yeux, Jonathan leva la main, agrippant ma chemise d'une main et me gifla violemment. Mes yeux grands ouverts, ma joue douloureuse, mon esprit se remit en place, et la peur faisait bien pâle figure à ce moment-là, la colère l'emportant sur moi.

« Ne me dis pas que tu parles de Genzô, » entrepris-je. « Serais-tu donc amoureux de lui pour me mettre sur mes gardes ?! »

Il parut étonné, ne s'attendant pas à ce que j'ose lui répliquer quoi que ce soit. Profitant de son silence, je poursuivis ma lancée :

« A moins que tu ne travailles pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Ta petite amie peut-être ? Enfin, que dis-je ! Aucune fille ne pourrait s'abaisser à embrasser un être tel que toi. Tu aurais une petite sœur, celle-ci se tuerait pour avoir un frère aussi stupide ! »

Sortant de sa torpeur, il ne me regarda plus de son air méprisant et mauvais, mais d'un regard fou de haine et de rage. Retenue par deux gars, je ne pus me défendre et éviter le coup de poing qu'il m'enfonça dans l'estomac. La douleur fut fulgurante, et mon ventre se retourna, je sentais un liquide remontait à ma gorge et ma tête baissée en avant ne pouvait le retenir de sortir de ma bouche et atterrir à mes pieds. Mes jambes flageolantes ne me soutenaient guère, seuls les maintiens solides des deux bras des subalternes me permettaient de rester à peu près debout.

Ma respiration était saccadée et mon esprit s'était égaré. Je perdais le fil de l'affaire. Il n'y avait plus de raisons, de début et la fin me paraissait douteuse et lointaine. Mes yeux rivés au sol, je ne parvenais plus à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Mes sens étaient perturbés et mon ventre venait d'encaisser un coup horriblement bien porté.

Ne s'arrêtant guère à ce coup, Jonathan s'était repris, m'avait regardé, écoeuré et s'était de nouveau rapproché. Il prit mes cheveux et me les tira, soulevant ma tête, m'obligeant à le regarder en face. Malgré qu'il soit horriblement près, je ne distinguais de lui que des formes floues, indistinctes. Incapable de prononcer un mot, je ne pouvais même plus appeler au secours.

Ce moment me parut une éternité, la douleur de mon cuir chevelu me paraissait de plus en plus lointain, mon esprit commençait à décrocher complètement quand une voix intervint.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? » avait-elle crié.

Alertés, ils se retournèrent vers le nouveau arrivant, me malmenant sans vergogne. D'un coup, on me lâcha et je tombai au sol sans ménagement. Ils s'enfuyaient, les lâches. Mais cette lâcheté venait de me sauver la vie et probablement celle de mon sauveur. Celui-ci accourut vers moi alors que j'essayai péniblement de me redresser mais je n'avais plus suffisamment de force pour me soulever, mon corps tremblait.

Il m'aida à me redresser. Je m'appuyai sur lui, trop fatiguée, trop sonnée pour exercer ma timidité maladive.

« Tu peux te lever ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » lui répondis-je dans un souffle, et inspirant bruyamment j'articulais difficilement le reste : « j'ai perdu mes lunettes. »

« Attends, » m'indiqua-t-il cherchant autour de nous, puis il mit quelque chose dans mes mains. « Tiens les voilà. »

Je les remis, soulagée qu'elles ne soient pas cassées, et il m'aida à me mettre d'aplomb. Il me demanda alors si je souhaitais aller à l'hôpital après le coup que je venais de prendre mais je refusais. Sans chercher plus d'explications, il insista pour me raccompagner chez moi. Je ne résistai pas longtemps, me rendant bien compte que je n'aurais jamais la force de m'y rendre seule.

Le trajet fut long et difficile, nous devions souvent nous arrêter pour que je reprenne mon souffle. Mes jambes étaient tout aussi flageolantes, mon esprits embrumés, et seule la douleur semblait commencer à s'estomper légèrement.

Ayant retrouvé une vue suffisante, je pus enfin voir comment était celui qui m'avait sauvé. Il était plutôt grand, des cheveux blonds avec des yeux d'un bleu azur, typique Allemand. Mais ses traits fins rendaient son visage plus qu'agréable à regarder. Il y avait dans ses yeux la même fierté que l'on pouvait voir dans ceux de Genzô.

Nous arrivions bientôt chez moi et je priai pour que ma mère n'y soit pas, ne désirant pas lui causer de nombreux soucis, d'autant plus que je ne souhaitais pas lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mon sauveur prit les clefs de mon sac et ouvrit la porte, il m'aida à m'installer sur le divan et après s'être assuré que tout irait bien, il entreprit de repartir mais au seuil de le porte, il s'arrêta et en se retournant me demanda quel était mon prénom.

« Je m'appelle Isa, » lui répondis-je faiblement.

Il me sourit et partit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

&&G&&&&&

Il n'y a qu'un mot pour décrire Jonathan, un crétin. Pas le simple crétin de service qui joue au clown et fait marrer la classe, non, mais un véritable Crétin avec un grand « C ». Je ne me doutais pas que sa stupidité soit si grande. Je me doutais qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille, mais elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que je la protège à ce moment-là. Je m'étais alors dit qu'elle devait penser qu'il ne lui ferait rien.

« Je le connais bien, » m'avait-elle dit, « il est incapable d'agir réellement. »

J'aurais du comprendre dans le son de sa voix et son regard qu'elle mentait, mais je ne l'ai pas vu ainsi et je l'ai moi-même laissé tomber en quelque sorte.

Le soir, je devais me diriger directement au complexe sportif, je n'avais pas le temps de rentrer chez moi et je laissais donc Isa s'avancer seule chez elle. Arrivé, presque toute l'équipe était déjà là, j'appris l'absence de Karl et je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien le retenir. Quand il était question de football il laissait pourtant tout tomber. Nous commencions donc l'entraînement sans lui. Après une série d'échauffement, le coach nous sépara en deux groupes. Je me retrouvais dans l'équipe bleue tandis que Kartz partait avec l'équipe blanche. Le match commença et j'oubliais tout le reste.

Il était parfois plus satisfaisant de jouer contre ses propres coéquipiers que contre une équipe adverse. Bien que l'on connaisse leurs techniques habituelles, et sachant cela, ils puissent toujours vous surprendre et j'étais heureux de me mesurer à des joueurs d'un tel niveau, surtout pour Kartz qui se trouvait le joueur le plus tordu que je connaisse.

Au milieu du match, j'aperçus la silhouette de Karl apparaître enfin sur le terrain. Il était déjà habillé et discutait avec le coach. Il se faisait sûrement réprimander ! Et les colères du coach n'étaient pas les plus aisées à supporter. Quand il rejoint mon équipe, je n'avais toujours pas l'occasion de lui parler et sur le moment, cela ne m'importait guère, préférant jouer plutôt que d'assouvir ma curiosité.

Alors que le match prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur grâce à la présence du Kaiser, pour se faire pardonner, il mettait le turbo et lançait des attaques plus périlleuses que lors des matchs, rajoutant une difficulté supplémentaire à l'équipe blanche. Même Kartz s'était pris au jeu et jouait à fond !

A la fin de l'entraînement, après un pitch du professeur, nous rejoignions notre vestiaire où Karl dû s'expliquer clairement.

« Il y avait cinq gars qui étaient en train de maltraiter une jeune fille pas loin du lycée, » expliqua-t-il. « Elle était vraiment en mauvaise situation. Je pensais pouvoir l'aider, je suis donc intervenu mais ils ont déguerpis directement. J'ai aidé la fille a rentré chez elle et je suis venu ensuite ici. »

« Ca craint ! » souffla Kartz. « Tu sais qui c'est la fille ? »

« Non pas vraiment, enfin…, » réfléchit-il, un doigt sur le menton.

« Son prénom ? Son nom ? » demandai-je intrigué.

« Isa, » répondit-il.

La réponse m'interloqua, Isa ? Isa Amond que je connaissais ? Soudainement inquiet, je lui posais plus de questions encore.

« Doucement mon vieux, » me calma Karl. « Je ne lui ai pas demandé son nom de famille, mais il est fort probable que ce soit elle, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, elle ne souhaitait pas que cela se sache alors tu ferais mieux de la laisser te le dire d'elle-même je crois. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas si elle ne venait pas demain à l'école, surtout après ce qui vient de se passer... »

Je n'écoutais déjà plus. Je pris mes affaires hâtivement et me dirigeai au pas de course chez elle. Je ne réfléchissais plus, je me laissai emporter par ma colère et mon inquiétude. Une fois arrivée dans son quartier, je cherchai l'endroit que j'avais forcé Karl de m'indiquer et m'arrêta devant sa porte. Je repris un peu mes esprits et me demandai comment j'allais m'y prendre. Karl avait raison, je ne pouvais pas débarquer comme ça et lui demander des explications, ce serait maladroit de ma part et inconfortable pour elle.

« Que voulez-vous ? » me demanda une voix derrière moi.

En me retournant, je vis un jeune garçon qui devait avoir 10 ans, il me regardait les sourcils froncés. Je reconnus le même garçon que l'autre fois au stade et déduisit qu'il devait s'agir du petit frère d'Isa. Quand il me vit de face, il fit de gros yeux ronds, lâcha le ballon qu'il tenait en main et sans me laisser parler, il fonça droit à l'intérieur de la maison. Un peu perplexe je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant d'apercevoir Isa s'avancer vers moi. Elle portait un mini short et un long t-shirt, ses cheveux, toujours en bataille, étaient mis derrière ses oreilles et elle n'avait pas mis ses lunettes. Je remarquai avec étonnement les changements. Isa n'était plus exactement la même, ses traits semblaient plus fins, et son visage différent. Je m'aperçus qu'une de ses joues était étrangement rouge et gonflée, elle ne semblait pas réellement être au meilleur de sa forme.

« Que me veux-tu ? » demanda-t-elle embarrassée.

Elle semblait se poser beaucoup de questions que je devinais aisément. Et mon silence l'inquiéta encore plus. Un doute se refléta sur son visage et elle paniqua, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, ses joues rosirent encore plus, ses yeux étaient presque suppliants. A ce moment-là j'étais certain qu'il s'était bien passé quelque chose et qu'elle ne désirait vraiment pas que je le sache.

« Heu, et bien, » entrepris-je hésitant, « je voudrais savoir si cela te dirait de venir au cinéma avec moi samedi ? »

C'était la seule solution que j'avais trouvée à ce moment-là. Isa parut décontenancée mais néanmoins soulagée. De nouveau embarrassée, elle se fit toute petite tandis qu'elle refusait mon offre prétextant avoir beaucoup de travail pour ce week-end.

« Ce n'est pas grave, la rassurai-je. « On ira ensemble une autre fois. »

« D'accord, » fit-elle. « Au revoir Wakabayashi. »

Elle referma la porte doucement, je descendis les trois marches et sortis du quartier.

&&I&&&&&

Je refermai la porte doucement, ne sachant que penser je laissai mon esprit vagabonder à travers diverses questions auxquelles les réponses ne formaient qu'hypothèses sur hypothèses sans qu'aucune ne me paraisse probable. Jérémie s'empressa de me tirer de mes rêveries criant à travers la maison qu'il avait vu Genzô Wakabayashi en face, qu'il lui avait parlé à lui !

« Calme-toi Jérémie, » rouspétai-je, exaspérée.

Mais le garnement ne m'écoutait déjà plus, trop heureux d'avoir rencontré une célébrité bien que ce soit pour la seconde fois. La première, il n'avait presque rien dit car il ne souhaitait pas se montrer trop enthousiaste en présence de son père. Levant les yeux au ciel, je le laissais là dans sa joie exubérante et je montai dans ma chambre. Je m'affalai sur mon lit, la journée avait été chargée, trop mouvementée selon moi, la fin surtout. A cette pensée, je me revis assouvie à la force des quatre garçons et le poing de Jonathan entrant en contact avec mon ventre, pleurant, étouffant mes plaintes dans mon oreiller, je perdais mon calme, mes nerfs craquaient. Je n'en pouvais plus.

&&G&&&&&

Le lendemain, elle n'était pas venue en cours comme l'avait suggéré Karl. Julie et Aiden me demandèrent si elle était malade. Je répliquai que je ne savais rien, mais mon mensonge ne passa pas inaperçu pour leur perspicacité et leur sens de l'observation hors du commun. Je finis par céder et leur racontai discrètement tout ce qui s'était passé. Ils semblèrent, pour une fois, choqués et passablement inquiets.

« Tu es allé la voir bien sûr ? » demanda Julie, les sourcils froncés.

J'affirmais d'un hochement de la tête.

« Mais que lui as-tu dit ? » s'interrogea Aiden. « Ce ne doit pas être évident d'entamer la conversation sur ce sujet. »

« Je ne lui en ai pas parlé, » répondis-je gravement. « Il me suffisait de voir son état pour comprendre la véracité de la situation. »

« Tu deviens observateur Genzô, » sourit gentiment Julie. « Mais qu'as-tu prétexté ? Elle a dû se demander ce que tu faisais là, planté devant chez elle, non ? »

« Je, » hésitai-je, connaissant que trop les caractères excentriques de mes amis.

« Tu ? » pressa Julie encore plus curieuse.

« Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait aller au cinéma avec moi samedi, » déballai-je rapidement, me préparant à la suite.

Comme je m'en doutais, les deux zigotos s'exclamèrent à grands cris, amenant toute l'attention de la classe vers nous. Rougissant, honteux, je fis mon possible pour disparaître derrière un cahier. Qu'aurais-je pu donner pour faire taire ces deux imbéciles !

« Notre Genzô parcourt la cour des grands à présent, » rigola Aiden, sifflotant.

« Tais-toi, » grommelai-je.

« Il est timide en plus, » me charria Julie. « Comme c'est trop mignon ! »

« Et qu'a-t-elle répondu ? » demanda Aiden, tout sourire.

« Non évidemment, » soufflai-je.

« Evidemment, » conclut Julie à la fois amusée et désolée.

La sonnerie vint sauver les derniers restes de mon humilité personnelle. La classe se rangea dans un ordre imprécis, et les deux zigotos abandonnèrent leurs lancées moqueuses. Les cours se déroulèrent avec une lenteur impressionnante, autant dire que je ne suivais rien du tout, mes pensées étaient alors tournées vers Isa et je foudroyai du regard le crétin qui avait osé s'en prendre à elle car il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps avant de déduire qu'il se trouvait derrière l'agression de mon amie. Mais qu'avait-il dans la tête ? Sûrement rien d'autre que de la stupidité. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il autant sur Isa ? C'était surtout cela que je ne saisissais pas.

Midi arriva et je devais rejoindre Karl et Kartz près de la cantine. Nous déjeunions ensemble. Karl en profita pour me demander des nouvelles de notre amie, je lui dis exactement ce que j'avais dit aux deux autres. Après des boutades, nous ressortions de la bruyante salle, profitant du beau temps pour flâner au dehors. Nous marchions vers un banc lorsque Karl s'arrêta soudainement, Kartz, juste derrière, manqua de lui foncer dedans. Le Kaiser leva la main droit devant lui et pointa quelqu'un.

« C'est lui ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Il faisait partie des gars qui agressaient Isa ! »

Suivant son index, j'aperçus au loin Jonathan isolé. Il était appuyé sur le mur et semblait surveiller « son territoire ». Karl n'attendit aucune réponse et fonça directement sur lui. Avant que Kartz et moi ne puissions réagir, il le frappa violemment d'un bon coup de poing dans sa figure. Il ne s'arrêta pas là et lui en donnait un second à l'estomac. On se précipitait sur notre ami et le retenions aussi fermement que possible sans, néanmoins, demandait au vil crétin s'il n'avait rien de casser.

« Calme-toi, » lui soufflai-je. « Tu ne feras que t'apporter des soucis, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Karl rouspéta tout d'abord mais finit par se calmer. Il regarda Jonathan au sol d'un regard méprisant et le menaça de le tuer si jamais il s'approchait de nouveau d'Isa. Puis, il fit demi tour et nous le suivions, jetant un dernier regard noir envers la silhouette au sol. Le lâche n'avait même pas réagi. En réalité, il n'avait pas intérêt. Si jamais il s'était défendu, je sais que j'aurais été capable de pire moi aussi. Mais ce qui m'étonnait surtout c'est la colère dont venait de faire preuve Karl. Ce n'était pas naturel chez lui, calme et réfléchi. Fronçant les sourcils, je me demandai pourquoi il faisait preuve de tant de violence pour défendre Isa alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

&&I&&&&&

Mes jambes tremblaient, mon visage devait pâlir tandis que mes dents grinçaient tellement je les serrais. Je retins ma respiration, remit mes épaules d'aplomb et fixait le sol de mes yeux. Il fallait pourtant que j'affronte ce moment et mieux valait tôt que tard. Je déglutis c'était étrange de se voir tant hésiter pour une simple ruelle, un simple chemin que je prenais pourtant matins et soirs chaque jour durant.

_« Allez, courage…. »_

Je fis un pas. Je sursautai. J'avais sentis quelque chose. Mais ce n'était que le vent.

_« Idiote. »_

Un autre pas. J'étais toujours vivante. Un autre encore. Et un quatrième, puis un cinquième. Au bout du vingtième j'avais pratiquement franchi le cap et mon ventre se dénoua. Il ne s'était rien passé. Un peu soulagée mais toujours inquiète, je continuais de suivre mon chemin, des milliers de questions en tête. Mais ces questions, à peine posées, s'empressaient de disparaître. Mon cœur ralentit et je me sentis mieux. Le lycée était en vue, et il y avait déjà du monde. Ce matin-là, je n'étais pas suffisamment en avance pour pouvoir entrer aussitôt arrivée, il me fallait attendre que le portail s'ouvre et si j'avais un peu de chance, il n'y aurait pas trop de monde.

Je furetais de part et d'autre, épiant les regards que l'on m'adressait, mais je m'aperçus vite que personne ne me portait aucune attention. Se rendait-il compte que j'étais là ? Probablement pas et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Être exposée aux regards, à la pensée perfide des autres m'insupportait, me gênait. Je me faisais aussi petite que possible, me confondant presque avec une poussière.

« Hello ! Hello ? Tu ne me vois pas ? »

Tellement préoccupée par disparaître aux yeux de tous, je ne l'avais pas remarqué. A présent, son visage était si proche du mien qu'il aurait fallu d'un mauvais pas pour qu'ils se touchent. Heureusement, j'eus le bon réflexe : celui de reculer alors que mon esprit formait la seule phrase intelligible dont il était capable :

« Oh ! »

Ce n'était vraiment pas très glorieux. Devant moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le garçon qui m'avait sauvé des griffes de Jonathan me saluait. Je rougis, la scène revenait encore plus clairement que jamais dans mon esprit. La honte s'empara de nouveau de moi et les yeux rivés au sol, je ne sus quoi dire d'autre. Une tape sur mon épaule m'obligea à le regarder de nouveau.

« Ca va aller ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je crois, » répondis-je tout bas.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse de me revoir, » souffla-t-il, un sourire amusé. « Mais je peux comprendre. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, » répliquai-je dans un élan qui s'estompa aussitôt, faisant de nouveau place à la gêne et ma timidité maladive. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

« Je le suppose, » fit-il d'un ton léger. « Et qu'aurais-tu souhaité me dire ? »

Quel étrange garçon, pensai-je.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas, » hésitai-je. Peut-être « merci » et « salut ». »

_« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! »_

Je me rendis rapidement compte que, malgré quelques hésitations, j'entrai aisément dans le jeu du garçon. Il répliquait avec tant d'entrain et d'aisance que je me laissais guider par lui. Sans d'abord m'en apercevoir, je parlais avec un peu plus d'aisance, je ne bégayais plus et je répondais à chacune de ses paroles, certaines me faisaient rire, sourire. Je m'étonnai. C'était étrange de parler ainsi, mais c'était merveilleux. Plongée dans le délire de celui qui m'avait sauvé, je ne remarquai pas tous les élèves qui nous entouraient. Ce garçon se révélait très sympathique et très prévenant aussi. Ce qui me toucha le plus ce matin-là était sa dernière parole avant que nous ne nous séparions tous deux :

« Si jamais tu as de nouveaux problèmes avec ces gars ou d'autres, préviens-moi ! »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et disparut à travers la foule. Intriguée par ce personnage, j'y songeai en allant en cours, mais la salle bruyante me ramena à la réalité et l'idée de me retrouver face à face avec Jonathan me fit trembler de peur. Je paniquais. Pourtant, il fallait que je le fasse ! Je n'allais pas passer ma vie à pleurer et à m'enfuir ! Je devais le faire, au moins pour maman. Et dans cette pensée, je m'infiltrai dans la classe, prête à recevoir toutes les méchancetés qu'il devait avoir profané à mon sujet. Mais à part les regards moqueurs, aucune parole ne me concernait. Soulagée, je me pressai de rejoindre ma place, ne voyant pas trois regards tournés vers moi.

Dans un sens, j'étais soulagée que Genzô soit déjà à sa place, près de ses amis. L'inquiétude de me revoir dans les griffes de Jonathan était telle que je commençais à me dire si je ne devais pas couper les ponts définitivement avec lui-même si je commençais à sincèrement l'apprécier. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais. Mais quand j'aperçus un sac se poser, la peur me reprit, et d'un réflexe inconscient, je poussai littéralement ce sac loin de moi. Ce geste surprit Genzô, même si je n'osais pas lever mon visage vers lui, je sentais son regard se poser sur moi. Mais il finit par partir, me laissant seule dans mon coin comme je l'avais silencieusement désiré.

Bien sûr, mon geste ne manqua pas d'être vu par tous. 'Qui est-elle pour oser refouler Genzô comme ça ?' 'Une star pourtant, elle sait rien cette fille !' 'Voilà ce que c'est que d'être gentil avec une morse.'

_« Bande de crétacés sans cervelle. »_

La matinée passa ainsi, dans une ambiance horriblement gênante où j'entendais clairement toutes les remarques désobligeantes que le reste de la classe m'adressait avec peu de discrétion. Quand midi arriva, avec un profond soulagement, je rangeai mes affaires dans mon coin tandis que la classe se vider petit à petit. Quand elle fut vide, j'étais fin prête à partir, mais en me tournant je fus face à Genzô et le confrontation que je redoutais tant arriva. Je voulus passer à côté de lui, contournant deux tables, mais il me prit de vitesse et me bloqua le passage. Résignée, je détournai le regard, incapable de le regarder en face.

« Tu vas me fuir à présent ? » demanda-t-il avec, dans sa voix, une once de colère.

« Qui-Qui te dit que je te fuis ? » répliquai-je maladroitement. « Laisse-moi passer. »

« Pas avant que tu ne m'expliques ce qui t'arrive ! »

Mon esprit revint trop brutalement cette fois et prenant contrôle de toute ma volonté, un élan de courage me prit. A moins que ce ne soit un élan de lâcheté…

« Ecoutes, je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Tu ne vois pas que tu m'ennuis là ? Bouge-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Cette fois, je ne le contournai pas, mais je le poussai de côté. Il n'émit aucune résistance, et je sortis de la classe presque en courant. Je descendis les escaliers à la hâte, poussant un gros soupir. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ? Il va me détester à présent ! Mais n'était-ce pas au fond ce que je recherchais ? Ainsi, je n'aurais sans doute plus de problème…

Avec un poids sur le cœur, la pensée occupée, je sortis sous la pluie que je sentais à peine tellement j'étais ailleurs quand une main agrippa mon bras et me tira vers l'arrière, me ramenant à la réalité.

« Poupée, tu fais quoi là ? »

Je reconnaissais cette voix. C'était encore lui. Le garçon de ce matin, celui qui m'a sauvé. Dans cet instant de répit, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Les remarquant, il me tira vers lui, me prenant dans ses bras d'une manière affectueuse pour me rassurer. Un peu surprise mais abattue, je laissais mes émotions jaillir et ne retenais plus mes larmes. Etrangement, comme s'il avait suffis que je les laisse s'écouler, elles s'interrompirent rapidement, et mon cœur et mon esprit se calmèrent. Quand ce fut fait, je m'écartais de lui, rouge, gênée, mais reconnaissante.

Pour une raison que j'ignore, il parvenait à comprendre ce que je voulais et au lieu de me ramener dans le bâtiment, il m'emmena sous le préau qui était détaché du reste de l'école, dans un coin un peu plus reculé de la grande cour que nous possédions. Une fois arrivé, nous nous installons. Cette fois véritablement embarrassée, je parvenais à peine à prononcer clairement mes mots.

« Tu es trempé à présent par ma faute… »

« J'avais prévu de prendre une douche aujourd'hui de toute façon, » sourit-il.

« Merci, » conclus-je d'un petit rire bref mais bénéfique.

Il n'y répondit rien, souriant toujours.

« Si tu veux aller manger, » poursuivis-je, « tu peux. Ca va beaucoup mieux. »

« Aller manger ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Evidemment que non. Je préfère rester avec toi. »

« Tu vas rester à jeun ? » demandai-je. « Toi ? Un garçon ? »

« Pourquoi cet étonnement ? »

« Quand je vois mon frère crier famine quelques instants après avoir mangé, il est difficile de penser que vos estomacs puissent se passer de nourriture une journée durant. »

« Tu as raison ! Alors, si tu permets je vais partager ton panier repas. J'imagine qu'une fille peut se contenter de peu. »

« Que tu crois ! »

Il savait mener une discussion ou plutôt il savait comment me faire parler. Il était facile de se laisser aller, on n'avait juste besoin de le suivre. C'était agréable.

« Et puis, parler avec des amis, » dit-il, « cela peut faire du bien, tu sais. Tu ne pourras pas tout prendre su toi seulement, il faut parfois reléguer. »

« Des amis ? » rétorquai-je, un goût âpre dans la bouche. « _Quels _amis ? »

« Allons, allons, » fit-il. « Tu peux d'or et déjà me compter pour, je ne t'ai pas aidé pour te laisser t'enfuir telle une inconnue ! En plus, tu ne le sais pas encore mais nous avons des personnes en commun toi et moi. Ce qui risque d'être bien amusant aussi… »

Il fallait aussi avouer que, de temps en temps, des paroles sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'on ne puisse les comprendre n'ayant pas la pensée qui allait avec.

« Dans un sens, je suis une inconnue, » lui fis-je remarquer.

« Pour le moment, » rajusta-t-il. « C'est encore mieux lorsqu'il y a des choses à connaître, à apprendre. »

« En parlant de cela, » repris-je, « je ne connais toujours pas ton nom, c'est inégal ! »

Pendant ce temps, j'avais déballé mon panier repas et nous le partagions. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal la sociabilité. A ce moment-là, je pouvais comprendre pourquoi des personnes restent accolées à leurs amis. J'aurais sans doute aimé pouvoir partager mon après-midi avec lui, si agréable et amusante personne. Première avec qui je me sentais à l'aise, normale, comme tout le monde et à la fois unique. Je pensais alors que je pourrais bien devenir amie avec lui. Il m'offrait à bras ouvert ce que j'ai longtemps envié, en réalité, c'était normal et logique que j'y accède aussi aisément avec lui.

« Peut-être, » reprit-il à son tour, « que si tu viens avec moi quelque part Samedi, j'accepterai de te le dire ? »

« Que je sorte avec toi ? » m'étouffai-je.

**-Fin du Chapitre 4.-**


	6. Chapitre 5

Résumé de ce qui vient de se passer :

Genzô commence à peine à se lier d'amitié avec Isa que les problèmes commencent déjà. Jonathan qui voue une haine incompréhensible envers la jeune fille décide de mettre les points sur les i et l'harcèle violemment pour qu'elle arrête toute relation avec le joueur de football mais à ce moment-là quelqu'un intervient et l'aide à se relever. Lorsque Isa, après une absence, revint en cour, elle ne parvient pas à trouver suffisamment de courage pour continuer sa relation avec Genzô et décide de mettre de la distance entre eux, mais cela semble être plus difficile. Une fois encore, celui qui l'a sauvé semble être là quand elle en a besoin et la réconforte du mieux possible. C'est alors qu'il lui propose de sortir avec lui…

Personnages :

-Isa Amond,

-Jérémie Amond : frère d'Isa.

- Aiden Zirk : père de Jérémie, ex-beau-père d'Isa.

-Genzô Wakabayashi (Thomas Price): gardien de football, ami d'Isa.

-Karl-Heinz Schneider dit le Kaiser : attaquant, ami d'Isa et de Genzô.

-Jonathan Einfren : ennemi d'Isa, petit caïd du coin.

-Kartz Hermann : attaquant, ami de Genzô et de Karl.

-Julie Seifrein : amie de Genzô et d'Aizen.

-Aizen Presh : ami de Genzô et de Julie.

-Mikami : coach de Genzô.

-Membres de l'équipe de football d'Hambourg déjà cités : Karl-Heinz Schneider, Kartz Hermann, Mayen…

-Membres des équipes adverses déjà cités : Scharzt…

**Au-delà des Apparences**

**Chapitre 5 : L'après coup.**

« _(…) Boire à sa bouche de rose_

_Son souffle en un baiser._ »

Théophile Gautier, Poésies.

« Laisse-lui le temps, » me suggéra Julie. « Elle en a bien besoin après ce qui s'est passé. »

J'étais légèrement perdu entre la frustration, la colère et l'inquiétude. Isa m'avait littéralement renvoyé valser et sur le coup, cela m'avait tellement étonné que je n'ai pas pensé à réagir. A présent, elle m'évitait. Je ne savais pas ce que lui avait dit Jonathan, mais je pouvais me douter qu'il existait un lien plus ou moins étroit entre son agression et moi. Et je comptais bien régler cette affaire à un moment donné. Je commençai à m'attacher à Isa et je n'allais pas l'abandonner ainsi, certainement pas. Si Jonathan avait un problème avec moi, il devait bien s'attendre à me voir venir !

Je passais cependant le reste de la journée dans mon coin, laissant à regret Isa dans le sien. J'entendais avec mauvaise humeur les propos que chuchotaient les autres et leur soit disant pitié pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Ce fut donc d'humeur maussade que je me rendis à l'entraînement du soir. Je retrouvais l'intégralité de l'équipe dans les vestiaires, papotant sur les diverses nouvelles des écoles d'où nous étions répartis. Je rejoignis Kartz discutant avec Mayer. En me changeant, je remarquais que Karl n'était pas dans son état habituel. Normalement, il était celui qui faisait le plus de bruit, qui naviguait entre les joueurs, vannant quelques uns, encourageant ceux qui en avaient besoin, à l'écoute de tous et la parole de chacun. Mais cette fois, il était simplement assis dans un coin du vestiaire, regardant le vide, silencieux. Karl, penseur, on aura tout vu !

« Tu vas te transformer en statue si tu continues, » Karl, l'interpella Kartz.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demandai-je, curieux.

« Oh, à pas grand-chose, » sourit-il. « Juste à une petite sortie, samedi. »

« Ah ! » s'exclama Kartz, « et qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

« Samedi ! Mais on a un match ce jour-là ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Genzô, » dit-il, « je suis déjà au courant. Je l'amènerai nous voir. Et puis, quant à son identité, vous la connaîtrez au moment où vous la verrez ! »

« Vous allez jacassez encore longtemps les pipelettes ? » s'énerva le coach.

Karl se leva d'un bond, nous offrit son plus beau sourire et partit en tête de la troupe. Un peu déçus, nous le suivions de près bien décidés à en apprendre plus sur la fameuse élue. Mais malgré nos tentatives, il ne cédait pas, nous laissant nous faire réprimander seuls par le coach. Quant à moi, j'avais l'étrange sentiment que je n'allais pas réellement apprécier quelque chose dans cette affaire.

Le lendemain, alors qu'Isa m'ignorait toujours, je décidai que j'irai voir Jonathan dés la journée terminée. Il n'était pas revenu en cours depuis la fois où Karl lui avait réglé son compte. Quand les cours furent terminés, je passai chez moi prendre un annuaire, recherchant l'adresse de ce sacré crétin. Une fois trouvée, je pris ma veste et sortit d'un pas pressé de chez moi. Traversant les ruelles, je pris le bus jusqu'au centre ville, il me fallut prendre un autre bus pour rejoindre l'autre bout de la ville. Une fois descendu, il y avait un parc non loin de là, il me fallait le traverser et tourner directement à droite. Après avoir contourné trois pâtés d'hauts bâtiments, j'arrivais enfin à une grande place entourée de grands immeubles de banlieues.

Dans l'un d'entre eux, habitait Jonathan. Sur chaque porte se trouvait un écriteau où il on pouvait lire un nom, une description, mais aucun numéro. Pourtant, il me fallait trouver le numéro 114. Pourquoi ce crétin devait-il m'apporter tant d'ennuis ? Plus j'y pensais et plus je m'énervais, mais en aucune façon je n'imaginais abandonner. Je m'étais décidé à lui dire ce que je pensais et j'allais bien le faire. Aussi, je pris la décision de visiter chaque bâtiment, un par un, jusqu'à ce que je trouve le bon.

Plus je visitais les bâtiments, et plus je me rendais compte de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Tout était sombre, sale et inquiétant, il y avait une mauvaise ambiance dans ce coin-là. Tout disait, si tu restes trop longtemps ici, tu finiras comme les murs, moisis par le temps, l'ennui, et les mauvaises pensées. Pas étonnant que Jonathan soit comme il est, vivre dans cet endroit devait forcément pervertir l'esprit. Dans son cas, c'était plutôt bien réussi.

Après avoir regardé attentivement tous les numéros des boites aux lettres de tous les bâtiments, je n'avais pas trouvé de 114. Certaines de ces boîtes avaient des numéros effacés, il n'était pas évident de savoir lequel leur avait été donné étant donné que les numéros ne suivaient aucun ordre logique. Décidément ! Il n'allait pas être facile de le trouver, mais j'entamai ma longue démarche. La première porte à laquelle j'allais frapper se trouver dans l'immeuble « Du bout du monde », je tombai sur une vieille personne qui, apparemment vivait seule. La seconde se trouvait juste à l'étage au dessus, cette fois, ce fut une émeute de petits enfants qui vinrent m'accueillir, tous demandant si je faisais partie du spectacle, un anniversaire, je suppose. Le troisième se trouvait au tout dernier étage, la porte portait le numéro 11, je fis donc demi tour sans même essayer.

Je descendais donc les escaliers, un par un (l'ascenseur ne fonctionnait plus), quand je vis sur l'une des portes, le numéro 11. Cela m'intriguait, il ne pouvait y avoir deux mêmes numéros, notamment dans le même bâtiment. Je remontai donc en vitesse au dernier étage, et m'arrêtai devant la porte. Alors, j'aperçu un détail qui m'avait tout d'abord échappé. Le numéro 11 n'était pas complet, derrière le deuxième un, il semblait avoir un autre numéro qui, sûrement, avait dû tomber. Bien qu'il n'était pas certain que le dernier nombre soit le 4, je tentai ma chance.

Quelques secondes après avoir sonné, une petite fille avec des tresses blondes ouvrit la porte.

« Excusez-moi, je recherche un certain… »

Elle ne me laissa pas terminer. Elle lâcha le croissant qu'elle était en train de manger, ouvrit de grands yeux et poussa un hurlement strident avant de s'enfuir, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Surpris, j'attendis qu'elle revienne, tirant quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas réellement content d'être ainsi dérangé. Il traversa l'étroit couloir, et je pus alors m'apercevoir que j'avais frappé exactement à la bonne porte. Jonathan, quand il me vit, blêmit. Il s'arrêta net, dégagea sa main de l'emprise de sa sœur, fronçant les sourcils, et, sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, s'approcha de moi. Il essayait de garder un air sur de lui, mais je voyais nettement qu'il était anxieux. Sans doute, devait-il se demander si je savais quelque chose que je n'étais pas censé connaître.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? » me demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Tu ne le devines peut-être pas ? » lui demandai-je, sans quitter son regard.

J'avançai lentement dans son appartement, donnant plus d'effet, voulant lui faire peur. Il recula, inquiet de ce que je pourrais faire, comprenant très bien que je savais et que je n'avais pas l'intention d'être calme. Sa petite sœur me regardait toujours, cachée derrière lui, obligée de reculer à chaque pas en arrière que faisait son frère.

« Alors Jonathan, » entamai-je. « Tu es certain que tu ne sais pas pourquoi je me trouve, là, en face de toi ? Vraiment ? Est-ce que le nom « Isa » te rappellerait quelque chose ? »

Je l'entendis déglutir.

« Je ne… »

Je lui balançais mon coup de poing, l'empêchant de nier quoi que ce soit. Sa petite sœur hurla et partit se cacher derrière la table. Me moquant éperdument d'elle, je regardais Jonathan se relevait, du sang coulait de ses lèvres.

« Que je ne te revois plus jamais t'approcher d'Isa, c'est clair ?! »

&&I&&&&&

La fin de semaine se déroula étrangement. Genzô semblait prendre de plus en plus de distance par rapport à moi sans que je ne fasse rien pour me rapprocher de lui. Cette distance, bien que coûteuse puisqu'il était devenu mon seul ami, me rassurait quelque peu. Je ne me sentais pas encore apte à lui reparler, il me fallait plus de temps, me distraire, me changer les idées et samedi s'annonçait être le jour idéal. J'avais accepté de sortir avec Karl ce jour-là, en tant que nouvelles connaissances bien sûr. Rien de plus. J'étais alors partagée entre l'attente difficile et une certaine angoisse. Samedi sera un grand jour pour moi, me disais-je. J'allais enfin passer ce cap que tout le monde avait connu bien avant moi, de manière, sans doute, plus naturelle, sans même s'en rendre compte. Et s'il était vrai que ce n'était pas tout à fait nouveau, cela faisait très, très longtemps que je n'étais plus sortie nulle part.

Maman me donna son autorisation avec bien plus de joie que je ne m'y attendais. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse de me voir fonder de nouvelles amitiés, elle devait probablement s'inquiéter de me savoir tout le temps à la maison. Peut-être était-ce normal après tout.

Mais les jours s'allongeaient, et quand vendredi se clôtura, j'étais au bord de l'épuisement. Attendre est fatiguant après tout ! Ressentir perpétuellement cette cruelle tension, cette impatience qui nous fait lire toutes les secondes sur notre montre, et bien, cela coûte pas mal d'énergie et Dieu que je n'en possédais pas beaucoup !

Depuis ce fameux midi où il m'avait accompagné pendant mon repas sous la pluie, il venait régulièrement me voir, partager mon déjeuner avec moi. Du coup, j'en faisais, petit à petit, un peu plus chaque midi. C'était très agréable de l'entendre s'exclamait que c'était très bon même si cela semblait tout de même exagéré.

Et enfin, après tout cela, samedi vint avec son lot de sentiments, d'émotions nouveaux.

L'impatience a un prix coûteux dit-on, j'en viens d'en exprimer une partie, et voici la seconde. Levée tôt le matin, très tôt même, évidemment, on a la tête dans les vappes mais pas suffisamment pour se rendormir. Tout cela parce que l'on sait qu'on a quelque chose d'important, de nouveau, que l'on ne doit pas rater. Je sortais avec quelqu'un pour un rendez-vous amical, et ce n'était pas rien ! Je ne savais guère par où commençait. Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'avais envie de m'appliquer. Alors les soucis dont partageaient la majorité des filles et qui, à l'époque, me semblaient démentiellement stupides vinrent s'imposer à mon esprit aussi naturellement que s'il s'agissait d'une coutume familière. Comme si j'étais faite pour les ressentir. Comment m'habiller ? Et que dois-je faire pour que mes cheveux ne soient pas trop batailleurs ?

« Tu te prépares déjà Isa ? »

C'était Maman qui m'avait entendu remanier mon armoire sans cesse. Je n'en pouvais plus, je lui demandais conseil. Elle me dit d'essayer plusieurs ensembles, de les enfiler et de venir la voir, elle me dira si tout était bon. Elle sortit de ma chambre, et je m'attelais à combiner plusieurs vêtements. Il y avait beaucoup de sombres, peu de couleurs. Maman me conseilla de mettre les seules couleurs que j'avais.

« Cela égayera ton teint naturel, » m'expliquait-elle. « En plus, cela changera de tes habitudes, donc, dans un sens, tu te mettras déjà en valeur quelque soit les vêtements. »

Je pris donc un pantacourt en jean, et un pull avec des rayures de couleurs diverses qui laissait mes épaules à l'air libre. Par-dessus, j'enfilais une veste de couleur assortie et prit les seules bottines que j'avais pris en fin de solde pour remplacer les anciennes terriblement usagées. Quand je descendis voir ma mère, elle s'exclama que tout était merveilleux et qu'il ne me restait plus qu'à m'occuper de mes cheveux ! Horreurs ! Ces horribles spécimens ne voulaient pas se lisser correctement !

« Laisse-moi faire, » soupira Maman en me voyant m'énerver avec ma brosse. « Assied-toi là, va ! »

Après une heure d'une bataille acharnée, l'usage de deux bombes de laque, des pinces et des barrettes, après avoir lissé ma mèche pendant une dizaine de minutes, j'étais fin prête à me rendre au rendez-vous. Je pris mon sac, pris mon courage à deux mains et sortis de la maison bien décidée à faire le premier pas vers un horizon incertain. Karl avait été si gentil avec moi durant la semaine que je ne pouvais imaginer qu'il en fut autrement. Pour une fois seulement, j'avais envie de faire confiance en quelqu'un. Ce rendez-vous allait sûrement confirmer mes dires. Certainement même !

Il me fallut dix minutes de trajet en bus pour rejoindre la place de l'horloge. Je devais l'attendre devant la grande fontaine qui ornait la place. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde et même si cela me permettait de me fondre dans la masse, cela me mettait aussi mal à l'aise. La seconde angoisse dans un rendez-vous est : va-t-il venir ? Sera-t-il en retard ? Empêché ? Ou enfin : se moquait-il de moi ?

Je refusais cette solution, ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui !

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. Au bout de cinq minutes à peine, sa silhouette paraissait dans la foule, se frayant aisément un passage parmi ce « tout le monde ». C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'il ne m'était pas tout à fait 'étranger'. Je l'avais déjà vu. Peut-être en le croisant dans le lycée, me demandai-je. Il approchait de moi et mon cœur battait à tout rompre. La dernière ligne droite semblait être la plus difficile mais aussi la plus courte. On n'a pas le temps de réfléchir que nous y voilà déjà.

« Woh ! Coucou ma belle ! » s'exclama-t-il, grand sourire aux lèvres. « Tu t'es faite toute jolie pour moi ? Cela me fait vraiment plaisir ! »

« Salut, » fis-je, rougissante et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, décidant de mettre fin momentanément à ma timidité, je poursuivis : « tu as une promesse à tenir ! »

« Et je la tiendrai, » promit-il. « Tu connaîtras mon identité bien assez tôt ! Pour l'instant, allons manger ! Te voir ainsi m'a donné appétit ! »

Sans rien rajouter de plus, il prit mon bras et m'amena non loin de la place, dans un petit restaurant adapté aux étudiants. L'espace était très agréable, très dynamique aussi en vu de la masse de jeunes qui nous entouraient. Nous nous installons sur le balcon, où nous avions une vue magnifique sur la fontaine. Après avoir pris commande, nous discutions entre nous. Je profitai de cette chaleureuse atmosphère qui entourait mon compagnon. Elle était remplie de joie, de rire, d'innombrables anecdotes de toutes sortes. Quel qu'il fut, me voilà face à quelqu'un de très dynamique ! Il semblait connaître la vie à sa façon et abordait des principes qui me semblaient très justes et surtout très réalistes. L'écouter parler était très captivant, mais il ne me laissait pas un moment de répit, me bombardant de questions de toutes sortes, de plus anodines aux plus étranges. Absorbée dans la danse où j'étais rentrée grâce à lui, je ne sentais plus de gêne ni d'angoisse, ma timidité semblait m'avoir abandonné et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

J'appris de lui qu'il avait une jeune sœur, Marie. Il en parlait avec beaucoup d'affection, d'amour, c'en était très touchant. Je m'aperçus plus tard que le portrait qu'il m'avait dressé d'elle n'était pas aussi exact qu'il n'en parait. Il dévoila avoir le même âge que moi et seulement des relations communes sans dire lesquelles.

Lorsque nous sortions du restaurant, après avoir continué à discuter, il déclara en s'étirant :

« Il est temps d'attaquer le dessert ! »

« Un dessert ? » m'amusai-je. « Tu as encore faim après tout ce que tu as mangé ?! »

« Qui a dit que les desserts étaient forcément mangeables ? » rigola-t-il pour simple réponse.

Et encore une fois, me voilà emportée dans une quête inconnue à travers la ville. Il continuait à prolonger toutes les discussions possibles, éludant mes questions du mieux qu'il put. Nous prîmes alors le bus. Celui-ci nous mena alors près de la maison d'Aiden et je sentais déjà le sang battre mes tempes. La vue de cet endroit familier ne m'était guère plaisante. Un peu nerveuse, j'avançais avec encore plus de réticence lorsque j'aperçus au loin le stade de football. Malheureusement, c'était bel et bien là que m'amenait « mon sauveur ». Alors que je m'attendais à monter les marches pour rejoindre les gradins, nous tournions directement à gauche sans même payer nos places. Je crus apercevoir le garde et lui se saluer discrètement. Après cela, alors que j'entendais clairement la foule en délire au dehors, il ouvrit une des innombrables portes et me glissa à l'intérieur. C'était une pièce vide mais qui offrait une vue directe sur le terrain grâce à une immense vitre, mais ne portant pas encore mon attention à ce qui se passait au dehors je me tournais vers « mon sauveur » qui s'empressait déjà de refermer la porte derrière moi me faisant signe de rester discrète.

« Attends, » chuchotai-je mais trop tard.

Il venait à peine de fermer la porte que j'entendis derrière des voix s'élever. Je crus d'abord qu'ils allaient demander des justifications à mon compagnon, mais rien ne se fit et je demeurais seule dans cette petite pièce vide. A défaut d'autre chose, je choisis de lui faire confiance et m'installai en retrait de la vitre, de peur que l'on ne m'aperçoive. Il ne me fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que la mise en jeu soit faite. Dés alors, je m'approchais discrètement de la vitre afin d'observer, par curiosité, ce qui se passait au dehors. Peut-être saurais-je quelque chose à propos de lui bien que je commençais à me douter de ce que j'allais apprendre…

&&G&&&&&

Les journées passaient, aussi maussades et longues furent-elles. Cette distance qu'Isa et moi entretenions était difficile à supporter. J'avais envie d'aller la voir, de lui parler, d'essayer même de la réconforter. C'était mon amie après tout. Mais je savais aussi qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour surmonter cette épreuve et j'étais prêt à prendre mon mal en patience. C'est pourquoi j'attendais samedi avec impatience. Nous avions un match à jouer et c'était l'occasion ou jamais de se défouler comme il se devait ! Cette fois, nous jouions contre une équipe que nous ne connaissions pas. Cette fois, le match allait valoir le coup !

Samedi arriva alors et je passai la matinée avec l'équipe. Elle n'était pas au complet car Karl manquait.

« Si, si, souviens-toi, » me dit Kartz. « Aujourd'hui, il a rendez-vous avec _la fille_ ! »

« Et le match ? » m'inquiétai-je.

Kartz haussa les épaules et répondit que Karl avait promis de venir.

« Il va nous l'amener, » s'exclama Marc. « Il nous l'a promis ! »

« Tu m'as l'air bien heureux, » rigola Kartz.

« Pour sûr, à chaque fois qu'il nous amène une fille, elle est canon ! »

L'équipe au complet éclata de rire, mais aucun ne le contestait. Karl avait toujours eu de bons goûts à propos des filles, mais, bien souvent, il ne s'arrêtait pas sur le mental. Ce devait être pour cela qu'il se lassait vite d'elles. Mais c'était bien connu : notre Kaiser était une sorte de Don Juan. Après cette remise en mémoire, nous nous échauffions à notre rythme à travers la ville, salués par des fans, arrêtés pour signer des autographes, encouragés, la routine en quelque sorte. Après, nous prenions un déjeuner commun dans un petit coin qui nous était réservé les jours de match, et nous nous dirigions vers le stade dans un bus commun.

En traversant le couloir qui nous menait vers les vestiaires, je me souvenais de l'endroit où j'avais vu Isa et son frère. Cette fois-là, j'avais ressentis beaucoup de frustration mais aussi de la joie. J'étais heureux de savoir qu'elle était venue me voir. Je soupirais.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » me demanda Kartz. « Tu m'as l'air bien songeur. »

« Non, non, tout va bien, » répondis-je en le devançant.

Devant les vestiaires, nous retrouvions Karl adossé sur une porte d'une salle inutilisée depuis fort longtemps. En nous apercevoir, il nous salua de son grand sourire habituel et malgré les regards insistants des gars de l'équipe, il éluda toute question annonçant qu'il nous fallait nous préparer vite pour commencer ce nouveau match. Il était encore plus enthousiaste que d'habitude, l'effet mystère devait sûrement en être la cause. Dans les vestiaires, personne ne parvint à lui tirer mot, ne nous laissant guère beaucoup d'hypothèses possibles : soit cette fameuse fille était dans les gradins, soit elle n'était pas venue, soit elle n'existait pas.

Nous n'avions pas le temps de méditer sur ces possibilités que nous nous trouvions déjà sur le terrain. La balle dans notre camp, le coup de sifflet ne tarda pas à retentir à nos oreilles, alors il n'était plus question de Karl, de filles ni de rendez-vous, seul le ballon et l'évolution du match comptait. Et cela commençait fort bien ! Un duo Kartz/Karl en guise d'ouverture s'imposa très vite sur le terrain et malgré la résistance marquante de la défense adverse, nos deux as parvinrent à se frayer un chemin magistral vers les buts. Karl lança une nouvelle fois le ballon vers Kartz placé en avant à l'aile gauche, dans une dernière rotation il relança le ballon vers Karl et celui-ci shoota un perfect shoot droit vers les filets.

Un but pour l'équipe ! Les fans se levèrent et scandèrent le nom de notre duo.

Je remarquai au fil du match que le jeu de Karl était nettement différent. Il s'appliquait bien plus que les autres matchs amicaux que nous disputions habituellement. Etait-ce parce que nous ne connaissions pas cette équipe-là ? Dans un sens, c'était fort probable car sa défense se révélait efficace et son attaque bien menée (bien que leurs tirs ne m'inquiétaient nullement).

Reprise de jeu. Je relançai le ballon vers Marc. Celui-ci pivota et s'élança en milieu de terrain dans son jeu de dribble unique et efficace. Il s'amusait en milieu de terrain, fatiguant l'équipe adverse jusqu'à ce qu'une brèche apparaisse et hop ! La balle est donnée à Karl qui marque un nouveau but !

2-0 à notre honneur.

Je remarquai que Karl lançait souvent des regards vers le coach sans que celui-ci ne lui donne d'instructions. Pourquoi ?

Stiergen le butteur vedette de l'équipe adverse lança une nouvelle attaque. Il mit aisément notre défense en difficulté. Si je n'étais pas là, cette équipe aurait certainement un sérieux désavantage ! Il dribbla le dernier joueur, prépara son shoot et butta. Le ballon eût un effet rotatif, une pale imitation du Feuille Morte de Tsubasa : F A C I L E. D'une main et d'un saut bien ajusté, j'attrapai le ballon mettant fin à cette percée dangereuse. Sans attendre, je relançai le ballon.

Coup de sifflet. Première mi-temps terminée.

Nous rejoignions une des salles. Là encore, Karl s'arrêta momentanément près d'une porte qui menait, à ce que je savais, à une salle vide.

« Tout va bien Karl ? » lui demandai-je.

« Je suis certain de faire un coup du chapeau, » s'exclama-t-il alors, sortant de ses réflexions, éludant ma question, « _comme la dernière fois_. »

Il avait appuyé sur ces derniers mots. Ne comprenant pas, mais sachant d'avance qu'il ne répondrait à aucune question, nous suivions le reste de l'équipe. Après une brève pause où le coach souleva notre difficulté à contenir leurs attaques, nous remontions vers le terrain où nous prenions place.

Coup de sifflet de la seconde mi-temps.

Reprise en jeu de Kartz. Nouvelle ouverture du duo. Passe de Kartz à Karl malheureusement interceptée par Brayern, le typique Allemand baraqué dont les tacles étaient redoutables et dont sa spécialité consistait à les effectuer sur un ballon non porté mais en pleine passe. Interception de Stiergen qui repartit immédiatement à l'attaque à l'aide de deux milieux de terrain. Passe à Minze qui donna immédiatement à Zenien, celui-ci loba Marc et transmit la balle à Stiergen. Celui-ci dribbla le reste de la défense et se retrouva devant moi. Nos regards se croisèrent et dans l'instant qui suivit je récupérai la balle en plein élan.

Aussitôt le ballon transmit à Karl que celui-ci s'élança dans un magnifique dribble. Cette fois-ci, il jouait solo, faisant valoir tout son talent de Kaiser. A présent, j'en étais sûr, il ne jouait pas pour appâter le public. Non, il devait viser quelqu'un en particulier, et cette personne devait certainement être _la_ fameuse fille. Cela signifiait-il quelque chose de particulier ?

3-0 Coup de chapeau de Karl comme prévu ! La foule comme les joueurs crièrent, en extase. Mais le match était très loin d'être terminé.

Relance de Zenien tout de suite intercepté par Marc, celui-ci fit une passe à Kartz mais elle fut récupérée par Brayern remonté pour aider l'attaque à percer. Sa force physique lui permit de se frayer un passage sans problème. Kartz et Karl redescendirent aider la défense. Dribble sévère entre les trois joueurs, Brayern tenta une passe, mais notre Kaiser la récupéra et s'élança de nouveau. Le duo fonçait droit vers les buts, mais la défense adverse tint bon et notre avancée fut aussitôt bloquée. Interception de Rayen qui relança sur Brayern. Celui-ci pivota et shoota du mieux possible pour élancer la balle droit devant lui car, je l'avais remarqué, Stiergen n'était plus très loin. Malheureusement, le ballon avait trop d'élan et d'un bon bien mené je le récupérai avant même que l'attaquant ne puisse rien faire.

Nouvelle relance. Kartz à la récupération tout de suite suivi d'une passe minutieuse vers Karl. Nouvelle interception de Brayern qui relança immédiatement vers Stiergen. Marc le marqua minutieusement, empêchant toute avance mais ne réussissant pas néanmoins à lui reprendre la balle. C'était une première pour Marc ! Nouvelle preuve du danger que représentait cette équipe.

Je tentais de réorganiser de mon poste notre défense, mais il était évident que nous avons un gros problème de niveau. Sans être mauvais, nos joueurs de défense manquait de rigueur et jouait trop souvent en milieu de terrain.

Reprise de Karl. Nouvelle attaque !

-BON SANG !

Encore une fois il fut intercepté, impossible de franchir cette défense, pour notre Kaiser et Kartz, c'était un sacré coup à encaisser. Je les sentais lancer des attaques rageuses. Marc et Mayer les rejoignirent. Leur aide changea la donne, une passe courte vers Mayer lui permit de pivoter la zone dangereuse et les dribbles de Marc a entraîné une brèche dans la défense, Karl à l'assaut en profita immédiatement et se plaça suffisamment près pour caller un ballon sûr…

« ENCORE UN MAGNIFIQUE BUT DU KAISER D'HAMBOURG ! »

4-0 pour nous !

Le coup de sifflet final termina à ce score malgré les dernières attaques de l'équipe adverse. Le match terminé, notre victoire fut annoncée mais la tension ne nous quitta qu'au moment où nous nous apprêtions à rejoindre les vestiaires parce qu'alors une nouvelle surprise nous y attendait.

&&I&&&&&

Karl-Heinz Schneider. Ainsi « mon sauveur » s'appelait. Je savais à présent pourquoi il me disait quelque chose. Je l'avais déjà vu lorsque j'étais venue assistée à la fin du match de Genzô en plus d'en avoir entendu parlé par mon frère. Cette surprise était de taille ! Surprise qui m'a valu la stupidité de rester trop à la vue des gardiens en seconde mi-temps. Je m'étais même approchée pour mieux voir et je sentais ma gorge me nouer quand mes yeux croisaient la silhouette de Genzô. Que dirait-il s'il me voyait là ?

A la fin du match, je reculais pour que l'on ne m'aperçoive pas, mais il était déjà bien trop tard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Un garde venait d'ouvrir la porte et ne semblait guère complaisant. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. D'instinct, je reculais, mais le garde s'approcha rapidement et me tira par le bras. Sa forte poigne m'empêchait de m'enfuir, j'étais prise au piège. Karl, suppliai-je mentalement, viens m'aider !

Il me tira hors de la pièce où je me trouvais et commençait à m'amener loin des vestiaires, me menaçant de m'amener à la police si je ne lui disais pas comment j'avais atterri là, me prenant pour une fan inconsidérée, une groupie en d'autres mots.

« Isa ? »

Le garde s'arrêta momentanément, et lorsque je me retournai, le cœur battant, j'eus affaire à la personne que je ne souhaitais pas rencontrer. Pas ici, pas comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Cette jeune fille était cachée dans cette pièce, » déclara le garde avant que je ne puisse répondre, pointant la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

Il y eut un léger silence. Je ne parvenais pas à lire ce que Genzô pouvait penser. Etait-il surpris, en colère ? Je ne pouvais en être sûre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi, les sourcils froncés, l'air terriblement contrarié.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » s'écria-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là, cachée, hein ? »

« Je… »

Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, j'aperçu alors la silhouette de Karl-Heinz Schneider se placer devant moi, faisant barrage entre Genzô et moi. Le garde qui ne m'avait pas lâché regarda la scène de côté, attendant que les justifications se fassent. Genzô semblait de plus en plus mécontent mais cette fois, c'était vers son équipier que son regard se posait. Karl, pas intimidé pour un sou, restait parfaitement calme et ce fut d'une voix claire et sonore qu'il déclara être le seul coupable.

« C'est moi qui lui ai dit de se cacher là, expliquait-il. « Je voulais juste lui faire une surprise. »

Puis, en se tournant vers le garde, il rajouta :

« Je suis désolé du désagrément mais c'est entièrement de ma faute. J'aimerais que vous fermiez les yeux pour aujourd'hui, s'il vous plait. »

Le garde sembla y réfléchir mais finit par me lâcher le bras et il partit. Karl ne s'écarta pas jusqu'au moment où Genzô accepte de rejoindre les vestiaires. Mais c'était loin d'être terminé, le coach hurla à Karl de venir le rejoindre. Celui-ci se gratta la tête l'air à peine ennuyé et me dit de l'attendre dehors. Il promit de ne pas être long. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, et légèrement secouée par ce que je venais de vivre, je m'empressai d'accepter et fit demi-tour presque en courant. J'étais rouge de honte et de gêne.

Comme promis, je n'attendis pas longtemps avant que Karl ne se pointe, sourire aux lèvres.

« Quel savon ! » souffla-t-il alors qu'il arrivait à mon niveau. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait attention ? »

Le stress que j'avais encaissé depuis ce matin se déversa dans une seule claque bien sonore, tandis que ma mâchoire articulait des mots à mes pensées :

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que je cherchais ? Me faire prendre par un garde ! Tu imagines la peur que j'ai eue ? Tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que cela me coûte d'être là ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Je… J'en ai MARRE ! »

J'avais hurlé ce dernier mot dans un cri qui venait du cœur et qui me calma net. Je soufflai d'épuisement mais je me sentais mieux ainsi. Aussitôt la gêne me reprit quand je vis les regards se tournaient vers moi. Comprenant ceci, Karl m'invita gentiment de quitter le stade et pendant notre marche il s'excusa de sa mauvaise blague.

« Je sais que ça ne doit pas être toujours facile pour toi, » me dit-il. « Mais ne prends pas toujours ce que je dis à la première lettre, je ne voulais pas t'offenser tu sais. »

« Entendu, » soupirai-je. « On va rentrer je pense, parce qu'après ce match… »

« Je ne sens pas réellement la rose, c'est ça ? » ria-t-il.

Nous rimes durant tout le trajet du retour, Karl m'amena chez lui où il prit une douche et je pus faire connaissance avec sa famille. Sa mère me dit qu'elle me ramènerait chez moi sans problème tandis qu'elle nous servait un thé et un bon gâteau au chocolat. Sa petite sœur, Marie, était très charmante et très aimable mais je sentais son regard me jaugeait. Sa mère, elle, était très belle et je remarquai que Karl lui ressemblait beaucoup.

« Tu es dans la même école que mon fils n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda-t-elle, un sourire bienfaisant sur son visage. « Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

« Vraiment ? » fis-je rougissante, me demandant ce qu'il avait pu bien dire alors que nous ne nous connaissons à peine...

Et comme pour couronner le tout, la petite sœur me demanda :

« Depuis quand es-tu avec mon frère ? »

« Oh, ce n'est pas… Je ne… »

« Alors ? Tu devrais pouvoir répondre, non ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me moque pas de toi. »

« Bien sûr, mais je… »

« Nous ne sortons pas encore ensemble, Marie, » termina Karl en entrant dans la pièce.

A partir de ce moment-là, Marie et lui ne cessèrent de discuter de football, sa mère et moi nous contentions d'écouter. Je remarquai très vite que tout comme moi, elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose et se perdait vite dans la discussion. Cette fin d'après-midi fut alors des plus amusantes, des plus chaleureuses. J'étais heureuse de me trouver autour d'eux ! J'appris aussi que ses parents étaient séparés et que Karl ne voyait pas souvent son père. Je ressentis un étrange sentiment au fond de moi. Savoir que nous étions dans une situation quasiment similaire me faisait quelque chose, je ne savais quoi.

Après cela, malgré la vive insistance pour que je reste manger chez eux, sa mère me ramena chez moi. Karl nous avait accompagné. Une fois arrivés, je descendis de la voiture et m'arrêtai devant ma porte. Mon nouvel ami descendit à ma suite et vint me rejoindre.

« Ce fut une agréable journée ! » me dit-il.

« Oui, vraiment très sympathique, » souriai-je. « Merci beaucoup ! »

Il sourit et d'un geste rapide mais délicat, il baisa ma joue et repartit aussi rapidement, entrant dans la voiture qui se dépêcha de repartir, fugitif en passion…

**-Fin du Chapitre 5.-**


	7. Chapitre 6

Résumé de ce qui vient de se passer :

Genzô commence à peine à se lier d'amitié avec Isa que les problèmes commencent déjà. Jonathan qui voue une haine incompréhensible envers la jeune fille décide de mettre les points sur les i et l'harcèle violemment pour qu'elle arrête toute relation avec le joueur de football mais à ce moment-là Karl-Heinz Schneider intervient et l'aide à se relever. Il se rapproche de plus en plus d'elle tandis que l'amitié entre Genzô et la jeune fille s'effrite peu à peu. Karl donne alors rendez-vous à Isa le samedi et lui fait une surprise de taille : en allant au stade de football, assistant à un match, elle apprend la réelle identité de son sauveur et se dispute une nouvelle fois avec Genzô.

Personnages :

-Isa Amond,

-Jérémie Amond : frère d'Isa.

-Genzô Wakabayashi (Thomas Price): gardien de football, ami d'Isa.

-Karl-Heinz Schneider dit le Kaiser : attaquant, ami d'Isa et de Genzô.

-Jonathan Einfren : ennemi d'Isa, petit caïd du coin.

-Marie Schneider : petite sœur de Karl-Heinz.

-Kartz Hermann : attaquant, ami de Genzô et de Karl.

-Julie Seifrein : amie de Genzô et d'Aizen.

-Aizen Presh : ami de Genzô et de Julie.

-Mikami : coach de Genzô.

Les joueurs de l'équipe de Genzô déjà cité : Mayer, Marc…

Des joueurs d'autres équipes déjà cité : Scharzt, Zenien, Brayern, Stiergen, Minze, Rayen…

**Au-delà des Apparences**

**Chapitre 6 : Ca se chamboule dans ma tête !**

« _Quand la compétition est farouche entre deux rivaux, le gagnant est celui qui a le plus grand contrôle de ses émotions._ »

Ardashir Vakil, Beach Boy.

Je rentrai chez moi bien plus fatigué que je n'aurais dû l'être. J'accusai toujours le choc « Isa et Karl » ensemble. Etait-ce possible ? Ils sortaient ensemble ! Depuis quand !? C'était pour cela qu'elle m'avait dit non ? Parce qu'elle sortait déjà avec Karl ? Vraiment… ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi cela me préoccupait tant et cela m'énervait encore plus. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, les nerfs en feu, il fallait que je sorte de là !

&&I&&&&&&

Le cœur battant, les joues rouges, l'esprit retourné, je n'arrivais plus à arrêter mes pensées. Ce simple baiser pourtant anodin m'occupait bien plus qu'il ne devrait. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Toute la nuit ne m'avait pas suffi pour mettre tout ça au clair. Que devais-je faire ? Que devais-je dire ? Cela signifiait-il quelque chose ?

Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je sorte de chez moi, prendre l'air !

&&G&&&&&&

Dimanche. Une belle journée pourtant, mais tout me semblait maussade. Les ruelles défilaient autour de moi sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Mes pas me portaient mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin et que je relevais la tête, j'étais devant chez elle.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

&&I&&&&&&

Dimanche. Il fait beau, j'avançai droit devant moi sans but précis, contournant le parc, je ne savais pas où j'allais. Mes pensées poursuivaient leur élan dans un sens incontrôlable et je ne parvenais pas à éclaircir mon esprit. Quand ma promenade s'arrête, je suis devant chez lui.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

&&G&&&&&&

Je ne devrais pas rester là. Je n'avais aucune raison de l'être. Et pourtant, quelque chose en moi voulait que je reste. Peut-être que si je voyais Isa, si je lui demandais la vérité, elle m'expliquerait tout. Elle me dirait peut-être qu'elle ne sortait pas avec Karl, qu'elle avait une raison importante d'avoir été avec lui Samedi ou bien elle me le confirmerait et j'aurais été fixé. Mais à quoi pensais-je ? J'avais vraiment perdu la tête.

Mais pourquoi je m'en faisais tant ?

&&I&&&&&&

Je décidai de faire demi-tour. Mes pas ne me mèneraient nulle part et je n'arrivais pas à pousser la réflexion suffisamment loin pour tout comprendre. Cette fois, je passai dans le parc, profitant de l'ombre agréable des arbres qui parsemaient cet endroit magnifique. Plus loin, il y avait ce banc sur lequel Genzô m'avait réveillé. Je souris. Je regrettai d'avoir réagi ainsi. Genzô ne pouvait pas savoir pour moi et par lâcheté, par peur, je l'avais rejeté sans vergogne alors qu'il tentait juste de m'aider. Si seulement je pouvais être naturelle devant les gens, tout aurait été différent. C'était certain.

Si seulement mon esprit pouvait rester tranquille face à la difficulté ! Mais celui-ci profitait de la moindre occasion pour s'enfuir et me laisser seule face à mes dilemmes. Quel lâche !

Je quittai alors le parc et atterrissais immédiatement dans mon quartier. Ma maison n'était alors plus très loin. Je la voyais de là où j'étais et je voyais aussi la silhouette de Genzô devant.

Mon dieu, que faisait-il là ?

&&G&&&&&&

Je ne pouvais rester là, c'était certain. Mes pensées ne me menaient à rien, et mes pas m'amenaient vers des endroits délicats. Je devrais rentrer. Mais lorsque je me retournai elle était là, devant le parc, face à moi. Surpris, je n'osais d'abord pas bouger. Mais étant dans une situation délicate, je décidai de prendre sur moi et d'avancer. Elle en fit de même et s'arrêta à mon niveau. Je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure, hésiter et finalement, elle passa à côté de moi. Je la sentis me frôler tandis que son odeur venait chatouiller mes narines. Pourquoi prenait-elle tant d'importance à mes yeux ?

« Attends, » m'écriai-je en me retournant.

Isa fit de même et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Un frisson me parcouru. Elle semblait embarrassée et ne cessait de jouer avec ses lèvres signe de sa nervosité. Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec moi ! Etait-ce différent avec Karl… ?

« Je…, » hésitai-je, nerveux à mon tour. « Est-ce que tu… »

« Oui ? » fit-elle, de plus en plus inquiète.

« Tu viens de voir Schneider, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle me fit de gros yeux, étonnée. C'était normal. J'étais l'ami de Karl et je l'appelais par son nom de famille. De plus, je lui posais une question des plus indiscrètes et déplacée. Mentalement, je me frappai moi-même. Quelle stupidité m'a pris !?

« Non, » répondit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. « Je suis juste sortie me promener. Besoin de réfléchir… »

« Ah… Oui… Moi c'est pareil… »

Un silence gênant apparu et, trop embarrassée sans doute, Isa l'interrompit en premier.

« Bon, alors… Je rentre… Au revoir… »

« Oui, c'est ça… Salut. »

Et nous nous quittions. Quelle étrange situation !

&&I&&&&&&

Quelle angoissante rencontre ! Qu'est-ce que c'était cette atmosphère pénible ? Je ne savais pas ce que je devais lui dire, et cette question qu'il m'avait posée… Que signifiait-elle ? Si je comprenais bien, il m'avait demandé si je sortais avec Karl, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi avoir pris tant de distance dans ses mots ? Je n'arrivais pas à cerner les gens. Ils étaient si complexes parfois !

« _C'en est presque énervant…_ »

Mais je lui avais parlé et il ne m'avait pas semblé aussi contrarié que le jour précédent. Est-ce que nos relations allaient pouvoir s'arranger ? J'aimerais tant retourner en arrière et retrouver son amitié, pensai-je en m'affalant sur mon lit.

&&G&&&&&&

A mon retour, le coach m'avertit d'une visite. Quelqu'un m'attendait dans ma chambre et je me demandais quelle était cette personne. Que me voulait-elle en plein dimanche ? Dans ma chambre, je retrouvais Karl fouillant dans mes magasines de sport en japonais. Bien qu'il ne sache lire ma langue natale, il adorait feuilleter mes magasines. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Quand il me vit, il ferma le magasine et se redressa de dessus mon lit.

« Ah ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Enfin te voilà ! Je t'ai attendu, tu sais ? Que faisais-tu de beau dehors ? »

« Promenade, » répondis-je en grommelant.

« Tu n'es pas de bonne humeur on dirait, » fit-il en gardant son sourire. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » demandai-je avec un peu d'énervement.

« Hey, hey, doucement ! »

« Désolé, je suis un peu à cran ces temps-ci. »

Karl ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'hocher la tête affirmativement. Je déposais ma casquette et rangeais les magasines qu'il avait mis en vrac quand il reprit la parole.

« Tu ne me dis rien ? »

« Et que devrais-je te dire ? » demandai-je, sans le regarder.

« A propos du match, » rajusta-t-il.

« Et bien ? Nous avons gagné même si… »

« De la fin du match, » me coupa-t-il.

Karl avait parfois le don de m'énerver. Il était difficile de tenir une conversation au calme lorsqu'il s'y mettait bien que lui sache garder son sang froid, le mien bouillait de plus en plus, comprenant le sens de notre discussion.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as en tête et arrête tes détours, » grognai-je alors.

« Je m'en doutais, » fit-il, ignorant ce que je venais de lui dire. « Tu es fâché. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Tu vas enfin dire ce que tu penses oui ou merde !? Si c'est pour me laisser t'écouter te parler à toi-même, tu peux d'ores et déjà dégager de chez moi ! »

« Hé là, » fit-il. « On se calme, vieux. »

Il s'était levé face à moi, gardant tout son calme. J'avais beau être têtu et impulsif, Karl possédait un caractère, certes très particulier, mais très fort aussi. Nos personnalités s'opposaient dans un sens et je sentais que cela n'allait pas tarder à éclater.

« Après tout, » poursuivit-il, « ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais prit ta copine, non ? »

« Que…, » soufflai-je. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore !? »

« Et bien quoi ? » fit-il. « Ce n'est pas la vérité ? Je l'ai su dés que j'ai vu ta manière de la regarder hier. Isa, tu l'apprécies n'est-ce pas ? Et cela te met en colère de la savoir proche de moi non ? »

Karl venait d'enfoncer le clou à l'endroit pile où j'étais encore à vif. Cette fois, toute la colère se prononça dans mes mots.

« Fais attention, Schneider. »

« Et de quoi ? De toi peut-être. Tu vas me cogner ? Alors vas-y, frappe. Mais sache que j'étais venu car je m'inquiétais pour toi. Mais bon, tu dois avoir raison. Je vais me mêler de ce qui me regarde, et tu sais quoi ? Le sujet Isa me regarde à présent. Genzô, je te l'annonce à toi seul : je ferai tout pour qu'Isa soit mienne. »

Son regard était plus que déterminé. Il ne plaisantait pas. Il se retourna, pris sa veste et sortit de ma chambre. Sans plus attendre, je m'élançai à sa poursuite et d'un geste violent, je le plaquai contre le mur, agrippant le col de sa chemise et le bloquant contre le mur, serrant son cou pour qu'il ressente le plus possible la douleur.

« Fais vraiment attention, » le menaçai-je avec toute l'agressivité possible, « je ne te laisserai pas abuser d'elle pour ton plaisir personnel. Jamais ! »

Légèrement surpris au début, Karl se reprit très vite et avec la même énergie qui m'avait poussé à le bousculer, il me fit reculer et lâcher prise. Nos regards se toisèrent violemment avant qu'il ne reprenne parole en souriant.

« Alors nous sommes d'accord, » déclara-t-il avant de se retourner et descendre les escaliers.

Mais à peine j'entendis la porte se refermer qu'une pensée me vint.

« _Il va se rendre chez elle_. »

J'en étais persuadé. Alors, une impulsion me prit et j'attrapai rapidement ma casquette avant de ressortir à mon tour en vitesse, le suivant de loin. Je traversais le parc et me postai à un endroit où je restais invisible tout en ayant la possibilité de les voir.

&&I&&&&&&

« Isa, » m'appela ma mère à travers la porte, « il y a un garçon qui demande à te voir en bas. »

Je me redressai d'un coup. Etait-ce Genzô ? Qu'avait-il donc à me dire ? Je descendis en vitesse et ouvrit la porte, je fus surprise d'apercevoir Karl. Il me dit qu'il avait juste envie de me voir. Rougissante, je lui proposai alors de se joindre à nous pour prendre le goûter, proposition qu'il accepta gaiement.

Alors la scène du soir me revint en tête et mon esprit prit ses jambes à son cou. De nouveau timide, je rougissais de plus belle, baissant la tête, bégayant presque. Il se pencha alors sur moi et me murmura ces mots :

« Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser autant en t'embrassant. Je suis désolé. »

« Oh mais ce n'est pas… ! » m'écriai-je immédiatement. « Je ne suis pas embarrassée ! Je… Je te l'assure ! »

Il me sourit, amusé de ma réaction et entra en jetant un regard derrière lui. Je regardai à mon tour, me demandant ce qu'il cherchait à voir et, ne voyant personne, j'entrai à mon tour, fermant la porte derrière moi.

&&G&&&&&&

Mon cœur fit un bond. Ils s'embrassaient devant moi. Karl s'était penché et vu d'ici leurs têtes s'étaient quasiment fusionnées en une seule et moi, je ne sentais plus mes jambes me porter. Je me suis retourné et j'ai couru aussi loin que possible.

&&I&&&&&&

« Waooooooooh ! » hurla Jérémie face à Karl. « C'est lui ton copain ??? »

Bonjour la honte. Plus que rouge, j'étais cramoisie, tentant en vain de faire taire mon frère. Quel imbécile ! Une joute verbale s'élança entre lui et moi, oubliant parfaitement Maman et Karl sur le coup, ceux-ci étaient trop occupés à rire pour nous arrêter.

Il reste chez moi pendant une heure et demie. Tous les quatre nous amusions comme jamais et cette ambiance chaleureuse redonnait des teintes plus fraîches à ma sombre maison. J'étais heureuse de voir que Maman s'entendait bien avec Karl. Rire avec nous semblait la reposer et lui donner bon moral et cela me faisait réellement plaisir.

Et plus le temps passait, et plus je me rendais redevable de Karl. De temps en temps, nos regards se croisaient, et il me souriait gentiment. Je lui rendais son sourire sans aucun effort. Cette fin d'après midi se passait à merveille et j'en oubliais mes soucis.

Puis, Karl dû partir et nous discutions seul à seul devant ma porte.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir rencontré ta famille à mon tour, » s'exclama-t-il. « Nous sommes quittes à présent ! »

« Oui, » répondis-je, tout sourire.

« Isa, » dit-il alors de manière plus sérieuse. « Quoi que soit ta réponse, nous resterons amis. »

« Que… ? »

Et d'un geste délicat, il passa son doigt sur mes lèvres et avant même que je puisse réagir, il m'embrassa. Je ne savais combien de temps ce baiser avait duré, mais mon cœur s'était figé, mon esprit… Il ne fallait même plus y penser. J'étais surprise. Quand nos lèvres se quittèrent, il me sourit et partit, me laissa là à mes réflexions…

**-Fin du Chapitre 6.-**


	8. Chapitre 7

Résumé de ce qui vient de se passer :

Isa sait à présent que son sauveur n'est d'autre que Karl-Heinz Schneider, joueur de football, équipier et ami de Genzô. Isa est mise d'ailleurs au grand jour lorsqu'elle fut prise en train de regarder le match dans une salle interdite au public… Genzô ne semblait pas réellement heureux de la voir ! La distance qui les sépare semble être des plus grandes à présent…

Personnages :

-Isa Amond,

-Jérémie Amond : frère d'Isa.

-Genzô Wakabayashi (Thomas Price): gardien de football, ami d'Isa.

-Karl-Heinz Schneider dit le Kaiser : attaquant, ami d'Isa et de Genzô.

-Jonathan Einfren : ennemi d'Isa, petit caïd du coin.

-Marie Schneider : petite sœur de Karl-Heinz.

-Kartz Hermann : attaquant, ami de Genzô et de Karl.

-Julie Seifrein : amie de Genzô et d'Aizen.

-Aizen Presh : ami de Genzô et de Julie.

-Mikami : coach de Genzô.

Les joueurs de l'équipe de Genzô déjà cité : Mayer, Marc…

Des joueurs d'autres équipes déjà cité : Scharzt, Zenien, Brayern, Stiergen, Minze, Rayen…

Un petit mot ?

-Merci Adeline. Maintenant que c'est fait, je pense avoir fait le bon choix ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que cette version te plaise plus que l'ancienne car c'est mon cas aussi (rire). Je sais que ça doit être embêtant aussi de relire ce qu'on a déjà lu en quelques sortes, mais la suite arrive très vite !!

**Au-delà des Apparences**

**Chapitre 7 : Ce n'est pas compliqué de dire « pardon ».**

« _Le pardon est plus qu'un sentiment, c'est une force qui déclenche d'admirables effets._ »

Marcelle Auclair.

Mon inscription au concours entraîna une considérable modification dans mon emploi du temps. Le travail nécessaire s'ajoutait à celui que je devais fournir en classe. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour moi. En cours, je m'appliquai, dans mes pauses je révisais et chez moi la durée de travail s'allongeait au détriment de mes heures de sommeil. La fatigue s'entassait mais il me fallait être endurante ! J'avais un niveau à rattraper et une volonté à acquérir !

Pour m'aider dans mon travail, Karl préparait nos repas de midi, il m'encourageait et parfois il m'expliquait des cours que je ne comprenais pas. Ses attentions se multipliaient et de jour en jour il parvenait à briser toutes mes barrières. Je n'avais plus d'autre choix que de me laisser entraîner avec lui. Il menait la danse avec tant d'aisance que résister relevait de la pure folie. Et ce n'était pas désagréable.

Vraiment, tout était quasiment parfait…

&&G&&&&&&

Les journées passaient et ma mauvaise humeur ne faisait qu'accroître. A l'école tout comme à l'entraînement, rien n'allait comme je le souhaitais. Toujours je voyais Schneider ou son ombre planait autour de moi et les images défilaient dans ma tête, me hantant, m'harcelant sans répit !

Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. A l'entraînement tout semblait se rapporter à lui et à sa nouvelle copine…

« Karl, » appela Kartz, « tu viens avec nous ce soir ? »

« Désolé pas ce soir, » s'excusa celui-ci tout sourire.

« Encore un rendez-vous ? » s'exclama Mayen. « Serait-ce la bonne cette fois ? »

« Qui sait ? »

Et il partait sans rien dire de plus, pourtant je sentais son regard se poser sur moi, cherchant à m'atteindre sans doute, mais j'étais trop têtu à l'époque pour lui faire face. Parce que pour cela il fallait que je me l'avoue à moi-même…

Si la tension avec Karl était explosive, la situation avec Isa était différente. Quand nous nous croisions, Isa baissait la tête et se dépêchait de disparaître. De mon côté, je ne faisais rien pour arranger les choses. Je n'arrivais pas à me contenir et s'il fallait que je lui parle, j'aurais sans doute craqué. Aussi il ne me restait plus qu'à l'ignorer aussi superbement que possible. Mais Isa ne semblait pas se formaliser de ça, bien souvent je la voyais rejoindre Karl et lui sourire comme jamais elle n'avait souri à personne… Pas même à moi.

&&I&&&&&&

Lorsque je croisais son regard, une goutte froide glissait sur mon dos. Je me sentais terriblement embarrassée face à lui et je n'attendais plus qu'une chose : disparaître de sa vue. Genzô semblait m'avoir complètement effacé, il m'ignorait complètement à présent. Le message était clair : je n'existais plus.

Et savoir cela me faisait beaucoup de mal.

« _Heureusement que Karl est là_ » pensai-je à moi-même.

Sans lui je serais redevenue aussi seule qu'avant. Mais grâce à lui, je vivais des moments que jamais je n'oublierai de ma vie.

« Dis-moi Isa, » me dit-il un midi alors que nous mangions un de ses bons plats. « Cela te dirait de revenir nous voir jouer ? »

« Et me retrouver comme la dernière fois ? » répliquai-je. « Non merci ! »

« Non, non, » fit-il. « Tu viendrais à notre entraînement, je te présenterai à mes amis et nous irions tous boire quelque chose ou autre. Allez, s'il te plait, dis-moi ouiiiiiii ! »

J'hésitai. Aller le voir à l'entraînement signifiait me faire présenter à ses amis, être entouré d'un monde qui me regarderait, me jaugerait, et puis… Ce serait faire face à _lui_.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, » me rassura Karl lisant dans mes pensées. « Tu seras parfaite, comme l'autre jour. Et puis, je serais là avec toi, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« Peut-être, mais… »

« Allez ! Je t'en prie, cela me ferait tellement plaisir ! »

« Ca sonne, il faut que j'y aille. Je te dirai ça demain, ok ? »

Il me regarda peu convaincu mais approuva d'un signe de tête. Je rangeai mes affaires et m'apprêtai à partir quand je sentis son bras me tirer vers lui. Il me serra dans ses bras, et il m'embrassa sur la joue. Nous restions un moment ainsi aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre.

Et moi, je me disais que dans ces bras, je pourrais bien m'endormir pour des années entières…

&&G&&&&&&

Ils ne me laissaient aucun répit ! Dans la cour de récréation ou même le soir après les cours, ils étaient là, ensemble, se moquant des regards envieux, intrigués et parfois même de dégoût surpris que leur lançaient les autres. Et moi je n'avais d'autre choix que de les voir.

Je croyais pourtant qu'Isa était trop timide pour cela ! Mais elle semblait s'ouvrir petit à petit. Des changements s'effectuaient en elle. Elle parlait plus souvent aux professeurs et même parfois elle échangeait des paroles avec d'autres élèves. C'était donc grâce à Karl que des timides sourires pouvaient se dresser sur son visage.

J'aurais pu être heureux pour elle, mais je m'en sentais que plus triste, plus furieux encore. Parce que ces sourires, ce n'étaient pas à moi qu'elle les réservait.

&&I&&&&&&

« Enfin voici ta petite copine, Karl ! » s'exclama l'un des garçons. « Tu en as mis du temps à nous la présenter officiellement ! D'habitude… »

« C'est parce que jusque là, » coupa Karl, « c'était une mauvaise idée de vous la présenter. »

« Comment ça ? »

Quelle galère ! Ils me regardaient tous, chacun me jaugeait de la tête au pied, j'avais l'impression d'être un animal de foire. J'étais gênée, embarrassée et, de surcroît, rouge ! Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps ainsi, et ça, Karl le savait très bien.

« Arrêtez un peu les gars, » intervint-il en se plaçant devant moi, « vous ne voyez pas que ça la gêne d'être dévisagée de la sorte ? On dirait une meute de loup affamé ainsi. »

« Excuses-nous, » fit un des joueurs en se penchant vers moi. « On ne veut pas t'effrayer ainsi. Mais c'est qu'ils sont un peu stupides des fois. Je m'appelle Kartz Hermann, enchanté de te connaître. »

« Moi c'est Marc Dubray, » se présenta un autre.

« Et moi c'est… »

Ils se présentèrent tous un par un. Je m'efforçai de retenir leur prénom à tous bien que cela me fût complètement impossible. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux ! Je parvenais à reconnaître certains d'entre eux, inversement, tous me reconnaissaient parfaitement. La-fille-des-vestiaires.

« Bon, et si nous jouions un peu au football ? » demanda Karl.

« Quoi ? » paniquai-je. « Non, mais, non, mais… Vous sortez à peine de l'entraînement ! »

« C'est pas un problème pour nous, » rigola Kartz. « On adore le football. »

« Et puis t'es en pantalon, ça ne posera pas de problème, » renchérit Marc. « Tu verras on va bien s'amuser ! »

« Et si tu ne viens pas, je t'embrasse devant tout le monde ! » conclut Karl, tout sourire.

Un silence se fit, je lui fis de gros yeux ronds. Je n'en revenais pas ! Mais, encore une fois, je ne pouvais faire autrement que de rentrer dans son jeu…

« Dans ce cas, je joue, » déclarai-je, rejoignant le reste de l'équipe.

« Hey ! » fit-il. « Ca signifie quoi ça ? »

Je lui tirai la langue et suivai la troupe de garçons, riant comme des fous. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si terrible d'être sociable… J'appris à m'amuser avec un ballon de football, tous voulaient m'apprendre à y jouer et je ne savais plus où me mettre. Ils étaient tous attentionnés et sympathiques avec moi, me mettant à l'aise au sein de leur groupe.

Après une heure à courir à travers le terrain, nous partions nous installer dans un immense bar où nous discutions de tout. Nous rions surtout à travers blagues, anecdotes et pitreries.

Je me sentais si bien avec eux ! Quelle libération !

« _Si seulement je pouvais être ainsi…_ »

« Mais tu es comme ça, » me souffla Karl à l'oreille. « C'est juste que tu te le caches. »

« Oh, hein ? Comment ? Tu lis dans mes pensées ? »

« Je suis devin, » sourit-il. « Tu ne le savais pas ? »

Après cette agréable après midi, nous nous séparions tous. Karl me raccompagna chez moi comme il en avait pris l'habitude et je partageai mes sentiments.

« Je suis content que tu ais autant apprécié cette sortie, » m'affirma Karl. « On recommencera alors ! Et puis, te voir sourire ainsi fût un véritable délice ! »

Il paraissait si sincère, si heureux pour moi que mon cœur fit un nouveau bond. Je savais alors que je ne faisais pas le mauvais choix en prenant mon courage à deux mains et en l'embrassant à mon tour, de mon propre chef. Il fut surpris et quand nos lèvres se détachèrent, il garda la bouche ouverte. J'en souris.

« J'ai décidé de faire des efforts, » le devançai-je. « Tu m'aides si bien que j'en suis rassurée. Avec toi, je sais que je peux y arriver et me faire des amis comme ton équipe. »

« Tu es trop mignonne ! » s'exclama-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras, me serrant si fort que je crus d'abord m'étouffer.

Mais dans ces bras-là, je pouvais bien mourir.

Et puis, le lendemain matin, j'ai enfin compris. Compris pourquoi je me sentais si mal devant ce miroir, pourquoi mon existence même me gênait. Ce que je détestais le plus chez moi, c'était ma propre lâcheté. Parce que j'étais jusque là incapable d'aller de l'avant, de passer outre mes peurs, parce que je me contentais de fuir, cherchant la voix la plus facile et pourtant la plus trompeuse, rien que pour cela, je ne me supportais pas.

Mais je voulais sincèrement changer, faire des efforts et ne pas le décevoir…

&&G&&&&&&

« ARRGGGG ! Qui est-ce qui… SCHNEIDER ! »

« Oui mon Genzô d'amour ? »

Un boucan titanesque venait de me réveiller, et bien sûr, il était signé Karl. De forte mauvaise humeur, je bondis hors du lit et m'élançai à sa poursuite. Le mécréant était déjà loin devant. Karl représentait l'incompréhensible. On ne pouvait saisir sa personnalité complètement. Croyait-on l'avoir compris qu'il nous surprenait encore. Malgré son apparence sérieuse, distante et froide, il se révélait être l'extravagance même. Il pouvait être sérieux à un moment et à la seconde d'après faire le pitre et dire des choses insensées. Mais Karl disait rarement les choses au hasard, quoi quelles fussent, ses paroles portaient toujours une once de vérité.

« Oh, la, la tu es bien grognon pour une si belle matinée, » souffla-t-il faussement ennuyé.

« Ca t'étonne ?! » grognai-je. « Qui a idée de réveiller les gens en frappant l'une contre l'autre deux casseroles ? »

« Il t'en faut donc si peu ? » plaisanta-t-il, tout sourire. « Dans ce cas, je lui dirai de ne pas trop s'inquiéter ! »

Son regard était encore plus expressif qu'usuellement. Il m'adressait ce message en clair et bien que je me doutais bien de la chose, je lui demandai :

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu veux plutôt dire : de QUI je parle, Genzô, rectifia-t-il, reprenant son sérieux avant de continuer sur un tout autre ton frôlant presque l'agressivité : Je parle d'Isa évidemment. Elle s'inquiète énormément pour toi ! Trop si je puis dire. Je crois savoir qu'elle t'a légèrement rembarré après cette histoire avec ce gars, mais elle le regrette ! Et puis tu aurais pu comprendre tout de même non ? Tu es son ami à ce que je sache, alors agis comme un homme et parle-lui ! Si ça continue, je lui dirai… »

« Me dire quoi au juste ? »

En se retournant, nous vîmes Isa qui semblait de forte mauvaise humeur. Elle regardait Karl avec insistance, fronçant les sourcils. Cette allure si sûre était tout à fait inhabituelle chez elle. Isa ! Elle se tenait droite et ne semblait presque pas gênée. J'en fus tellement surpris que j'oubliai de l'ignorer. Elle aussi d'ailleurs, elle me salua, agrippa Karl par le bras et le tira de force loin de moi. Celui-ci ne résista pas trop mais avant de vraiment la suite, il me fit une grimace, me faisant comprendre qu'il allait probablement subir des remontrances.

A trop penser à la scène que je venais de vivre, j'en oubliais que j'étais arrivé en classe et que je m'étais placé à ma place habituelle, à une table entre Julie et Aizen. Ceux-ci, par contre, ne manquèrent pas de me rappeler sur terre !

« Cela fait dix minutes qu'on t'appelle, » rouspéta Julie. « Quand la Folie des Isa te prend, tu es injoignable ! »

« Désolé, » m'excusai-je avant de me reprendre : « la _quoi _? »

« La « Folie des Isa », » reprit-elle en rigolant. « C'est Aizen qui en a eu l'idée et je la trouve tout à fait correcte ! »

« Alors Genzô, dis-nous en plus sur l'avancée de votre relation ! » s'exclama celui-ci. « Nous n'avons pas été au courant depuis l'affaire « Jonathan ». »

Par dépit, sachant qu'il était vain de tenter d'éluder la question, je leur racontais les faits en oubliant certains détails. Quand j'en eus terminé, le cours avait commencé et j'échappai donc momentanément à leurs déductions fatales (mais trop souvent réalistes !). Ce ne fut pourtant que partie remise car s'ils laissaient de côté toute leur réflexion sur ce que je venais de leur raconter, ils ne manquèrent pas de me signaler autre chose de bien plus gênant et dont, à l'époque, je me refusais le droit d'avouer !

« Tu es trop mignon, » avait dit Julie.

« Quoi encore ? » fis-je inquiet de ce qui allait suivre.

« Tu n'as fait que la regarder durant tout le cours, » sourit-elle.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, » poursuivit Aizen, coupant toute tentative de contestation de ma part, « on te donnera nos notes ! »

« Suffit vous deux ! » grognai-je. « Je me barre ! »

Je me levai et m'en allai avant qu'ils ne poursuivent leur discussion. Ces deux-là ! Si je pouvais seulement les enterrer vivants dans un coin de terre ! Mais même si je m'acharnai à dire le contraire, ils avaient en partie raison. Isa occupait mon esprit et sûrement plus qu'il n'en fallait.

« _Peut-être que si nous redevenions amis, tout s'arrangerait_ », songeai-je.

&&I&&&&&&

Nom de Dieu, nom de Dieu ! Ce gars-là était un véritable fardeau des fois ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'aller lui dire une chose pareille ?

« _Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide !_ »

A la suite de quoi, lorsque je pus le débarquer de la galère où il allait m'emmener sans mon accord, je lui ai passé un sacré savon, et encore ! A ce moment-là, cela me paraissait trop peu, mais bon, je ne pouvais rien y faire. D'ailleurs, j'avais d'autres choses à penser, notamment : comment réagir ? Je venais à peine de décider de faire des efforts que ce gredin me mettait déjà dans l'embarra ! A se demander s'il chercher mon salut ou mon trépas.

Mais Karl ne s'était pas excusé, tout au contraire, voici en clair ce qu'il m'a répondu :

« Tu vas me dire le contraire peut-être ? Que tu n'es pas inquiète, que tu ne ressentes rien du tout face à cette distance que vous vous imposez mutuellement ? Il serait grand temps que vous grandissez tous les deux et que vous prenez vos responsabilités un peu ! Alors ne m'en veux pas si moi, au moins, je fais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire évoluer les choses ! »

A son air sérieux, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de m'en inquiéter, il fit volte face et partit de son côté. Quant à moi, je me répétai ses paroles comme un refrain trop longtemps oublié, rejeté. Il avait raison, je n'étais pas indifférente à Genzô. Son amitié avait pris place dans mon cœur et pour arrêter de souffrir, il me fallait aller de l'avant. Mais c'était bien plus dur à faire…

Et si ce n'était pas déjà assez, j'entassai devoir sur devoir, responsabilités et visites quotidiennes. Pourquoi fallait que j'aille voir le proviseur tant de fois ? Mises à part quelques paperasses et autres informations, je n'avais rien à lui dire et l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. Il savait déjà tout par les professeurs, pourquoi me forçait-il à répéter les mêmes choses ou presque ?

Je commençai à avoir la migraine à courir dans tous les sens. Pour couronner le tout, la Morue (la secrétaire) vint me voir pour me demander un service. Trop polie, j'acceptai de transporter un grand carton lourd de livres et personne pour me proposer de l'aide ! Je devais déposer une partie dans la classe voisine de la mienne et redescendre donner le reste à la bibliothèque. La montée fut rude et je n'étais pas fâchée de léguer une partie à la classe bien que le poids ne s'allégeait pas suffisamment à mon goût.

« _Ce carton est trop grand, je ne vois rien…_ »

« Hey ! Attention devant toi les march… ! »

Je ne pus entendre la suite, c'était bien trop tard. Mon pied avait raté la marche et je me sentis tomber, lâchant le carton qui s'empressa de m'écraser à maintes reprises dans notre descente. Ma tête cognait les escaliers, mon dos fut si mal mené que la douleur que je ressentis lorsque ma chute s'arrêta m'a fait sombrer dans l'inconscience…

Lorsque je me réveillai, je me trouvais dans l'infirmerie. J'étais encore tout sonnée et j'avais du mal à me souvenir de comment j'en étais arrivée là. Mes membres étaient douloureux et je sentais une grosse bosse sur ma tête.

« Heureusement que tu ne t'es pas ouverte le crâne, » me fit l'infirmière gentiment. « Et tu as eu de la chance que ton ami soit là pour t'amener ici bien que ç'aurait pu être très dangereux si tes blessures avaient été plus graves. Mais tout va bien, tu n'as aucune fracture. »

« Merci, » répondis-je timidement. « Vous connaissez le nom de celui qui m'a aidé ? »

« _Que je puisse le remercier_ »

« C'est moi, » fit une voix.

Je tournai la tête vers l'ouverture du rideau, était apparu… Genzô ! Il m'avait donc sauvé ! C'était bien lui que j'avais entendu… Quand l'infirmière sortit, il s'approcha de moi, s'assit sur la chaise mais ne me regardait pas. Au contraire, il évitait que nos regards se croisent… Pourquoi ? Il me détestait donc ? Je n'eus pas le temps de le lui demander que déjà un autre visiteur apparaisse. C'était Karl ! Il semblait essouffler, il avait donc couru ? Ses joues étaient rosies par l'effort et il semblait étonné de voir Genzô là. Mais l'étonnement passa vite à… la colère ?

Les deux garçons se toisèrent, chacun d'entre eux ne semblaient pas apprécier de se voir mutuellement dans cette même pièce. Cette tension m'embarrassait, était-ce à cause de moi ?

Puis, Genzô se leva, il me salua et passa à côté de Karl sans rien dire. Il sortit. Karl le regarda partir, sourcils froncés et s'approcha de moi, il s'assit là où le japonais se trouvait et me demanda si tout allait bien.

« Ca va, » le rassurai-je. « Je suis tombée des escaliers, mais je n'ai rien de casser. »

« Je vois, fit-il, songeur, il hésita puis, se décidant, il me demanda : « Et Genzô ? »

« Genzô ? » C'est lui qui m'a amené à l'infirmerie. « Il m'a juste aidé, tu sais… »

Karl a furtivement hoché affirmativement la tête puis l'a baissé en se taisant. De nouveau embarrassée, je me mordis la lèvre. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ce malaise s'installait-il à chaque fois que nous nous trouvions tous les trois ensemble ?

Au bout d'un moment, Karl releva la tête et me regarda.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il sincèrement. « Je réagis bizarrement ces temps-ci, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Je me suis mise à rire. La situation était comique ! Celui qui tentait tous les efforts pour me mettre à l'aise était le plus gêné de nous deux ! On avait inversé les rôles momentanément.

J'eus droit à quitter l'infirmerie qu'à midi et je rejoignis directement Karl à notre rendez-vous journalier. Comme usuel nous rigolions, discutions de tout, mais l'ordre du jour était réservé aux examens qui approchaient à grands pas. J'angoissais car ces examens étaient le tout premier pas pour mon concours ! J'aurais bien sûr des matières supplémentaires que mes camarades n'auront pas, et je ne savais vraiment pas où je trouverais le temps pour tout travailler.

« Et pour le Japonais, tu t'en sors ? » me demanda Karl, croquant dans un des sandwichs.

« Pas vraiment, » répondis-je, ennuyée. « J'ai acheté un livre avec une cassette audio, mais ce n'est pas très pratique… »

« Et si tu prenais un professeur ? »

« C'est beaucoup trop cher. »

« Tu pourrais demander à _quelqu'un_, je suis certain qu'il te le ferait gratuitement ! »

« Tu parles de Genzô ? C'est vrai que ce serait une bonne idée. » Je soupirai. « Mais il faudrait déjà que l'on se reparle tous les deux… »

Et pour cela, puisqu'il ne venait pas de lui-même, je devais bien le faire ! Prenant mon courage à deux mains, le soir même, je l'attendis à quelques pas du lycée ; je m'étais précipitée pour sortir en premier. Quand je le vis arriver, je pris une profonde inspiration et m'avançai vers lui. Il s'arrêta. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et me lançai :

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé ! »

Il me regarda. Je n'arrivai pas à voir ce qu'il pensait. Aucun sentiment ne reflétait sur son visage, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il me grogna que je n'avais pas à le remercier et il partit, me laissant là, déconcertée. Je venais pourtant le remercier, défiant ma timidité, ma réserve et je me retrouvai littéralement rembarrée. Peut-être était-ce moi qui l'avait rejeté en tout premier mais… voulait-il que je m'excuse avant toute chose ?

Un peu déçue, je rentrai chez moi. Mais comme je n'étais pas tout à fait découragée, je revins le lendemain matin de très bonne heure l'attendre devant sa maison. Cette fois, j'espérai qu'il m'écouterait. Quand il sortit et qu'il me vit, il s'arrêta net, surpris. Puis, il ferma sa porte, et sans plus hésiter, il vint passer à côté de moi, m'ignorant superbement. Serrant les poings, étouffant ma frustration, je m'écriai presque en disant :

« Je suis désolée Genzô ! »

Il s'arrêta. Prenant cela comme un encouragement, je poursuivais en m'avançant vers lui, petit à petit :

« Je sais que je ne suis pas très bien placée pour le dire. Après tout, c'est moi qui, la première, a causé cette distance entre nous… Je sais que je devrais tout t'expliquer mais je ne peux le faire, pas encore… Mais crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir rejeté ! Tu es… Tu es… Tu es un ami pour moi, Genzô ! Et je n'ai pas envie que l'on se quitte, pas ainsi. »

&&G&&&&&&

J'étais touché par ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Qui ne l'aurait été à ma place ? Je me tournai vers elle. Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Elle semblait si sincère et changée ! Jamais je ne l'avais vu s'exprimer ainsi. Si clairement, et à voix haute ! Pour sûr elle essayait vraiment de changer.

« _Mais ce n'est pas pour moi…_ »

Elle s'approcha et me sourit face à mon silence. Elle me proposa de m'accompagner au lycée comme avant, mais, la pensée que je venais d'avoir eut le dessus. Me répétant « C'est pour lui et non pour moi qu'elle est comme ça », je ressentais de nouveau une vive colère monter en moi.

« Tu es certaine que tu ne te trompes pas de personne ? » avais-je dit d'un ton glacial.

Et sans plus attendre, je fis demi-tour et partis d'un pas rapide. Isa ne me suivit pas.

&&I&&&&&&

J'avais tenté de briser la glace, venant le voir à deux reprises et à chaque fois, il m'avait renvoyé paître sans vergogne, sans prendre des gants. Si cela ne signifiait pas quelque chose, c'était que je devenais bien sourde !

« J'en ai assez ! » m'énervai-je une fois seule dans la rue.

&&G&&&&&&

« Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ? » s'exclama Aizen, frappant son poing sur ma table, amenant toute l'attention de la classe vers nous.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle t'ignore froidement à présent, » soupira Julie. « Elle vient s'excuser et toi tu lui dis d'aller se faire… ! »

« Je ne lui ai pas dit ça, » me défendis-je.

« Cela signifie la même chose, » soupira Aizen. « Genzô, tu es vraiment nul en relation humaine… »

« Surtout lorsque tu es amoureux, » s'amusa Julie.

« Sûrement pas, » répliquai-je. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est tout. »

« Mais nous on sait ! » rigola Aizen. « L'amour rend fou ! »

« Suffit vous deux ! »

Non, je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui m'avait pris…

&&I&&&&&&

« Je ne comprends pas ! » rouspétai-je, m'asseyant et me relevant immédiatement. « Je l'ai remercié, je me suis excusée et pourtant… ! »

« Il t'a vraiment rembarrée ? » demanda Karl, songeur.

« Oui, » répondis-je.

Je me sentais vraiment mal après cela, j'étais à la fois en colère et attristée. Mais je ne souhaitais pas non plus passer mon temps à courir après quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas s'en faire pour moi. Karl resta un moment silencieux, silence que je ne brisai pas la première car après être sorti de ses songes, il déclara simplement :

« Laissons-là ce navet. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate mais bon, on ne va pas se torturer pour lui ! Changeons de sujet, cela te dirait de venir nous rejoindre après l'entraînement ? Tu as fait fureur, ils voudraient te revoir. »

« Vraiment ? » souriai-je. « Pourquoi pas ! Mais… »

« Je sais, je sais, » me coupa-t-il. « Tu vas forcément croiser Genzô, mais ignore-le puisqu'il semble assez borner pour ne pas t'écouter ! Et puis, on sera tous là à t'obnubiler, tu n'auras même pas le temps de l'apercevoir. »

Après avoir accepté, je revins en classe, mais alors que je rentrai à l'intérieur, on m'interpella. Un garçon que je n'avais jamais vu me demandait. Il était plutôt grand et métissé. On voyait nettement qu'il avait des origines asiatiques. Il tenait dans ses mains un dossier qu'il me tendit en m'expliquant qu'il était lui aussi inscrit au concours et qu'on lui avait demandé de me transmettre ce dossier d'inscriptions pour les examens supplémentaires des partiels qui approchaient. Je le pris en main et le remerciai.

« Comme c'est un dossier commun, tu devras me le rendre après avoir tout rempli, » m'indiquait-il. « Tu n'auras qu'à te rendre en classe 12, si je ne suis pas là, tu le donneras à quelqu'un en disant que c'est pour Shuzô Hamazaki. On me le transmettra. Bon, à plus ! »

Et il partit sans me laisser le temps de le remercier. En rentrant en cours, je feuilletai toute la paperasse que j'allais devoir remplir. Pourquoi demandaient-ils toujours les mêmes choses ? Ce ne serait pas plus compliqué de les remplir qu'une fois ? Je remarquai qu'il me fallait la signature de ma mère, cela me faisait rappeler que je ne lui avais pas encore dit. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre ne connaissant pas sa réaction. Une chose était pourtant sûre, elle ne m'en empêcherait pas car Maman est pour le libre arbitre. C'était à moi de décider de mon avenir, mais personnellement, je ne voulais pas choisir sans son accord.

&&G&&&&&&

Durant toute la journée, Isa ne faisait plus attention à moi. Lorsque nos regards se croisaient, il y avait de la résignation dans le sien, et elle détournait la tête, insensible. Je l'avais bien cherché après tout. Et je le regrettai bien. Je me souviens de l'entraînement que nous avions eu ce soir-là. Ou du moins, alors que tous étaient déjà sortis s'échauffer, comme j'avais du retard, je me retrouvais seul dans les vestiaires ou presque. Karl arriva me chercher.

« Tiens ? Monsieur le grognon point son groin dans les parages ! »

Je n'avais pas envie de me confronter avec lui, mais puisqu'il sortait avec Isa, c'était probablement inévitable. Pour me bloquer la route, il s'avança devant la porte. Cette fois, il ne souriait pas.

« Tu ne vas nulle part, Genzô, » me dit-il.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, » grognai-je.

« A vrai dire, moi non plus, » répliqua-t-il. « Mais voilà, parfois il faut que je me mêle de certaines choses, même si cela ne fait pas plaisir. Parce que… Parce que comme je te l'ai dit, ce qui est en rapport à Isa me regarde à présent… »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu… »

D'un geste brusque et rapide, il me saisit par le col et me plaqua contre le mur, il serra d'un bras mon cou en hauteur et brandit son poing, me menaçant. Dans cette position, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Il ne rigolait vraiment pas…

« Oh que si tu vois exactement où je veux en venir, » fit-il fortement avec toute la hargne dont il semblait être capable. « Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire souffrir Isa comme ça parce que tu es un parfait crétin ! C'est quoi ton problème encore ? Elle s'est excusée d'une chose dont elle n'était pas fautive, elle t'a remercié, elle a essayé de faire de nombreux efforts pour te parler, pour faire changer les choses et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est la rembarrer toi ! Son seul ami ! Tu la remets à une place qui n'est pas la sienne alors que tu le sais parfaitement si ce n'est mieux que quiconque ici ! »

« Hey Karl qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! Lâche-le ! »

Kartz était apparu exactement au bon moment. Karl me lâcha aussitôt mais son regard signifiait le reste de sa pensée. Il sortit directement, claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant Kartz perplexe. Quant à moi, j'étais légèrement secoué. De parce qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte avec mon cou et de deux parce que ses paroles étaient parfaitement correctes. Je ne répondis pas aux questions de mon équiper et je sortis sur le terrain. Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir cet entraînement-là.

Et moi, dans tout cela, je me sentais parfaitement idiot.

&&I&&&&&&

Les joueurs de l'équipe de Karl étaient très sympathiques ! C'était étrange de me trouver entourée de personnes qui m'appréciaient. En peu de temps je m'étais fait bien plus d'amis que durant mes quatorze précédentes années ! Tout se passa terriblement bien, quand je suis rentrée, je me trouvais en parfaite forme et complètement remise, ou presque. Cette fois, je dus rentrer seule. Heureusement, il faisait encore suffisamment jour pour que je ne craigne rien. Je parcourais alors le parc quand j'entendis qu'on m'appelait. En me retournant, je vis Genzô courir vers moi. Qu'avait-il à me dire ?

Toujours sous les coups de la matinée et du jour précédent, je continuai ma route. Et puis quoi ! Il allait encore me rembarrer ! J'étais pourtant de bonne humeur !

« Attends ! S'il te plait, écoute-moi ! »

« T'écouter ? » m'arrêtai-je. « T'écouter ? Et toi, tu m'as écouté peut-être ? Non, je n'ai pas envie de me faire renvoyer paître, Wakabayashi ! »

« Je suis… Je suis… Je suis désolé ! »

Alors, il prit une étrange position, ses jambes resserrées l'une contre l'autre, ses bras le long du corps, il se pencha en avant, dans un angle équivalent presque à 90°. Cette marque typique me toucha. Pour quelqu'un comme Genzô, ce n'était pas évident de s'excuser j'imagine. J'appris rapidement que sa fierté était, pour lui, très difficile à ravaler. Et la voir ainsi exposée devant moi fut irrésistible, tellement que j'en riais ! Je pleurai de rire, je n'arrêtai pas, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. C'était si bon ! Se relevant lorsqu'il m'entendit pouffer sans gêne, il sourit. La chose était dite, nous venions de nous réconcilier. Ce fut d'autant plus étonnant que la chose avait été terriblement aisée alors que les préliminaires eux furent difficiles et trop souvent douloureux. Pour la peine, il me raccompagna chez moi et nous parlions ensemble comme jamais nous ne l'avons fait. J'étais heureuse de cela et il semblait lui aussi content. Tout allait alors pour le meilleur des mondes.

&&G&&&&&&

Ainsi s'excuser n'était pas si difficile. Au contraire, malgré toutes mes craintes, cela s'était passé du mieux possible. Isa avait été très compréhensive, il faut dire qu'elle semblait bien plus patiente et généreuse que l'on ne pourrait d'abord penser quoi que sa gentillesse fût déjà bien lisible dans ses yeux. A ce moment-là, cette soirée où je l'ai raccompagné, notre chemin était jonché de rire et de découverte, et moi j'étais heureux comme jamais je ne l'avais été ! Quel moment paisible !

Mais cela ne m'empêchait tout de même pas de m'interroger sur certaines choses. Oui, il était temps pour moi de me remettre réellement en question. Car j'avais beau m'être réconcilié avec Karl et Isa, les voir ensemble m'irritait toujours autant. Il y avait forcément une raison à cela, et je n'allais pas tarder à la découvrir…

**-Fin du chapitre 7-**


	9. Chapitre 8

Résumé de ce qui vient de se passer :

Ouf ! Tout semble s'arranger. Isa et Genzô ont fini par se réconcilier. Et Isa a décidé de donner son cœur à Karl. Celui-ci a un comportement étrange tout de même : il semble à la fois jaloux de la relation Genzô/Isa mais il fait pourtant tout pour les aider à se rapprocher de nouveau. Pendant ce temps, Genzô se pose des questions sur la nature de ses sentiments, et Isa fait des efforts pour vaincre sa timidité, sa crainte et se faire des amis.

Personnages :

-Isa Amond,

-Jérémie Amond : frère d'Isa.

-Genzô Wakabayashi (Thomas Price): gardien de football, ami d'Isa.

-Karl-Heinz Schneider dit le Kaiser : attaquant, ami d'Isa et de Genzô.

-Jonathan Einfren : ennemi d'Isa, petit caïd du coin.

-Marie Schneider : petite sœur de Karl-Heinz.

-Kartz Hermann : attaquant, ami de Genzô et de Karl.

-Julie Seifrein : amie de Genzô et d'Aizen.

-Aizen Presh : ami de Genzô et de Julie.

-Mikami : coach de Genzô.

Les joueurs de l'équipe de Genzô déjà cité : Mayer, Marc…

Des joueurs d'autres équipes déjà cité : Scharzt, Zenien, Brayern, Stiergen, Minze, Rayen…

Quelques mots ?

Voici pour vous le dernier chapitre de la réécriture. Le 9ème est le signe de nouveautés inédites !

**Au-delà des Apparences**

**Chapitre 8 : Vacances, sources de changements ?**

« _Tous les progrès sont précaires, et la solution d'un problème nous confronte à un autre problème._ »

Martin Luther King, La force d'aimer.

Enfin les vacances sont arrivées ! Ce dernier mois a été un véritable calvaire ! Les examens approchaient et le travail s'entassait à n'en plus finir. Mes nuits continuaient toujours à se raccourcir et je trouvais de moins en moins de temps pour voir mes nouveaux amis. Ceux-ci pourtant s'acharnaient toujours à m'apprendre à jouer au football, si bien que je commençai à apprécier ce sport, mais pas suffisamment pour savourer quatre-vingt dix minutes de match. Dieu merci : je n'avais pas de temps pour ça !

Et puis la semaine d'examen arriva et mon cerveau a littéralement cramé sous l'effort inconsidérable que j'ai fournis à ce moment-là. Surtout que, alors que tout le monde criait « Vacances » à tout va, j'avais encore trois examens à passer : Matières plus (un concentré de toutes les matières en un seul examen et à un niveau supérieur), Culture générale et Japonais.

Mais avant cela, avant de passer l'examen, j'avais du faire le dossier et donc l'annoncer à ma mère.

« En faisant cela, » avais-je expliqué, « j'aurais des études et un logis payés, une bourse pour les dépenses personnelles et cela tant que j'étudierai au Japon. En plus, si je parviens à gagner ce concours, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter pour les études de Jérémie car mon école prendra en charge son cursus et t'offrira une bourse d'étude. Il sera admis directement à mon lycée et, s'il le souhaite, à l'université de mon école. Comme ça, tu pourras arrêter de bosser autant et t'occuper plus de toi-même. »

« Isa, » avait-elle prononcé avec tant de douceur dans sa voix, « tu n'es pas obligé de faire cela. Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour moi ni pour ton frère. »

« C'est faux, » répliquai-je. « Je dois m'occuper de vous tout simplement parce que tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi et pour Jérémie. Et puis, je veux le faire ! C'est une occasion unique ! Bien sûr vous me manquerez, je serais triste de partir de ma maison, de ma ville que j'aime après tout et partir loin de vous, mais je pourrais toujours revenir ! Je veux le faire Maman ! »

Elle m'avait sourit et m'a répondu que si je l'avais décidé, elle me soutiendrait au mieux. Mon dossier rempli, j'étais officialisée pour le premier tour. Le tout premier pas vers le Japon, je venais de le franchir.

Bien sûr pour ces révisions, je n'avais pas été tout à fait seule. Le garçon qui était venu me transmettre le dossier s'appelait Shûzo et faisait, lui aussi, partie du concours. Nous nous étions alors mis d'accord pour nous aider mutuellement. Il était d'origine japonaise, et il m'enseignait donc le Japonais. Nous avions fait un programme de révision ensemble et passions beaucoup de temps à travailler à la bibliothèque de l'école ou bien de la ville. Shûzo était très sympa avec moi, il se révélait patient et ses cours menaient à un bon résultat, du moins, je le pensais en tout cas.

« QUOI ? » s'était exclamé Karl quand il a su que je n'allais pas travailler avec lui. « Je pensais que c'était moi ton professeur particulier ! Je suis déçu, je ne pourrais pas te rabrouer comme j'en rêve. »

« Tu en rêves ? » rigolai-je.

Pour toute réponse, il me tourna le dos et fit la moue. D'humeur joyeuse et me retrouvant seule avec lui, je voulus le taquiner un peu plus.

« Tu sais, il a déjà une petite copine. Je le lui ai demandé hier, par…curiosité. Il a cru que je voulais sortir avec lui ! »

Aucune réaction.

« C'est bien dommage, » rajoutai-je allongeant chaque syllabe, guettant sa réaction.

Mais Karl voyait clair dans mon jeu et n'y entra pas. Il s'était contenté de sourire, mais il me tournait toujours le dos.

En réalité, ce n'était pas moi qui lui avais demandé s'il avait une petite copine mais plutôt l'inverse. Bien sûr, je lui répondis la vérité, en contre partie, il m'affirma qu'il en avait une, chose qui me surprit en vue de sa manière d'agir. Il abordait beaucoup de filles en route ou même dans la bibliothèque. Quand il voyait une fille qui lui plaisait, il me l'indiquait toujours, pensant peut-être que cela m'intéresserait. Mais j'étais bien trop concentrée sur mes anales pour y penser et je lui répondais brièvement qu'elle était « mignonne » alors que je ne les regardai à peine. Pensez ! Je suis une fille !

« Et cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? » m'avait-il demandé alors.

« Et bien, » songeai-je, sûrement plus d'un mois. « Mais je n'en suis pas très sûre. »

« Un mois ? » s'exclama-t-il avant de se reprendre plus bas : « c'est long dis-moi ! »

« Vraiment ? » souriai-je.

Cela m'avait paru, au contraire, très court. Je n'avais jamais une minute à moi. Quand je finissais de travailler, Karl venait toujours me tirer de chez moi pour aller jouer au football ou boire un verre. Je n'arrivais jamais à me poser à un endroit, si bien que dés que je rentrai chez moi, j'allais directement me coucher, sautant beaucoup de repas. Tous ces changements que je subissais me faisaient vraiment tourner la tête mais ce n'était pas un mauvais pronostic, bien au contraire ! Plus le temps passait (de manière exponentielle, je le décrirai) et plus je me sentais enfin vivre. Vivre ! Comme n'importe qui ! Et j'avais l'impression de quitter ma banalité tout simplement parce que j'avais des amis qui voyait en moi quelqu'un de spécial pas juste la fille qui s'appelle Isa.

&&G&&&&&&

Les vacances ! Les vacances, enfin ! Depuis le temps que je les attendais ! A bas les devoirs, bonjour les entraînements plus longs ! Et tout ce temps libre que nous pouvions passer entre amis. Que c'était bon de vivre ainsi ! Le seul hic c'était que j'avais rarement l'occasion de voir Isa. En réalité, les seules fois où je la voyais étaient celles où elle venait chercher Karl après l'entraînement. Elle restait toujours quelques minutes à discuter avec tout le monde. Je n'arrivais pas encore à me tenir au calme lorsque Karl était avec elle, aussi je profitais qu'il aille se changer pour rester avec tous les autres et lui parler. Mais à ces moments-là, Karl battait tous les records de temps pour se doucher et s'habiller avant d'emmener Isa loin de nous.

Cette fois-là n'échappa quasiment pas à la règle. Isa était venue, Karl partit immédiatement se changer. Toute l'équipe s'était alors entassée autour d'elle, et j'écoutais ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais quand Karl réapparut et qu'il resta cette fois plus longtemps avec tout le monde, mal à l'aise, j'allais me changer. Hermann me suivit malheureusement et me posa des questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas y répondre. Ce gars-là se tenait au courant de tout sur l'équipe ! Il savait tous les potins avant tout le monde et adorait les partager.

« Ne te fais une idée qui n'est pas vrai, » lui conseillai-je. « Je n'aimerais pas retrouver de rumeurs aux mauvaises oreilles ! »

« Il y en a des bonnes ? » me demanda-t-il dans un petit rire.

« Il y a des mauvaises bouches en tout cas ! »

Je m'empressai de couper court à une discussion qui m'aurait mis mal à l'aise surtout si toute l'équipe rentrait dans les vestiaires et sortait à la hâte. Une fois dehors, je ralentis le pas, respirant l'air libre, me disant que je profiterai bien du beau temps pour flâner dans les ruelles. Mais en sortant, j'aperçus Isa. Elle était appuyée sur le mur, elle semblait rêver. Elle portait de simples vêtements, et sa coiffure était tassée dans une simple queue de cheval, mais cette simplicité avec son air d'habituelle rêveuse, lui donnait tout son charme. A moins que ce ne soit parce que c'étaient mes yeux qui la regardaient. Car petit à petit, même si je ne me le disais pas complètement, je sentais en moi mes sentiments évoluer. Quand elle me vit approcher, elle me sourit chaleureusement et s'avança vers moi. Je regardais autour, attendant voir apparaître Karl dans les parages.

« Karl n'est pas là, » me dit-elle. « Il a eu un empêchement alors je me suis dit que l'on pouvait en profiter pour se voir. J'ai un peu de temps devant moi et depuis que l'on s'est…depuis l'autre fois, on n'a pas pu se revoir vraiment, alors… voilà. (« _Elle est vraiment mignonne…_ » pensai-je à ce moment-là) Peut-être que Karl pourra nous rejoindre plus tard. »

« Ah…, » fis-je un peu déçu.

« Tu as quelque chose à faire ? Bon, alors ce n'est pas grave… Une autre fois… peut-être… »

Elle me salua et partit. Bien qu'Isa souriait, elle avait l'air triste et déçue. Ne voulant pas la laisser partir dans cette impression-là et comme je savais pertinemment que je n'avais rien à faire, je me précipitai pour la rejoindre.

« On peut sûrement faire chemin ensemble, » lui dis-je comme pour me justifier.

Un sourire se forma sur son visage et elle accepta avec plaisir. Ce fut essentiellement Isa qui mena la discussion. Vraiment, elle avait changé. Karl l'avait pris en main, et je devais avouer que c'était plus qu'efficace. Elle me parla de cette sortie qu'elle avait fait avec les joueurs de l'équipe, sortie qui avait été décisive pour elle, Isa s'excusa de ne pas m'avoir invité mais les circonstances… Coupant là sa discussion, elle se tourna vers moi, hésita quelques secondes et affirma qu'elle avait quelque chose de très important à me dire. Comme pour appuyer ce qu'elle venait de dire, on s'arrêtait.

« J'ai été sélectionné pour participer à un concours, » me dit-elle.

« Bravo ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Merci, » dit-elle. « Mais si je gagne, cela signifie que nous ne nous verrons plus. En effet, je partirai de l'Allemagne…pour le Japon. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que je termine mes études. Enfin, » rajouta-t-elle, « il faudrait que j'ai une bonne place aux placements de chaque examen, et ça, ce n'est pas gagné d'avance ! »

Quelle information ! J'en étais resté coi et pourtant, Isa attendait que je dise quelque chose. Et comme j'en étais quasiment incapable, je parvins tout juste à lui souhaiter du courage. Isa sourit et se contenta de ces quelques mots brefs. Nous reprenions notre route, mais un silence s'était installé. Un silence dans lequel je me répétai ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer. Elle, elle était sereine, elle avait pris sa décision. Mais moi, pour tout dire, j'avais envie de lui dire de ne pas le faire, de rester là avec moi. Et j'en étais incapable. Je venais à peine de me réconcilier avec elle que je devais me faire à l'idée de la perdre. Bien sûr, je pourrais toujours lui rendre visite au Japon et inversement, elle reviendra souvent voir sa famille et nous voir, mais ce n'était pas du tout pareil. La distance allait forcément l'éloigner de nous, de moi. C'était irréfutable.

« Je pourrais t'apprendre le Japonais, » m'exclamai-je enfin. « Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Merci beaucoup Genzô, » dit-elle embarrassée, « mais quelqu'un me l'apprend déjà… Mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes avec l'équipe et Karl la prochaine fois, je suis certaine que l'on va s'amuser ! »

« C'est d'accord, » acceptai-je.

« Super ! Bon, nous voilà arriver, au revoir ! »

Avant de partir, elle s'approcha de moi et me baisa la joue délicatement. Surpris, je restais immobile. Elle rigola et partit de son côté, me laissant là. D'un coup, je me sentais parfaitement idiot, il était vrai qu'en Europe, faire la bise était quelque chose de naturel et d'amical et n'avait aucune autre signification particulière. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle m'avait réellement embrassé !

Je la regardai s'en aller, se tenant droite alors que je la voyais courber avant. Elle avait évolué, elle exprimait sa personnalité et prenait à présent soin d'elle, de son corps comme du reste. Et si elle n'était toujours pas 'belle', je la trouvais embellie. Une fille amoureuse gagne en beauté, était-ce son cas ? Ou bien… était-ce moi ?

&&I&&&&&&

Les vacances ! Profiter d'un peu plus de temps libre, voir des amis et surtout travailler sans se presser ! Et puis, la bibliothèque de la ville était bien plus confortable que celle du lycée, bien que celle-ci ne soit pas des plus mauvaises, la différence se faisait dans le silence absolu de la bibliothèque de ville, et le chuchot incessant et irrespectueux de celle de mon école.

« Tu as fait deux fautes dans cet exercice, » déclara Shûzo à voix basse. « Quel progrès ! »

« Merci ! C'est entièrement grâce à toi, » fis-je, heureuse du résultat. « Tu es un bon professeur. »

« Je l'avoue ! Bon, la première se trouve ici, » expliqua-t-il en me pointant un endroit marqué au rouge. « Tu vois, ce n'est pas le bon kanji… »

Il était vraiment incroyable ! Shûzo savait parler l'anglais, le japonais, l'allemand et le français ! Même si je n'en étais pas loin, mon niveau dans l'anglais et le japonais ne pouvait se comparer au sien. Mais en plus d'être bon en langue, il excellait dans toutes les matières sans avoir réellement besoin de beaucoup travailler. Pour dire que s'il travaillait autant avec moi, c'était plus pour m'aider que pour lui-même.

De plus, il possédait une conception de la vie et de l'humain très particulière, assez réaliste à mon goût. Pour lui, être ou sortir avec quelqu'un cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Du moins, cela dépendait de comment on sortait avec la personne. Beaucoup de monde suppose qu'il suffit de sortir avec quelqu'un pour en être amoureux, alors que les sentiments ne se forment que grâce au temps et à l'effort que l'on fournit pour les créer. La différence se faisait donc dans l'effort que le couple faisait pour appliquer des sentiments conjoints.

Mais Shûzo n'était pas quelqu'un de très louable dans les sentiments. Bien qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un, il draguait tout ce qui bougeait et qui était féminin. Il avait beau dire qu'il ne ferait jamais rien avec ces conquêtes, ce n'était pas très respectueux de sa part.

« Tu es trop naïve ! » m'avait-il dit.

« Si tu veux, » lui répondis-je. « Bon, revenons au sujet, moi je dois faire encore cette série-là. »

« Moi j'ai terminé, » conclut-il. « Si tu n'as pas de problème particulier, je m'en vais. »

Et sans attendre aucune réponse, il partait. Très sympathique des fois, pensai-je ironiquement. C'était à moi d'apporter les anales ou de ranger ceux que l'on utilisait. Lui se contentait d'apporter sa trousse et quelques feuilles, rien de plus.

Ainsi se passait mes matinées, l'après-midi, je continuais de travailler chez moi et lorsque je terminais suffisamment de séries d'exercices et d'anales, je sortais m'aérer un peu. Parfois, j'amenais Jérémie s'amusait avec ses amis dans un parc au centre ville, point de rendez-vous habituel. Ce n'était pas tout près de chez moi, il faut dire et même si je n'aimais pas beaucoup cet endroit car on débouchait vite sur les bas quartiers, c'était aussi le seul point de ranimant que toutes les mamans connaissaient pour pouvoir amener leurs enfants.

Un jour, alors que Jérémie était quasiment le dernier des gosses à jouer encore, j'aperçus non loin de là une petite fille qui pleurait de chaudes larmes. Elle était accroupie, près d'un banc, et pleurait. Elle semblait être seule et, pensant qu'elle avait probablement égaré sa mère, je vins la voir, m'accroupissant devant elle.

« Mon frère, » pleurnichait-elle en prenant le mouchoir que je lui tendais. « Mon frère est pas venue me chercher… Pourtant, il a promis… mais il est pas là… »

« Sais-tu où tu habites ? » demandai-je.

« Non, » répondit-elle. « Je sais pas revenir chez moi… »

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux. »

« NAN ! » hurla-t-elle avant de continuer en pleurant : « mes parents ne veulent pas que je parle aux inconnus ! »

Tiens, tiens, l'habituel baratin parental, au moins, il aurait fallu que son frère soit plus consciencieux pour lui apprendre cette valeur-là. Réfléchissant un peu, je lui proposai de rester s'amuser avec Jérémie et moi-même, ainsi, expliquai-je, nous ne serions plus des inconnus. Elle accepta et je l'entraînais sur les manèges. Elle s'amusa beaucoup avec nous si bien qu'elle me dit son prénom, Emilie et m'indiqua tout ce dont elle se souvenait pour se rendre chez elle. C'était trop peu de détails pour que je sache où elle habitait. Il me fallait trouver l'écriteau qui indiquait « Du bout du monde » (était-ce un nom de rue ?), dans un endroit remplis d'immeubles, près d'un sex-shop (vive la référence pour son âge !) et d'une boulangerie. C'était bien trop vaste. Mais je ne m'imaginais pas un beau quartier, à mon avis, cette petite fille habitait dans les bas quartiers ! Aussi, je pris mon courage à deux mains, et tournant à droite, j'atteignis un endroit rempli d'immeubles. Je demandais à la petite si elle se souvenait de l'endroit, elle me répondit que oui. Mais à ce moment-là, Jérémie ne voulait plus avancer. L'endroit ne donnait pas confiance, aussi, comme je savais qu'il saurait se débrouiller, je lui donnai un peu de sous pour payer le bus et le laissai partir.

J'aperçus un écriteau sur lequel était marqué « Bateau-Sur-Mer ». L'écriteau que je devais chercher était probablement sur un bâtiment, c'était le nom du bâtiment ! En le trouvant, la petite fille sembla réagir et m'entraîna de force à l'intérieur. Elle me fit courir presque, grimpant les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage et m'entraînant devant la porte 11 quelque chose, le dernier chiffre semblait avoir été arraché. Comme il semblait évident qu'elle avait retrouvé sa maison, je m'apprêtai à repartir quand elle revint me chercher. Emilie insista beaucoup pour que j'entre à la maison. Elle voulait probablement me remercier. L'appartement était tout petit, étroit, et les meubles s'entassaient si bien que je me demandais comment on pouvait y vivre. Pour parvenir au salon, c'était un réel exercice d'équilibre !

Emilie me laissa alors là et repartit dans une pièce où, très vite, une voix masculine surgit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux la mioche ? T'étais pas au parc toi ? QUOI ? Et pourquoi t'amènes une greluche chez moi ? »

De toute évidence, je n'allais certainement pas l'apprécier, et l'inverse semblait clair. Mais jamais je n'eus pensé que je me retrouvais face à lui. Dans mes cauchemars les pires, ce scénario-là ne m'était jamais venu car face à moi, à l'entrée de la chambre, se tenait Jonathan. Il semblait aussi surpris que moi, et son visage eut un profond rictus de dégoût.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » grogna-t-il.

La politesse n'était décidément pas son fort. Mais je ne comptais pas non plus me laisser faire. Je n'avais strictement rien à me reprocher, ce qui n'était pas son cas !

« Il parait qu'un grand frère a laissé sa sœur dans un parc alors qu'elle ne savait pas rentrer chez elle, » déclarai-je.

« Très bien, » fit-il. « Mais pourquoi t'es entré ? Tu veux p't'être que je te serve le thé pour te remercier ? »

« Sans façon, » répondis-je en grimaçant. « Je m'en vais. »

« C'est ça, » siffla-t-il.

« C'est ça. »

Et je partis de l'appartement. Ouf ! Heureusement que je n'étais pas restée une seconde de plus ! Quel calvaire ! Me retrouver face à celui que je détestais le plus au monde !

Je descendis à la hâte les escaliers de l'immeuble et m'apprêtai à partir. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas bien m'en sortir après une rencontre avec le Crétin ! Devant moi, quatre garçons me bloquaient la route. Ils n'avaient pas bonne mine, et je craignais pour ma propre sécurité. Ils eurent tôt fait de me remarquer et aussitôt, ils s'avancèrent vers moi.

« _Misère !_ »

De droite ni de gauche, il n'y avait personne pour m'aider. J'étais seule face à quatre balourds ! Cette fois, je ne m'en sortirais pas aussi bien… Je tentai de m'enfuir, mais comme il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'issue, je dus foncer près d'eux et, malheureusement, ils étaient suffisamment rapides pour m'attraper en route. Deux se chargèrent de m'immobiliser, m'empêchant de trop remuer. Les deux autres se posèrent face à moi. Leurs regards m'inquiétaient, c'étaient des regards de fous. J'aurais voulu crier mais ma voix s'était enfuie au plus profond de ma gorge, mon estomac devint douloureux et nouer. La peur m'envahissait, mon cœur accélérait le rythme et mon esprit… lui, n'était déjà plus.

Ils m'entraînèrent de force dans une petite ruelle entre les deux bâtiments. Ils me plaquèrent contre le mur, et c'était à ce moment précis que tout se débloqua. Je me suis mise à hurler, je réagissais, frappant de mes pieds tout ce qui bougeait ou ne bougeait pas, mes mains étaient encore maintenues par les deux gaillards.

« Faites-la taire ! » hurla l'un deux.

Un troisième s'en chargea. Il me prit à la gorge avec tant de force que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Je réagissais de moins en moins tellement j'étais préoccupée à respirer. Et je les entendis rire. De frayeur et de dégoût, mes yeux se fermèrent et j'attendais alors que tout se passe, n'ayant plus aucun espoir. L'un deux, le dernier, se mit à déboutonner mon haut.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » hurla quelqu'un.

Il arrêta son geste et ils se tournèrent vers quelqu'un que je ne pouvais voir là où je me trouvais. De parce que ma tête était maintenue vers le haut, et de parce qu'un congénère me bloquait la vue.

« Tu veux nous rejoindre ? » ricana l'un.

« Tu peux avoir ton propre plaisir, » poursuivit celui qui me tenait au cou.

« Lâchez-la, » ordonna l'inconnu.

« Comment ? »

« Je vous ai dit de la lâcher, pouilleux ! »

« Tu te crois où là ? »

« Dans mon quartier, » grogna l'inconnu. « Je te signale, _Blaize_, qu'ici tu n'es pas dans ton territoire et que si je préviens les autres, tu risques de fort le regretter ! Alors, barrez-vous avant que je ne fasse vraiment quelque chose. »

Ils se toisèrent un moment. Le silence se fit, et, haletante, j'attendais que tout se joue. Finalement, ils me lâchèrent et déguerpirent. Je retombai comme une masse contre le mur, secouée par ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais failli me faire… ! C'était à deux doigts… ! Mais qui m'avait aidé ? Qui pouvait être assez bon pour cela ? Quand je l'aperçus alors qu'il se penchait vers moi, j'en eus le souffle coupé !

« Tu es décidément stupide comme fille, » grogna Jonathan. « Allez, debout ! »

Il me tira sans ménage et m'entraîna hors de ses quartiers. Il ne disait rien et marchait rapidement, tenant fermement mon bras. Je ne disais rien, j'étais complètement sous le choc, incapable de réagir. Il me laissa près du parc et rentra chez lui. Je n'eus pas le temps de le remercier de m'avoir aidé. Je me remettais en ordre et je rentrai chez moi, toujours secouée. Ca ! Si on me l'avait prédit, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Celui qui m'a toujours cherché des ennuis venait de me sauver d'une situation critique ! Je ne pouvais que lui en être reconnaissante, mais mon estime pour lui n'évolua que de peu.

**-Fin du chapitre 8-**


	10. Chapitre 9

Résumé de ce qui vient de se passer :

Ce sont les vacances ! Isa en profite pour voir Karl et Genzô à leur entraînement de football, mais elle n'en oublie pas le concours pour autant ! Elle vient de passer les premiers examens et continue à travailler avec Shûzo. Celui-ci se révèle un étrange personnage tout de même… Pendant ce temps, Genzô poursuit sa quête dans la recherche de ses sentiments et apprend avec peine le projet de sa jeune amie. Celle-ci emmène souvent son frère au parc rejoindre ses camarades jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre la petite sœur de Jonathan ! Elle l'aide à rentrer chez elle, et alors qu'elle repart chez elle, Isa se fait agresser ! Mais la jeune fille a la surprise d'être sauvé par Jonathan. Quelle étrange situation !

Personnages :

-Isa Amond,

-Jérémie Amond : frère d'Isa.

-Genzô Wakabayashi (Thomas Price): gardien de football, ami d'Isa.

-Karl-Heinz Schneider dit le Kaiser : attaquant, ami d'Isa et de Genzô.

-Jonathan Einfren : ennemi d'Isa, petit caïd du coin.

-Marie Schneider : petite sœur de Karl-Heinz.

-Kartz Hermann : attaquant, ami de Genzô et de Karl.

-Julie Seifrein : amie de Genzô et d'Aizen.

-Aizen Presh : ami de Genzô et de Julie.

-Mikami : coach de Genzô.

-Blaize : apparent chef d'une petite bande ; a agressé Isa. Rival de Jonathan.

Les joueurs de l'équipe de Genzô déjà cité : Mayer, Marc…

Des joueurs d'autres équipes déjà cité : Scharzt, Zenien, Brayern, Stiergen, Minze, Rayen…

Quelques mots :

(1) Il faut lire « Un soir de Lune » pour voir ce qui s'est passé dans cette sortie. Fanfiction qui devrait bientôt être publiée ! Pas de soucis.

(2) Il faut lire « Voyage en Angleterre selon Isa » disponible sur Fanfic-fr

Ca y est ! Normalement, la réécriture est terminée, la suite peut enfin avoir lieu !

Bon, ce chapitre est un peu court, désolée !

**Au-delà des Apparences**

**Chapitre 9 : Qui dit « Bonne nouvelle », entend aussi « Mauvaise rencontre »**

« _Dans la vie, il est des rencontres stimulantes qui nous incitent à donner le meilleur de nous même, _

_il est aussi des rencontres qui nous minent et qui peuvent finir par nous briser._ »

Marie-France Hirigoyen, Le harcèlement moral.

L'excitation était à son comble. Une enveloppe dans nos mains, Shûzo et moi résistions à l'envie de les ouvrir. Nous étions inquiets. Avions-nous réussi ? En ce lundi de rentrée, une incroyable nouvelle m'attendait dans un simple morceau de papier blanc. Nous décidions de déchirer l'enveloppe à trois : trois, deux, un. Je déchirai le papier avec empressement, retirer la lettre, respirai un bon coup, jetant un coup d'œil vers Shûzo qui en fit de même et dépliai la lettre. Pourvu que je sois confirmée… Je regardai ! C'était bon ! J'étais officialisée ! J'avais passé le premier cap ! Ca y était, mon nom était inscrit dans la liste des participants officiels !

« Allons fêter cela ensemble, ce soir ! » s'écria Shûzo qui avait eu une réponse positive, lui aussi. « Et amène ton copain surtout ! Je veux le voir, ok ? »

« Entendu, » acceptai-je tout sourire.

Mon cœur était emballé. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de sourire ! Quelle extase ! Quel sentiment plaisant ! J'avais réussi, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ce matin, j'avais enfin trouvé la force de tous les affronter.

En ce jour de rentrée, j'allais imposer le silence.

&&G&&&&&&

La rentrée… La rentrée annonçait pour moi la fin des beaux jours. Plus d'entraînement du matin jusqu'au soir, plus de visites quotidiennes d'Isa, plus aucun plaisir dû à l'oisiveté du temps libre. Bonjour cours, devoirs et examens à préparer. Et si mon moral avait baissé en cette perspective de rentrée, celle de l'équipe semblait avoir touché le fond. Au revoir matchs amicaux, plaisirs du ballon ! Bonjour obligations formelles, attentes interminables… !

Une enveloppe en main, je me demandais si j'avais bien la moyenne de partout. Je ne m'appliquai pas spécialement en cours. A vrai dire, cela me passait un peu au dessus de ma tête tout cela. Je l'ouvris et y jetai un coup d'œil peu intéressé. Tout semblait être correcte, tant mieux.

Ce que je regrettai le plus dans ces vacances, c'était probablement le temps que j'avais passé avec Isa. Celle-ci avec l'aide de Karl avait organisé deux sorties pour toute l'équipe. Une fois, nous étions allés à la fête foraine (1) et l'autre fois, Isa nous avait organisé un grand pique nique où elle avait cuisiné tous les plats. Ce jour-là nous nous étions régalés ! Isa se révélait être un cordon bleu, elle nous avoua tout de même qu'elle avait été aidé par sa mère et Karl.

En entrant en classe, je découvrir une étrange atmosphère. Tout le monde chuchotait et beaucoup de regards étaient tournés vers Isa. Avant même que je ne puisse aller plus loin, Julie me rejoignit.

« Tu as raté quelque chose ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« De vraiment étonnant ! » renchérit Aizen.

« Quoi donc ? » demandai-je.

« Il y a quelque chose qui a changé ! »

« Mais tu dois le savoir, je pense. »

« Il suffit de la regarder ! »

« Quand elle est entrée, ça a fait effet ! »

« Comme une électrochoc ! »

« Isa paraissait très heureuse. »

« Elle a du recevoir une très bonne nouvelle. »

« Même Jonathan paraissait surpris de la voir ainsi apparaître ! »

Jonathan ? Tiens, il était là celui-là. Lui aussi semblait différent, enfin… Il paraissait toujours aussi idiot, mais il ne disait mot, il restait là, assis sur sa chaise, passif. Ce n'était pas normal ! Mais après tout, tant qu'il ne faisait rien à Isa, je m'en foutais. Les deux zigotos cessèrent leur discours par alternance et me laissèrent m'asseoir près d'Isa. Elle me sourit mais elle n'eut pas le temps de me parler, le professeur venait déjà d'entrer et réclamait le silence. Lorsque midi vint, nous rangeâmes nos affaires, et j'accompagnai Isa hors de la classe. Celle-ci devait sûrement rejoindre Karl. Sans que je ne demande rien, elle s'expliqua d'elle-même :

« J'ai décidé de faire plus d'efforts, de changer même ici. » Elle fit une légère pause où elle rit légèrement « En fait, je n'aurais rien pu faire si je n'avais pas reçu mon bulletin ce matin. »

Son bonheur était vraiment apparent. Elle jubilait et désirait vraiment déclarer ce qui la faisait tant plaisir. Je la laissai donc faire sans l'interrompre.

« … Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'ai réussi mon premier pas vers le concours ! Je suis officialisée dans le concours, c'est fait ! »

« Vraiment ? C'est fantastique ! Félicitation Isa ! »

« Merci ! Merci beaucoup. Ah ! Voilà Karl. »

Elle commença à me devancer pour aller le rejoindre, mais elle s'arrêta vite et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers moi.

« Tu veux manger avec nous ? » me proposa-t-elle en souriant. « Il y a suffisamment pour nous trois. »

« Merci, mais je dois rejoindre Julie et Aizen, » lui répondis-je. A tout à l'heure.

« A tout de suite, » fit-elle.

&&I&&&&&&

Parfois, il arrivait à Genzô d'agir étrangement et puis il se reprenait et tout allait mieux. Je ne savais jamais comment m'y prendre alors je faisais comme si de rien n'était, en fait, j'agissais comme l'aurait fait Karl à ma place. « Ne pas s'inquiéter pour rien » était le maître mot qu'il m'avait donné de suivre et je tentais d'y parvenir le mieux possible. Comme l'avait suggéré Shûzo, j'invitais Karl à se joindre à notre petite 'fête' qui se révéla surtout être une nouvelle occasion de boire un verre ensemble.

« Pour les futurs gagnants, hip, hip, hip ! »

« HOURRA ! »

Nous trinquâmes. Dans les présentations, je découvris enfin la petite copine de Shûzo. Elle se nommait Diana, elle était plus âgée d'un an et semblait plutôt extravertie. En fait, elle ressemblait beaucoup à son copain, sauf que c'était une fille. Elle était plus grande que moi et possédait des atouts que je n'aurais jamais sans doute. Je me sentais un peu en infériorité face à elle, surtout que Karl se prêtait au jeu de Shûzo et ne cessait de la complimenter. Que c'était frustrant !

« Arrêtez un peu les garçons, rigola Diana. Vous embarrassée notre petite Isa. »

« Mais Isa n'a pas à se plaindre, » me défendit Karl. « Elle a des charmes que personne ne pourrait se vanter ! »

« Et qui te font effet en particulier, » conclut Diana dans un sourire étrange.

« Je ne suis pas le seul », affirma Karl, pensif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ! » rouspétai-je à temps. « Tu es dans notre lycée, Diana ? »

« Quel détournement ! » râla Shûzo, déçu.

Diana rigola et me répondit que c'était effectivement le cas. Par la suite, Diana nous proposa d'aller se changer et se rejoindre pour aller en boîte de nuit. Je refusai. Nous venions à peine de rentrer en cours et je ne me sentais pas d'aller en boîte en semaine. Je lui suggérai en revanche de le remettre au samedi. Tous acceptèrent. A la suite de cette soirée, je restai mitigée quant à la personne de Diana. Elle semblait sympathique, mais les sourires qu'elle abordait, les regards qu'elle lançait à Karl et surtout cette impression qu'elle me jugeait négativement m'angoissaient un peu.

Pendant cette soirée, Aizen et Julie étaient venus me voir.

« Genzô nous a tout dit, » sourit Julie.

« Félicitation pour ta réussite ! » s'exclama Aizen.

« Continue comme ça surtout, » continua Julie. « Au moins quelqu'un d'intelligent dans notre classe ! »

« Et puis, restes comme tu étais ce matin ! Ca rend les choses plus intéressantes encore ! »

« Merci, » répondis-je sans savoir ce que je devais réellement dire.

Ils me saluèrent ainsi que Karl et partirent s'asseoir à quelques tables de la notre. Ils me laissaient toujours perplexes ces deux-là mais comme ils ne m'adressaient la parole que lorsque je m'entendais bien avec Genzô, je décidais de ne pas me soucier d'eux. S'ils s'amusaient avec mon histoire, tant pis, je ne pouvais rien y faire. Shûzo souriait face à la curiosité de la discussion que nous venions d'avoir, Diana s'en moquait éperdument. Karl ne posa pas de question. Très vite, la discussion reprit avec pour pole d'intérêt : le football. Shûzo était un fan inconditionnel de football et soutenait fermement l'équipe de notre ville. Aussitôt, les deux mâles partirent dans un débat auquel ni Diana ni moi ne pouvions interférer. Résignées toutes les deux, nous nous contentions d'écouter d'une oreille ce qu'ils se disaient et sourire lorsqu'ils se tournaient (enfin) vers nous.

« Et toi, tu pratiques un sport ? » demanda Diana.

« Plus à présent, » répondis-je. « Je faisais de l'athlétisme avant. »

« Pendant combien de temps ? »

« Du primaire en fin de collège. »

« C'est bien, mais pourquoi as-tu arrêté ? »

Je n'ai pas pu répondre. Je me souvenais m'être arrêtée en fin de collège, ou plus précisément après mon voyage en Angleterre… (2) Comment aurais-je pu lui dire que c'était tout simplement que je n'osais plus m'exposer ? Que je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à personne ? J'avais baissé la tête, embarrassée et je me mordis la lèvre. Karl remarqua mon malaise et changea de sujet. Diana n'insista pas mais je sentais son regard se poser sur moi. Après quoi, il déclara qu'il se faisait tard et que nous devions rentrer. Je saluai Shûzo et Diana qui restaient encore, et nous partions.

Je restai silencieuse dans le chemin du retour, plongée dans mes souvenirs douloureux. Karl, auprès de moi, ne disait rien non plus. Il était vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas cette partie de ma vie. Et je ne désirais pas, à ce moment-là, en parler à personne.

&&G&&&&&&

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où est Karl ? » demanda l'entraîneur.

Personne ne répondit, mais nous avions tous en tête qu'il devait être avec Isa. Peut-être avait-il décidé de passer le reste de l'après midi avec elle, peut-être pour fêter sa réussite. Il aurait sans doute dû prévenir, mais Karl agit toujours manière imprévisible. Rien ne pourrait le changer celui-là. Nous fîmes donc l'entraînement sans lui. Quand je revins chez moi, je les aperçus au loin. Ils étaient bel et bien ensemble mais quelque chose clochait. Isa avait la tête baissée et Karl ne semblait pas heureux non plus. Je me demande ce qu'il se passait. S'étaient-ils disputés ?

Le lendemain matin, Isa entra en classe et tout le monde la regardait. Mais, tous semblaient un peu déçus quand ils la virent s'approcher discrètement de sa place habituelle. Elle ne tentait plus de se cacher, mais elle paraissait peinée, songeuse. Elle passa derrière moi pour s'asseoir et ne me salua que d'un geste de la tête. Je n'osai pas lui parler, elle ne semblait vraiment pas dans son assiette. Etait-ce à cause d'hier soir ? Je ne pouvais pas le savoir.

Les deux premiers cours se déroulèrent. Dans le second, Isa fut encore une fois appelée par le proviseur. Elle s'échappa avec hâte hors de la classe et disparut jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. Quand elle revint enfin en classe, la sonnerie venait de retentir. Elle se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et de sortir. Aizen et Julie s'approchèrent de moi et nous nous dirigions vers la cantine.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda Aizen.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondis-je. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce matin. »

« On ne dit pas le contraire, » rigola Julie. « On sait qu'elle était avec Karl hier soir. »

« Ah oui ? » demandai-je. « Vous les avez vu ? »

« Ils étaient dans un bar avec un autre garçon et une fille, » répondit Aizen. « Ils semblaient fêter quelque chose. »

« Sûrement la réussite de l'examen, » suggérai-je. « Mais vous savez ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? »

« Pas vraiment, idiot ! Sinon, je ne te l'aurais pas demandé. »

« Mais ça doit avoir un rapport avec ce que lui disait la fille, » réfléchit Julie.

« Sûrement, » approuva Aizen. « Dis-moi, elle ne te disait pas quelque chose ? »

« Si justement ! J'avais l'impression… »

« De la connaître… »

« De vue… »

« Ou de renommé peut-être. »

« Peut-être. »

Je les laissai continuer leur « discours » seuls. Quand ces deux-là partaient dans ce genre de discussion, ce n'était pas toujours la peine de les écouter. Julie et Aizen se complétaient sincèrement et le résultat de leur amitié était parfois surprenant. Et comme je ne pouvais rien faire sans connaître l'essence de ce problème, je décidai de rester hors de tout cela. Pas la peine que je m'encombre à l'ennuyer en lui posant des questions indiscrètes !

&&I&&&&&&

Encore un examen oral qui ne menait à rien. Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il me réclame lorsque j'étais en cours ? A chaque fois, il fallait que je rattrape sur quelqu'un et il me manquait toujours des parcelles de cours. Cette fois, c'était certain, je demanderai à Genzô de m'aider. Je m'y perdais à force ! Mais midi vint, et je rejoignis Karl, un peu soucieuse. Nous nous étions quitté le soir précédent sans rien se dire à part un misérable « Salut ». Allait-il me poser des questions ? Je n'avais pas tellement envie d'y répondre. C'était du passé tout ça ! Je ne voulais plus le remuer, non, je voulais oublier ! Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si je l'avais revu, _lui_ ! Alors, tout allait bien ! Enfin, il fallait d'abord que je rassure Karl.

Celui-ci me surprit d'ailleurs. Pendant ce repas, il me parla, il agissait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Et, bien sûr, je me prêtai au jeu tout en m'excusant de tant de secrets.

« Je viendrais te chercher chez toi samedi, » déclara Karl. « Si tu veux, on pourra se voir avant pour rester un peu seuls ensemble. »

« Tu n'as pas de match ? » demandai-je.

« Aucun de prévu, » répondit-il. « Cela te va ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Karl ! Salut ! »

En nous retournons, nous vîmes Diana qui s'empressait de venir nous rejoindre. Je sentis une boule se coincer dans ma gorge quand je la vis. Cette fille avait quelque chose qui m'agaçait profondément. Ou peut-être était-ce son comportement ? Elle ne m'adressa aucun regard et discutait simplement avec Karl à côté de qui elle s'était assise. Quant à moi, fort de ne pouvoir réagir, je mangeai le reste du plat que m'avait préparé Karl.

« C'est toi qui a préparé ces plats ? » demanda Diana à Karl.

« Oui, » répondit-il, tout sourire. « Tu peux goûter, vas-y. »

« Je n'oserai pas, » pouffa-t-elle.

« S'il te dit que tu peux le faire… »

Ils se tournèrent vers moi. Je me repris :

« Tu peux y goûter sans problème, il y en a assez pour trois. »

« Tu as raison, » rajouta Karl. « Vas-y ! »

« Merci Karl, » fit-elle, m'ignorant éperdument.

Elle attrapa la fourchette de Karl et piocha dans l'assiette. Après avoir goûté, elle s'exclama qu'elle n'avait jamais rien mangé de tel. Elle le complimenta longtemps, et quand elle en eut terminé avec ses jérémiades, Karl la remercia.

« Mais ce n'est rien face à ce que cuisine Isa, » rajouta-t-il ensuite.

« _Et toc !_ »

Un peu rougissante, je me retenais de sourire. Diana ne rajouta rien et changea vite de sujet. Lassée de l'entendre, je déclarai que je devais aller travailler et, sans attendre aucune réponse, je partis, sac à l'épaule, me rendre au seul endroit où j'aurais enfin la paix. Une fois arrivée entre les deux bâtiments, je m'installai et sortis mon vieux carnet. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'y avais plus touché ! Je relus mes dernières notes et poursuivis mon ascension dans le monde de Vampires sous la peau de mon héroïne. Mais je me rendis très vite compte que je n'étais pas dans les bonnes conditions pour écrire. Diana m'énervait ! Et Karl qui ne disait rien et qui se laissait faire…

La sonnerie retentit. Avec les cours, je pourrais me concentrer sur autre chose. Mais, en arrivant en classe, Diana était là, elle semblait m'attendre puisque lorsqu'elle me vit, elle sourit et s'approcha de moi. Elle fit voler ses cheveux autour d'elle, et lançait des regards aux alentours. Certains garçons se retournaient à son passage, il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas laide, c'était même loin d'être le cas. Et c'était bien ça qui m'inquiétait.

« -Tu es partie bien vite tout à l'heure, » me dit-elle.

« J'avais des choses à faire, » lui répondis-je.

Elle eut un petit rire qui signifiait bien sa pensée à mon goût, puis elle poursuivit :

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup et cela me désole un peu car je t'aime bien. Tu as l'air… _intéressante_. Sinon, pourquoi Karl sortirait avec toi ? Enfin, je m'égare un peu là. J'espère que tu es toujours prête pour Samedi, sois belle surtout ! Pour ton chéri, bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas que… _d'autres_ lui fassent tourner la tête alors que tu seras là. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai à ce que personne ne s'approche trop de lui, enfin, tu comprends. Bon, je dois y aller. Au revoir, Isa ! »

Diana me laissa là et partit dans un rire glacial. Je restai perplexe. Son message était clair pour moi, elle me menaçait et me prévenait de ses plans. Elle avait des vues sur Karl, c'était dur comme fer !! Pourtant, elle sortait avec Shûzo, mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Et lui ? En repensant à sa manière d'agir, je me dis que cela ne devait certainement pas le gêner plus que cela. Quel étrange couple tout de même ! Que devais-je faire ? Que pouvais-je faire ? Je n'étais pas aussi osée qu'elle, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Peut-être faudrait-il que j'en parle avec Karl mais que dirait-il ? Ne penserait-il pas plutôt que j'étais jalouse et possessive ? Ne serait-ce pas le pousser, au contraire, dans les bras de Diana ?

« Il suffit d'être soi même, » chantonnait Julie et Aizen en entrant en classe.

Etrangement, j'avais l'impression qu'ils m'adressaient particulièrement ce message, mais fort de ne pouvoir le certifier, j'y songeai sincèrement. Il était vrai que Karl sortait avec moi. Je devais lui faire confiance. Jamais il ne se laisserait séduire par Diana, après tout, il m'avait choisi parmi tant d'autres déjà. Cela ne pouvait changer aussi facilement. Me répétant ceci avec de plus en plus d'ardeur et de confiance, je me ressaisis et retournai à ma place avec un meilleur moral que le matin. Comme je le pensais, les cours m'obnubilaient complètement et le sujet Diana-Karl m'était sorti de la tête. Aussi, quand Genzô me raccompagna, j'abordais un sourire paisible.

« Tu as l'air contente, » affirma Genzô.

« Pas spécialement, » lui répondis-je.

« « En tout cas, tu as meilleure mine que ce matin, » remarqua-t-il.

Il l'avait remarqué. Genzô, depuis le jour où nous nous étions réconciliés, il me regardait d'un autre regard. Je ne savais pas comment le prendre. Mais il devenait de plus en plus gentil avec moi, plus calme et il semblait faire attention à moi bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Ces attentions qu'il renouvelait chaque jour me troublait un peu, je ne savais pas exactement quoi penser. Mais peut-être était-il simplement comme cela avec ses amis.

« _Je ne devrais pas m'en soucier._ »

« Je-J'étais fatiguée, » me justifiai-je.

Genzô ne dit rien. M'avait-il cru ?

Nous étions arrivés près du parc et nos chemins allaient se séparer quand je me rappelai que je devais lui demander ses cours. Genzô me promit de me les apporter le lendemain.

« Repose-toi bien, » dit-il avant de me saluer et de repartir.

« Merci, » soufflai-je.

Je rentrai chez moi. Maman sortit de la cuisine lorsqu'elle m'entendit rentrer et me sourit. Elle me demanda des nouvelles de l'école et je lui répondis que tout allait bien. Le soir précédent, elle avait fondu en larme en apprenant que j'avais réussi le premier test du concours, elle était si heureuse pour moi que des larmes avaient coulé sur mes joues, à moi aussi ! Bien sûr, je lui demandais son autorisation pour samedi, chose qu'elle m'accorda aussitôt sans aucune hésitation. Sa confiance en moi me remontait le moral. Je pouvais bien subir toutes les épreuves, si Maman m'encourageait, je surpasserai toutes les difficultés. Et Diana n'avait qu'à bien se tenir ! Foi d'Isa, je ne me laisserai plus faire aussi facilement. Elle n'aura pas Karl par sa supériorité physique ! Jamais !

La semaine se déroula sans complication. Mise à part peut-être les constantes visites de Diana lors de nos repas de midi. J'appris aussi qu'elle était allée lui rendre visite lors de l'entraînement. Elle était bien collante ! Heureusement, Genzô me raconta comment leur coach l'avait renvoyé valser alors qu'il ne m'avait jamais reproché de venir voir les joueurs à leur entraînement. Je l'avais rencontré par deux fois déjà, et il semblait m'apprécier, m'encourageant à revenir les voir lors des matchs tout comme le soir.

« Il semblerait que cette fille ait mis le grappin sur Karl, » songea Genzô. « Si elle te pose des problèmes, parles-en avec Karl et moi. »

« Je ne peux pas, » avouai-je. « Je ne veux pas que Karl croie que je suis jalouse et possessive… Et je ne devrais pas m'en faire pour chaque fille qui s'approche de lui, c'est mal. »

« Ce qui est mal c'est de draguer le garçon alors que l'on sait qu'il sort avec quelqu'un, » répliqua Genzô. « Tu ne devrais pas penser comme ça. »

« Je le sais bien, mais… »

Mais pour le moment, je ne pouvais rien dire, rien faire. Diana n'était pas encore passée « à l'action », mais accusations ne se fonderaient que sur des dits dont Karl n'a jamais eu ouïe. Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire !

« Tu veux que je vienne ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Samedi, je peux venir te soutenir si tu as besoin d'aide. »

Il était vraiment adorable. J'en souris, il pensait vraiment à moi, c'était très touchant. Rien que pour cela, je voulais être forte !

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Genzô, » lui dis-je. « Diana ne pourra pas parvenir à ses fins. J'ai confiance en Karl, il ne tombera pas si facilement face à ses charmes ! »

« Tu dois avoir raison, » sourit-il.

« Oui ! »

« Un peu de silence, » s'il vous plait, nous interrompit le professeur. « Je vais faire l'appel… »

Je ne me laisserai pas abattre, pas maintenant. Mais, parfois, certaines choses sont trop fortes pour que l'on puisse y résister seule, et quand le passé s'en mêle… J'allais découvrir à mes dépends que même tout le courage ne suffisait pas toujours à vaincre un obstacle venimeux…

**-Fin du chapitre 9-**


	11. Chapitre 10

Résumé de ce qui vient de se passer :

Isa est officialisée au concours ! Pour fêter cela, Shûzo lui propose d'aller le fêter le soir même dans un bar. Isa y va avec Karl tandis que Shûzo a amené sa petite copine, enfin si on la décrire ainsi car Diana ne cesse de reluquer Karl. Il semblerait bien qu'elle ait des vus sur le Kaiser et Isa voit cela d'un très mauvais œil, surtout lorsque celle-ci ne cesse d'aborder Karl et la menace clairement qu'elle le lui prendrait. Isa s'inquiète et voit avec anxiété samedi approché. Genzô tente de la rassurer, de l'encourager et lui propose de venir la rejoindre le samedi en boîte de nuit, chose qu'Isa refuse. Elle vaincra seule Diana ! Enfin, réussira-t-elle à sauver son couple ?

Les Personnages :

-Isa Amond,

-Jérémie Amond : frère d'Isa.

-Genzô Wakabayashi (Thomas Price): gardien de football, ami d'Isa.

-Karl-Heinz Schneider dit le Kaiser : attaquant, ami d'Isa et de Genzô.

-Jonathan Einfren : ennemi d'Isa, petit caïd du coin.

-Marie Schneider : petite sœur de Karl-Heinz.

-Kartz Hermann : attaquant, ami de Genzô et de Karl.

-Julie Seifrein : amie de Genzô et d'Aizen.

-Aizen Presh : ami de Genzô et de Julie.

-Mikami : coach de Genzô.

-Blaize : apparent chef d'une petite bande ; a agressé Isa. Rival de Jonathan.

-Shûzo : participant au concours, aide Isa dans ses révisions, petit copain de Diana.

-Diana : petite copine de Shûzo, a des vues sur Karl, rivale d'Isa.

Les joueurs de l'équipe de Genzô déjà cité : Mayer, Marc…

Des joueurs d'autres équipes déjà cité : Scharzt, Zenien, Brayern, Stiergen, Minze, Rayen…

Quelques mots ?

Je préviens juste que s'il y a une incohérence dans ce chapitre, je m'en excuse, mais, s'il vous plait, passez outre !

Il faut lire « Voyage en Angleterre selon Isa » disponible sur Fanfic-fr.

**Au-delà des Apparences**

**Chapitre 10 : Une soirée angoissante.**

« _J'aime, et rien ne le dit ; j'aime, et seul je le sais,_

_Et mon secret m'est cher, et chère est ma souffrance ;_

_Et j'ai fait le serment d'aimer sans espérance,_

_Mais non pas sans bonheur ; - je vous vois, c'est assez._ »

Alfred de Musset,

J'étais anxieux. Isa semblait de plus en plus inquiète, elle appréhendait la soirée de Samedi et je voyais bien qu'elle se demandait si elle était à la hauteur. A quoi jouait Karl ? Je le voyais mal ne pas repérer le jeu de Diana, mais il semblait ne pas s'en faire. Lorsque je lui demandai de s'expliquer, il me répondait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer. Je voyais cela d'un très mauvais œil. Quelqu'un dans tout cela n'allait certainement pas en ressortir indemne, et cette personne était celle à qui je tenais le plus.

J'aimais Isa. Je le savais à ce moment-là, je ne pouvais plus le nier. Ses sourires, sa voix, sa gentillesse et ses attentions diverses, même sa timidité me plaisait. Ainsi, j'étais amoureux d'elle. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J'avais trop attendu, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, et pourtant ! Tous les signes avaient été là pour m'ouvrir les yeux et moi… Moi, je ne les avais pas vu, peut-être même que je les avais ignoré, préférant la simplicité avant toute chose. Et pourtant, cette simplicité me semblait alors plus complexe que ce que je n'aurais cru ! Je m'étais trompé. Si j'avais été moins bête, peut-être qu'Isa aurait voulu de moi, elle ne serait pas avec Karl mais avec moi. Je le regrettai mais c'était trop tard. Tout ce qui était dans mon pouvoir se résumait à veiller sur elle, à préserver notre amitié comme elle était. Elle allait en avoir bien besoin !

Vendredi était passé et Samedi s'installait avec hâte. A ma fenêtre, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je savais ce qui allait se passer et je me demandai si c'était vraiment bien de la laisser affronter cette fille seule. D'autant plus que Karl ne semblait pas jouer franc jeu, lui aussi. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce personnage ! Il semblait pourtant attacher à Isa, alors pourquoi semblait-il se jouer d'elle parfois ? Je ne comprenais pas…

&&I&&&&&&

« Maman, » l'interpellai-je. « Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Ce soir, il faut que je me surpasse. C'est très important ! »

« D'accord ma chérie, » sourit-elle. « Je te réserve mon après-midi, mais ce matin, j'ai des choses à faire. »

« Merci maman ! »

Je remontai en courant. J'étais très excitée mais aussi très angoissée. Ce soir, je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Diana m'attendait de pied ferme et je devais me surpasser ! Ainsi Karl n'aura pas à se plaindre. J'ouvris mes cahiers et tentai en vain de m'y plonger sérieusement. Mais une heure passant, je n'avais pas beaucoup avancé. Il fallait dire que je ne tenais pas sur place. Comment allais-je m'habiller ? Devais-je me maquiller ? Et ma coiffure ?

« _Du calme ! Du calme ! Pas la peine de paniquer ! Tu as encore du temps devant toi… _»

« A quoi tu joues ? » demanda Jérémie qui passait devant ma chambre.

« A rien du tout, » répliquai-je, soudainement de mauvaise humeur. « Tu peux fermer ma porte, s'il te plait ? »

« Ca y est, » rouspéta-t-il. « Madame n'est pas contente ! Madame veut encore faire sa grande ! »

« Et ferme ta bouche avec, MERCI ! »

Mon idiot de petit frère grommela et ferma la porte derrière lui. Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers et après être tournée maintes fois dans ma chambre, je décidai de sortir un peu avant de manger. Je pris juste une veste, enfermai mes cheveux sous une échappe que j'enroulai autour de mon cou, pris mes chaussures et, après avoir prévenu ma mère, je sortis enfin. L'air frais de novembre me fit le plus grand bien et me calma légèrement. Je partis me réfugier dans le parc, cet endroit m'apaisait. Comme il longeait les beaux quartiers, la mairie l'entretenait plutôt bien, payant divers services à cet issu.

Assise sur un banc, je refermai les yeux. Que c'était bon de sentir la brise caressait ma peau tandis que le soleil venait doucement me réchauffer. Je restai là quelques minutes et, lassée d'avoir les pensées emmêlées, je revins à la maison où je retrouverais Maman et Jérémie attablés. Je les rejoignis et, durant ce repas, mon esprit se vida complètement. Etrangement, Jérémie parvenait toujours à me réconforter quand les choses n'allaient pas, et cela, sans même s'en rendre parfaitement compte ! Je l'adorais, mon petit frère ! Cela se voit qu'il héritait beaucoup de sa mère, rien à avoir avec Aiden !

Une fois le repas prit, j'aidais maman à débarrasser, envoyai mon frère dans sa chambre et nous commencions les longues préparations pour la soirée. Ma mère m'aida à choisir cette fois la tenue idéale. Mais comme je n'avais rien de très avantageux, elle décida de faire un compromis et d'aller faire, cette fois exclusivement, les magasins. J'hésitai, c'était tout de même un sacrifice. Je n'aimais généralement pas cela, mais ma mère semblait enthousiasmée de faire cette sortie avec moi, aussi, je n'hésitai pas trop et la suivie. Nous prenions le bus, le même que celui qui menait au parc où Jérémie et moi allions parfois jouer. Un frisson me parcouru, je n'avais pas oublié…cet incident.

De toute façon, il me serait impossible d'oublier la frayeur que j'ai ressentie ainsi que la honte d'après coup. Il en avait fallu de peu pour que je sois devenue le jouet de ces quatre… Je ne connais pas de qualificatifs suffisants pour les décrire. Je regardai d'un œil dégoûté le parc filait loin derrière, nous nous arrêtions au prochain arrêt.

« On commence par celui-ci, » me proposa Maman.

Je lui répondis d'un sourire et nous entrions dans le magasin. Je regardai toutes sortes d'habits et Maman commentait. Contrairement à elle, je faisais surtout attention aux prix des vêtements. Quand je terminai de choisir un lot, je partais me changer.

« Mademoiselle ? » appela Maman vers une des vendeuses. « Pourriez-vous l'aider à choisir quel vêtement serait le mieux pour une soirée en boite de nuits ? » Et elle rajouta plus bas : « c'est pour séduire un garçon. »

Je levai les yeux aux ciels, ayant tout entendu, mais je laissai faire. Après tout, ce n'était pas si faux. La vendeuse, amusée, se prêta au jeu et m'indiqua les dernières tendances. Elle commenta tous les ensembles que je mettais et je terminais avec une tenue moulante et sexy. Je me contemplai dans le miroir tandis que la vendeuse faisait éloge de l'ensemble. Il était vrai que je paraissais une toute autre personne. Cela mettait en valeur certaines parties de mon corps, et, de peu que je soigne ma coiffure et mon visage, je pouvais vraiment devenir « jolie ». Mais, dans tout cela, il y avait quelque qui me tracassait. Un rien mais qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que je regardais dans le miroir. Parce que ce reflet que je voyais, ce n'était pas moi mais une autre personne. Je ne parvenais pas à sourire parce que j'avais l'impression que je me trahissais. Et même si Karl me trouverait belle dans cette tenue, ce ne serait qu'un tissu de mensonge. Tout commentaire que l'on pourrait faire sur ce « moi » déguisé serait mensonge et baliverne, tout simplement parce que ce ne serait pas Moi mais une autre Isa, une Isa que je méprisais déjà. Je me rendis compte que j'avais pris la menace de Diana trop à cœur et cela m'avait fait tourner la tête.

Sans aucun commentaire, je rentrai dans la cabine et remis mes vêtements. Quand je sortis, Maman me demanda ce que j'avais choisi et je lui répondis ceci :

« Je resterai moi-même. »

Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas compris, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle comprenne. Cela ne regardait que moi, et elle le saisissait parfaitement. Maman était formidable. Tant de choses, je lui devais tant de choses et encore aujourd'hui, je suis toujours incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour la remercier comme je le devrais.

Une fois chez moi, bien décidée à m'appliquer mais en restant fidèle à moi-même, je choisis un ensemble cool mais modeste et j'entamai le plus dur : la coiffure. Avec ma mère, nous avions passé le reste du temps à les lisser si bien que le soir, nous avions réussi à obtenir des cheveux quasiment raide. J'enfilai un petit bonnet blanc et un collier, je pris ma veste blanche et je guettai l'arrivée de Karl. Je pris un maigre dîner et, peu de temps après, il arriva enfin…avec une surprise de poids !

« _Tout mais pas ça !_ »

« Saluttttttt ! » s'écria Diana, à côté de Karl. « On est venu te chercher, on n'est pas en retard, j'espère ? Oh ! Vous êtes la maman d'Isa ? Enchantée ! Je m'appelle Diana Minest. »

« Bonsoir, » la salua Maman, me jetant un regard en coin.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais on doit y aller ! Au revoir ! »

J'eus à peine le temps de saluer ma mère qu'elle me tirait par le bras et m'emmena à la voiture, elle m'obligea à monter à l'avant tandis qu'elle restait à l'arrière avec Karl. Je rageai intérieurement ! Que faisait-elle là ? Ne devions-nous pas avoir un moment de répit tous les deux avant de l'affronter ? Je l'entendais glousser à toutes les paroles que Karl ou elle prononçaient. Diana était vêtue d'une jupe en jean non régulière, des bottes marron au pied, pour simple haut, un tricot moulant beige, aucune veste et des tas de babioles entourant ses poignets et son cou. Elle se maquillait avec peu de modestie et sa coiffure ne me semblait pas réellement adaptée à la situation ! Elle avait mis ses cheveux dans un chignon et avait laissé des mèches pendrent de toutes parts. Autant dire qu'elle s'était bien appliquée celle-là ! A côté, je devais faire plate figure…

Mais ce qui me faisait le plus, ce qui me mettait le plus mal à l'aise, c'était Karl. Il ne réagissait pas, il la laissait mener la danse, lui qui l'avait pourtant toujours conduite avec moi ! Depuis le début, on ne s'était rien dit, même pas un « Salut ». Si j'entendais sa voix c'était qu'il répondait aux incessantes questions et jérémiades de Diana. Je regrettais déjà d'être là et je sentais déjà, au plus profond de moi-même, que la soirée serait terriblement longue et pénible. Du moins, ce le sera pour moi.

La mère de Karl nous déposa devant la boîte, Diana et celui-ci descendirent. A ce moment-là, j'hésitai encore à lui prier de me raccompagner sans poser de question. Les yeux fixant le vide devant moi, je tentais de me reprendre et de récupérer tout le courage que je possédais. Il m'en faudrait bien ! Comme je regrettai d'avoir refusé l'offre de Genzô ! S'il avait été là, il m'aurait certainement dit quelque chose ! Il ne m'aurait pas laissé dans mon coin, au moins lui m'aurait salué ! Mais cela ne ressemblait pas à Karl non plus. Que se passait-il ?

« Bats-toi, » dit sa mère.

« Pardon ? »

« Je veux que tu te battes, n'abandonnes pas mon fils dans les griffes de cette fille ! » s'exprima-t-elle, fixant elle aussi droit devant elle. « Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe, mais je refuse toute possibilité entre ces deux-là. Je veux que tu te battes pour nous trois. Sois forte ! »

« D'accord, » souris-je. « Merci Madame. »

Je sortis de la voiture et la regardai défiler. Quand je me retournai, Karl et Diana n'étaient déjà plus. Un peu déçue, je m'apprêtai à rentrer quand on m'appela.

« Isa ! Je suis là ! »

Shûzo s'approcha à petites foulées vers moi.

« Tu es très jolie ce soir ! » me dit-il en souriant. « Où sont les autres ? Ils ne sont pas avec toi ? »

« Si, mais ils sont déjà rentrés, » lui répondis-je, tentant de sourire au mieux.

« Je vois, » souffla-t-il, une étrange expression sur le visage, puis il se reprit : « On entre ? »

J'acquiesçai, il sourit et nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée de la boîte. Nous n'eûmes aucun problème à passer, en vu de l'expression qu'affichait le gars de l'entrée, ce n'était pas la toute première fois qu'il voyait Shûzo. Une fois le seuil franchi, la musique que l'on entendait déjà de l'extérieur retentit fortement à mes oreilles me décrochant une petite grimace. Il fallait que je m'y habitue. Regardant de droite et de gauche, nous ne parvîmes pas d'abord à repérer nos deux compères. Shûzo me proposa à l'oreille de partir s'asseoir quelque part suggérant que Karl et Diana devaient déjà être sur la piste de danse.

« A moins que tu ne veuilles danser ! » disait-il aussi fort qu'il le put pour que je l'entende.

« Ca ira, » répondis-je, « allons nous asseoir ! »

La première table libre se trouvait non loin de la piste de danse, entre deux autres tables. Elle était d'ailleurs proche du bar ce qui faciliterait sûrement les divers déplacements pour aller prendre à boire. Shûzo me proposa d'ailleurs de payer la première tournée, profitant de n'avoir pas deux bouches à remplir. J'acceptai son offre en lui précisant la boisson que je prenais et je partis m'asseoir. Il revint quelques instants après et déposa ma boisson devant moi. Il leva la sienne et nous trinquâmes à notre réussite. L'alcool pourrait peut-être m'aider à tenir le coup, songeai-je, ne résignant pas alors sur les gorgées que j'avalais à la suite.

« Quelle descente ! » commenta Shûzo. « Tu devrais ralentir un peu le rythme, tu vas finir saoule. »

« -Mais non, » le rassurai-je. « Je tiens bien l'alcool. »

Du moins c'était ce que je croyais. Au bout de deux morceaux, ni Diana ni Karl n'apparaissait et j'enfilais à la suite plusieurs verres d'affiler. S'il n'arrivait pas bientôt, je ferais un malheur ! Je sentais déjà ma tête qui tournait. Je ne supportait peut-être pas aussi que cela ou peut-être était-ce la quantité que j'avalais qui dépassait mes limites ? Shûzo plaisantait sur ma capacité à boire tandis qu'il commençait lui aussi à s'impatienter d'attendre les autres comme ça.

« S'il n'arrive pas au prochain morceau, je t'invite à danser ! »

« Comme ça je vomirai tout mon saoul sur ta belle petite veste, » grommelai-je, soudainement fatiguée.

« Oh, la, tu ne serais pas déjà saoule des fois ? » rigola-t-il.

« Non, » grognai-je, « je suis lasse d'attendre, c'est tout. J'm'suis préparée longtemps pour battre cette foutue nana, alors si elle l'a pas l'courage d's'montrer, c'est qu'j'aurais gagné ! »

En fait, j'étais vraiment saoule à ce moment-là. Malheureusement, il s'avérait que je retenais parfaitement tout ce qui se passait lorsque je me saoulais…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Shûzo à la fois amusé et intrigué.

« Ce que je veux dire ? » ricanai-je. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que ta nana est une greluche qui pense que se tenir haut sur des talons de dix mètres en se trémoussant de droite et de gauche, cela signifie séduire ! Et que cette même bombasse givrée en veut à…à…à un parfait crétin…un parfait… »

Je pris le mouchoir que me tendait une main. En relevant ma tête j'aperçus Karl et Diana. Celle-ci, placée légèrement en retrait, souriait d'un air victorieux. Karl, lui, semblait impassible. Shûzo observait la scène et moi, je me morfondais de honte et de gêne, réalisant un peu ce que je venais de dire et surtout face à _qui_ je venais de le faire ! Grommelant une excuse nullissime je me levai et me dirigeai vers les toilettes. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'adossais à la porte et poussai un profond soupir. Je n'aurais pas du boire comme cela. Et Karl n'avait toujours pas réagi. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

Je m'approchai du lavabo et passa mon visage sous l'eau froide. M'essuyant, je me regardais dans le miroir. Je devais trouver la force et arrêtai de dire des bêtises ! Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse aller ! La soirée venait de commencer et je venais de la gâcher. Non, elle était déjà ratée dés que je l'avais aperçu. Je le savais mais il fallait que je fasse l'effort, aussi surhumain soit-il, de la supporter. Reprenant mes esprits, je ressortais de la pièce et me dirigeai vers la table où ils étaient tous trois en train de discuter.

« _Courage Isa !_ »

En me voyant arrivé, comme pour me souhaiter courage, Shûzo me sourit. Diana, elle, fit exactement ce que je pensai. Elle s'enquit de mes nouvelles. Je lui répondis d'une politesse froide et m'assit à mon ancienne place. Karl s'était assis à côté de moi, mais je n'osais pas le regarder jusqu'au moment où, discrètement, il me prit par la main et joua avec mes doigts. Ce geste tendre me rassura et me redonna tout le courage qu'il me fallait pour tenir. Qu'importe Diana et qu'importe ce que j'avais pu dire, si Karl me tenait par la main de cette façon, c'était que tout n'allait pas aussi mal que je ne le pensais. Diana, ignorant tout de cela, devait certainement penser que le jeu était quasiment gagné. Mais, heureusement pour moi, elle se modérait quelque peu face à Shûzo.

Ils se resservaient de temps à autres d'autres verres, verres que je refusais. Il fallait que je sois plus raisonnable sinon j'allais vraiment engendrer la pire des catastrophes ! Je le sentais d'avance !

« Et si nous dansions ? » proposa Diana, se tournant vers Karl.

Karl se retourna aussitôt vers moi et me demanda si j'étais partante. Ne voulant pas le décevoir, je lui répondis d'un sourire, et, faisant suite à la chaîne qu'avait créé Karl, je me tournais vers Shûzo et lui demandait son avis. Celui-ci accepta de bon cœur et tous les quatre, nous nous dirigions vers la piste de danse. Diana se mit à un moment à mon niveau et me chuchota :

« Ne crois pas avoir gagné, Isa, tout ceci n'est que parti remise ! »

« _Je t'attends !_ »

Je ne répondis rien, évidemment. J'avais pris pour partie de ne rien lui répondre. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à son niveau ! Nous nous séparions en deux, je restai avec Karl et Diana devait se contenter de danser avec Shûzo. C'était d'ailleurs celui-ci l'auteur de cette décision. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il semblait vouloir prendre ma défense. Peut-être que, finalement, il se sentait un peu jaloux lorsque sa copine faisait des avances à mon propre petit copain ?

Karl mena la danse. Je ne savais pas vraiment danser et ma timidité remontait en flèche une fois sur la piste, mais comme à son habitude, Karl me mettait à l'aise. Au bout d'une bonne minute, je me sentais apaisée, libérée et je pouvais rire avec lui et inversement. La bienveillante coïncidence entraîna le DJ a mettre un slow, et sans rien demander, Karl m'entraîna contre lui et guida mes pas. Je sentais tout mon corps se frotter légèrement au sien, sa chaleur apaisante m'envahissait tandis que mon visage se posait sur son torse protecteur. Karl calla sa joue contre ma tête et nous dansions ensemble.

« Tu es très belle ce soir, » souffla-t-il à mon oreille, « ma petite étincelle… »

Son cœur s'accéléra, sa chaleur augmenta, et sa voix se fit plus douce encore quand il rajouta :

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime. »

Mon cœur fit un bond. Ces mots si doux à mon oreille résonnèrent dans ma tête comme une brise apaisante. Mes joues rosirent et mes yeux restèrent clos, refusant de s'ouvrir de peur que ce soit un rêve. Quand le morceau s'arrêta, nous restions quelques secondes l'un contre l'autre avant d'être forcés de se quitter pour rejoindre Shûzo et Diana qui se trouvaient déjà à notre table. Apparemment, celui-ci n'avait pas accepté de danser le slow, ce qui avait dû mettre bien en colère Diana, celle-ci ayant dû observer notre danse. Elle me jetait des regards noir tandis qu'elle voyait que Karl et moi nous tenions toujours par la main. D'un coup, elle se leva et se rassit sur la chaise du milieu. Il était clair qu'elle voulait absolument nous séparer. Prête à sortir de mes gongs à mon tour, je m'apprêtai à réagir quand je sentis la main de Karl me quitter. Diana esquissa un sourire victorieux, mais celui-ci se retira aussitôt lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'après s'être assis, il m'avait tiré vers lui pour que je m'assoies sur ses genoux. D'une main, Karl attrapa son verre et de l'autre, il ne cessait de parcourir mon dos, jouant avec mes cheveux et les plis de mon haut.

Quant à moi, je ne savais plus où me mettre. Mes joues étaient plus rouges que rouges ! Me voyant dans mon état et Diana dans le sien, Shûzo éclata d'un rire franc. J'eus un demi-sourire. Je ne devrais pas en être fière, mais cette attention si peu marquée envers sa propre petite copine me faisait plaisir. Cela lui apprendra à cette greluche ! Mais la partie était très loin d'être terminée et Diana possédait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Je n'allais pas tarder à l'apprendre à mes dépends…

La soirée ne se termina pas sur cette victoire qu'était la mienne. Pendant plus d'une heure, j'eus le plaisir de « discuter » avec Shûzo et Karl sans m'inquiéter de Diana. Celle-ci ne disait rien et même, au bout d'un moment et lassée de n'avoir rien à dire, elle quitta la table sans prévenir. Nous la regardions d'un œil s'en aller sans chercher à la retenir. Ben quoi ! Ce ne serait pas moi qui m'inquiéterais pour sa personne ! Shûzo semblait s'en moquer éperdument ! Ils ne sortiraient pas ensemble que cela reviendrait au même.

« Vous voulez danser ? » proposa Shûzo. « On y va à trois cette fois ! »

« Allons-y ! » s'élança Karl.

On se leva et nous nous mettions à danser comme des fous ! Jamais je ne m'étais trémoussée d'une telle façon ! Cette fois, c'était sûr, heureusement que le lendemain nous n'avions pas cours car je me promettais une bonne nuit de sommeil et une grasse matinée supplémentaire ! C'était vraiment chouette d'être avec ces deux-là. Shûzo et Karl se moquaient parfois des danses improvisées que les autres faisaient, mais je les suspectais de vouloir camoufler leur propre niveau de danse, mais, à vrai dire, c'était aussi mon cas ! Je ne pouvais donc rien dire mais je pouvais rire ! Et je riais aux éclats, tellement que mon ventre se tordait à n'en plus finir. Quel moment inoubliable ! Au bout de quelques danses, je fus obligée de marquer une petite pause et je me dirigeai vers les toilettes.

J'étais à l'intérieur quand Diana me rejoignit. Je la regardai et je savais qu'elle n'était pas là au hasard. Au début, elle fit comme je n'étais pas là, elle s'approcha du lavabo, sortit de son sac sa trousse à maquillage et commença à s'arranger. Je m'apprêtai alors à couper court toute discussion possible, mais elle se décala et me bloqua la route. Tout son dégoût traversa ses yeux à l'instant, puis, se reprenant elle me sourit à pleine dent et déclara que tout ceci était loin d'être terminé.

« Karl sera à moi, » conclut-elle.

« Que tu crois ! »

Ma tête commençait à tourner, et je voulais en finir rapidement. Elle me laissa passer mais je l'entendis encore lorsque je refermai la porte.

« Le passé te rattrapera. »

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? 'Le passé te rattrapera'. Je n'avais aucun passé désobligeant, cette remarque ne possédait, pour moi, aucun sens. Je ne savais pas à ce moment précis qu'elle ne parlait pas d'un passé désobligeant mais d'une certaine personne, quelqu'un que je ne souhaitais plus revoir de ma vie entière ! Je rejoignis Karl et Shûzo à table, ceux-ci me demandèrent pourquoi j'avais pris autant de temps. Sans rien y répondre, je m'excusais et m'asseyais à côté de Karl. Peu de temps après, Diana vint à son tour. Cette fois, aucune question ne lui fut posée. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas du tout et entama des discussions plus futiles les unes que les autres ! Et cela jusqu'au moment où ses questions devinrent indiscrètes.

« Quels sont vos antécédents amoureux ? » demanda-t-elle.

Cette question me frappa. 'Le passé te rattrapera', 'antécédents amoureux', cela avait forcément un lien ! Elle ne laissait donc rien au hasard… Mais qu'allait-elle faire ? Shûzo répondit qu'il était déjà sortie avec beaucoup de filles et plaisanta en disant qu'il ne pouvait plus les compter. Karl, à son tour, répondit qu'il avait eu plusieurs aventures mais qu'elles n'avaient pas été suffisamment sérieuses pour pouvoir les décrire comme telles, du moins, jusqu'à moi. J'aurais pu sourire si je n'étais pas préoccupée à relier les fils de ce qui m'attendait. Diana répondit qu'elle était dans le même cas que Karl, mais aucun de nous trois n'étions dupes. Cette fille ne pouvait pas être sérieuse avec qui que ce soit. Et puis vint alors mon tour.

J'étais plus rouge que rouge !

« Tu n'as pas à rougir, » souffla Diana, tout sourire. « On s'est tous mis à l'eau, c'est à ton tour ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave tu sais si je suis ton premier petit copain, » sourit Karl, étrangement heureux !

« Je-Je suis sortie avec un garçon, » répondis-je aussi bas que possible mais pas suffisamment pour qu'ils ne m'entendent pas.

Karl parut légèrement déçu mais il garda son sourire, pour lui, cela ne signifiait rien et ce sourire me rassura. Shûzo sembla amusé mais sans plus, ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était la lueur qui se trouvait dans le regard de Diana. Un grand sourire, elle semblait jubiler, mais pourquoi ? C'était vrai, j'étais sortie avec un garçon, je l'avais beaucoup aimé et tout s'était terminé difficilement, mais je n'avais rien à me reprocher dans tout cela. Alors qu'attendait-elle de cette déclaration ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose de terrible pour qu'elle soit si fière d'elle alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Cette fille, je ne pourrais jamais la saisir. Impossible de la comprendre ! Et puis, quel plaisir y a-t-il à fricoter avec d'autres garçons devant son petit copain ? J'aimerais bien savoir comment tout a commencé entre Shûzo et elle parce que cela me semble impossible de les voir tout deux se déclarer affectueusement l'un à l'autre en voyant le manque d'attention dont ils faisaient part.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions prêt à repartir chez nous, la soirée manquait de plus en plus de punch, et, à vrai dire, Diana commençait à nous lasser tous. Shûzo paraissait faire le concours du plus long bâillement avec Karl, et moi, et bien, on connaît déjà ce que j'en pensais. Je pris mes affaires et me proposais pour aller payer les boissons, ils me donnèrent tous leur part et je me dirigeai vers le comptoir, insouciante. Le barman était gros et barbu, il prit avec violence la monnaie que je lui tendais et pas un merci ni rien. Ce n'était pas très grave, j'avais l'habitude. Mon petit frère prenait tout ce que je lui tendais avec une rapidité et une violence non contenue.

Mais quand je me retournais, quelqu'un était face à moi. Un garçon, il était grand, blond, et son visage, que je ne distinguais pas vraiment, me disait quelque chose. Mon ventre se noua, une boule s'installa dans ma gorge, et mes yeux faillirent sortir de leur orbite, c'était… !

« Salut Isa, » me dit-il, « cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vus. »

Je me retrouvais devant lui, devant…

Marc Astierf ! (1)

-**Fin du Dixième Chapitre-**


	12. Chapitre 11

Résumé de ce qui vient de se passer :

Isa angoisse, cette soirée s'annonce difficile ! Si elle veut garder Karl, elle doit faire le maximum mais malgré tout, elle décide de rester elle-même ! La soirée débute difficilement, Diana a mis tous ses atouts physiques en jeu et profite qu'Isa discute avec la mère de Karl pour entraîner celui-ci on ne sait où. Quand ils réapparaissent, Shûzo et Isa sont attablés. Malgré tout, Karl profite d'un slow pour enlacer Isa et lui dire enfin ses sentiments ! Diana qui observe la scène s'en mord les doigts ! Mais rien n'est gagné car celle-ci semble connaître le passé de notre jeune héroïne, et tout porte à croire que la présence de Marc Astierf n'est pas qu'une simple coïncidence !

Les Personnages :

-Isa Amond,

-Jérémie Amond : frère d'Isa.

-Genzô Wakabayashi (Thomas Price): gardien de football, ami d'Isa.

-Karl-Heinz Schneider dit le Kaiser : attaquant, ami d'Isa et de Genzô.

-Jonathan Einfren : ennemi d'Isa, petit caïd du coin.

-Marie Schneider : petite sœur de Karl-Heinz.

-Kartz Hermann : attaquant, ami de Genzô et de Karl.

-Julie Seifrein : amie de Genzô et d'Aizen.

-Aizen Presh : ami de Genzô et de Julie.

-Mikami : coach de Genzô.

-Blaize : apparent chef d'une petite bande ; a agressé Isa. Rival de Jonathan.

-Shûzo : participant au concours, aide Isa dans ses révisions, petit copain de Diana.

-Diana : petite copine de Shûzo, a des vues sur Karl, rivale d'Isa.

-Marc Astierf : ancien petit copain d'Isa.

Les joueurs de l'équipe de Genzô déjà cité : Mayer, Marc…

Des joueurs d'autres équipes déjà cité : Scharzt, Zenien, Brayern, Stiergen, Minze, Rayen…

Quelques mots ?

Argggg, je n'ai pas trop l'occasion de faire parler Genzô ces temps-ci mais ça viendra !!

Je vous remercie tous de vos commentaires ! Cela me fait réellement plaisir que mon histoire vous plaise encore et j'espère que cette suite vous donnera encore envie de me lire ! A bientôt !

**Au-delà des Apparences**

**Chapitre 11 : Quand le passé s'en mêle.**

« _Le passé appartient au passé. Il ne doit pas jeter son ombre douloureuse sur le présent._ »

Harry Bernard.

Je voyais bien que quelque chose clochait mais Isa refusait de dire ce qui se passait. Quand j'interrogeais Karl, il ne savait rien, mais il paraissait aussi soucieux que moi. Je pensais que cela devait avoir un rapport avec Samedi soir, elle paraissait tellement angoissée à l'idée d'y aller que je ne voyais que cela, mais le Kaiser persistait à dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Ce sujet pourtant semblait le mettre en colère et nos discussions se terminaient toujours là. Ne connaissant pas ce Shûzo, je ne pouvais pas aller lui parler. J'étais donc dans l'incapacité d'aider Isa et cela me faisait beaucoup de peine car je la voyais se refermer petit à petit bien qu'elle me parlait toujours avec le sourire, mais ses yeux la trahissaient.

Je me sentais mal devant elle parce que j'avais sincèrement envie qu'elle me fasse plus confiance et qu'elle me parle, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne venait plus aux entraînements, ce qui faisaient souvent raller mes équipiers. Nous étions habitués à ses visites quotidiennes, et sa présence manquait. Même notre coach semblait en être attristé, mais il se reprenait vite dans les exercices qu'il nous donnait !

&&I&&&&&&

Je ne me sentais pas bien ces temps-ci, après cette soirée catastrophe. Je n'avais plus le moral, cette rencontre m'avait complètement chamboulé. Pourtant, je pensais avoir dépassé tout ça. Mais il fallait croire qu'il était encore resté dans une partie de mon cœur pour que cela me torture autant. Le revoir… Je n'arrivais pas à le concevoir. Je m'étais pourtant jurée qu'il ne représentait plus rien du tout. A cause de cela, Karl s'inquiétait, il ne disait rien, continuait à sourire, mais je sentais que mon malaise l'atteignait. Les midis devenaient presque tortueux. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à cette soirée. Ce qu'il m'avait dit, la chaleur de son corps alors qu'il m'enlaçait… Je devrais pourtant être la plus heureuse des filles, mais mon cœur se serrait, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il faudrait pourtant que je lui réponde. Mais à ce moment-là, mes mots se perdaient dans ma gorge, je n'arrivais pas à lui parler, à lui dire quelque chose.

Karl regardait un magasine de sport, il avait un petit sourire en coin, et ses yeux bleues parcouraient les pages avidement. A côté, je travaillais sur des anales. Mais je m'étais arrêtée pour le regarder, mordillant mon stylo. J'étais vraiment chanceuse de l'avoir auprès de moi. Je ne pouvais pas me plaindre parce que Karl représentait un véritable rêve, le prince charmant dont rêvait toutes les filles : beau, intelligent, protecteur, adorable et sportif qui plus est. De plus, il avait une faculté qu'aucun garçon ne semblait faire preuve : il comprenait les sentiments des autres. Qu'attendais-je pour répondre à ses sentiments ? Je l'aimais, c'était certain. Comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ? Karl avait brisé toutes les barrières, une à une, jusqu'à atteindre mon cœur. Je ne pouvais pas le nier non plus, je n'avais aucune raison pour cela. Mais je n'arrivais pas à lui dire ces mots-là. Parce qu'ils signifieraient tout l'attachement que j'ai de lui, toute son importance pour moi…

Soudainement, il se tourna vers moi et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, je rougis. Il sourit. Et sans rien dire il se redressa et vint m'enlacer dans ses bras, collant son visage contre ma tête. Une fois encore, je pus le ressentir contre moi. Sa douceur, sa chaleur, rien que pour moi… Quel rêve !

Je devais le dire ! Prendre le courage de le faire… Quand je sentis les bras de Karl desserrer son étreinte.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? » demanda-t-il, un brin d'inquiétude dans sa voix. « Cela te dérange ? »

« No-Non ! » répondis-je immédiatement, interloquée par la question. « Ce n'est pas du tout ça, tu sais ! Je… »

Je n'eus guère le temps de terminer ma phrase, la cloche venait de sonner et Karl se leva, prenant son sac et rangeant nos affaires en silence. Je mis les miennes dans mon sac et nous nous séparions. Ainsi se terminait la plupart de nos repas quand ce n'était pas Diana qui venait nous interrompre. Dés qu'elle venait, je ne pouvais pas rester, je répliquai quelque chose et m'en allai comme une voleuse. Ce n'était sûrement pas en mon honneur, mais je n'arrivai pas à garder mon calme devant elle et je ne voulais pas me montrer misérable face à Karl. Certainement pas !

En classe, je devais faire tout pour passer outre mes ennuis. Me concentrer était primordiale, je ratai déjà pas mal de cours à cause de mes visites régulières, des examens blancs supplémentaires… Heureusement que Genzô était là ! Son soutien devenait de plus en plus indispensable ! Quand nous rentrions, pour m'entraîner, il me parlait en Japonais. C'était très dur de comprendre ce qu'il disait et, la plupart du temps, je l'obligeai à traduire ses phrases… Mais je progressai tout de même grâce à Shûzo et lui. Outre le japonais, il me donnait toutes les notes des cours que je manquais et je remarquai qu'au fur et à mesure ses notes étaient plus soignées. Je devinais que c'était en partie pour moi qu'il s'appliquait encore plus. Je ne le remercierai jamais suffisamment pour cela !

« Tu n'as qu'à revenir nous voir à l'entraînement ! » plaisanta-t-il alors que je le remerciai encore. « Ton enthousiasme manque à toute l'équipe. »

« C'est vrai que cela fait longtemps, » avouai-je. « Je viendrai dés que possible mais j'ai un emploi du temps plus que chargé, tu sais. »

« Je sais… »

Quelque chose me disait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu de ma réponse et il avait probablement raison. Venir à l'entraînement signifiait le voir, lui, et me sentir mal, en quelque sorte. C'était étrange tout de même. Quand il ne se trouvait près de moi, il me manquait et je ne pensais qu'à lui mais quand on se trouvait ensemble, je n'arrivais plus à rester moi-même. Pourquoi était-ce devenu si compliqué d'un seul coup ?

Une fois chez moi, je travaillais sans relâche. Bosser me permettait de me concentrer sur une seule chose et d'oublier momentanément tous mes problèmes. Ma mère venait toujours m'apporter un café ou quelque chose pour m'aider à tenir le coup, mon petit frère entrait souvent dans ma chambre pour lire une bande dessinée en silence. Comme s'il voulait m'encourager par sa seule présence. Il était vraiment adorable !

Ainsi passa plus d'une semaine. Entre Karl et moi, notre relation restait tout aussi statique et tendue. Et les différentes allées et venues de Diana lors de nos rendez-vous journaliers n'arrangeaient rien. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, Karl ne la repoussait pas. Il lui répondait et riait avec aussi naturellement qu'il l'aurait fait avec moi, et personnellement, j'étais incapable de lui tenir tête. Elle le savait et pire, je le sentais, elle était capable de beaucoup plus que cela.

« Isa ! »

En me retournant, j'aperçus Shûzo qui courait vers moi. Il avait dû faire une trotte en vue de la façon dont il haletait. Il reprit son souffle, et une fois calmé, me demanda si j'avais le temps de prendre un verre, apparemment, il souhaitait me parler. J'acceptai par curiosité et après les cours, je l'attendis devant le portillon.

Shûzo avait du retard, pourtant, il devrait avoir terminé lui aussi. Je regardais ma montre. Dix minutes que j'attendais… Généralement, il était ponctuel dans ses rendez-vous, enfin, je parle des fois où nous avions travaillé à la bibliothèque bien sûr. Je me demandais s'il n'avait pas eu un problème ou un empêchement…

« Salut Isa, » me fit une voix.

&&G&&&&&&

Karl et moi avions convenu d'aller se défouler sur le terrain même si l'entraînement avait été annulé. Même s'il ne le montrait pas je savais que Karl, tout comme Isa, ne se sentait pas en forme et je pensais profiter de l'occasion pour lui rendre son humeur habituelle. Après tout, Karl était un très bon ami, l'un des meilleurs que l'on pouvait avoir. Je savais qu'à ma place, il en ferait autant.

Nous nous dirigions donc vers la sortie de l'école quand on l'aperçut. Isa se tenait devant le portillon. Elle semblait attendre quelqu'un…Karl ? Je me doutais que ce n'était pas le cas. Celui-ci venait de s'arrêter momentanément et, un sourire se formant sur son visage, il s'apprêtait certainement à l'appeler quand il se ravisa.

Au devant, Isa n'était plus seule. Un garçon se trouvait près d'elle. Il était aussi blond que Karl mais son visage était plus carré, il abordait un sourire qui m'inquiétait. Il s'approchait d'Isa, celle-ci ne bougeait pas. Et d'un coup, il l'attrapa par le bras, l'attira vers lui et… il l'embrassa ! Comment était-ce possible ?! Eberlués, Karl et moi n'osions plus bouger mais quand je me tournai vers Karl, celui-ci semblait fou de rage. Il fit demi-tour et partit en courant. Je ne savais ce que je devais faire, rester ici ou aller voir Karl…

Je me retournai vers Isa mais elle n'était plus là et l'inconnu non plus. Fronçant les sourcils, mais ne sachant pas grand-chose sur ce qui se tramait, je fis demi-tour et chercha le Kaiser. Mais celui-ci avait disparu de l'école, sûrement était-il passé par l'autre porte…

&&I&&&&&&

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris, pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas repoussé directement ? Et pourquoi mon cœur battait-il ainsi ? Quand je l'ai vu me sourire, devant l'entrée, j'étais tétanisée. Que faisait-il là ? Il semblait être venu pour moi, mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Pas lui ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Quand il me prit le bras, je n'ai pas réagis, je ne m'en étais pas tout de suite rendue compte, mais quand il m'approcha, je sentis mes entrailles se tordrent… Et quand il m'a embrassé ! J'étais pétrifiée. Tellement surprise, je n'ai pas réagis suffisamment tôt, mais jamais, jamais je ne lui ai rendu son baiser !

D'un geste je le repoussai, mais ma voix n'était plus là et mon esprit s'était déjà enfui. Je fis la seule chose dont j'étais capable : partir en courant loin d'ici. Marc m'avait embrassé !

« _Non, ce n'est pas possible… Cela ne se peut !_ »

J'arrivai chez moi en trombe, j'ouvris la porte à la volée et m'enfermai à l'intérieur à double tour, de peur qu'il ne m'ait suivit. J'haletai et tentai de reprendre mes esprits… Ce qui venait de se passer relevait du domaine de l'improbable ! Cela ne se pouvait…

« Isa ?! Tout va bien ? »

Ma mère sortit de la cuisine, inquiète. Me calmant d'abord, je lui souris et lui dis que tout allait bien. Peu rassurée, elle se contenta néanmoins de cette réponse, et je remontais dans ma chambre. La soirée entière ne parvint pas à me calmer. Je filais souvent dans la salle de bain pour me laver le visage. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir trahi en me laissant lâchement faire… Qu'allais-je faire ? Devais-je lui dire ? Je serais incapable de le regarder après cela, pas sans qu'il le sache… Je tentais de m'imaginer sa réaction. Il serait surpris, en colère ! Mais si je lui expliquai tout, peut-être qu'il me comprendrait et me pardonnerait. Karl me comprendra, c'était certain, pensai-je, me rassurant à cette optique.

« _Demain, je lui dirai !_ »

Et c'est dans cette pensée que je me remis au travail sans plus tarder. A une heure du matin, je pouvais enfin me coucher.

Le lendemain cependant, Karl ne vint pas me rejoindre et je mangeai toute seule, un peu attristée et inquiète. Je reposai mes couverts à la moitié de mon plat. Je n'avais plus très faim, alors je rangeai le tout et sortis mes affaires de cours. J'essayai avec ferveur de travailler mais je ne cessais de me poser des questions. Après tout, Marc m'avait embrassé en plein public, et s'il avait vu ça ? Non, non, ce n'était pas possible… Karl aurait réagis !

« Isa ? »

Je me retournai d'un coup. Serait-il possible que… ? Je ne retins pas ma déception lorsque je vis Diana s'approcher.

« Tu es toute seule ? » demanda-t-elle faisant semblant d'être désolée. « Karl n'est pas avec toi ? »

Elle jubilait. C'était étrange, elle ne semblait pas surprise. Ce n'était pas bon signe…

« Non, » lui répondis-je de mauvaise foi. « Il n'est pas venu. »

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée.

« Arrête de jouer, » Diana, répliquai-je, la regardant. « Je suis désolée de te le dire mais non, on ne s'est pas disputés. »

« C'est moi qui joue ? Vraiment ? » rigola-t-elle. « Si vous ne l'avez pas fait, peut-être est-ce parce que vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de vous parler ? C'est sûr qu'après ce qui s'est passé hier soir… »

« Comment es-tu… ? »

Je m'étais levée. Elle éclata d'un rire franc. Diana s'avança vers moi et me regarda de très haut.

« En vu de son état d'hier soir, » affirma-t-elle. « Tout le monde a profité de l'occasion pour savoir tout de toi, et beaucoup ont eu le plaisir de goûter à sa peine ! Enfin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Elle repartit dans un déhanché, me laissant là, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Je ne pus résister à l'envie de le vérifier. Sans prendre mes affaires, je courus au réfectoire où j'espérai le trouver avec ses amis. A l'intérieur, il y avait tellement de monde que j'avais du mal à me repérer, je passai de table en table jusqu'à ce que je l'aperçoive. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre instantanément.

Karl était assis et pas du tout inactif à ce que je pouvais voir. Il embrassait fougueusement une fille qu'il tenait par la taille. Pour moi, le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. Je ne voyais que cette scène. Ma bouche entrouverte, j'aurais aimé crier mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je les regardais s'embrasser pendant je ne sais combien de temps, cela me semblait une éternité.

Et puis, petit à petit, le monde se remit à se mouvoir et ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, je fis demi tour, d'abord doucement, et quand j'eus quitté le réfectoire, je me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais et c'est peu dire. Tout mon entraînement des années précédentes porta ses fruits dans cette course-là. J'arrivais à peine à l'endroit où j'avais déposé mes affaires que je les rangeai à la hâte et repartais au pas d'une course frénétique. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, il fallait que je coure ! Toujours plus vite, encore plus loin, n'importe où… Je m'en foutais mais loin de cette école, loin de lui.

Mes pensées ? Je n'en avais pas, je n'arrivais plus à penser. Il y avait juste cette douleur qui restait bloquée à l'estomac et qui ne voulait pas s'exprimer. Je terminai ma course dans le complexe sportif, non pas dans l'un des stades de football mais sur le terrain d'athlétisme où je m'entraînais avant. Parfois cela me manquait de courir, de faire du saut en hauteur ou encore du saut d'obstacle, mais j'avais arrêté. Je ne voulais plus que les gens me regardent, que l'on m'observe, me juge… Je voulais me fondre dans la masse, disparaître du monde.

Mais là, à ce moment précis, je me demandais ce que je désirais. Je ne le savais plus, je n'arrivais pas à le savoir. Je m'avançais sur ce terrain vide. Si seulement je pouvais ressentir librement les mêmes sensations qu'auparavant. En serais-je capable ? Cela faisait si longtemps à mon goût… Je posais mes affaires dans un coin et me mit à marcher. Puis, très vite, je m'avançais à petite foulée avant de courir sincèrement.

Respirer. Expirer. Respirer. Expirer. Les seuls mots que je m'autorisai à penser. Ne plus penser. Ne plus réfléchir. Oublier. Tout oublier.

Courir jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses membres, jusqu'à ce que les muscles souffrent tellement que la douleur disparaisse. Courir pour évacuer, courir pour ne plus vivre comme Isa, mais comme une masse qui se fond dans la nature. Comment avais-je pu oublier cette sensation suprême de voler, de n'être plus soi ? Quand je m'arrête enfin, la fatigue est tellement forte que je ne peux même plus me tenir sur les jambes et je m'écroule, genoux et mains à terre, la respiration haletante mais pourtant si légère !

« Isa ? Isa Amond ? »

Je relevai la tête avec peu de volonté, j'en avais marre des rencontres. Je ne voulais plus voir personne ! Mais voilà que le sort me réservait une coïncidence… Encore une… Après Marc Astierf, il me fallait me confronter avec elle, Sarah Dain. Encore toute essoufflée, je n'arrivais pas à me redresser. Pourquoi venaient-ils me hanter ces deux-là ? N'avaient-ils pas déjà fait suffisamment de mal comme ça ? Mais Sarah me souriait et s'accroupit devant moi.

« Tu as beaucoup changé, » dit-elle. « Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vue. » Elle rit. « En fait, c'est vrai qu'on ne se connaissait pas non plus. »

Elle me sourit puis son visage prit une teinte plus triste, plus sombre quand elle continua.

« Il parait qu'il a reprit « contact » avec toi. Je l'ai appris au hasard alors qu'il se vantait de ses anciennes conquêtes. (Son visage s'assombrit plus encore, mais elle continuait de sourire) En fait, il n'a pas tellement changé. Probablement qu'il ne changera jamais. »

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me disait cela. Que croyait-elle ?

« J'espère que…, » hésita-t-elle. « J'espère que tu as tourné la page. A vrai dire, cela m'a surpris quand je l'ai entendu dire qu'il t'avait revu. Tu ne semblais pas être de celles qui s'accrochent à lui, tu n'étais pas comme nous. »

« Que… ? »

« Je sais, tu ne dois pas comprendre. Je voulais juste m'assurer que… La dernière fois… Est-ce que tout va bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait de mal ? Tu n'as pas… Isa ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi à ce moment-là j'avais éclaté en sanglot. Mes larmes coulaient à flot, la douleur était sortie de sa tanière et toutes mes émotions s'étaient exprimées, d'un simple et seul coup. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Je pleurais, je pleurais à n'en plus finir. Je ne voulais faire que ça, je ne pouvais faire que cela, verser mon chagrin, verser tout ce que je ressentais. Et il n'y avait pas de mot pour définir mes émotions. Aucun qualificatif ne semble s'y prêter. C'était peut-être ça les peines de cœur, le problème de l'amour, l'indescriptible, l'inéluctable, le terrible…

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois calmée, je me retrouvais à boire un verre avec cette fille, non, cette femme qui avait brisé autrefois mon premier amour. Elle aussi avait beaucoup changé, elle avait comme grandis, ou plutôt elle semblait libérée et c'était ainsi aussi qu'elle se qualifiait. Sarah me raconta comment elle avait rencontré Marc, comment elle en était tombée éperdument amoureuse, mais comment elle avait très vite compris son caractère. Elle m'avoua la honte qu'elle avait ressenti et son incapacité à surpasser sa peine quand elle décida de le suivre jusqu'au bout.

« Je n'étais pas comme toi, » me dit-elle. « Je n'étais pas suffisamment forte pour abandonner. »

« Forte, » répétai-je comme dans un murmure. « Si j'avais été forte, je ne serais jamais devenue comme ça. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes Isa, » répliqua-t-elle. « Je t'assure, tu ne sais pas combien tu étais plus forte qu'aucune de nous toutes (j'entends les filles qui, comme moi, restaient coûte que coûte près de Marc) pour avoir fait ce qu'on aurait du faire. Souviens-toi de l'impression que je t'avais donné lorsque tu m'avais vu avec lui. »

« Comment oublier ? » demandai-je.

« Tu as raison, comment oublier, » Sarah soupira. « Mais à présent, c'est fini. Je me sens libre ! Je vis enfin et tout ça… c'est grâce à toi. »

« Grâce à moi ? »

« Parfaitement. Après ton histoire, j'ai compris à quel point je m'étais rendue misérable, combien mes journées étaient vides, ma vie inexistante. Je ne vivais que pour lui, lui qui pourtant me méprisait bien. Il jouait avec mon corps et me jetait dés qu'il en avait terminé. C'est pour cela que je suis venue te voir. Je devais te le dire. »

Elle alluma une cigarette et fuma pendant quelques instants. J'étais trop confuse pour répondre quoi que ce fût. Elle n'avait rien dit quand j'ai pleuré devant elle, Sarah m'avait juste tendu un mouchoir en attendant que je me calme par moi-même, puis elle m'avait invité à boire un verre avec elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me dise tout cela, mais je comprenais qu'elle désirait que, moi aussi, je fasse définitivement l'impasse sur Marc. Celui-ci ne nous apportait que des problèmes. Cette fille n'agissait pas par bonté, par gentillesse pour moi, elle agissait par volonté de faire quelque chose. Elle ne m'aurait pas croisé, nous nous serions sans doute pas revues. Il y avait donc beaucoup de hasard dans cette rencontre et je le comprenais parfaitement.

Elle me ramena ensuite chez moi dans sa voiture. Elle m'indiqua un numéro où je pourrais la joindre si j'avais un problème ou si je voulais discuter. Je la remerciai et rentrai chez moi beaucoup plus tôt que je ne l'aurais dû. Mais je ne voulais pas retourner au lycée, pas cette après midi. Fermant la porte derrière moi, j'avançais dans le salon et je m'assis.

« Ce que tu dois faire, toi seule peut le décider. Personne ne connaît tes sentiments, tes émotions ni même ta force suffisamment pour te le dicter. Tu as le choix. Oublier ou continuer et t'accrocher. »

Décider par soi-même, cette phrase me semblait si juste et pourtant si dure. Mais, Sarah avait raison. Je devais faire un choix avant de retourner là-bas. Savoir ce que je ferais… Mais que pouvais-je faire encore ? Comment envisager les choses pour qu'elles reviennent à ce qu'elles fussent ? Pourrais-je seulement oublier ce que j'ai vu ?

&&G&&&&&&

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dériver ainsi ? Le lendemain, Isa paraissait ailleurs, elle ne cessait de se mordre les lèvres et elle ne se concentrait pas vraiment en cours. Je me répétais la scène que j'avais vue hier avec Karl. De toute évidence, cela travaillait Isa et je me demandais à quoi elle pensait, ce que cela signifiait pour elle. Je ne comprenais pas. Mais, après tout, je ne connaissais pas encore tout d'elle, peut-être avions-nous manqué un épisode ?

En tout cas, je voulais croire en Isa. Je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer tromper Karl de sang froid. Je voulais comprendre. Et je me demandais pourquoi Karl n'en faisait pas autant. Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ? Mais après tout nos situations étaient différentes puisqu'il sortait avec elle et moi non. J'avais peut-être la possibilité d'extérioriser aisément ce que lui vivait pleinement. Peut-être…

Et puis, à midi, je vins rejoindre Kartz, Julie et Aiden au réfectoire. Ceux-ci me saluèrent brièvement mais leurs regards étaient tournés vers le même endroit. En m'asseyant à mon tour, je regardais à mon tour et eus une sacrée surprise ! Il était là, avec une fille que je ne connaissais pas et ils s'embrassaient. Je n'en revenais pas. Ils s'embrassaient !

Je voulus réagir mais Julie et Aiden intervinrent.

« Ce n'était pas Isa ? » s'inquiéta Julie, pointant du doigt une ombre qui passait.

« Je crois bien, Genzô ! Isa était là ! »

Je me levai. Isa avait vu ! Sans attendre, je sortis du réfectoire et partis à sa recherche. Mais là encore, je n'ai pas su la trouver. Elle n'était nulle part, le choc avait dû beaucoup la perturber et je m'inquiétai.

Isa ne vint d'ailleurs pas de toute l'après midi et cela m'inquiétait. L'imaginer seule, éperdue, souffrant de ce qu'elle avait dû voir m'était tout aussi insupportable que la scène que j'avais vue le jour précédent. Et j'en voulais à Karl. Je lui en voulais d'être si lâche ! Que croyait-il faire en agissant de la sorte ? Que cherchait-il à prouver ainsi ? Pourrait-il seulement y répondre ?

A l'entraînement, Karl fit comme si de rien était, pire encore, il semblait encore plus enthousiaste que durant toute la semaine. Kartz et moi restions perplexe devant son comportement alors que tous les autres joueurs pensaient que leur capitaine était enfin redevenu lui-même. Mais je voyais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout cela. Le Kaiser n'était pas comme d'habitude, son jeu semblait plus agressif et ses attaques restaient dans le forcing et moins dans la technique. Ce comportement me rappela d'ailleurs quelqu'un…

Kojiro Hyuga. Il jouait à la Toho mais il faisait aussi partie de la sélection nationale pour le tournoi junior que nous avions disputé. Son jeu constituait principale des passages en forcing et des tirs puissants mais, au final, peu intéressants. Il était plutôt antipathique et voyait en Tsubasa et moi les adversaires à battre. Mais depuis, son jeu évoluait positivement. Il changeait un peu mais restait aussi agressif sur le terrain.

Mais ce n'était pas le jeu de Karl. Notre Kaiser possédait beaucoup de forces dans ses tirs tout comme Hyuga, mais il avait une véritable technique à lui. Hyuga était un bon joueur, mais leur différence était incontestable. A part ses performances dans les buts, il perdait de l'intérêt ailleurs. Il n'excellait ni dans ses dribbles, ni dans son jeu et donc devenait totalement dépendant de ses partenaires en quelque sorte. Ce n'était pas le cas de Karl.

Alors le voir ainsi se défouler sur la balle dans un élan qui ne s'accordait guère à son jeu habituel était plus qu'inquiétant. Mais tant qu'il ne se mettait pas au clair avec Isa, cette situation s'empirerait sûrement !

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » rouspéta Karl alors que je l'empêchai de rentrer chez lui.

« C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander cela, » répondis-je. « A quoi joues-tu ? »

« A celui qui veut rentrer chez lui, » rétorqua-t-il.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! »

« 'Jouer', 'jouer', 'jouer', tu n'as que ça en bouche ! Si tu es en manque de jeu, il y a un parc pour enfant non loin de là. Après si c'est un jeu féminin-masculin, alors, peut-être que je pourrais te présenter quelques unes. »

Je ne résistai plus et lui collai mon poing à son visage. Karl encaissa le coup sans tomber et se releva tout aussi rapidement. Il me toisa, l'œil noir.

« Tu es calmé à présent ? » fit-il d'un ton déplaisant.

« Pas tout à fait, » répliquai-je. « Peux-tu m'expliquer à quoi rimer la scène de midi ? »

« Je dois te rendre des comptes à présent ? » ricana Karl. « Depuis quand au juste ? »

« Depuis que tu sors avec Isa, » répondis-je clairement.

Karl me regarda autrement. Son visage se contracta, ses poings se serrèrent. Cette fois, je venais clairement de déclarer mes sentiments et nous savions tous deux que les choses n'allaient pas s'arrêter là. Puis, Karl se mit à rire. J'en fus surpris mais après tout c'était tout à fait son genre.

« Tu as enfin ouvert les yeux, » dit-il, gardant son sourire. « Dommage que ce soit à présent. »

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi. »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu veux que l'on parle d'elle ? De moi peut-être ? Je n'ai rien à te dire, mon vieux et toi non plus en réalité. Elle ne sait pas qu'on l'a vu, demain tu retrouveras ton habituelle Isa alors tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. »

Karl mentait. Je le savais et quand il passa à côté de moi, je ne le retins pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça non plus.

« Elle, elle t'a vu ce midi, » lui dis-je, sans me retourner vers lui. « Alors, quoi que tu en dises, demain, Isa ne sera plus tout à fait la même. »

Je partis, le laissant de son côté, espérant qu'il m'ait seulement écouté. De mon côté, je rejoignis mes quartiers et sans m'arrêter de mon côté du parc, je le traversai et m'approchai de la maison d'Isa. Je frappai à la porte. Comment se portait-elle ? Peut-être refuserait-elle de me parler… On ouvrit la porte, c'était justement elle. Isa s'était changée et me regardait étonnée. Je voyais à la rougeur de ses yeux qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Genzô ? » fit-elle, surprise. « Que fais-tu là ? »

Elle me sourit, les sourcils levés comme au naturel. J'étais un peu déstabilisé. Je ne savais pas à quoi je devais m'attendre mais le fait qu'elle parlait comme si de rien n'était me surpris. Que devais-je faire ? Elle savait et pourtant, elle agissait normalement. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas m'inquiéter. Je devais avouer que le caractère d'Isa, en s'affirmant, m'avait étonné. Elle prenait toujours sur elle et gardait le sourire coûte que coûte. Ce dont j'avais le plus peur c'était surtout qu'elle se renferme, qu'elle perde confiance et qu'elle refuse tout autre contact.

« Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien, » me justifiai-je, « comme tu n'es pas venue cette après midi, je m'inquiétais. »

« Je vois, » dit-elle, souriante. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me sentais pas très bien, mais à présent ça va beaucoup mieux. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Genzô mais ce n'est pas la peine… »

« Attends, je peux te donner les cours que tu as raté ! »

Je l'avais empêché de refermer la porte. Isa ne répondit rien et attendit que je sorte toute la paperasse que je possédais. Quand enfin elle les reçut, elle me remercia, gardant son sourire et me souhaita une bonne soirée. Elle referma la porte. L'entretient fut donc très court et montrait, selon moi, qu'elle n'était vraiment pas dans sa forme. Sa politesse avait été très sec et son sourire fade. Rien que cela pouvait prédire qu'elle allait jouer la carte de l'ignorance, mais je ne pouvais pas en être sûr.

Cette supposition se confirma le lendemain même. Isa vint en classe et agit comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à midi. Je voyais son inquiétude se refléter sur son visage, il grandissait au fur et à mesure que l'heure approche. Je devinais qu'elle devait appréhendait ce moment. Peut-être se demandait-elle si elle trouverait encore une fois Karl embrassant une autre fille ? Et si jamais Karl la rejoignait, que se passerait-il ? En réalité, j'étais aussi inquiet qu'elle. Je ne désirai pas la voir se refermer ! Sûrement pas ! Mais si Isa refusait d'en parler, que pourrais-je faire ?

Evidemment, toute l'angoisse accrut lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Je la vis même sursauter. Elle se leva d'un bond, étonnant tout le monde à cause du bruit qu'elle avait causé. Elle s'excusa auprès du professeur qui la regardait, surpris, et se rassit, tête basse. Et une fois que nos agendas furent remplis de devoirs, Isa s'empressa de partir, plus discrètement cette fois, mais avec un empressement égal à celui qui venait de la prendre. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil vers Julie et Aiden auxquels j'avais déjà communiqué, évidemment, tout ce que j'avais appris, ils me firent signes d'aller la voir. J'approuvai cette position et sortis de la classe rapidement, cherchant à la rejoindre.

Je la trouvais marchant vers son habituel lieu de repas. Je préférai attendre, voir si Karl venait. Si cela était le cas, je ne devais pas intervenir. Ma présence n'ajouterait qu'une gêne supplémentaire à leur possible discussion, mais comme le Kaiser ne se pointa pas au bout de cinq minutes, lui, si ponctuel habituellement, je m'avançai vers elle.

« Je peux me joindre à toi ? » lui demandai-je en me mettant de côté.

&&I&&&&&

« Bien sûr, Genzô, » lui répondis-je en lui souriant du mieux possible.

Il s'assit en face de moi et, étrangement, il ne sortit aucun repas de son sac. Je comprenais alors qu'il était venu là parce qu'il devait s'inquiéter pour moi. Après tout, il était ami avec Karl et mangeait régulièrement avec lui, évidemment qu'il savait. Comment aurais-je pu m'en douter ? Sans rien dire, je découpai mon sandwich en deux et lui tendit une part.

« Désolée, habituellement je me prépare un bon plat, mais je ne me suis pas levée suffisamment tôt ce matin, » lui déclarai-je.

Genzô sourit à cette remarque et accepta mon pain. Nous mangions en silence. Nous aurions bien des choses à nous raconter mais celles qui me venaient à l'esprit concernaient principalement mes problèmes actuels. Je pouvais conclure qu'il était dans le même cas que moi-même sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas aborder le sujet lui-même.

A vrai dire, je n'avais encore rien décidé. Je n'arrivai pas à me faire à l'idée de l'oublier, d'abandonner sans même lui parler et me résoudre à faire semblant de rien ne me convenait pas non plus. J'étais donc bien embêtée quant à l'avenir de ma relation avec Karl si en plus nous nous évitions, cela me semblait mal parti. Il me fallait mettre les choses au clair. Mais avant toute chose, je devais d'abord faire face à lui. Je savais que Marc n'était pas là au hasard, qu'il ne m'avait pas embrassé comme cela, sans raisons. Et plus j'y pensais plus la réponse me semblait évidente. Diana devait être derrière tout cela. Aucune autre hypothèse ne se prêtait plus que celle-ci et je devais donc commencer par là. Déterminer leur lien, puis leur parler. Soit à lui, soit à elle, ou même aux deux, mais terminer avec tout cela. Sinon, même si je parlais avec Karl et que les choses se réglaient entre nous –ce qui ne semblait pas si facile pourtant– si Marc revenait sans cesse, de nouveaux problèmes surviendraient et sûrement que cette fois la situation deviendra parfaitement ingérable.

Genzô resta là tout le midi. Dés que j'eus terminé avec mon repas, je me mis à travailler comme je le faisais habituellement et, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, il resta là, à s'occuper comme il pouvait. A vrai dire, sa présence me rassurait. En réalité, je le trouvais de plus en plus attentionné envers moi. Il y avait dans son regard, parfois, quelque chose qui me troublait… Mais sa présence seule me suffisait pour me redonner la force nécessaire pour tenir le coup et restait souriante.

« Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre quelque chose ? » me demanda-t-il. « Je peux peut-être t'aider. »

« Non, non, » balbutiai-je, rougissante. « Tout va bien. »

Je me replongeai immédiatement dans mon livre. Perdue dans mes pensées, je le regardais inconsciemment depuis quelques instants. C'était embarrassant, qu'avait-il pu bien penser ? Je me risquai un œil. Genzô me sourit, je rougis encore plus. Mais à quoi donc pensais-je ! Ce n'était certainement pas le moment ! Mais peut-être était-ce justement parce que tout semblait se chambouler autour de moi que je ressentais ce genre de choses… Je ne devais pas m'inquiéter.

« Et bien ! Tu ne perds pas ton temps ! » ricana une voix que trop familière.

Genzô releva la tête, sourcils froncés. Je soupirai. Cette fille en voulait vraiment ! Bien que je souhaitais lui parler, je ne voulais pas le faire devant mon ami. Elle avait bien mal choisi son moment ! Mais sûrement était-ce pour cela qu'elle venait me voir. Elle faisait toujours en sorte de me mettre mal à l'aise. Nomdedieu, elle savait parfaitement comment me manipuler à sa guise. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose !

« Tu ne me présentes pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec un mépris non déguisé. « Il faut vraiment tout faire à ta place, ma foi. – Elle soupira – C'est agaçant mais bon, on s'y fait de toute façon. Je m'appelle Diana Minest. »

« ... »

« Tu dois être Genzô Wakabayashi, » fit-elle sans se décourager. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, tu sais. Enfin, je suis enchantée de te rencontrer. »

« ... »

« Que veux-tu Diana ? » la questionnai-je, interrompant tout autre tentative de discours de sa part.

« Ce que je veux ? » s'amusa-t-elle, mimant l'innocence. « Je viens te voir bien sûr, après tout, on est amies n'est-ce pas ? »

« _C'est cela ! Bien sûr ! Tu vas encore jouer le même refrain que devant Karl… Mais ça ne marchera pas cette fois ! »_

« Il sait tout, » déclarai-je.

« Comment ? » fit-elle. « Tu as dis quelque chose, Isa ? »

« Je lui ai dit pour tes _projets_, » répondis-je, la toisant du regard.

Diana parut légèrement courroucée, mais elle se reprit très vite en souriant. Elle regarda Genzô de haut, celui-ci ne disait rien.

« Je vois, » dit-elle. « Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu as trouvé du confort quelque part que tu devrais te reposer. J'ai personnellement l'impression que Karl ne résistera pas bien longtemps. Enfin, il semblerait qu'il ait déjà succombé. Si tu veux, tu peux toujours te rendre à la cantine, le spectacle y bat son plein ! Enfin, un spectacle pour toi, très chère. J'y vais de ce pas. Au revoir, Isa. Au plaisir de te revoir, Genzô. »

Elle lui fit un dernier clin d'œil avant de repartir dans un de ses déhanchés particuliers. Quand elle fut complètement hors de vue, je me laissais retomber sur le banc de la table, complètement vannée et soucieuse. Rien qu'imaginant Karl tenant dans ses bras une autre fille, je blêmis. Je ne pouvais pas le concevoir, je ne le pouvais pas ! Je me levai d'un coup, désireuse d'aller vérifier ces dits. Mais, avant même de faire un pas, je me rassis, aussi désemparée que possible. Je ne savais plus que faire. Je l'avais déjà vu le jour précédent, je pouvais donc le revoir ce jour-là et cette idée me terrifiait d'autant plus qu'il restait encore une part de moi-même qui souhaitait lui faire confiance aveuglément, refusant la dure réalité.

« Isa, » m'appela Genzô, « st-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Cette question m'arracha un ricanement amer. Comment pourrais-je aller bien quand mon petit copain me tromper ouvertement et sans vergogne ? Je fermai les poings, serrai mes dents. Ne pas pleurer, ne pas craquer… Pas devant Genzô ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète plus, mais je n'étais pas en état de mentir. Tout cela me rendait folle. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : crier mais je ne le pouvais pas. Pas ici, pas devant tout le monde, en pleine récréation, entourée de tous ces affamés de commérages de toutes sortes. Je me levai une nouvelle fois. Me détournant du regard de Genzô, je rassemblais mes forces pour lui dire de ne pas m'attendre. Genzô voulut savoir où j'allais, il voulut me parler, mais je refusais de l'écouter et m'enfuyais loin de lui et de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me le confirme.

Courant de hâte, de chagrin, d'amertume et de rage, je rejoignis mon dernier renfort. Je l'avais embrassé le jour précédent, je ne le quitterai plus. Le terrain d'athlétisme se trouvait le dernier lieu sûr auquel je pouvais très facilement trouver tout le confort et le bien être, toute la solitude et la quiétude. Loin des regards, loin des questions et des réponses, loin de tous les problèmes, rien ne pouvait m'atteindre en cet endroit. Comme le jour précédent, je posais mes affaires dans un coin et me mit à courir à petites foulées. Mais, la course s'accéléra et j'étais repartie pour l'envolée de mon être. Respirer. Expirer. Ne faire que ça. Ne penser qu'à ça. Expirer. Respirer. Ralentir. Sprinter. Respirer. Expirer. Oublier les problèmes. Ne plus voir que l'horizon au loin. Expirer. Respirer. Tout laisser de côté l'espace d'un instant.

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que je courrais et me reposais alternativement. Je terminai un autre tour quand je vis sa silhouette à quelques pas de moi. Je m'arrêtai soudainement, figée par l'étonnement. Marc se tenait là, devant moi, tout souriant. Il s'avança, je reculai instinctivement. Il semblait amuser de ma réaction et ne cessait de s'approcher.

« Et bien, quel accueil ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Depuis tout ce temps, je vois à quel point tu sembles m'apprécier. Déjà hier, tu es partie bien vite, vilaine ! Après un tel baiser, cela ne se fait pas tellement, tu sais ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demandai-je.

« Ce que je veux, » répéta-t-il, « voyons voir, en ce moment, c'est toi que je désire. »

Marc semblait vraiment différent de celui que j'avais rencontré. Etait-ce seulement possible ?

« Il parait que tu es sortie avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, » poursuivit-il. « Le capitaine de l'équipe de football de cette ville, c'est ça ? Un certain Karl-Heinz Schneider, je crois. Mais tout est terminé à présent et je viens te reprendre. »

« Ne parle pas de moi comme si j'étais un objet, » rétorquai-je. « Et puis, est-ce que tu connais Diana Minest ? »

« Diana ? Bien évidemment que je la connais, » répondit-il. Diana est ma cousine.

Cela me dégoûtait littéralement mais tout s'expliquait. Marc était l'émissaire de cette peste. Voilà pourquoi elle savait tant de choses sur moi. A vrai dire, à présent qu'il me le disait, ils se ressemblaient légèrement autant physiquement que moralement.

« Je vois à quel point ma famille te répugne, » s'amusa-t-il. « Mais ce n'est rien face à ce qui t'attend, très chère. »

Je déglutis. Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'allait-il me faire ? Pas… _ça_ tout de même ? Je me suis mise à trembler. Je reculais, évaluant la distance qui nous séparait. Je devais fuir ! Marc le comprit et d'un pas rapide, il s'avança vers moi. Je déviais ma route, m'élançant alors en avant, tentant d'atteindre mes affaires pour repartir ensuite, mais il parvint à attraper ma main et me tira en arrière. Déséquilibrée, je tombais à la renverse, mais me relevai vite et me débattis pour le faire lâcher prise. Il jubilait, sachant qu'il avait la supériorité physique. Il m'attira contre lui, je ne pus rien faire, rien à part hurler mon désespoir et ma terreur !

« Vas-tu te taire ! » scanda-t-il. « Vraiment, tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! »

Il attrapa mon visage de sa main et colla ses lèvres aux miennes, m'empêchant d'hurler. Je parvins à lui mordre la lèvre et dés l'instant où je sentis qu'il faiblissait, je me détachais de son étreinte pour m'enfuir. Malheureusement, j'avais à peine récupéré mes affaires qu'il referma son étreinte autour de mes bras, les plaquant contre mon corps de telle façon que je ne pouvais plus les bouger. Il me prit par la taille et me souleva du sol. Il commençait déjà à m'amener dans un coin reculé, touchant de sa bouche venimeuse mon cou dénudé.

« ARRÊTE ! » hurlai-je. « AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE ! »

Je ne parvenais pas à voir exactement où il m'avait mené mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Je criai à en perdre la voix. Marc me força à lui faire face et comme je ne cessai de remuer, il frappa d'un coup sec mon visage déjà déformé par la terreur qu'il m'inspirait. Le coup m'assomma d'autant plus que je retombais sans ménagement sur une table. Une fois au sol, je rampais à terre, reculant autant que possible, pleurant sans m'en rendre compte. Il avança vers moi et se baissa. Il agrippa mes mains et me les bloqua derrière mon dos, il arracha d'un coup sec la chemise qui me recouvrait et en fit de même avec le débardeur.

« NON ! »

« La ferme ! » beugla-t-il en m'assénant un second coup au visage.

Ce second coup finit par m'assommer et mes cris et ma résistance commençait, peu à peu, à se faire plus faible alors qu'inconsciemment je me laissais emporter, lâchement, à la seule ressource que mon esprit pouvait encore supporter. Quelques secondes plus tard, je m'évanouissais, le laissant alors libre de toute maudite création dont sa perversité et sa diablerie pouvait faire preuve...

**-Note de fin de chapitre-**

FicAndRea / Asuka (Fanfic-fr), surnommée Illusion pour faire simple : Coucou ! Je sais, je ne devrais pas prolonger ainsi mes chapitres dans une séance de blablatage inutile et vain, ou presque ! Mais comme je vois beaucoup d'auteurs le faire sur ces deux sites où je montre cette fanfiction, j'avais envie de me prêter au même jeu... Pardon de reprendre ce système, mais je l'aime beaucoup ! C'est, comment dire, plus vivant ainsi.

Isa, toussotant : En fait, si vous passez au chapitre suivant, c'est du pareil au même. Cette section présente que peu d'intérêt...

Genzô, saluant à la Japonaise : Vous pouvez aussi y trouver quelques indices qui échappent parfois à notre controle...

Illusion, outrée : Que vous dites ! (Notez que cette formulation se retrouve souvent dans les paroles d'Isa, maintenant on sait d'où ça vient) Je censurerai tout propos qui viendrait spoiler le principale de ma fanfiction, très chers !

Karl : D'autant plus qu'on ne sait jamais d'avance ce qui va nous arriver. Salut !

Illusion : Bien évidemment ! Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

Karl : Tu dois avoir raison. Au fait, n'avais-tu pas une annonce à dire ?

Illusion : Si, mais je laisse Isa le faire à ma place, après tout, elle n'aura pas la parole avant quelques temps...

Isa : En effet, j'ai quelques petites nouvelles à vous faire part quant à l'histoire ! Premièrement, ce onzième chapitre clôt la première partie d'Au delà des Apparences.

Genzô : Déjà ??? C'est un peu court...

Isa : Oui, mais nécessaire. Les événements obligent à la terminer là. La seconde partie qui débutera avec le prochain chapitre (le 12 pour être précise) annonce la venue d'un troisième narrateur et l'arrêt momentané d'un de ses deux principaux narrateurs, mais cela n'est pas encore tout à fait décider, il se pourrait que celui-ci revienne entre temps mais pour peu de choses... On ne sait pas en fait !

Illusion : C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas encore tout décidé pour cette première partie. Mais bon, continue !


	13. Chapitre 12

Résumé de ce qui vient de se passer-

Tout va de mal en pis pour Isa. Le retour de Marc n'annonce rien de bon et sa relation avec Karl s'effondre petit à petit. L'hécatombe est, bien sûr, lorsqu'elle le voit dans les bras d'une autre. Elle apprend que Marc n'est d'autre que le cousin de Diana à qui elle doit tous ces problèmes. Mais le pire reste à venir lorsque, sur le terrain d'athlétisme, ce dernier la violente sévèrement...

Les Personnages :

-Isa Amond,

-Jérémie Amond : frère d'Isa.

-Genzô Wakabayashi (Thomas Price): gardien de football, ami d'Isa.

-Karl-Heinz Schneider dit le Kaiser : attaquant, ami d'Isa et de Genzô.

-Jonathan Einfren : ennemi d'Isa, petit caïd du coin.

-Marie Schneider : petite sœur de Karl-Heinz.

-Kartz Hermann : attaquant, ami de Genzô et de Karl.

-Julie Seifrein : amie de Genzô et d'Aizen.

-Aizen Presh : ami de Genzô et de Julie.

-Mikami : coach de Genzô.

-Blaize : apparent chef d'une petite bande ; a agressé Isa. Rival de Jonathan.

-Shûzo : participant au concours, aide Isa dans ses révisions, petit copain de Diana.

-Diana Minest : petite copine de Shûzo, a des vues sur Karl, rivale d'Isa.

-Marc Astierf : ancien petit copain d'Isa, cousin de Diana.

-Sarah Dain : connaissance d'Isa, ancienne conquête de Marc Astierf.

Les joueurs de l'équipe de Genzô déjà cité : Mayer, Marc…

Des joueurs d'autres équipes déjà cité : Scharzt, Zenien, Brayern, Stiergen, Minze, Rayen…

Quelques mots ?

Ca y est ! Nous entamons la **seconde partie** de l'histoire ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous ! (Et désolée si quelques fautes restent après mes vérifications...)

Diana : Pff ! Voilà pourquoi il est utile d'avoir des bêtas lecteurs !

Illusion : Tu veux t'y coller ?

Diana, outrée : Quelle honte ! Tu voudrais que je passe derrière ramasser tes restes ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

Isa : Je suis d'accord avec Diana. Pour effacer les déchets, autant ne pas en utiliser un !

Diana : ù$mgrrù$

Illusion : Hé ! On reste polie, ok ? Bon, en fait, si quelqu'un qui est bon en orthographe accepte de corriger cette fanfiction, qu'il me prévienne pour qu'on prenne contact ! Cela me plairait bien d'améliorer le rendu final des chapitres ! Quitte à retarder leur délai de publication, je suis partante !

Diana : Bon, on commence l'histoire là ?

Illusion : Pas d'empressement, Diana, sinon tu vas le regretter ! Mwahahahahahahaha !

(Diana : Pourquoi je sens que je ne vais apprécier ? --)

**Au-delà des Apparences**

**-Chapitre 12 : De l'autre côté de la porte-**

« _Les âmes se pèsent dans le silence, comme l'or et l'argent se pèsent dans l'eau pure, et les paroles que nous prononçons n'ont de sens que dans le silence où elles baignent._ »

Maurice Maeterlinck, Le trésor des humbles.

Je ne pourrais jamais prétendre être le meilleur des garçons qui soit, ni même être quelqu'un de bien. Je ne me présente que sous un pseudonyme qu'est mon identité légale parce qu'autrement, vous ne me connaîtrez jamais parfaitement et ceci révèle une véritable fierté personnelle. J'étais déjà ainsi autrefois, à cette époque-là, mais c'était bien pire. Ma personnalité me délectait autant qu'elle me répugnait. J'étais personne et tout à la fois. C'était moi qui avais ouvert son coeur le premier, du moins je le pensais, mais ce fut aussi moi qui le brisa en quelque sorte. Lorsque j'appris que je ne représentais pas sa première expérience amoureuse, j'avais sentis en moi un sentiment de trahison alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Elle avait seulement vécu. Etait-ce là sa faute ? Comment avais-je pu y penser. Je le regrette à présent mais ces regrets sont de trop, je le sais bien. Ils n'ont plus lieu d'être.

J'avais toujours eu du succès autour de moi. Je m'ouvrais facilement aux autres et, inversement, tout le monde semblait m'apprécier. Tout cela parce que je portais ce nom-là. Karl-Heinz Schneider. Il me suffisait de me présenter pour avoir tout le monde à mon pied et parfois même, tous connaissaient mon nom à mon simple visage. On m'identifiait en temps que tel et je ne pouvais nier l'être, cette personne célèbre dans un environnement plus que favorable à mon existence. Bien sûr, je devais cette chance à mon statut de footballeur dans une équipe prestigieuse où les talents affluaient, je le devais en partie grâce à moi, parce que j'étais le Kaiser d'Hambourg.

Depuis tout petit, j'adulais les personnes qu'on aimait. Moi même, je voulais être reconnu, attiré l'attention, devenir quelqu'un. Très vite je trouvais dans le football toutes les qualités que je recherchais à atteindre. Pour peu qu'on soit doué, on pouvait s'y forger un nom. Depuis, je me suis beaucoup entraîné et à force j'ai finis par aimer ce sport. J'y ai trouvé toute la force, toute l'ardeur, la passion et même la renommée que je recherchais. Je m'étais attiré les convoitises des filles de mon âge, l'admiration de mes camarades masculins et l'attention des adultes. Dans mon équipe, je me suis petit à petit distingué et, finalement, je suis devenu le Kaiser, l'_empereur_. Toujours je gagnais, remportant victoire sur victoire jusqu'à ce jour où nos chemins se sont croisés. Qui aurait cru qu'une équipe japonaise, pays dont ce sport n'était pas aussi reconnue qu'en Europe, puisse me mettre dans une position de défaite ?

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas la toute première fois qu'un japonais me faisait face. Genzô Wakabayashi m'avait déjà montré ce dont ces joueurs asiatiques étaient capables. Il faut avouer qu'il était lui même un incroyable goal. Nous pouvions nous reposer sur nos lauriers, nous ne craignons aucun but avec lui dans nos cages.

Mais depuis que j'ai rencontré ce joueur-là, Tsubasa Ozhora, mon football, petit à petit, se changeait. Je voulais le battre, prendre ma revanche et enfin remporter mon duel contre lui, ce joueur de géni.

En fait, il n'y a pas que cette chose-là qui ait changée. Mais pour le reste, je devrais parler d'elle. J'ai toujours eu du succès avec les filles. Sans présomption, je crois avoir joué de beaucoup de chance de posséder un physique non déplaisant, de plus, je dois avouer que mon statut particulier a déterminé du reste. Personnellement, cela m'amusait beaucoup d'être ainsi adulé par les filles. En plus d'être flatteur, cela me détendait, cela m'occupait. Je n'avais jamais été très sérieux avec aucune. D'ailleurs, je ne leur promettais rien, préférant être clair dés le départ. Elles n'avaient jamais été qu'une source de distraction, rien de plus. En réalité, je me lassais d'elles, je trouvais le « jeu » trop facile, je ne devais rien faire pour qu'elles me supplient du regard de rester auprès d'elles.

Mais avec elle, tout avait été différent. Sa fragilité, sa timidité avait fait sa force. Elle ne m'aimait pas pour ce titre que toutes enviaient si avidement, elle m'appréciait pour ce que j'étais pour elle. Elle s'appelait Isa Amond. Elle n'était pas belle, pas même 'jolie', son charme avait été d'être elle-même sans plus, sans moins. Et ce charme-là fut ravageur chez moi. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas venu comme ça, d'un seul coup. Pas de coup de foudre pour moi. Elle m'avait eu par usure, parce qu'elle restait toujours différente de tout le monde et si normale à la fois. Un seul regard, un seul sourire qu'elle m'offrait représentait pour moi une source de nouveautés, de joie, d'émotion. J'étais tombé amoureux. Moi, Karl-Heinz, le tombeur de ces dames, était amoureux d'une fille aussi banale que la décrirait l'étiquette publique.

Je ne l'ai connu que par un coup de chance, du moins, pour elle. Elle se faisait maltraitée, je l'ai sauvé. Quoi de plus normal ? Ce ne fut que lorsque j'appris que Genzô la connaissait qu'il s'intéressait à elle que, moi aussi, j'y portais mon intérêt. Je voulais le faire chanter, rien de bien sérieux ni de grave. Je voulais qu'il soit jaloux, qu'il avoue qu'il pensait à elle. Je ne voulais pas m'amuser avec elle, mais avec lui. Peut-être cela revenait au même. Au final, je lui aurais fait du mal, du moins, je lui en ai fait, mais ce fut tout à fait différent de ce que j'imaginais. Isa n'était pas tombée amoureuse de moi comme les autres. Elle ne fondait pas devant moi, elle restait naturelle. Bien sûr, à cette époque, elle ne s'ouvrait pas aux autres. Isa était très réservée, je comprenais pourtant que cela avait dû par une perte de confiance, une confiance que je voulais regagner cette fois, non pas pour taquiner Genzô, mais parce que je me rendais compte qu'elle relevait du mystère pour moi. En l'aidant, je voulais la comprendre, connaître son passé, savoir à quoi elle pensait, ce qu'elle aimait, son caractère, sa personnalité... Bref, tout ce qui la concernait prenait de l'ampleur sur moi. J'eus du mal à l'admettre mais cette fille me rendait fou, mais un fou positif. Je l'aimais aussi simplement qu'un garçon aime une fille.

Alors quoi de plus normal que je sois jaloux de ce que j'avais vu ce jour-là ? Je venais de lui avouer mon amour et je la découvrais embrassant un autre garçon. J'en suis devenu fou, mais cette fois, fou de rage, d'amertume, de peine. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Pourquoi ? La réponse ne m'était pas permise, pas encore. Peut-être que le sort en avait décidé ainsi, mais il était cruel et injuste. En réalité, quoi que je pense à ce moment-là, toute la faute n'en revenait qu'à moi-même. Ce fut moi qui détruis à jamais notre idylle. Je n'étais qu'un adolescent stupide et vil. Je fis ce que seul un imbécile comme moi pouvait faire. Je trompai Isa avec cette fille. C'était bien plus idiot que les mots ne peuvent le dire, parce qu'en plus de cela, mon acte était inutile. Cela ne me soulageait pas. Comment cela se pourrait-il ? Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Etrangement, le garçon qui semblait tout comprendre avant tout le monde, qui paraissait sûr de lui, inébranlable, intouchable devenait le faible, le vil, l'inconscient...

J'étais...impardonnable.

&&G&&&&&

Dans toute cette histoire, je possédais ma part de responsabilité. Je l'avais laissé s'enfuir dans sa peine et sa douleur sans rien faire. Lorsque Isa partit, ce midi-là, je ne l'avais pas retenu. Je pensais qu'elle devait rester seule, pour faire le point. J'ignorais à quel point j'avais eu tord. Après cela, n'ayant plus aucun d'intérêt de rester sur cette table, seul, je rejoignis le réfectoire, voulant vérifier les dits de cette Diana. J'avais préféré me taire et ne pas répondre à ces paroles. J'avais immédiatement compris ce qu'Isa m'avait dit. Diana n'inspirait aucune confiance et ne cherchant pas vraiment à dissimuler son antipathie, bien au contraire. Malheureusement, quand je parvins au réfectoire, au fond de la salle, je constatai avec dépit qu'elle n'avait pas mentit. Karl se trouvait en pleine embrassade auprès d'une fille différente du jour précédent. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi pressé de changer de partenaires et personnellement, son agissement m'agaçait, m'énervait. Malgré cette fois où Isa embrassait un autre garçon, bien que je pense qu'il y ait une 'bonne' raison à cela qu'elle n'en avait pas pris l'initiative, je pensais qu'elle ne méritait pas cela. Et lui non plus ne méritait pas Isa. Comment pouvait-il concevoir la chose ? Cela me paraissait impossible !

Avant de m'énerver encore plus et faire quelque chose que je risquais, dans un sens, de regretter, je fis demi-tour.

Comme je m'en doutais, Isa ne vint pas de toute l'après midi. Les professeurs fronçaient les sourcils devant cette absence inhabituelle et quand ils me posaient des questions, je leur répondais que je n'étais pas au courant. Julie et Aizen ne demandèrent rien, sûrement avaient-ils compris qu'Isa devait encore être au courant de ce qui s'était passé ce midi ou pire, qu'elle l'ait vu de ses propres yeux. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille le cours, concentré sur mes propres pensées. L'agissement du Kaiser envers sa petite amie était inadmissible et si cela continuait ainsi, Isa en souffrirait de plus en plus et je refusais de voir cela. Aussi je pris l'une des plus difficiles décisions de ma vie. Coûte que coûte, je retirais à Isa l'objet de ses souffrances. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à voir ce massacre-là. Mais je ne me doutais pas que celui que j'allais voir serait pire encore...

Le soir, nous avions un entraîneur prévu d'une heure et demie. Toute l'équipe venait de se changer et j'avais pris grand soin de m'écarter de Karl, celui-ci m'ayant facilité la tâche en s'installant entre Kartz et Mayer, au recoin du vestiaire. Quant à moi, je posai mes affaires à côté de Marc, à l'autre bout et sortis aussitôt. Même s'ils remarquèrent ce changement, Kartz, Karl et moi ayant pris l'habitude de rester ensemble, aucun n'émit le moindre commentaire. On attendait encore l'entraîneur, celui-ci tardait. Au bout de vingt minutes, il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Inquiets, on envoya Franc se renseigner tandis que, d'un commun accord, on commença à faire des tours de terrain. Si jamais le coach arrivait en retard et qu'il ne nous voyait pas déjà à l'échauffement, la sentence serait terrible. Au bout de quelques minutes, notre émissaire revint sans plus d'informations. Personne ne savait où l'entraîneur était passé. Surpris mais non moins démotivés, nous poursuivions notre entraînement.

Ce ne fut que dix minutes après que, essoufflé, le tant attendu entraîneur pointa son bout du nez sur le terrain. Il avait un bandage à ses bras, et semblait s'être battu. Inquiets, nous nous réunions autour de lui, certains lui posant des questions, d'autres, comme moi, attendant les réponses. D'un geste de la main, il ordonna le calme et, fronçant les sourcils, pour dissiper toute cette nouvelle agitation, ordonna que nous rajoutions dix tours supplémentaires pour s'être interrompu sans demande dans notre démarche d'échauffement. Avec râles et déceptions, nous avions obéis sans broncher. Néanmoins, les hypothèses fusèrent dans notre course. Personnellement je restais silencieux. Le coach était pourtant quelqu'un de très calme et dont le sang froid était très reconnu. Je l'imaginais très mal se battre tant que la situation lui permettait de régler les problèmes par le simple usage de la parole. S'il s'était battu, c'était donc que la situation était critique, voir pire.

Il refusa donc de répondre à aucune question et intensifia l'entraînement comme jamais il ne l'avait encore fait. Aucun match n'étant prévu, je conclus qu'il avait réellement dû vivre des choses gravissimes. Bref, après cela, nous rentrions tous chez nous, aussi intrigués qu'à son arrivée. Certains continuèrent de discuter mais je préférais couper court à ces hypothèses inutiles et rentrer de mon côté pour faire le point avec mes propres soucis. Karl qui n'était plus l'ombre que lui-même partit de son côté son dire un seul mot. J'eus à peine le temps de constater qu'il ne rentrait pas chez lui, marchant dans le sens inverse, s'éloignant de chez lui plus qu'autre chose, mais cela non plus, je ne préférai ne plus m'en soucier. J'avais décidé que je lui retirerai Isa pour de bon, je n'allais pas m'apitoyer sur lui à présent. Puisqu'il préférait ne pas faire confiance en sa propre petite copine, la délaissant, la trompant sans se poser des questions, je n'irai jamais le réconforter, moi, qui portais des sentiments, me semblait-il, plus sincères envers celle-ci. Isa ne serait peut-être pas à moi, mais si je pouvais lui rendre le sourire, ce serait suffisant pour me rendre, moi aussi, heureux.

Comme le soir précédent, je me rendis directement chez Isa, avec le même prétexte en poche. Mais quand j'arrivais à sa porte, après plusieurs coups portés, personne ne répondit. Un peu déçu et inquiet, je revins chez moi, me posant des questions. Où avait-elle bien pu être ? Soupirant, je revins sur mes pas et rentrai, cette fois, chez moi. Je verrais bien demain, pensai-je, peut-être aussi souriante que ce matin, ou presque. Isa se forçait à paraître souriante et même si elle ne trompait personne, elle continuait à montrer une joyeuse mine. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir car elle ne le faisait pas égoïstement, elle le faisait pour moi, pour nous, parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour elle.

Le lendemain, j'arrivai plus tôt que prévu. Je l'attendis à notre point de rendez-vous mais elle ne vint pas. Je trouvais cela bizarre mais ayant l'habitude de la retrouver déjà en classe, surtout ces temps-ci, je ne m'inquiétai pas plus que cela et m'avançai alors vers le lycée. Le temps était grisâtre et ne donnait aucune envie d'être dehors. D'ailleurs, il faisait plutôt froid ces temps-ci, les manteaux et les écharpes ne suffisaient bientôt plus à réchauffer nos membres engourdis, les mains surtout. Pour un goal comme moi, prendre soin de ses mains, c'est prendre particulièrement soin de tout mon état physique, ou presque. Pour garder constamment le maximum de leurs possibilités, je prenais soin de les couvrir sous d'épais gants noirs d'une qualité aussi bonne que le prix avait été élevé. En plus de cela, je les blottissais dans les poches de mon chaud manteau d'hiver.

Une fois à l'intérieur du hall d'entrée, je regardais vaguement les panneaux d'absence professoral. Après avoir noté dans un coin de mon esprit que le professeur d'Anglais manquerait à l'appel, je grimpai les deux étages qui me séparaient de ma classe et je la rejoignis directement, répondant vaguement aux saluts qu'on m'adressait au passage. La classe était déjà ouverte et je pus directement constater que personne ne s'y trouvait encore.

L'attente de la voir apparaître fut longue, d'autant plus qu'alors que toute la classe se trouvait alors remplie et que le professeur commençait à faire l'appel, elle n'était toujours pas présente. Décidément, cela n'annonçait rien de bon et Monsieur Krester, professeur de mathématiques, n'allait pas tarder à donner le coup de grâce. Quand il arriva au nom d'Amond, son regard changea d'allure et on y put lire presque de la compassion, choses qui pourtant n'était pas de coutume sur son visage habituellement neutre et monotone. « Ah, oui, » souffla-t-il pour lui-même avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et annonçait la suite à voix haute.

« Je vais devoir vous annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle, » entama-t-il d'un ton grave et solennel. « Votre camarade Isa Amond a été hospitalisée hier soir. »

Une vague de murmures s'éleva dans la classe. Les élèves semblaient choqués par la nouvelle et désolés pour elle. Je fus d'ailleurs surpris qu'un témoigne de l'intérêt pour elle en demandant si son cas été grave. Quelques secondes plus tard et ce serait moi qui le demandais.

« Et bien, là encore, je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose, » répondit Monsieur Krester, « je sais seulement qu'elle n'a toujours pas repris conscience depuis son hospitalisation mais son état semble stable à ce que l'on m'a dit. Si quelqu'un dans cette classe est suffisamment proche d'elle et désire la voir, qu'il vienne me voir à la fin du cours. Je lui communiquerai l'adresse de l'hôpital. »

Il marqua un temps de pause dans lequel les murmures fusaient de toute part. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », « Je la trouvais pourtant en forme ces temps-ci. » « Peut-être qu'elle a senti que c'était bientôt la fin et voulait changer… »

Je tentai de ne pas écouter les mauvaises langues. La curiosité et le goût que pouvaient avoir les gens sur les sujets qui ne les regardaient pas et, qui plus est, graves m'écoeurait mais j'étais trop inquiet pour y penser. Isa à l'hôpital ! Cette information me fit littéralement blêmir. Il me fallut beaucoup de patience pour me retenir de me lever et de partir à son chevet. L'heure parut interminable. Quand enfin, elle se termina, je me levai précipitamment, rangeant mes affaires hâtivement et poursuivis le professeur dans les couloirs. Monsieur Krester voulut s'assurer de ma bonne foi – comme si c'était utile ! – et après avoir conclut qu'il me voyait effectivement souvent discuter aimablement avec Isa, il me transmit l'adresse de l'hôpital. J'eus à peine le temps de prévenir Julie et Aiden avant de m'élancer à grands pas hors du lycée. Tant pis pour les cours, c'était bien moins important qu'elle.

Une fois dehors, sans prendre le temps de remettre mes gants, je traversais la rue juste à temps pour attraper le bus qui s'approchait. Celui-ci, par chance, avait un arrêt près de l'hôpital et il me suffisait d'attendre pour l'atteindre. Après dix minutes de route, je descendis et j'avançais rapidement dans l'hôpital.

« Bonjour, je voudrais voir Isa Amond, » déclarai-je à la secrétaire, « on m'a dit qu'elle avait été amenée ici hier soir. »

« Bien sûr, » m'assura celle-ci, souriant. « Vous trouverez sa chambre à l'autre bout de ce couloir. C'est la 127. »

Je la remerciai et m'y précipitai. Une fois devant la porte, je respirai un bon coup et m'y engouffrait. La salle, d'une blanche à faire pâlir les morts, n'était pas très grande. Peu de meubles, juste un lit à côté duquel trônait des appareils médicaux, mais ce qui aspira mon regard fût la personne allongée dessus le lit, sous des draps blancs. Isa étendue, les paupières closes, la mine blanche, un large bandage aux fronts qui s'étendaient sur un œil, une ecchymose inquiétante sur sa joue, et sa lèvre, qui virait dans une couleur plus violette que rose, était fendue à deux endroits. Mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas seulement à son visage, son cou portait l'empreinte de marques rouges effrayantes, son épaule gauche était bandée tandis que sur ses bras bleus et bandages s'alternaient. Devant ce spectacle horrifiant, mon cœur se serra au passage alors que je me jetai à son chevet. Je comprenais qu'Isa avait été malmenée le plus atrocement possible et je craignais de déduire la partie non visible de l'iceberg.

Je remarquai alors la présence de l'autre côté du lit d'une femme, serrant dans ses bras un enfant que je reconnus aussitôt. C'était le frère d'Isa. La femme devait donc être sa mère. Instinctivement, je me relevai pour la saluer mais d'un demi sourire, elle m'invita à rester à ma place. Ses yeux étaient cernés tout comme ceux de son fils, dormant sur ses genoux, le reste des larmes coulant au recoin de ses joues. Après un moment de silence où moi, tout comme elle, je le sentais, reprenais ses esprits, nous décidions à rompre le silence, moi, en premier.

« Je suis un ami d'Isa, » me présentai-je, répondant à la question qu'elle devait sûrement être sur le point de demander, « je m'appelle Genzô Wakabayashi. Nous sommes dans la même classe. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je suis la mère d'Isa, » dit-elle, inutilement mais poliment, avant de rajouter en baissant momentanément son regard vers le garçon qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, « son frère. »

A mon tour d'acquiescer en silence, je reportais mon attention à ma tendre Isa, aussi désolé, aussi triste, aussi... Comment décrire ce que je ressentais dans toute la confusion qui se mêlait à mon cœur ? Une seule chose était certaine, si jamais je découvre l'auteur de cette agression sordide, il devra à son tour prévoir un séjour à l'hôpital si ce n'est ailleurs. Je soupirai, fermant les yeux, tentant de me calmer. Mais quand je la voyais ainsi meurtrie, une flamme meurtrière se rallumait en moi, serrant mes poings, contrôlant au mieux possible mon corps et mes émotions, je tentai d'articuler les mots que, pourtant, je ravalais avec douleur :

« Est-ce qu'elle… elle… » C'était trop dur à prononcer. Le regard de cette femme fatiguée par l'inquiétude s'assombrie plus encore, si du moins c'était encore possible.

Difficilement et discrètement, elle acquiesça d'un hochement affirmatif. Pour elle aussi, le dire relevait de l'impossible. Un couteau invisible qui avait déjà entamé de déchiqueter mes entrailles poursuivit d'un seul coup sa quête et je sentis une douleur aigue assaillir mes entrailles. Je chancelai. La nouvelle, quoi qu'aisément évidente en vu seul de l'état physique d'Isa, m'avait profondément heurté, me bouleversant complètement. Mais je parlais d'une douleur physique, mais qu'en était-il de son état mental ? Je n'osais pas l'imaginer ou du moins je ne pouvais pas réellement le concevoir. Il était difficile de penser, en tant que garçon, tout le mal que ressentait une fille dans cette situation-là. Encore aujourd'hui, je viens à me demander toute l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Bien sûr, je pouvais très facilement m'imaginer que j'en souffrirai horriblement. Mais, _la douleur_, la vraie, dans ses formes et ses contrastes réels, je ne pouvais pas les comprendre, les connaître ni les approcher. Soudainement, je trouvais que donner le titre de 'faible' pour les femmes était bien cruel et injuste. Comment les décrire ainsi elles qui doivent faire face à ces difficultés là ? Elles qui étaient à la merci des véritables _douleurs_ ? Elles, qui connaissaient la _Souffrance_. Parfois, cela me semble si absurde qu'il m'arrive d'en rire sans m'en apercevoir.

Mais bien sûr, je n'avais pas la tête à réfléchir à cela. D'ailleurs, penser était une chose dont j'en étais incapable ou presque. Les seules pensées que mon esprit m'autorisait étaient redondantes et brèves. De toute façon, quelle utilité aurais-je gagné à penser ? Le silence régnait, la douleur et l'inquiétude relèves de l'indicible, de l'imprononçable. Parler n'aurait rien résolu, et la seule chose dont j'acceptai encore entendre était sa voix, à _elle_. Mais enfouie dans son être inconscient, elle ne prononçait aucun mot, aucune syllabe qui me puisse espérait son éveil prochain. Je restai là des heures et des heures, le soir était arrivé sans que je n'aie quitté son chevet, les cours étaient, depuis longtemps, terminés quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Surpris, la mère d'Isa et moi nous retourne voir quel nouvel invité venait en ces lieux. Quand j'aperçus Karl à la porte, mon cœur fit un étrange bond.

« Karl, tu es venu, » souffla la mère d'Isa.

Elle tût tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, à la place, elle déplaça son regard sur le corps de sa fille dont elle tenait fermement la main depuis bien avant mon arrivée. Aussi silencieusement, Karl s'approcha et, par dépit, je me reculais, lui laissant la place près de son visage. L'expression qu'il affichait ne portait pas plus de qualificatifs que mes émotions. Comme pour moi, les siennes semblaient se mélanger, se tordre sans que le brouillard ne s'en aille. Je compris dans la lueur de ses yeux combien la douleur qu'il ressentait en voyant Isa ainsi présentée lui était grande et toute l'antipathie qu'il m'avait inspiré ces derniers temps partit quoi que je n'oubliais pas la rancune que je contenais. Je me levai, il fallait que je boive, ma bouche était devenue sèche et je ne pouvais pas rester un instant de plus dans la même pièce que lui. Je laissais mes affaires derrière moi, signe que je ne partais pas et quittai la pièce. Refermant la porte derrière moi, je m'y adossai momentanément, fermant les yeux, taisant mes ressentis.

&&K&&&&&

J'étais vidé de toute émotion en réalité. Je ne savais plus exactement comment mes pas m'avaient porté jusqu'à son chevet ni même si j'y avais seulement pensé avant de venir ici lorsque Julie et Aiden m'eussent raconté qu'_elle_ était à l'hôpital. Tout ce que je sais se résume seulement à ma présence devant ce lit où trônait ma Isa. Les coups et blessures que la partie visible de son corps montrait me faisaient clairement prendre conscience de l'étendu réel des blessures. Je devinais la suite avec écoeurement. Si je retrouve celui qui lui a fait ça, pensais-je, serrant dents et poings, je le tue sans hésiter et sans remord. Je conclu cette réflexion en notant que je lui ferai, au passage, subir toutes les atrocités dont mon esprit serait capable d'inventer. Pourquoi s'en priver ?

Mais mes pensées la joignirent immédiatement. Prenant sa main dans la mienne, je lui déposais un léger tandis que mes larmes perlaient le long de mes joues, glissant jusqu'à sa peau blanchâtre. Je ressentais un sentiment de honte, j'avais du mal à regarder son visage sans ciller. Il semblait si paisible, perdu dans son inconscience mais je voyais au delà, je savais que dans tout cela, j'étais en partie coupable de ce qui lui arrivait. Si je n'avais pas été aussi... stupide, peut-être serait-elle près de moi aussi souriante. A présent, je pouvais facilement m'imaginer Isa s'expliquant d'elle-même sur la scène que j'avais tristement assisté. A vrai dire, elle avait toujours été honnête avec moi, comment avais-je pu penser que cette fois serait différente ? La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit se résumait dans le simple mot de 'jalousie'.

Je soupirai. Où cette histoire nous mènera-t-elle ? A présent, je sentais que, quelque part, j'allais perdre celle qui était devenue si chère à mon coeur, la première à l'avoir atteinte de la sorte. Et je ne pouvais plaider aucune excuse, toute la faute me revenait.

&&G&&&&&

Je revins la voir à chaque moment libre. Le soir, l'entraîneur nous autorisa, Karl et moi, à interrompre notre entraînement plus tôt afin d'aller la voir. D'ailleurs nous apprîmes par Mikami (qui avait eu mot par mon coach allemand lui-même) que Monsieur Moreinst (mon entraîneur (1)) était mêlé à cette histoire tout simplement parce que celui-ci était intervenu lors de l'agression et s'était littéralement battu avec l'agresseur d'Isa. Cela expliquait tout, le retard, les blessures...

Je devais avouer que je n'étais pas à l'aise lorsque Karl m'accompagnait à l'hôpital. Son silence, son visage impassible, son allure si sûre et déterminée, tout cela m'embarrassait. Comment pouvait-il garder un calme aussi froid tout en se trouvant devant elle ? Dans la chambre d'Isa, pour nous laisser dans une certaine intimité, la mère d'Isa sortait. Mais cette fois, le quatrième jour pour être exact, alors que Karl et moi venions d'interrompre une fois de plus l'entraînement, nous aperçûmes devant la porte 127 Madame Amond. Elle semblait nous attendre et quand nous fûmes à son niveau, elle nous salua avec chaleur et affection.

« Je vous attendais, » nous dit-elle. « Elle s'est réveillée. »

Mon cœur fit un bond. Une joie immense me submergeait mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par une appréhension à juste mesure. Après ce qui venait de se passer, Isa ne serait plus tout à fait la même et je ne pouvais prédire quelle réaction elle aurait en notre présence masculine. Après tout, même si nous étions proches, elle ne verrait d'abord en nous que la part réelle, ce que l'on peut parfois oublier lorsque l'on entretient une relation amicale plus ou moins intense avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé, qu'il y a, au-delà de l'ami, un être à part entière avec ses désirs et ses craintes. Etrangement, au moment où j'aurais pu être le plus heureux, je me sentais envahis par bien plus d'inquiétude que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

« Comme tu es son petit copain, Karl, » reprit la mère avec douceur, « tu devrais y aller en premier. »

Karl sembla hésiter. Devais-je donc comprendre que, finalement, il se sentait plus concerné par tout ce qui se passait qu'il ne le laissait paraître ? Qu'il s'en voulait peut-être de l'avoir aussi injustement renié sans même tenter de lui parler, de la comprendre ?

« Mais, ne t'attends à aucune réaction immédiate d'Isa, » termina tristement Madame Amond. « Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis son réveil. Elle refuse de manger ni d'entendre parler de ce qui s'est passé... »

« Je ferais attention, » promit Karl avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaître derrière.

Après cela, la mère d'Isa me proposa de m'acheter une boisson, j'acceptai et me décalai légèrement pour aller m'asseoir sur les chaises collées le long du mur. Je sentais en moi toute la tension que le stress de cette rencontre provoquait. Quand elle revint, Madame Amond me tendit ma boisson et je pris la bouteille d'une main hésitante, tremblante même. Un peu gêné, je la bus d'une traite comme si ma vie dépendait de cette eau fraîche. Elle sourit et s'assit à côté de moi. Après un petit instant de silence dans lequel nous vîmes passés patients et visiteurs ainsi que quelques médecins et infirmiers pressés, elle entama la conversation, tentant de me mettre à l'aise.

« Cela fait longtemps que tu connais ma fille ? »

« Depuis le début de cette année, » répondis-je. « Mais nous nous sommes vraiment...connus qu'à partir de début octobre à vrai dire. »

« Je vois, » sourit-elle. « Je m'en doutais un peu à vrai dire. »

« Hein ? » m'étonnai-je avant de me reprendre : « Pardon, que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Tu peux me tutoyer. Appelle-moi Sophie. Et bien, c'est à peu près à cette période qu'Isa a commencé à sortir de la maison, à s'ouvrir au monde, je veux dire. Jusqu'ici, elle ne s'occupait que de bien travailler à l'école et de tout faire à la maison pour que je mène une vie plus facile. Isa a, comment dire, toujours pris sur elle pour combler l'absence de son père et de son beau-père pour Jérémie. Elle a toujours tenu à prendre ce rôle jusqu'ici et je ne savais plus comment m'y prendre. Bien sûr, elle continue toujours à s'occuper de son petit frère et même de moi si je puis dire mais à présent, elle sort, elle voit des amis, elle s'occupe d'elle un peu plus. Ma petite fille change tous les jours et j'ai l'infime conviction que c'est grâce à Karl et à toi, bien sûr. Je te remercie de prendre tant soin d'elle. »

« Madame… Euh, Sophie… »

A ce moment-là, un cri retentit de la chambre, cette voix était celle d'Isa. Elle retentit dans mon être comme une alarme et je me précipitai dans la chambre sans savoir exactement comme j'avais fait pour arriver aussi rapidement. Karl était légèrement penché, les mains dans le vide. Il semblait comme figé. Isa, elle, se serrait en boule, tenant sa tête dans ses mains, tremblante, terrifiée. Elle remuait d'avant en arrière sans parvenir à se calmer. Seule la voix de sa mère la rassurant à ses côtés parvint à la calmer légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'on entende plus que des gémissements mais aucun mot. Karl se redressa. Je voyais à son visage à quel point il venait d'être choqué, bouleversé. Son désespoir se lut dans ses yeux et aussitôt il partit en courant hors de ses murs.

Encore une fois, je me retrouvais dans un choix que je ne pouvais faire. Rester là auprès d'Isa ou rejoindre Karl pour le soutenir. Je restais au pas de la porte, regardant alternativement le couleur à présent vide et Isa dans les bras de sa mère, tirant le drap sur elle, cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux. Sophie me demanda de sortir le temps qu'elle calme complètement sa fille. Le cœur lourd, j'obéis et refermai la porte derrière moi.

Il était trop tard à présent pour poursuivre Karl. Alors, j'attendis patiemment dans le couloir, me doutant bien que je n'aurais pas la chance de la voir aujourd'hui. En effet, la mère d'Isa sortit et me proposa de lui rendre visite le lendemain.

« Je crains que ce ne soit beaucoup trop tôt, » soupira-t-elle.

« Au contraire, madame, » intervint une voix grave. « Je pense qu'il est nécessaire pour votre fille de s'habituer à la présence masculine, malgré... ce qui s'est passé. Si elle se renferme dans vos bras, à la sortie de l'hôpital, il sera encore plus difficile pour elle d'accepter de se confronter aux autres. Mais si, le plus tôt, elle se trouve en présence d'un ami sur qui elle peut s'appuyer à tout moment, alors elle acceptera plus facilement de se relever de cette situation. »

C'était apparemment, le médecin d'Isa. Il semblait être quelqu'un de très confirmer. Son allure même émanait du professionnel. Il parlait avec une voix posée, et son visage souriant imposait la confiance. Sachant qu'Isa n'avait pas d'autres amis sur qui elle pouvait se confier facilement, je me présentai comme volontaire. Evidemment ! On décida néanmoins de faire comme prévu, c'était à dire de reporter notre premier entrevu au lendemain.

Je repartis donc chez moi sans l'avoir vu, ou du moins, pas exactement. J'avais bien en tête la façon dont elle avait réagis lorsque Karl avait sans doute voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Je pensais à éviter cette erreur. Le médecin m'avait d'ailleurs recommandé de la laisser faire. Je devais juste lui parler, tenter de gagner sa confiance, petit à petit pour qu'elle m'accepte d'elle-même.

Cela prendra du temps, beaucoup sans doute, et je me demandai si j'allais réellement avoir la patience pour cela. Mais il fallait que j'en ais. Pour elle, rien que pour elle, me répétai-je.

« Genzô, attends-nous ! » m'appela Aiden, accompagné de Julie. « Tu vas aller voir Isa, là ? »

« Non, je dois d'abord me rendre à l'entraînement, » lui répondis-je. « Je la verrai sûrement après. »

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » m'interrogea Julie. « Je veux dire mieux ? Tu pars si vite que nous n'avons plus le temps de te parler. »

« On ne lui a jamais parlé, » poursuivit Aiden, « mais après en avoir tant parlé avec toi… »

« C'est comme si on la connaissait un peu, » conclut Julie.

Je souris. C'était étrange de les voir s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que leurs personnes, mais j'appréciai leur démarche. Sans leur préciser la réalité de la situation, je leur donnais les dernières nouvelles : Isa s'était enfin réveillée. Je leur précisai que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler réellement.

Julie insista pour m'accompagner jusqu'au stade mais refusa net qu'Aiden nous suive. Lorsque nous fûmes effectivement seuls, elle me demanda :

« Elle a été violée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je fus surpris. Je n'en avais touché mot avec personne.

« Je m'en doutais, » dit-elle sans attendre ma réponse. « Je l'ai deviné lorsque tu as dit que c'était ton entraîneur qui l'avait trouvé et que je l'ai vu, le visage déformé par des coups d'une bagarre récente, mais aussi quand j'ai aperçu Karl, hier soir. »

« Tu as vu Karl ? » demandai-je étonné.

« Oui, » affirma Julie. « Il semblait dans tous ces états. Je crois que, entre deux tirs, il pleurait. J'ai pensé que cela devait avoir un rapport avec Isa. Je n'en étais pas tout à fait sûre encore, mais cela me paraissait évident. D'autant plus que tu viens de me l'affirmer. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en dirai rien à Aiden ni à personne d'autre. Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on répand, surtout si l'on souhaite qu'elle revienne. »

Je ne dis rien. Karl pleurait. Evidemment, ça avait dû être un choc de se faire rejeter de la sorte par sa petite amie, mais toute cette situation me paraissait bien compliquée. Bien que je m'inquiétais pour lui, je me faisais bien plus de soucis pour elle. Je demandai conseil à Julie. Je dois avouer que j'avais été soulagé, en quelque sorte, de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un, surtout si c'était une fille. Elle la comprendrait bien mieux que moi. Julie me répéta les mêmes choses que le médecin, la patience et l'attention devenaient mes maîtres mots.

Arrivés devant le stade, elle me laissa en m'encourageant. Julie était tout de même surprenant. J'étais ravi de l'avoir comme amie. En plus d'être bonne conseillère, elle possédait un esprit affûté, une vivacité que peu de personnes faisaient preuve, dont moi-même.

Karl ne vint pas à l'entraînement. L'entraîneur me demanda si je savais quelque chose mais aussi des nouvelles d'Isa (en privé, bien sûr). Après l'avoir fait, je rejoignis Hermann dans les vestiaires et me changeai.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Elle s'est réveillée. »

« Et Karl ? Tu sais pourquoi il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui ? »

J'hésitai quelques instants et je répondis que je n'en avais aucune idée.

Cette journée fut difficile. J'appréhendai encore une fois cette première rencontre avec Isa et en même temps je n'avais qu'une hâte, la rejoindre, être près d'elle. Je prenais les cours avec autant de soin que possible pour lui permettre, dés que ce sera possible, de tout rattraper afin de poursuivre ses études, à moins qu'elle ne change d'avis après cela. Comme je ne pouvais deviner la réponse, je préférai prendre de l'avance.

Une fois l'entraînement terminé, je me rendis directement à l'hôpital. Sa mère m'attendait à la porte et me sourit lorsque j'arrivai à son niveau. Elle me demanda si j'étais prêt. Bien que ce ne soit pas tout à fait le cas, je lui affirmai que oui et elle m'ouvrit la porte, me laissant seul avec Isa. Elle était allongée sur le côté, me faisant dos. Je m'approchai doucement et m'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit.

Posant mon sac, m'entortillant les mains, j'hésitai. Elle était là, sur ce lit, muette.

« Salut, Isa. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne bougea pas. C'était comme si je n'avais rien dit. Mais il fallait que je persévère. Sophie m'avait prévenu : Isa refusait de parler. Elle refusait de regarder les personnes. Elle ne faisait que fixer des points vides. J'étais embarrassé. Comment devais-je m'y prendre pour lui parler, pour gagner sa confiance ? Être patient et attentionné, je pouvais l'être. Mais que devais-je faire ?

« Je… Je suis content que tu sois réveillée. »

Elle ne dit toujours rien, ne réagit pas. Je devais continuer.

« Je suis venu chaque jour, je m'inquiétais… En fait, je crois que je m'inquiète encore. »

Je ne savais plus ce que je disais ! Aligner des mots, je pouvais le faire très facilement, il me suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche, mais je ne contrôlai plus ce que je disais. Je parlais pour lui faire sentir ma présence, lui faire savoir que je pensais à elle, que je la soutenais, qu'elle pourrait compter sur moi.

« En fait, j'espérai que tu te réveilles parce que te voir endormie, c'était trop difficile. »

Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas très clair mais dans mon esprit, tout était encore plus embrouillé. Sortir une simple phrase était un véritable défi. Mais malheureusement, j'étais toujours face à ce dos.

« Je crois que je ferais mieux de me taire, » conclus-je après quelques instants à parler pour ne rien dire.

Et je me tus. Je ne disais que des bêtises, elle devait sûrement penser que j'étais fou si, néanmoins, elle m'écoutait. Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, c'était difficile à déterminer. Au bout d'un moment, Sophie entra dans la chambre et m'indiqua que les visites étaient terminées. Un peu déçu de n'avoir eu affaire qu'à son dos, je saluai Isa une dernière fois avant de la laisser seule avec sa mère un instant.

« Alors ? » me demanda-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Rien, » soupirai-je, m'avançant vers la sortie. « Elle n'a rien dit, n'a pas bougé. »

« Je vois… Ne t'en fais pas, Genzô. Il faut du temps pour qu'elle te fasse confiance. Mais sois sûr d'une chose, elle t'écoute. »

Après quoi elle me sourit et me proposa de me ramener chez moi en voiture.

Le lendemain, je revins après mon entraînement et une fois encore, Sophie me laissa seul avec Isa. Cette fois encore, elle s'était tournée vers la fenêtre. Je m'assis sur la même chaise que le jour précédent et me mit à lui parler. Je discutai de tout.

« Tu te souviens de la soirée d'halloween ? Tu sais lorsque je m'étais déguisé en chat. Tu disais que ça m'allait bien. En fait, j'ai pris ce déguisement parce que je n'avais pas d'autre idée. Et puis c'était facile à faire et simple à porter. Un peu de maquillage, des habits simples et noirs, des oreilles et une queue et le tour est joué. Rien à voir avec certains. Comme celui qui s'était déguisé en poisson-chat, tu te rappelles ? Tu avais ri en le voyant. Moi aussi d'ailleurs… Je me demande toujours. Il l'avait acheté ou il l'avait confectionné lui-même ?... »

Elle ne répondit rien mais pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle allait se tourner vers moi. Elle se ravisa néanmoins et resta face à la fenêtre. Encouragé par ce petit mouvement, je repris de plus belle, tentant de décrire tous les déguisements dont je me rappelai.

« Ah ! Et puis, il y aura une autre soirée déguisée pour Noël. C'est organisé par le lycée…et je crois que j'aimerai bien y aller ! Mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais mettre... pas en chat si possible. Faudrait que je sois un peu plus original. Julie me demande de me déguiser en dragon, comme en Chine. Mais pour cela il faudrait qu'on soit plusieurs et ce n'est pas très pratique. Aiden propose que je fasse le Père Noël parce que je suis très grand et que... disant que j'ai le physique pour cela. Mais l'idée ne me plait pas trop, trop. En fait, je n'ai surtout pas d'idée. C'est là le problème ! »

Une nouvelle fois, elle semblait réagir, mais elle ne se tourna pas et je dus partir. Deux nouveaux espoirs, c'était peut-être peu, mais cela représentait déjà beaucoup. Signe que j'avançai ! Sophie fut ravie de l'apprendre et elle me raccompagna une nouvelle fois chez moi.

Le lendemain encore, Isa réagit plusieurs fois sans néanmoins se tourner. Ce fut ainsi pendant plus d'une semaine et je me demandai chaque fois ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire. La seule chose qui me restait était de parler du Japon. Je commençai donc à lui narrer comment était mon pays.

J'en étais arrivé à raconter comment j'avais rencontré Tsubasa Ozhora.

« Ce joueur est le meilleur qu'il existe ! Si seulement tu pouvais le rencontrer, tu comprendrais très vite qu'il est génial. Un véritable géni, le seul qui ait réellement pu me battre… Ce fut difficile au début d'accepter qu'il puisse prétendre être supérieur à moi, mais très vite j'ai compris pourquoi et nous sommes rapidement devenus amis. Je crois que rien ne peut lui résister. Que ce soit dans le football ou dans la vie avec les autres… Dans un sens, je l'envie un peu. Personnellement, je n'ai souvent dû mes amis que par mon titre de football, de gardien du club de la ville ou de ma nation, le Japon. Après, si je ne l'étais pas, je pense que ce n'aurait pas été pareil. C'est pour ça que... »

Cette fois, Isa se tourna vers moi et je pus enfin la voir. Son visage était marqué de bleus et d'hématomes et ses yeux ne reflétaient aucun sentiment, aucune émotion. Elle avait plongé son regard dans le mien et je me sentis frissonné. En cet instant, je ne pouvais décrire le sentiment que je ressentais. J'étais à la fois heureux qu'elle ait réagi à mes flots de paroles, à ma présence, et en même temps la voir ainsi faible et meurtrie me faisait mal.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, j'ai cru un instants qu'elle allait parler, mais ses lèvres remuèrent faiblement sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Je compris néanmoins qu'elle me demandait de continuer.

« En fait, je crois… Je crois que je lui dois beaucoup. Sans lui, je n'aurais sans doute pas autant progressé. A l'époque, j'étais orgueilleux et insociable. Je renvoyais valser tout le monde sans me soucier de ce que l'on pouvait penser, ressentir. Je ne m'occupais que de moi égoïstement, me croyant plus fort que tout. En fait, je me comportais comme un enfant gâté…que j'étais en fait… »

Elle m'écouta parler ainsi tous les jours. Elle me regardait, allongée sur le dos ou sur le ventre mais elle ne me quittait plus du regard. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle pensait, j'essayai de lire en elle, mais c'était impossible et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de lui parler. Je riais face aux souvenirs que je débitais, parfois je me confiais à elle. Et cela à un tel point que je finis par me demander si c'était moi qui l'aidais ou elle qui me réconfortait.

Néanmoins chaque jour elle paraissait me faire un peu plus confiance. Et puis un jour, alors que je devais partir plus tôt et que je le lui disais gentiment, je me levai quand elle attrapa ma main qu'elle retint de la sienne. Elle tremblait. Cet effort qu'elle venait de faire devait lui coûtait beaucoup. Elle avait fermé les yeux et elle me tenait fermement la main. Elle avait joint son bras gauche et s'efforçait d'accepter ce contact physique.

Je m'étais rassis auprès d'elle, non plus sur la chaise mais près du lit, contemplant devant moi cette main qu'elle me tenait à présent, et j'espérai pour toujours...

**-Note de fin de chapitre- **

Illusion : Owayoooh ! Chapitre terminé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! (Merci Coco9214001 !!)

Isa : Coucou Spicycoktail ! Merci de ton commentaire ! Cela me fait plaisir de voir que mes aventures te plaisent !

Illusion : D'autant plus que me gratifies énormément en me disant cela. La réflexion est, pour moi, une chose primordiale dans un récit. Personnellement, je me délecte de lire les pensées des personnages et la spécificité des caractères.

**Spécial message à Miss Miaka : **Hahahahahahaha ! Tu as cru que ce n'était pas possible, mais si ! Isa ne peut plus faire partie des narrateurs en ce moment. J'ai lu pas mal de choses sur les viols selon les victimes mais peu selon les proches des victimes, je voulais m'y tentais.

Isa, grommelant : Tu avais dit qu'en contrepartie Diana allait souffrir, OR pour le moment il ne se passe rien !

Illusion, souriant : Patience, Isa.

(Diana : C'est surtout qu'elle doit pas avoir d'idées pour me torturer !)

(Illusion : Ohoo ! Que tu crois ! Mais cette partie ne fait que commencer…)

Isa : En gros elle te préserve jusqu'au moment où tu serviras franchement à quelque chose.

Karl : Hep, hep, salut à tous ! Voilà, voilà, je suis le troisième narrateur. J'espère que mes interventions vous ont plu et qu'elles vous plairont. (Mais j'espère qu'elles seront un peu plus longues à l'avenir.)

Illusion : D'ailleurs, c'est la partie le plus difficile du chapitre. Nomdedieu comment le faire réagir et penser exactement comme je le souhaitais ???

Karl, fier : Je suis indomptable de toute façon !

Illusion, grommelle : C'est cela. Au fait, pardonnnn pour les éventuelles fautes de français dont je suis capable de faire et de laisser… Ce n'est pas très drôle, je sais. Au fait, Spicycoktail, moi non plus je ne suis pas très fan du yaoi. Je n'en lis pas généralement. J'ai juste voulu essayer un défi sur un yaoi, j'avoue que je suis perplexe. C'est super difficile de l'écrire tout en restant concrète et plausible. Dur ! Dur ! Comme toi je préfère la communication, mais de nos jours si ce n'est pas en texto sur un téléphone ou en sms sur msn, plus personne ne se parle réellement (« Et ben j'te signale que texto sms et ben c'est la même chose » - A vous de trouver la référence…). BREF, je ne vais pas prolonger ce petit briefing et je vous annonce la couleur du prochain chapitre... (très provisoire)

**_Je trace hilare à dos de chameau véloce ! A plus ! _**(Le journal intime de Georgia Nicolson, Louisa Rennison)

**-Chapitre 13 : La couleur du ciel.-**

**Hep ! Hep ! **Et moi qui allais clore ce chapitre là, sans remercier Adeline (FF-fr) sans qui cette histoire n'aurais jamais existée. Je crois que, pour le coup, Genzô est sur la bonne voix, hein ! Mais l'avenir ? Qui sait ? Certainement pas moi.

Je me joins à toi, tiens,

Allez! La suite! (Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ????? --')


	14. Chapitre 13

Ce qui vient de se passer :

C'est de mal en pis. Isa est à l'hôpital. Genzô et Karl s'alternent à son chevet, veillant sur elle dés qu'ils en ont la possibilité. Quand elle se réveille, Isa refuse de communiquer avec qui que ce soit et sa confiance est évidemment ébranlée. Elle en vient à rejeter la présence de Karl mais tolère celle de Genzô. Celui-ci tente de lui regagner un minimum de confiance, discutant dés que possible avec elle, lui parlant de tout de rien, espérant qu'elle réagisse. Et il semblerait que ses efforts portent ses fruits !

Les personnages :

-Isa Amond,

-Jérémie Amond : frère d'Isa.

-Sarah Amond : mère d'Isa et de Jérémie.

-Genzô Wakabayashi (Thomas Price): gardien de football, ami d'Isa.

-Karl-Heinz Schneider dit le Kaiser : attaquant, ami d'Isa et de Genzô.

-Jonathan Einfren : ennemi d'Isa, petit caïd du coin.

-Marie Schneider : petite sœur de Karl-Heinz.

-Kartz Hermann : attaquant, ami de Genzô et de Karl.

-Julie Seifrein : amie de Genzô et d'Aizen.

-Aizen Presh : ami de Genzô et de Julie.

-Mikami : coach de Genzô.

-Blaize : apparent chef d'une petite bande ; a agressé Isa. Rival de Jonathan.

-Shûzo : participant au concours, aide Isa dans ses révisions, petit copain de Diana.

-Diana Minest : petite copine de Shûzo, a des vues sur Karl, rivale d'Isa.

-Marc Astierf : ancien petit copain d'Isa, cousin de Diana.

-Sarah Dain : connaissance d'Isa, ancienne conquête de Marc Astierf.

Les joueurs de l'équipe de Genzô déjà cité : Mayer, Marc…

Des joueurs d'autres équipes déjà cité : Scharzt, Zenien, Brayern, Stiergen, Minze, Rayen…

**Au-delà des Apparences**

– **Chapitre 13 : La couleur du ciel –**

« _Entre amis, il est si beau que le silence soit d'or, mais le rire bon et frais l'est beaucoup plus encore._ »

Friedrich Nietzsche.

Je venais la voir tous les jours. Isa semblait reprendre des couleurs mais elle refusait toujours de parler. Depuis le soir où elle avait tenu ma main dans la sienne, elle ne fit plus aucune approche mais elle ne restait plus tout à fait stoïque. Elle m'écoutait toujours parler attentivement, s'installant confortablement assise ou bien allongée sur le ventre et parfois sur le dos. Elle réagissait légèrement à mes flots de parole, m'encourageant à continuer. Comme à chaque fois, elle plongeait ses yeux dans les miens. Je tentai de capter une étincelle de vie mais rien n'apparaissait dans son regard. Il restait toujours aussi terne.

Quant à Karl, il venait habituellement lui rendre visite ou du moins il était présent à l'hôpital mais jamais dans la chambre. Il se contentait seulement de fixer la porte de sa chambre. Il n'osait pas y entrer sûrement de peur qu'elle ne le rejette alors il me demandait de ses nouvelles. J'avais tenté d'en parler avec Isa mais à peine avais-je commencé qu'Isa me tourna le dos, me faisant comprendre qu'elle refusait cette conversation. Aussi je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de laisser faire et changer de sujet.

« Elle n'est tout simplement pas prête à se confronter à lui, » me répondit Julie alors que je lui narrais exactement sa réaction. « Pas encore en tout cas. Je pense qu'après ce qui lui est arrivé, elle a compris que derrière Karl, ce garçon si gentil qu'elle connaissait, il y a aussi un mâle en puissance... »

« Si l'on va par là, moi aussi, » répliquai-je, fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est différent Genzô, » affirma-t-elle comme une évidence. « Karl est son petit copain. Il l'a touché, embrassé, il l'a approché beaucoup plus que toi tu ne l'as fait... Comment te faire comprendre ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident pour les garçons mais c'est une chose qui nous effraie, du moins, au début. Elle a compris que Karl aurait pu lui faire subir la même chose sans avoir de sentiments pour elle... Et puis, n'oublie pas qu'ils étaient dans une situation difficile avant ça. Elle l'a vu embrassé une autre fille. Et puis, quant à toi, tu étais son ami. Tu étais proche d'elle, mais tu ne l'as jamais touché. Vos relations restaient simples et amicales. Elle doit savoir qu'elle peut compter sur toi. Tu l'as déjà prouvé en restant autant de temps auprès d'elle malgré son mutisme. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée. Reste juste comme tu es auprès d'elle et ne te soucie pas des problèmes qui ne te concernent pas principalement ou sinon tu risques de t'enchaîner à des soucis qui ne devraient pas être les tiens, tu comprends ? »

Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce point de vue et je devais avouer que ça semblait plutôt logique. Mais je crois que mon côté masculin m'empêchait de comprendre parfaitement. Après tout, c'était de coutume que les garçons ne comprennent pas grand-chose aux filles. Nos problèmes sont trop différents pour cela. Julie avait ri en entendant cela.

« L'explication coutumière ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Genzô, tu es très mignon comme ça mais un peu naïf encore. »

« Et quoi ! » me vexai-je. « Tu vas prétendre le contraire ? »

« Evidemment que non, » s'amusa-t-elle. « De toute façon, je ne peux pas prétendre comprendre votre mode de penser. Je ne peux faire que des hypothèses sur ce que j'observe. Il n'est pas question d'une complexité spécifiquement féminine, Genzô. Parce que cela sous entend que votre façon de penser est simple et linéaire. Or, tu ne vas tout de même pas dire que c'est le cas ? »

Je dus admettre qu'elle avait raison mais ne désirant pas l'interrompre, je lui répondis d'un simple hochement affirmatif.

« De toute façon, si c'était le cas, tu ne te serais pas posé la question, je suppose, » reprit-elle en souriant. Julie adorait se plonger dans des discours en narrant ce qu'elle comprenait sur un domaine particulier. « Et puis, moi-même je ne pense pas être capable d'annoncer que je comprends la gente féminine à la perfection, et pourtant j'en fais partie. Toute réflexion, toute pensée est propre à un individu donné. On ne comprend les autres seulement dans la mesure de ce que l'on connaît de nous-même. Cela signifie que personne n'est capable de comprendre quelqu'un dans sa totalité. Il existera toujours une part d'ombre inaccessible. Et pour en revenir au sujet, il est encore plus évident que tu ne puisses pas comprendre Isa et ses sentiments du moment. Un garçon ne pourra jamais le comprendre clairement. C'est un domaine qui vous dépasse car vous vivez les choses différemment de nous. La sexualité est bien un des seuls domaines capables de nous différencier. Je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer de manière à ce que tu comprennes clairement la chose. Moi-même, n'ayant jamais vécu (j'espère ne jamais le vivre) cette situation, je ne serais pas capable de te dire avec certitude tout ce que cela provoque dans un être... Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu n'as pas à te soucier de ce genre de choses. C'est à elle de trouver le moyen de remonter à la surface, tu peux l'y aider, mais elle seule sera capable de guérir de cette épreuve. »

Après quoi elle me laissa méditer en rentrant chez elle. Quant à moi, je fis demi tour et me dirigeai vers ma maison. Le temps était grisâtre et n'était pas propice à la bonne humeur. Etait-ce pour cela que je me sentais si maussade ? Je soupirai. En réalité, je n'avais pas réellement le moral depuis que j'appris qu'Isa se trouvait à l'hôpital. Cela devenait difficile de la voir si pâle, si fragile et me savoir dans l'impossibilité de l'aider. Oh, bien sûr, on me dirait que je l'aidais beaucoup. Sophie me le répétait sans cesse et avec sincérité mais je ne le ressentais pas ainsi. Je voudrais plus, s'il le fallait je lui donnerais toute l'énergie que je possédais mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et malheureusement, personne ne semblait capable de me le dire. 'Patience' et 'attention', cela portait ses fruits, certes, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Je voulais qu'Isa m'approche, qu'elle me tienne la main dans les siennes, la sentir près de moi, l'avoir pour moi et seulement à moi. Pour elle, je me sentais près à faire n'importe quoi. Et dans un sens, je savais que la chance s'offrait à moi. Je devais l'admettre, tout jouer en ma faveur. Mais allais-je faire en sorte que cela me soit favorable au plus haut point ? Allais-je trahir Karl en me rapprochant d'Isa dans le but d'atteindre son cœur à mon tour ?

A peine la porte franchie, Mikami vint me voir. Il portait dans ses mains une enveloppe et une carte postale qu'il me tendit.

« Tu as reçu un appel il y a un instant, » m'indiqua-t-il.

« Qui était-ce ? » demandai-je en prenant les lettres dans mes mains, retirant mes chaussures et entrant dans le salon où je m'assis sur l'un des fauteuils (j'avais entre autre posé mon sac à l'entrée de la salle).

« C'était Madame Sophie Amond, » répondit-il en souriant.

A ce nom, je portais tout mon intérêt vers Mikami, quittant des yeux la carte postale que m'avait adressée Tsubasa. Voyant ma soudaine impatience, mon coach reprit.

« Elle voulait te dire qu'Isa avait quitté l'hôpital ce matin et qu'elle te disait que si tu souhaitais aller la voir, ce sera chez elle. D'ailleurs, elle te propose de venir lui rendre visite aujourd'hui même si tu as le temps. »

« Merci Mikami. J'irai dans quelques instants. »

Après m'être douché, je m'installai confortablement devant la fenêtre et je lus les deux lettres à la lumière du reste du jour.

'**Salut Genzô !**

**Tu vas bien ? Comment se porte l'équipe d'Hambourg ? Et comment va Mikami ?**

**Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné des nouvelles plus tôt. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer. Le Brésil est vraiment le pays du football. J'étais déjà ballon au pied au Japon, mais ici, c'est… comment dire une véritable vie à part entière. Je ne sais même pas si je parviendrai à m'endormir sans mon ballon ! (Je plaisante... Quoique !) J'ai réussi à m'intégrer dans l'équipe de Roberto Hongo. Cela m'avait manqué ! Ici, les talents coulent à flot… Je ne sais plus où tenir tête ! Parfois je me demande si j'aurais un jour leur niveau mais j'y travaille. Et toi ? Quels progrès as-tu accompli ? J'aimerais un jour pouvoir me confronter au meilleur gardien du Japon et d'Europe ! Cela me rappellerait de bons souvenirs. **

**Je dois te laisser, j'ai un entraînement. **

**Ozhora Tsubasa.**

**PS : À présent, sous le soleil du Brésil, je suis tellement bronzé que j'ai un air de Hyuga. C'est comique à voir.'**

Je souris à la lecture de la lettre. S'il se plait au Brésil tant mieux. Après tout, il accomplissait son plus grand rêve ! J'étais heureux pour lui. J'ouvris la seconde lettre. C'était Ryo Ishizaki qui me donnait des nouvelles de Nankatsu, le collège où j'étais au Japon. C'était d'un tout autre style, fautes et ratures mélangées. Mais je riais en la lisant. Il ne changera pas ! En tout cas, je rageai qu'ils ne parviennent pas à remporter le titre face à la Toho. Avec Tsubasa ou moi-même, le score ne serait pas arrêté en leur faveur, certainement pas ! Malheureusement ni lui ni moi n'étions présent pour défendre le titre et j'espérai qu'ils y arrivent tôt ou tard. C'était de bons joueurs après tout !

Après cela, je pliai avec soin les deux lettres que je rangeai dans une pochette réservée à cet effet. Je restai quelques instants à me remémorer le passé et gorger de nouveaux souvenirs à raconter à Isa, je me rendis chez elle le cœur léger. Mes amis venaient inconsciemment de me réconforter suffisamment pour me permettre de poursuivre la démarche que j'avais engagé avec elle. Une fois face à sa maison, je respirai trois bons coups et frappa à la porte. Ce fut Jérémie qui vint m'ouvrir. Il me sourit et me laissa poliment entrer. C'est fou ce qu'il ressemblait à sa mère. Isa devait, elle, tenir de son père.

« Elle est dans sa chambre, » m'indiqua-t-il. « Mais elle n'a fait que pleurer depuis qu'elle est rentrée... »

Il semblait très triste et il me guida jusqu'à l'étage, il posa sa main sur la porte de la chambre d'Isa et me fit signe d'entrer. Après quoi il redescendit en bas. Sophie devait être au travail. J'admirais sa force. Elle partait travailler et veiller sur sa fille le reste du temps en plus de s'occuper de Jérémie. Je me demandais si elle ne se surmenait pas mais je ne pouvais pas lui suggérer d'arrêter de travailler, connaissant leur situation familiale et surtout si elle ressemblait à Isa, la réponse semblait plus qu'évidente. Laissons de côté ce problème-là, j'ouvris la porte et pénétrai pour la toute première fois dans la chambre de mon amie. Elle était minuscule, avec un petit bureau et une chaise, une légère étagère suspendue au mur où on ne pouvait plus rien y mettre, une armoire étroite et, en dessous de la fenêtre, son lit. La lumière du jour éclairait à peine son corps recroquevillé sous la fine couverture. L'oreiller dans ses bras, Isa regardait le ciel sans me porter aucune attention. Je tirai la chaise et vint m'asseoir près du lit.

Isa se tourna vers moi lorsque je la saluai. C'était comme si elle me rendait mon salut. Alors, je me suis mis à lui parler comme usuellement. J'étais si près d'elle... Je pouvais presque la toucher. Il suffirait juste que je tende la main vers elle, mais je ne le fis pas. Ce geste-là réduirait sans doute tous les efforts et les progrès effectués jusque là. Seule devait décider de passer le cap, d'avancer d'elle-même. Je représentais seulement l'instrument de sa guérison. Et cette place me convenait. Mon seul désir était de lui rendre le sourire, de la faire revivre, de retrouver celle que j'aimais et qu'importe le temps qu'il faudrait.

Déballant tout ce que j'avais en tête, je ne pris pas compte de l'heure qui passait. Si bien que lorsque Sophie revint chez elle tard le soir, je me trouvais toujours dans la chambre. Mais je ne parlais plus car Isa s'était endormie et je n'osais plus bouger non plus. Elle avait attrapé ma main alors que je lui parlais, elle l'avait serré fort et finalement, Isa avait posé son visage dessus avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir peu de temps après. Je la regardais dormir au creux de ma main. Sa peau était douce, son visage paisible me faisait penser à un véritable ange... Pour les enfers lui avaient-ils brûlé les ailes ? Pensaient-ils qu'elle s'était approché d'un trop grand soleil ? Et quel était-il, ce pêché mortel ?

Derrière moi, j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Sophie était entrée et elle souriait en nous voyant. Elle s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Délicatement, je retirai ma main de sa douce étreinte et sortit de la pièce avec regret. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais resté toute la nuit et bien plus encore... Mais Isa devait se reposer et je pensais bien que sa mère aurait sans doute souhaité passer du temps avec sa fille.

« Tu as mangé ? » me demanda Sophie.

« Pas encore, » lui répondis-je.

« Que dirais-tu de souper ici ? » proposa-t-elle en descendant les escaliers. « Je serais ravie de pouvoir manger avec quelqu'un. »

Je la suivis dans les escaliers et acceptai volontiers. Nous n'avions pas encore eu le temps de beaucoup se parler, mais la mère d'Isa amenait la confiance facilement. Elle semblait ouverte et agréable. Elle me laissa téléphoner à Mikami et partit préparer le repas. Après avoir prévenu mon coach, je la rejoignis dans la cuisine, une simple pièce, légèrement plus petite que le salon (qui lui-même était relativement petit) où, mise à part quelques appareils ménagers usuels (le frigo, le four et le micro-onde) et quelques armoires et un levier on ne trouvait de présent qu'une table ronde et quelques chaises. Rien de plus. Je l'aidai à mettre la table et nous nous installions.

« Tu m'excuseras de la simplicité du menu, » dit-elle en souriant, « mais je crains ne pas pouvoir faire mieux pour ce soir. »

« Peu m'en suffit, » affirmai-je, lui rendant son sourire amical. « Tant qu'il y a quelque chose à manger. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire en me tendant mon assiette remplie d'une bonne part de pizza et de salade.

« Je suis ravie de voir qu'Isa arrive à te faire autant confiance en si peu de temps, » finit-elle par dire au bout d'un certain temps. « Elle devait vraiment t'apprécier. »

Je ne sus quoi répondre. L'entendre dire me faisait très plaisir mais je savais aussi qu'en partie, ce devait être dû au fait que je fus son seul véritable ami. Face à ce malaise, Sophie sourit.

« Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour ma fille, » poursuivit-elle. « Être là continuellement à veiller sur elle avec autant de délicatesse, d'attention... Je suis soulagée de te savoir près d'elle. A présent je sais qu'elle ne sera plus seule. Jusque là elle se contentait de soutenir sa petite famille, toujours joyeuse devant nous... Je crois que j'ai fini par m'abandonner à cette image bien que je comprenais que ce n'était pas tout. A la voir pleine d'attentions à mon égard (et à celui de Jérémie), je me suis dit que ma fille était très forte. Mais, je me rends bien compte à présent qu'il y a des choses dont j'ignore tout sur elle. Je le regrette amèrement. »

« Je crois qu'Isa n'aime pas particulièrement que l'on s'inquiète pour elle. Isa m'a dit un jour que tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de vivre une vie simple mais qui pourrait vous aider Jérémie et toi à vivre bien. Elle s'est inscrite au concours parce qu'en récompense de cela, Jérémie sera pré inscrit au lycée où nous sommes et son futur assuré en quelque sorte et, de plus, parce qu'ainsi, elle pensait te libérer d'un poids. »

« D'un poids ? »

« Isa a toujours pensé que si elle réussissait dans ses études et qu'elle partait de la maison, tu pourrais fonder une nouvelle famille, travailler moins, avoir plus de temps pour toi. »

« Oh, Isa... »

Une Isa forte à la maison, une Isa discrète et timide à l'extérieur, quelles autres apparences possédait-elle encore ? Les avais-je toutes déjà croisées ? Il m'avait, en effet, semblé dans certaines de ses réactions quelque chose qui dénotait de son attitude générale. Bien que je ne pensais pas du tout qu'elle jouait un rôle, sa timidité, sa perte de confiance étaient bien réelles mais cela ne formait qu'une infime partie de son être. Quand elle connaissait une personne, Isa devenait naturelle et bien plus spontanée qu'on ne l'aurait d'abord cru. Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, je ne pouvais être certain de la connaître tout à fait.

Après cela, la conversation s'allégea. Les rires jonchaient notre discussion, Sophie était vraiment sympathique et paraissait aussi généreuse que sa fille pouvait l'être. Je retrouvais en elle la même passion qu'en Isa lorsqu'elle abordait la littérature. Bien sûr, ce fut rare qu'elle discute de ses goûts littéraires parce que je ne m'y connaissais pas tellement et puis parce qu'en quelque sorte elle préférait m'écouter parler plutôt que de parler d'elle.

&&K&&&&&&&

« Va-t-en, » rouspétai-je en poussant sans ménage la fille qui me collait. « Tu m'ennuis. »

« Tu n'es pas très drôle, » soupira-t-elle en bougonnant. « Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu ici. Et à présent que tu débarques enfin, tu refuses de me faire la bise ? Ne me dis pas qu'une fille te fait tourner la tête, je ne te croirais pas. »

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de nouveau son visage du mien, je la repoussais encore une fois en grommelant. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je m'étais rendu dans ce quartier, dans ce bar-là. En réalité, je ne savais plus du tout ce que je faisais de toutes mes journées. J'allais à l'école, je me rendais aux entraînements, j'allais _la_ voir, mais pour le reste, je ne voyais plus les détails. Mes journées restaient fades et monotones. Je me lassais de tout.

Teyla Denrst, la fille du patron du bar, haussa les épaules et commanda un autre cocktail. Elle se tourna vers moi et m'ordonna de tout lui raconter. Comme je ne disais rien, elle s'offusqua encore et se plongea dans un mutisme momentané. Quand le serveur lui apporta sa commande, elle but la boisson d'une traite et se tourna vers moi.

« Ecoute Karl. Si tu n'es pas venu ici ni pour boire ni pour passer du bon temps avec moi, que fais-tu là ? Je ne suis pas certaine que mon père apprécierait de voir que des clients squattent sans prendre ne serait-ce qu'un verre d'eau. »

« Alors, va pour le verre d'eau, » grommelai-je de mauvaise foi.

« Karl ! » s'exaspéra Teyla, roulant ses yeux vers le ciel. « Ne joue pas ce jeu avec moi, tu veux ? Et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas au moins, je pourrais peut-être t'aider ? »

Je soupirai mais j'obéis. Sans entrer dans les détails, je lui narrais toute l'histoire. Elle m'écouta sans m'interrompre et quand j'eus finis, elle roula une cigarette qu'elle alluma juste après et tout cela dans un silence dont elle avait le secret. Un silence qui désignait toute sa pensée sans qu'on n'y puisse comprendre une miette. Et puis, elle se mettait de nouveau à vous parler et les choses devenaient soudainement plus claires.

« C'est cuit, » conclut-elle donc expirant toute la fumée nauséabonde que son corps avait momentanément ingurgité. Pauvre inconsciente. « C'est du tout cuit même. »

Voilà sa conclusion. 'C'est cuit'. Adieu réconfort, discours d'encouragement et autres pacotilles que tous s'obligeaient de réciter comme un commun accord. Avec Teyla, c'était simple et concis mais pas toujours tout à fait complet. La suite ne devrait pas tarder.

« Mais bon sang, » s'exclama-t-elle, « qu'est-ce que tu fous là encore avec moi au lieu d'aller la voir ? Tu attends qu'elle passe l'éponge et que tout soit réellement terminé ? »

« Je ne peux pas, » rétorquai-je dans un nouveau soupir, « elle refuse de me voir. Elle m'a déjà complètement rejeté. »

« Et alors ? Quand le feu faiblit, il suffit juste de le relancer, de s'en occuper, de persévérer ! » Elle tira une nouvelle fois sa cigarette avant de reprendre : « Je n'arrive pas à réaliser la chose. Toi, Karl-Heinz Schneider qui a brisé de nombreux cœurs, tu subis un chagrin d'amour... Et tu ne sais pas quoi faire ! Pour titre d'exemple, si tu comparais la situation à un match de football, est-ce que tu abandonnerais à la fin du match parce que tu sembles en défaite ? Ne ferais-tu pas tout pour tirer le dernier but qui pourrait peut-être te donner la victoire ? »

Après quoi, Teyla jeta le mégot dans le cendrier, se leva et me laissa seul pour s'occuper de ses propres affaires. Elle indiqua au serveur qu'elle prendra ma note et quitta le bar. Quant à moi, je ne restai pas plus longtemps, ayant alors suffisamment à penser pour la soirée et ne voulant pas rester dans un endroit où les gens me connaissaient.

Malheureusement, bien que je souhaitais que ce fût autre, je devais me résigner. Elle avait raison. Je devrais tôt ou tard lui parler, à _elle_. Mais l'incertitude me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. Je restais dans l'incapacité de franchir cette dernière porte qui me bloquait la route, la dernière qui me séparait encore d'Isa. Je craignais qu'elle ne me rejette de nouveau, comme la première fois. Mon cœur se fendait à la seule pensée de ressentir tout son dégoût se prononcer dans son geste de recul, son cri apeuré, ses larmes désespérées...

« Dis-moi Karl, comment se fait-il qu'on doit demander à Genzô des nouvelles d'Isa ? » demanda Hermann. « Tu n'es plus son copain ? »

Hermann me le demandait par simple curiosité. Dommage qu'il soit doué de bon sens... Malheureusement, je n'étais plus capable de répondre à cette question. Je ne le savais plus moi-même. La seule qui possédait encore la réponse se trouvait plonger dans un mutisme et refusait de me voir. Et savoir que Genzô pouvait s'approcher d'elle, lui parler et peut-être même la toucher, cela me tuait à petit feu. Même si je ressentais une certaine amertume, je n'en avais plus aucun droit. Genzô aimait Isa, il me l'avait dit de but en blanc ou presque, il était donc bien plus honnête que moi. Moi qui étais capable de la tromper aussi stupidement que par jalousie.

Un soir, je reçus un appel de Sophie. Après m'avoir demandé des nouvelles, elle m'invita à rendre visite à Isa dés que je le voulais. Elle tenta de m'encourager, de me soutenir, inconsciente de ce que j'avais fait. J'avais raccroché une boule dans l'estomac. Mais, je ne m'étais pas rendu chez Isa, je ne voulais pas le faire. Je crois que, dans un sens, c'était seulement pour ne pas l'entendre me dire que tout était fini.

&&G&&&&&&&

« Salut Aiden, Julie ! »

« Bonjour Genzô, » me saluèrent-ils. « Alors, du nouveau ? »

« Oui, je crois que ça commence à s'arranger, » répondis-je.

« Tant mieux, » s'exclama Aiden. « J'ai hâte de la revoir dans notre classe. »

« C'est curieux cet élan de sympathie pour quelqu'un auquel vous n'avez pas parlé, » soulignai-je.

« Pas tout à fait, » se défendit Aiden. « Tu nous en as tellement parlé qu'à force... on s'y était habituée. Et puis, cela nous permettait d'étudier les _humains_ et leur complexité. »

« Aiden deviendra sociologue par la suite, » soupira Julie, me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

L'école, voilà une activité qui m'a toujours paru superficielle. Je souhaitais devenir footballeur professionnel, je n'avais pas besoin de me remplir le crâne d'une culture scientifique ou littéraire. Mais on souhaitait tout de même que je passe par la case lycée. Alors j'ai accepté et j'y suis venu. Mais tout cela, c'est sans grand enthousiasme. Je n'étais pas adepte de l'auto persuasion comme le faisait beaucoup d'autres jeunes en me disant que l'école était utile et nécessaire pour moi. Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'une équation du second degré quand le ballon est lancé vers les filets ? Que Rousseau est un préromantique alors que je joue ? J'avais trouvé ma foi et cela me suffisait. Ma culture, je pouvais très bien l'alimenter moi-même par des recherches personnelles. Pas besoin de l'école pour cela. Bien sûr, je comprenais que pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas de projet, cela était plus que nécessaire. Mais j'avais déjà trouvé ma vocation et elle ne m'obligeait pas d'être un bon élève, alors pourquoi m'y forcer ? Bien sûr, je restais un minimum sérieux. Je ne faisais pas partie du je-m'en-foutisme négatif, c'est-à-dire de ceux qui passent leur temps à s'amuser et à déranger les autres en classe. Je m'efforçai de travailler mes cours et faisais mes devoirs, mais sans autre projet que d'avoir la moyenne et de terminer très vite avec tout cela.

Pendant cette journée, j'appris de Shûzo que l'absence d'Isa poserait des problèmes si elle ne participait pas aux prochains examens qui étaient prévus sous peu. Les dates finales seraient annoncées dans une lettre de convocation qu'elle recevrait bientôt. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Isa ratait beaucoup trop de cours et elle n'était certainement pas en état ni de réviser ni de participer au concours. Ne sachant pas non plus ce qui advenait de sa participation, je mis cette question dans le coin de ma tête, pensant en parler avec Sophie le soir même. Mais la journée ne se termina pas ainsi et je dus faire face à Karl à plusieurs reprises. La première fois, il se contenta de passer à côté de moi, me saluant froidement. La seconde, il s'était arrêté devant moi quelques secondes avant de repartir sans rien me dire. Ce fut lors de la troisième rencontre qu'il se décida de me parler.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » me demanda-t-il comme je m'en doutais.

« Je crois qu'elle se remet un peu, » lui répondis-je. « Mais, il faudra encore du temps avant qu'elle se sente mieux. »

Karl hocha la tête, un peu embarrassé. Même si je comprenais que cela devait être difficile pour lui, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le plaindre. Quelque part en moi, je sentais que je lui gardais rancune. Et puis c'était encore, officiellement du moins, le petit ami d'Isa, je ne pouvais que lui reprocher d'avoir agis comme il l'avait fait.

« Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose ? » questionna-t-il, encore plus gêné. « A propos de…moi ? »

Voilà donc pourquoi il se sentait si gêné. Ce ne devait pas être facile de poser cette question dans sa situation, mais encore une fois, je n'allais pas le prendre en pitié. Je répliquai donc avec froideur mais calmement :

« Non, elle n'a rien dit sur toi. »

Il soupira. Etait-il soulagé ou triste ? Je fis demi-tour et avant de partir je rajoutai en soufflant :

« Elle ne parle pas du tout. »

Retour à la maison. Comme d'habitude, je fis mes devoirs (le strict minimum, gagner le plus de temps devenait nécessaire), pris une douche et ressortais hors de la maison. Bien évidemment, je me dirigeai vers cette maison où je passai toutes mes soirées ou presque. Sophie m'avait donné les clefs d'Isa pour que je puisse venir dés que je le souhaitais et ne pas me soucier de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un ou pas. Cette soirée-là, je ne trouvai personne dans la maison. Seule Isa restait dans sa chambre, toujours aussi silencieuse. Je la découvris dans une nouvelle position cette fois-ci, elle s'était avancée près de la fenêtre, et s'appuyait sur le rebord, abandonnant sa tête contre ses bras. La position ne devait pas être très agréable mais j'avais cru comprendre qu'Isa aimait observer le ciel.

« Il fait très beau dehors, » lui dis-je en m'approchant. « Un ciel bleu azur, parsemé de petits nuages blancs aux diverses formes indescriptibles, et un énorme soleil d'hiver par-dessus le tout. Il fait par contre un peu froid. »

Je m'assis à l'autre bord du lit de façon à observer son visage. Isa le remarqua et tourna son visage vers le mien. Elle se redresse, déplie ses bras et tend sa main vers moi. Je me rapproche et nous nous tenions la main. Isa la regarda avec un étrange regard que je ne saurais décrypter. Elle ne frissonnait plus à mon contact, elle s'y habituait et sa confiance se consolidait un peu plus chaque jour. Et puis, lentement, elle se mit à se déplacer, elle me tira vers le ciel et avec ma main dans la sienne, elle pointa le ciel. Elle me regarda avec insistance et continuait à me tirer vers la fenêtre. Un peu déséquilibré, je compris néanmoins ce qu'elle tentait de me dire. Isa n'était pas sortie de sa chambre depuis très longtemps, elle voulait simplement sortir, prendre l'air et sûrement voir la couleur du ciel de ses propres yeux. Comme elle portait sur elle un pyjama d'hiver, je cherchais de quoi la recouvrir. Je pris son manteau, lui tandis des chaussettes et ses chaussures et attendis qu'elle soit prête. La lenteur de ses mouvements montrait qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis un certain temps. Elle s'habilla doucement, et quand ses chaussures furent à ses pieds, elle se mit debout. Mais très vite elle chancela. Je la rattrapai de justesse, prenant soin de ne la prendre que par les épaules. Un trop grand contact l'effrayerait sûrement. Isa se mit à trembler, son corps était tendu, elle fronçait les sourcils et sa respiration se fit plus grande. Elle paniquait à cause de ce contact soudain et, certainement, peu agréable. Une fois que je fus certain qu'elle pouvait tenir debout et avancer, je la relâchais. Elle avança alors à petits pas et s'approcha de la porte. Je l'accompagnai dans ses moindres mouvements, prêt à réagir à la moindre perte d'équilibre.

Je la devançai dans les escaliers, préférant être plus bas pour la rattraper. Une fois en bas, Isa, soucieuse de sortir pour la première fois hors de sa tanière, vint attraper ma main qu'elle serra avec force. D'un regard entendu, nous avancions alors vers le dernier seuil qui nous séparait de l'extérieur. J'ouvris la porte et y passai en premier. Une fois dehors, je me retournai, attendant qu'elle me suive. Isa n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main et elle s'y cramponna de plus en plus alors que ses pas la portaient dans son petit jardin. Je la vis frissonner alors qu'elle ressentait le vent froid lui caresser le visage, soulever ses cheveux relâchés. A cet instant, Isa donnait l'impression de découvrir le monde, de voir pour la toute première fois le quartier où siégeait sa maison. Elle leva alors très vite son visage vers le ciel et l'observa.

J'aurais pu la contempler ainsi des journées entières. Je criai intérieurement de joie, comprenant que nous venions de faire un grand pas vers son total rétablissement. Mais ce ne fut pas tout. Légèrement, presque imperceptiblement, je vis avec surprise (et plaisir !) apparaître un petit sourire sur son visage. Un sourire timide, rapide mais pourtant bel et bien présent. Aurais-je voulu parler que je n'aurais pas pu tellement l'émotion était grande. En cet instant, nous ressentions tous deux des sentiments forts, bien que différents. Ce petit sourire, elle ne le garda pas bien longtemps sur son visage, mais son cœur devait en être imprégné et j'espérais qu'il me laisse alors le toucher, le caresser tendrement. Je voulais lui apporter tout ce que j'avais et j'allais réellement le faire. Tant pis si cela entraînait d'autres pertes, un ami peut-être... Mais Isa était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Et ça, je ne pouvais ni le nier, ni y résister.

Nous ne sommes pas restés longtemps dehors de peur qu'elle ne prenne froid. Une fois dans sa chambre, je continuais à lui narrer tout ce que je pouvais avoir en tête. A partir de là, rien ne changeait des autres jours. Mon cœur était juste empreint d'un nouvel espoir, d'une joie infime. Sophie apparut dans la maison peu de temps après Jérémie, vers six heure et demi. Le petit frère d'Isa était venu me saluer et s'était installé près du lit, on discutait ensemble de football quand la mère de famille entra dans la chambre.

« Je vois que tout le monde est là, » sourit-elle. « Jérémie, tu as des devoirs ? » En se tournant vers moi. « Genzô, tu veux manger avec nous ce soir ? »

« Non, pas ce soir, » refusai-je alors qu'elle vint embrasser sa fille.

« Je n'ai rien à faire pour demain, » répondit Jérémie à son tour. « Je reste là. »

« Très bien, très bien ! » s'amusa Sophie. « Mais, pour le moment, tu viens prendre un goûter avec moi en bas ! Et pas de « mais » qui tienne ! »

Un clin d'œil à la volée, Sophie attrapa son fils et tous deux sortirent de la pièce. Isa, qui n'avait rien raté de la scène, observa quelques instants la porte où son frère et sa mère venaient de disparaître et reporta son attention sur moi avant de fermer les yeux. Je restai silencieux, laissant un doux silence s'installer. Pas de pensées, pas de paroles, pas de geste, nous laissions le temps s'écouler sans rien faire. Ces moments de détente étaient très agréables. Tous deux ressentions la présence de l'autre et cela nous suffisait. Pour moi, en tout cas, je ne nécessitais rien de plus.

Je ne parvenais pas à savoir à quoi Isa pouvait penser. Elle ne laissait rien paraître. Mais chaque jour, nous progressions tout deux vers son rétablissement. Nous continuons à sortir dans son jardin tous les jours et, au bout d'un certain temps, Isa accepta de rester dans le salon, manger dans la cuisine avec Sophie, Jérémie et moi. Elle ne parlait toujours pas mais elle nous écoutait avec attention et parfois même elle souriait timidement. Nous étions heureux à ces moments-là. Sophie et Jérémie se prêtaient au jeu et ensemble nous jouions à divers jeux, nous alimentions des discussions plus ou moins sérieuses mais c'était le rire qui dominait l'ensemble.

Le rire. La première fois que j'ai entendu le rire d'Isa retentir à mes oreilles, j'ai cru à un écoulement d'une eau pure. Un éclat cristallin fragile et bref. Il lui avait échappé comme ça d'un coup alors que Jérémie et moi nous nous 'disputions' à propos du match que nous venions de voir ensemble. C'était qu'il avait de la répartis le petit frère ! Quand le son de la voix d'Isa retentit dans la pièce, nous nous sommes tu, surpris. Agréablement surpris ! Sa voix était enrouée et très faible. Après tant de temps sans parler, c'était normal. Et elle n'en finissait plus de rire. Elle ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter et ce n'était certainement pas nous qui allons l'en empêcher. Au contraire, nous passâmes toute l'après-midi à trouver toutes sortes de combines pour réentendre ce rire-là.

Après cela, Isa semblait se rétablir plus rapidement. Elle ne parlait toujours pas, mais elle riait et souriait de plus en plus souvent, sans se forcer. Je me rappelle encore le visage ensoleillé de Sophie lorsqu'elle la vit rire. On aurait pu croire qu'elle venait d'être éblouie par un tout nouveau soleil.

Il semblerait alors que les nuages allaient faire place à de plus belles journées et chacun de nous avait hâte de les découvrir...

**-Note de fin de chapitre-**

Illusion : Coucou ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre est terminé.

Isa courbette : Vous avez pu voir que l'auteur a rajouté un petit plus !

Genzô : Très jolie citation d'ailleurs !

Illusion : J'adore les citations, les proverbes... Je vais éditer tous les chapitre d'ailleurs car j'ai trouvé toutes les citations pour chacun (ce sera fait ce soir, je pense).

Isa : Pour celui-ci, tu ne voulais pas utiliser celle-ci : 'A défaut du pardon, laisse venir l'oubli' ?

Illusion : Oui. Mais finalement, ça ne correspond pas du tout au contenu aussi j'ai dû changer ! Bref ! Pour te répondre, Spicycoktail, je sais que je devrais enrichir mon vocabulaire, c'est mon principal défaut, d'ailleurs. Je vais y travailler dessus. Pour ce qui est du titre, c'est tout simplement celui qu'Adeline avait choisi pour lancer son défi ! Pour terminer, je vous remercie tous de vos commentaires ! Aussi bien Adeline (FF-fr) que Coco9214001 et toi même Spicycoktail (FF-fr) !

**Prochain Chapitre : Chapitre 14 : A la poursuite d'un avenir**


	15. Chapitre 14

Ce qui vient de se passer :

On avance doucement, mais sûrement. S'armant de patience et de force, Genzô tente le tout pour le tout afin de sortir Isa de son état actuel. Celle-ci semble s'attacher à cette confiance regagnée avec beaucoup de forces et les résultats promettent un avenir meilleur ! Mais reste à savoir si elle est à présent capable de reprendre une vie normale d'autant plus que la question du concours auquel elle participe n'est pas encore réglée. De son côté, Karl patauge un peu, ne sachant ce qu'il devrait faire et de peur d'être repoussé, il n'ose pas aller la voir, croiser son regard, lui parler. Pourtant, il sait que tôt ou tard, il devra se confronter à Isa…

Les personnages :

-Isa Amond,

-Jérémie Amond : frère d'Isa.

-Sarah Amond : mère d'Isa et de Jérémie.

-Genzô Wakabayashi (Thomas Price): gardien de football, ami d'Isa.

-Karl-Heinz Schneider dit le Kaiser : attaquant, ami d'Isa et de Genzô.

-Jonathan Einfren : ennemi d'Isa, petit caïd du coin.

-Marie Schneider : petite sœur de Karl-Heinz.

-Kartz Hermann : attaquant, ami de Genzô et de Karl.

-Julie Seifrein : amie de Genzô et d'Aizen.

-Aizen Presh : ami de Genzô et de Julie.

-Mikami : coach de Genzô.

-Blaize : apparent chef d'une petite bande ; a agressé Isa. Rival de Jonathan.

-Shûzo : participant au concours, aide Isa dans ses révisions, petit copain de Diana.

-Diana Minest : petite copine de Shûzo, a des vues sur Karl, rivale d'Isa.

-Marc Astierf : ancien petit copain d'Isa, cousin de Diana.

-Sarah Dain : connaissance d'Isa, ancienne conquête de Marc Astierf.

-Teyla Denrst : fille du patron d'un bar que fréquente Karl.

Les joueurs de l'équipe de Genzô déjà cité : Mayer, Marc…

Des joueurs d'autres équipes déjà cité : Scharzt, Zenien, Brayern, Stiergen, Minze, Rayen…

Quelques mots ?

Il y aura quelques phrases que les personnages diront normalement en japonais mais pour plus de facilité de compréhension et pour vous épargner la peine de lire un mauvais japonais traduit mot à mot (sans grammaire) par un traducteur en ligne, les paroles dans cette langue seront transcrites entre : 'blabla'

**Au-delà des Apparences**

**Chapitre 14 : A la poursuite d'un avenir**

« _L'avenir est quelque chose qui se surmonte. On ne subit pas l'avenir, on le fait._ »

Georges Bernanos, La liberté pour quoi faire ?

Ce ne fut que quelques jours après ce premier rire qu'Isa se remit à nous parler. Je venais de terminer une interminable journée cloîtrer dans l'enceinte du lycée à écouter les professeurs ressassaient leurs diverses leçons, à noter tout ce qui était dit avec sérieux, entassant dans un énorme classeur feuilles après feuilles le fruit de tous ces écrits afin de les remettre, plus tard, à Isa. Celle-ci avait repris le travail depuis une semaine bien qu'elle ne parlait toujours pas. Je pensais que c'était bon signe. En désirant rattraper les cours manqués, elle montrait une certaine volonté de s'en sortir, d'aller plus loin et j'espérai que bientôt elle revienne en cours, que la vie reprenne son cours presque normalement. Isa avait toujours été studieuse, depuis que je la connaissais elle passait beaucoup de temps à travailler et j'en avais compris les raisons plus tard. En terminant de bonnes études et en trouvant un boulot bien payé, elle voulait venir en aide à sa famille dont les moyens étaient limités. Bien que Sophie travaillait avec beaucoup d'ardeur, son emploi ne suffisait pas pour avoir une vie 'aisée'. Les dépenses devaient se restreindre au strict minimum. Pour pouvoir payer les frais de scolarité ainsi que les besoins matériels de ses enfants, elle devait absolument économiser le plus possible.

J'avais toujours vécu sans me soucier de problèmes financiers. Mes parents entretenaient une grande entreprise qui fonctionnait très bien jusque-là m'assurant alors un certain confort économique. Bien que je n'étais pas particulièrement dépensier, je ne me souciais pas de ce que je pouvais acheter ou pas, économiser ne me venait pas à l'esprit. Je n'en avais pas besoin. C'est en partie pour cela qu'obtenir un bon diplôme ne me paraissait pas une priorité absolue. Bien sûr, je voulais terminer des études, mais mon choix professionnel était déjà tout décider d'avance et il ne nécessitait pas ces problèmes scolaires. Et non ! Pas besoin d'être un as intellectuellement pour devenir footballeur !

« Ah ! Te voilà Genzô ! » me salua Sophie, en sortant de la cuisine alors que j'entrai dans sa maison.

« Bonjour Sophie. Tu vas bien ? »

« Plutôt, oui ! » Elle paraissait extrêmement enjouée, son visage irradiait de bonheur. Elle ne tarda pas d'ailleurs de m'en évoquer la raison. « Monte vite ! Il y a une surprise qui t'attend en haut. Allez ! Allez ! »

Intrigué, j'obéis à sa demande et grimpai les marches deux à deux. Une fois à l'étage, je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Isa. Je frappai deux coups brefs à la porte, annonçant que j'allai entrer à voix haute et pénétrai dans la pièce. Mais je me retrouvais dans une pièce totalement vide. J'allais revenir sur mes pas pour aller demander à Sophie si elle ne s'était pas trompée et où était Isa quand j'aperçus celle-ci qui m'attendait devant la porte. Elle abordait un tendre sourire sur son visage et m'offrit le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait me donner.

« Bonjour Genzô, » dit-elle.

Sa voix était légèrement aigue et un peu enrouée, mais elle était belle à entendre. La surprise m'empêcha de lui répondre et je restai légèrement béa devant elle ce qui la fit rire. Elle s'approcha de moi et me sourit de plus belle.

« Tu parles ! » m'exclamai-je soudainement. Je réalisai alors la chose et mon cœur fit un bon. D'un seul coup, je me sentais heureux et la lassitude de la journée s'évapora aussitôt. « C'est merveilleux, Isa ! »

Après quoi, elle m'expliqua que la mise en scène avait été menée par sa mère pour lui faire une surprise.

« A présent, j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir affaire à une scène d'un film romantique, » m'amusai-je.

Elle rit. « Tu as vu beaucoup de films de ce genre-là ? »

« Pas vraiment, non ! Mais je m'imagine très bien ce genre de moments dans ces films-là ! »

« Quels préjugés ! » intervint Sophie, apparaissant à son tour dans la chambre.

« Vraiment ? » rétorquai-je.

« Isa, je crois que nous devrions tenter d'apprivoiser notre petit Genzô, » poursuivit-elle, une étrange lueur dans son regard. « Peut-être qu'en regardant quelques bons films romantiques, celui-ci changerait d'avis ? »

« C'est à voir, » répondit Isa. « Je propose pour commencer 'Orgueil et Préjugé'. »

« Très bon choix, très chère. Je vais aller le louer de ce pas. Tu restes manger avec nous ce soir ? »

J'acceptai de bon cœur malgré que la perspective de regarder un film de ce genre ne fût pas des plus enthousiasmantes. Cependant, la soirée se passa agréablement et le film n'était pas mauvais du tout. J'en garde un bon souvenir, sans plus. Isa et Sophie, elles, semblaient adorer. Il fallait les voir dévorer les images des yeux ! Elles gloussaient lorsque les moments fatidiques de l'histoire arrivaient et parfois même juste avant la scène cruciale. Je les suspectai d'avoir appris le film par cœur en les entendant murmurer certaines répliques à voix basse. Cette soirée-là, je remarquai alors qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup au niveau du caractère. Isa avait hérité de la générosité et du tempérament de sa mère. Sophie paraissait aussi fraîche que sa fille et gardait un esprit tout à fait adapter à celui des adolescents que nous étions ce pourquoi il était aisé de la considérer comme une amie.

Je fus surpris de voir qu'Isa parlait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé à quelques détails près. Elle évitait encore de parler de certaines choses, ne faisaient aucune référence ni à Karl ni à l'école et encore moins sur ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne parlait que de choses abstraites et généralement, elle me posait des questions sur le japon. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé une certaine vivacité au cours de ses semaines et son teint s'était empourpré de nouvelles couleurs. J'étais d'autant plus heureux d'être l'un des instruments à son rétablissement qu'Isa et moi entretenions une toute nouvelle relation plus forte encore que celle que nous avions toujours eu jusque là.

Et puis, deux jours après, un beau matin, je trouvais Isa qui m'attendait au coin de la rue, son sac sur le dos. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle voulait retourner en cours, que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle était absente mais qu'elle angoissait d'y aller seule. Elle paraissait en effet très hésitante et un rien aurait pu lui faire changer d'avis. Isa allait de nouveau se confronter au monde et ce n'était pas rien. Nous marchions en silence jusqu'au portail. Là, à peine aperçut-elle la foule d'élèves qu'elle se rapprocha de moi, cherchant certainement un soutien de ma part. Discrètement, je lui posai ma main sur son épaule, lui signalant que j'étais là pour elle, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre et elle me répondit d'un sourire.

Le plus difficile fut les premiers pas en classe, tous les regards posés sur elle, les murmures désagréables et les questions indiscrètes... Mais Isa tint le coup. Elle répondait qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler et partait s'asseoir à sa place. Aiden me salua brièvement de sa place et Julie me fit un clin d'œil entendu. Je m'assis de nouveau à côté d'Isa (cela m'avait manqué !) et les premiers cours commencèrent. A chaque fin d'heure, elle eut affaire aux questionnements privés des professeurs et je la voyais terriblement angoissée, bégayant, la tête basse. Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui réclamer plus d'explications ? Ils devaient le savoir pourtant que lui dire qu'ils étaient désolés pour elle n'allait certainement rien changer et qu'au contraire, cela la mettrait plus que mal à l'aise ?

Et comme Isa ne voulait pas m'inquiéter, elle s'efforça comme toujours à me sourire et à me parler en faisant semblant de rien bien que ce fut très difficile pour elle de me le cacher. La seconde épreuve de la journée fut le repas de midi. Je ne savais pas où nous allons nous rendre. Quand midi vint, Isa attendit que tous soient sortis de classe (professeur comprit) pour sortir à son tour. Je la suivais en silence, me demandant ce que j'allais pouvoir manger puisque je devais normalement me rendre au réfectoire. Bien sûr, l'idée de la laisser seule au déjeuner ne me frôlait pas l'esprit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Genzô » dit alors Isa en ouvrant la porte qui menait à la cour de récréation, « j'ai préparé un repas pour nous deux. »

Elle me souriait tandis que je me demandais si elle avait prévu que j'allais la rejoindre de toute façon ou si elle voulait m'inviter à se joindre à elle. L'idée qu'elle sache à propos de mes sentiments m'inquiéta soudainement. Etait-ce seulement possible ? Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte que je l'avais suivi docilement, que j'avais en effet mangé le plat qu'elle m'offrit et que, une fois la pause de midi terminée, je m'étais rendu en classe avec elle. Je sortis de mes pensées qu'en plein cours alors qu'Isa me donnait un léger coup de coude pour me prévenir que le professeur m'interrogeait.

« Il est certes très honorifique de garder une cage vide, monsieur Wakabayashi, » rétorqua celui-ci, « mais il est parfois aussi utile de ne pas garder une note relative à un ensemble vide. »

Mais peu m'importait la soit disant note qu'il ne mettra certainement pas de toute façon. Néanmoins, je pris soin de rester légèrement plus concentrer pour le reste de la journée. A la fin de la dernière heure de cours, Isa me demanda de l'attendre alors qu'elle se rendait chez le proviseur. Je m'installai sur une chaise devant le bâtiment, près du bâtiment qui faisait office d'entrée de l'école.

&&K&&&&&&

La première fois que j'ai revu Isa, c'était lors d'une après midi ordinaire alors que je m'apprêtai à rentrer chez moi. La journée m'avait semblé aussi maussade qu'à l'ordinaire et j'allais bientôt la terminer en me pavanant sur mon canapé à regarder les informations sur la chaîne spécialisée dans le sport si bien sûr quelqu'un ne m'arrêtait pas en route pour m'inviter à boire un verre, chose que je ne refusais pas d'ailleurs. Tout ce qui pouvait me retenir de penser me semblait bon à prendre (ou à accepter).

La vie autour de moi ne semblait pas s'être interrompue, mais pour moi si. Peut-être parce que j'avais réalisé une nouvelle chose. Que la vie que j'entretenais n'était pas aussi belle et passionnante que je ne l'aurais cru, que peut-être, moi Karl Heinz Schneider, adulé de tous, était en fait le plus misérable. Moi qui avais toujours prétendu tout connaître et tout comprendre ne devais certainement rien savoir de la véritable vie, la vraie, l'unique. Certes oui, me plaindre de ma situation en générale ne me semblait pas nécessaire. Après tout, je possédais tout ce dont peut rêver tout homme sur terre. Mes parents n'étaient ni pauvres ni riches, nous vivions bien et heureux. Je mangeais à ma faim, je dormais dans un bon lit protégé du froid glacial d'hiver ou des températures extrêmes de l'été, j'allais à l'école, j'avais de bons amis (si ce n'était des vrais !), je pouvais m'acheter ce dont j'avais envie et voyager se trouvait même à ma portée. En plus de cela, je pratiquais le plus beau des sports et cela m'apportait toute l'attention que rêverait tout un chacun. Et pourtant...

Et pourtant je me sentais aussi pauvre que celui qui ne possède rien et pourtant, lui, a déjà quelque chose en plus. J'avais certes un avenir alors que lui ne pouvait peut-être qu'en rêver, mais il avait la volonté de vivre, le savoir vivre, le véritable. Parce que lui se battait chaque jour pour obtenir une parcelle de terre, un morceau de repas, un endroit pour dormir et même un peu de chaleur pour combler sa solitude, moi je vivais sans difficulté dans une solitude que je tentais de combler avec des tas d'artifices vains.

Certains pourraient appeler cela l'ennui bourgeois, moi je préfère être réaliste. Qui a dit que les hommes ne savaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient, qu'aussitôt comblés ils s'empressent d'envier autre chose avait raison. Que vouloir de plus qu'une vie de pacha ? Un but, sûrement. Un but ! me diriez-vous, quoi de plus simplissime dans la vie ? Au contraire, trouver le véritable but pour lequel vous désirez vous battre au point de vous sentir aussi pauvre qu'un pauvre n'était pas chose aisée. Il fallait chercher, creuser, étudier tous les côtés de sa personnalité, de son caractère et de tous les avenirs que nous offre le futur et qui sont à notre portée. Ceci autant professionnellement que socialement. Je savais déjà que ma vocation serait de devenir un footballeur professionnel, tout simplement parce que j'avais l'occasion de vivre ma passion jusqu'au bout. Je m'étais battu pour cela et encore aujourd'hui je me bas pour ce but. Mais socialement, je me trouvais plongé dans un monde totalement inconnu. Je pensais que tout était acquis, qu'il suffisait de laisser faire les choses pour qu'elles passent, les remuer de temps en temps sans plus. Ce raisonnement devait sûrement être dû que pour moi rencontrer des gens paraissaient faciles et immédiats. J'avais alors laissé empiéter le côté 'professionnel' sur le plan 'social'. Alors que ces deux choses devraient être continuellement dissociées sans pour autant laisser l'autre de côté. Je me réfugiais moi-même dans la gracieuse et envoûtante aisance que m'offrait mon statut.

La conséquence de cette faute, d'avoir laissé le plan professionnel se joindre au plan social, venait du fait que je jouais sur ce que l'on voyait de moi et, dans un sens, je ne montrais seulement ce que l'on me réclamait de montrer. Un gars sûr de lui, 'cool', jeune, sportif, intellectuel et blagueur, le petit adolescent parfait qui n'a pas froid aux yeux mais qui est responsable en même temps. Le 'bon petit parfait' en gros, le populaire, l'absolument adorable et pourtant le réaliste. Et quel réaliste ! Je ne voyais pas ! Je me rendais pas compte à quel point je semblais si misérable, si pitoyable ! Je faisais une confiance aveugle (oh combien stupide !) dans ce mot pourtant si éloquent, si dangereux, si cruel, je cite : les 'Apparences'. Un grand 'A' pour rappeler son impérialité dans nos vies. Il nous domine, il nous guette, nous hante sans que l'on en ait conscience. Evidemment ! Sinon il ne se prénommerait pas ainsi. Les Apparences nous envahissent par divers critères et nous, pauvres et faibles humains que nous sommes, nous lui laissons tout le champ libre sans résister. Beaucoup l'ignorent et de ce fait l'idolâtrent inconsciemment. Elles s'en viennent s'imposer dans nos vies et nous les suivons en étant persuadé qu'elles représentaient un tout parfait. Mais nous vivons dans un éternel rêve individuel ; un rêve commun et pourtant si différent de chacun.

Et moi je vivais mon rêve et je ne savais plus comment en sortir. Il devait avoir un problème du côté des nuages car je revivais les mêmes journées continuellement à quelques détails près mais ceux-ci, très minoritaires, ne provoquaient en moi qu'un inlassable et même tout inutile et ennuyeux. Je voulais subir autre chose, des changements mais considérables ! Mais je n'avais pas compris que j'étais seul à décider de cela. Il suffisait que je fasse quelque chose, quoi ? Je ne sais pas, quelque chose en tout cas. Je pouvais le faire, j'étais seul mettre de mon lendemain. Le destin ? Je n'en veux pas ! Pourquoi irais-je me réfugier dans une nouvelle facilité ? Pour fuir la dure réalité ? Eut-elle été réellement douloureuse que je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte. Certains, parfois il m'arrive (comme il m'arrivait) de penser que la vie était injuste comme cette fois-là, justement, cette fin d'après midi où j'avais revu Isa pour la toute première fois depuis la fameuse scène à l'hôpital.

Je m'apprêtai donc à sortir du lycée quand je croisais Genzô, assis sur un banc, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Je me demandais furtivement si j'allais le saluer ou pas. Nos relations étaient devenues tendues depuis quelques temps pour de nombreuses raisons. Parce que je savais qu'il était amoureux d'Isa mais aussi parce que lui avait le droit et même la possibilité de la voir, de l'approcher, de lui parler... Cela m'énervait de devoir lui demander comment se portait ma chère et tendre Isa, mais, dans un autre sens, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il n'obéissait qu'à son cœur. Cette contradiction dans mes sentiments me contrariait d'autant plus que je me savais incapable de trancher.

Je me trouvais donc dans une certaine fixité quand Genzô se leva. Un instant je crus qu'il allait venir me saluer mais je me trompai. Il ne m'avait certainement pas vu. Il se tourna vers une personne que je ne voyais pas encore à cause de la foule qui passait entre nous mais quand je la vis alors le monde s'effaça et il n'y avait plus qu'elle, Genzô et moi. Isa ! Elle était là, dans le lycée, entourée d'une masse de personnes... Elle semblait bien se porter. Elle souriait ! Et elle parlait à Genzô. Les dernières nouvelles que j'avais eues remontaient peut-être de quelques jours déjà mais elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé l'usage de la parole ! Quelle surprise ! Quel étonnement ! Quelle tristesse... J'étais aussi surpris que je sentais mes entrailles se tordent de les voir se rapprocher mutuellement pour s'apprêter à faire demi-tour. A ce moment-là, disparaître était la seule chose que j'aurais souhaité mais comme il n'y a pas d'hasard dans la vie et qu'il n'y avait pas forcément suffisamment de personnes pour me masquer, ils me virent. Ils s'arrêtèrent, ma respiration aussi. Genzô était juste surpris. Isa elle me regardait fixement. Je ne pouvais pas savoir à quoi elle pensait mais je voyais qu'elle appréhendait ce moment, elle aussi. Et pourtant, nous étions là, l'un face à l'autre. Il me fallut beaucoup de courage pour m'avancer vers eux et les saluer. Encore plus pour leur parler le plus naturellement possible et surtout, lui sourire.

Je me forçai à ne pas lui dire tout ce que je ressentais, à ne pas m'effondrer au sol pour lui supplier de me pardonner, je me retenais de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, peut-être aurais-je alors dû. Isa ne se serait pas mordillée la lèvre avant de se tourner vers Genzô :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'attendre devant le lycée s'il te plait ? »

Genzô la regarda inquiet mais il nous laissa seuls sans rien dire de plus. Nous nous reculions vers un endroit plus calme où nous pourrions parler. Le silence pesait autour de nous. Tout allait enfin se jouer. Mon angoisse terrorisait alors ma voix dans ma gorge, formant une boule compacte et douloureuse. Il n'était plus question de courage pour moi.

Mais il n'était pas question que de moi-même. Devant moi, Isa devait se trouver dans une situation réciproque sauf qu'elle avait la clef et qu'elle luttait à ce moment même pour trouver la force de dire ce qui allait tout conclure entre nous. Serait-ce bon ou mauvais pour moi, je ne pouvais pas le savoir, mais je sentais au plus profond de moi qu'en cet instant tout se jouait. L'instant s'était arrêté. Combien de minutes passèrent ? Mais n'étaient-ce pas plutôt des heures ? Je ne le sais plus exactement mais je ressens toujours ce vide qui m'avait envahis. Parce que la peur bloque les pensées puisqu'elle fait trembler l'esprit. La peur a une dominance psychique et non pas directement physique. C'est l'esprit qui la traduit par l'accélération des battements du cœur, du tremblement incessant des membres, du regard suppliant de nos yeux.

« Karl, » prononça-t-elle comme un essai, comme si elle tentait de se persuader qu'elle pouvait me parler. Et en prenant un peu plus d'assurance, elle poursuivit : « Ce que je veux te dire est difficile à prononcer. Je ne sais pas par où commencer... »

« Alors ne dis rien ! » la coupai-je, incapable de me retenir, forçant sur ma voix pour qu'elle sorte de ma gorge.

Le regard d'Isa vacilla légèrement, mais elle se reprit vite et se força à continuer.

« Mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et... »

Il fallait que je l'arrête. Je ne voulais pas entendre ces mots-là sortir de sa bouche. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

« Je t'aime ! » fut la seule chose que je trouvais à ma portée, c'étaient les mots les plus importants, les plus forts que je pouvais lui dire tout simplement parce qu'ils représentaient l'unique vérité de mes sentiments et des émotions que je ressentais à présent et depuis quelques temps déjà.

Isa ferma les yeux.

« Je t'aime, Isa ! » me répétai-je avec plus de force, encouragée par son silence. « Je t'aime et je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. »

J'allais l'approcher, j'allais la toucher pour que mes mots atteignent son cœur, pour que nous puissions continuer comme avant...

« Je sais que c'est irréparable et je n'ai aucune excuses. J'ai été stupide et j'ai tout gâché entre nous. Mais je t'en pris, je t'en supplie, écoute-moi. »

Un pas. Je fis un pas vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas et me regardait alors droit dans les yeux, j'y voyais de tout, de l'incertitude, un trouble certain. Je comptais encore pour elle, tout n'était pas perdu.

« Je t'aime. »

Nous n'étions plus tellement loin et il me suffisait de tendre les bras pour la toucher. Ce que je fis mais Isa recula. Ce simple geste suffit pour me tuer instantanément. Quelque part, Isa venait de m'assassiner. Et ce ne fut que de grâce qu'elle me dit ces mots si cruels à entendre. Des mots que jamais plus je ne désirai plus connaître.

« Je ferai tout pour ne plus t'aimer. »

&&G&&&&&&

Que se passait-il ? Debout devant le lycée, je me tortillais presque de douleur de ne rien savoir. Je voulais les espionner pour voir et entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais bien sûr, je ne le fis, que non ! Debout devant le lycée, j'attendais patiemment que cette torture ne cesse et seule Isa pouvait l'arrêter. Il suffirait qu'elle apparaisse, qu'elle me dise que tout va bien et je serais mieux. Isa vint quelques minutes plus tard, mais elle ne parlait pas. Nous sommes rentrés en prolongeant un silence aussi douloureux que l'attente fut relativement longue et plaintive. Le seul mot qu'elle prononça dans cette soirée fut :

« A demain. »

Peu de choses à interpréter et pourtant un tout presque parfait, une énigme que je ne pouvais déchiffrer puisque certains éléments manquaient. J'avais tenté de voir ce à qu'elle ressentait, mais Isa n'avait rien laissé paraître. Un peu troublé peut-être, mais ce trouble aurait pu signifier bien des choses. Quel trouble ! A quoi devais-je penser ? Quel espoir m'était permis ? Pouvais-je seulement le supposer ?

Ce fut donc avec amertume que je la laissai me quitter sur ces mots aussi vides que remplis de sens et qui allait me laisser méditer pour le reste de la soirée. Chez moi, je retrouvais Mikami plongeait dans les journaux japonais que nous recevons à quelques jours de retard. Il regardait les informations et autres faits divers, relisant parfois ceux que les journaux télévisés annonçaient en Allemagne, mais aussi la rubrique sportive, se renseignant sur ce qui était dit publiquement alors que lui connaissait sûrement les affaires privées.

« Bonsoir Genzô, » me saluait-il en souriant. « Quelles sont les nouvelles de l'école ? Et Isa ? »

« Elle va bien, elle est même venue en cours aujourd'hui, » lui répondis-je.

« Tant mieux, » sourit-il. « Elle est donc rétablie ? »

J'hochai affirmativement la tête. Il se replongea momentanément dans son journal avant de se me prévenir qu'il rentrera au japon dans quelques jours. Il ne savait quand il reviendrait. Je me retrouverai donc seul dans cette grande maison pour quelques temps mais je m'y étais habitué. Mikami retournait souvent au Japon pour diverses raisons qu'il ne me disait pas toujours comme cette fois-ci. Le lendemain, comme il partait excessivement tôt, je n'eus l'occasion de le croiser.

Ayant passé toute ma soirée à me ronger les sangs, je devais néanmoins tout faire pour paraître aussi naturel que possible. Je sortis de ma maison relativement tôt et partit me positionner à notre point de rendez-vous, devant l'entrée du parc. Isa apparut quelques instants plus tard, souriante et enjouée. Nous partîmes ensemble jusqu'au lycée et le reste de la journée se déroula dans une parfaite entente sans que jamais un mot sur Karl ne soit touché. A midi, nous mangeions ensemble et cette fois-ci encore Isa avait préparé un repas pour nous deux. Autant dire qu'elle était plutôt bonne cuisinière ! Elle me faisait goûter à des mets que je ne connaissais pas encore. J'appris qu'elle avait des origines et Allemande et Française, que son père était mort il y a de là 14 ans, que Jérémie était son demi-frère et que son ex-beau père était une ordure de première ordre. Isa me parlait à présent d'elle et de ce qu'elle pensait, elle s'ouvrait plus naturellement à moi bien que ces moments fussent rares et brefs.

Le soir, après l'avoir raccompagné, je devais rejoindre le complexe sportif pour l'entraînement. Un sprint s'imposait, j'étais déjà légèrement en retard. Une fois arrivée, je me changeai en vitesse et rejoignais le groupe qui venait déjà de terminer ses tours de terrain. L'entraîneur, Eric Flanel, vint me voir.

« Alors ! Tu es allé voir Isa ? » demanda-t-il. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« Tout va bien, coach, » répondis-je. « Elle se sent beaucoup mieux et vient à présent à l'école. Mais elle n'ose pas rester seule dehors alors je l'ai raccompagné chez elle. »

« Je vois... Très bien. Bon, tu fais seulement trois tours et tu te mets à l'exercice que j'aurais donné aux autres. »

J'obéis immédiatement et effectuai les tours de terrain. Après la fin de l'échauffement, nous organisions un petit match. C'était à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte de l'absence de Karl. En demandant à Kartz, celui-ci me dit qu'il n'était pas venu de toute la journée. A présent, je savais qu'entre Isa et lui, l'histoire se terminait. Je m'en étais douté à midi alors qu'il ne participait pas à notre repas, comme il le faisait avant (enfin, avant, je ne participais pas au repas non plus).

J'avais donc toutes mes chances réunies. Isa me faisait confiance, elle semblait m'apprécier, je l'aimais et étais prêt à tout pour elle. Il me suffirait peut-être de me déclarer mais certainement pas aussi vide. Je me doutai qu'après cette séparation, elle ne désirait sans doute pas recommencer une histoire avec un autre. Encore une fois, je devais patienter, mais tous les espoirs m'étaient permis.

&&K&&&&&&

Tout était fini entre nous. La décision qu'elle prit ce jour-là, bien que je le savais déjà avant qu'elle ne le dise, électrocuta mon coeur. Cela n'avait pas été facile pour elle, il suffisait de voir son regard, ses yeux larmoyants, sa voix à moitié brisée à moitié dure. Elle partit directement ensuite, sans doute était-ce trop difficile pour elle de rester près de moi. Si je l'avais retenu, aurait-elle changé d'avis ? Je ne le saurais jamais parce que lorsqu'elle partit, je restai immobile, les bras pendant mollement contre mon corps, le regard fixant là où ma douce amie se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard, quand mon esprit embrumé s'éclaircit et que ses mots firent effets que mes larmes montèrent inonder mes yeux, que ma bouche entrouverte se tordit d'une douleur sourdre mais violente.

Je pleurai. Simplement. Un garçon, me diriez-vous, ça ne pleur pas, c'est fort ! Mais être fort ne signifie pas insensible, être fort, cela ne signifie pas se laisser troubler par nos sentiments parce que, contre toute attente, nous avons un coeur et ce n'est que juger les apparents préjugés que de se fier à cette règle stupide que les gens d'aujourd'hui et de toujours s'entête à croire. Un garçon pleur comme un humain pleur. Dans une forme poétisée, je vous dirai que les larmes ruisselaient le long de mes joues, que la prunelle de mes yeux ne se voyaient plus sous la rivière d'eau qu'elle sentait jaillir, que ces larmes-là n'étaient pas celles d'un faible mais d'un humain qui en aime un autre et qui la perd.

Il n'y aura plus d'Isa et moi, il n'y aura que moi et seulement moi. Je sentais déjà la solitude me gagner alors que nous venions à peine de nous quitter. Elle me manquait déjà. Isa ne serait plus jamais mienne, mais l'a-t-elle été vraiment, ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour ?

La possession. Nous croyons posséder les choses, mais n'est-ce pas plutôt elles qui nous possèdent ? Petit, je rêvais d'avoir toute l'attention du monde, de toucher la paisible fortune que d'être admiré, adulé. A la veille de ma mort, je désirai posséder cette vie qui ne sera à présent plus, cette vie qui était et n'était pas à moi. La relative réalité de 'posséder' s'appliquait à Isa. Elle avait et n'avait jamais été à moi. La seule chose certaine néanmoins, c'était qu'elle ne le serait jamais plus. Et le savoir tordait mes entrailles, abusait de l'eau que contenait mon corps, délivrait la peine de sa tanière sombre et glaciale et rendait la liberté à la seule chose à qui j'ai autrefois appartenu, la solitude.

Les jours passaient, les uns après les autres, et malgré ma peine, je devais me tourner vers l'avenir, remonter la pente, redécouvrir le plaisir d'être seul et trouver la force de les voir ensemble, Genzô et Isa.

&&G&&&&&&

A la veille des vacances de Noël, nous vîmes approcher les examens. Pendant les deux dernières semaines avant cette période cruciale de l'année, nous avions organisé des révisions particulières en vue de préparer Isa pour les seconds tours du concours auquel elle avait décidé de poursuivre. Isa souhaitait réellement gagner ce concours, l'avenir de sa famille ainsi que le sien était en jeu et elle ne se permettait aucune erreur. Dans cette perspective, nous devions organiser nos plannings.

« Nous travaillerons donc deux soirs par semaine en plus du mercredi après midi et du week end, » récapitula Isa, griffonnant sur un bout de papier. « Sauf lorsque tu as des matchs à jouer. »

« Oui, » approuvai-je. « Nous pourrions travailler chez moi, Mikami n'est pas là. »

« D'accord. Je propose que l'on travaille chez toi les soirs de semaine mais que le mercredi et le week end nous allons à la bibliothèque jusqu'aux heures de fermeture. C'est très agréable de travailler là-bas, en plus on y trouvera pleins de bouquins à notre disposition. »

« Réservons le samedi matin à ton entraînement en Japonais, » suggérai-je.

Elle l'inscrivit sur le papier, mordilla le stylo et conclut que cela lui convenait. Après cela, nous organisions les premières révisions ainsi que les anales à finir pour chaque soir de la semaine. Pour quelqu'un comme moi, ces résolutions étaient un véritable changement. Trop habitué à ne faire que le strict minimum, je me voyais étudier pour tous les soirs de la semaine jusqu'au lundi suivant. Mais pour la soutenir, j'étais prêt à tout. Je m'aperçus plus tard que travailler n'était pas si ennuyant que ça n'en paraissait et je trouvais même suffisamment de motivation pour maintenir le rythme qu'Isa avait adopté dés les premiers jours. A croire qu'elle ne dormait jamais. Il nous arrivait de nous quitter vers une heure du matin, dans quels cas, elle restait dormir dans l'une des chambres de ma maison.

Comment Isa avait-elle fait pour maintenir un rythme aussi élevé durant tout ce temps ? Réviser les cours, faire les différents anales que l'on trouvait (et nombreux furent-ils !!), travailler sur les différents livres de méthode dont ceux du lycée, finir le tout vers une à deux heure du matin pratiquement tous les jours. Sans compter mes propres entraînements de football ! Je ne savais plus où me mettre, trouver suffisamment d'énergie pour tenir le coup. Les vacances s'annonçaient bien plus que nécessaires ! Isa, elle, mise à part les cernes sous ses yeux, ne paraissait pas se fatiguer. Elle travaillait sans relâche sans donner l'impression de vouloir arrêter. Travailler, encore, toujours, elle n'avait plus que cela en bouche !

Les seuls moments de « tranquille » pour moi étaient ceux où je lui apprenais ma langue natale. Je m'étonnai d'ailleurs des progrès considérables qu'elle faisait chaque jour. Malgré des lacunes, elle possédait une capacité à mémoriser que je trouvais étonnante, mais peut-être était-ce dû à son entraînement intensif et régulier (ce qui n'était pas mon cas la plupart du temps, du moins en étude).

'Genzô, tu vas jouer au football cet après-midi ?' me demanda-t-elle dans ma langue.

Comme nous l'avions décidé, chaque samedi matin était consacré à son apprentissage du Japonais. Je lui répondis donc dans ma langue et elle se plongea momentanément sur le planning de son après-midi avant de m'interroger :

'C'est au... complexe sportif ?'

'Non,' répondis-je. 'C'est dans une ville avoisinante. Pourquoi ? Tu veux venir nous voir ?'

'Cela me plairait bien de me changer un peu les idées,' affirma-t-elle en souriant visiblement soulagée de ma réponse. 'Et puis, après tout ça, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de revoir l'équipe !'

'Je vois. Mais ça ne te posera pas trop de problèmes ? Je veux dire... Je les connais, ils voudront connaître la vérité. Et puis...'

'Je saurais leur répondre,' m'assura-t-elle en me souriant chaleureusement. 'Quant à Karl, il n'y a plus tellement de problèmes entre nous puisqu'à présent tout est enfin clair.'

Elle ne rajouta rien d'autres et se plongea dans des exercices que je venais de lui rédiger. J'eus néanmoins le temps d'apercevoir un brin de tristesse dans ses yeux. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas oublier son amour pour lui en si peu de temps. Mais cela m'impressionnait qu'elle accepte de le revoir si facilement, tout en sachant que tout était fini entre eux. Je ne réalisai pas encore que c'était justement parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'ambiguïté qu'elle restait capable de surmonter cet obstacle-là. J'allais comprendre que malgré toutes les incertitudes qu'elle ressentait, Isa se tournait toujours vers son avenir en affrontant tous les défauts que lui présentait son présent. Cette raison seule lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir auquel on voyait tant de personnes se noyer. Elle seule lui avait permis de reprendre le cours de sa vie, d'accepter d'aller de l'avant et de me parler, de prendre contact avec moi. Encore une fois, je devais applaudir la clairvoyance de Julie.

Ainsi donc, lorsque l'heure fût venue, après avoir pris un bon déjeuner chez moi, nous nous dirigions vers le stade de la ville voisine. Le trajet en bus se déroula rapidement et nous n'eûmes pas le temps de s'en rendre compte que nous arrivions déjà à destination. Je réalisai que c'était la première qu'Isa allait se retrouver seule quelque part et je la voyais se tendre alors qu'elle tenait mon bras dans ses bras. Elle regardait avec inquiétude la foule qui commençait à se former à l'entrée principale et je la vis tressaillir. De crainte qu'elle ne recule et ne veuille rentrer, je l'amenai avec moi jusqu'à la porte qui était réservée aux joueurs de football. Elle me suivit docilement sans rien dire, fronçant seulement les sourcils, attendant de savoir ce que j'avais en tête.

Arrivés devant celui qui gardait l'entrée, je lui précisai que je faisais partie de l'équipe et que je souhaitais amener mon amie avec moi. Bien sûr, il n'accepta pas et je dus demander à Isa de m'attendre au dehors tandis que je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires où je pensais retrouver notre coach. Isa se contenta d'accepter de m'attendre en silence, mais je la sentais effrayée à l'idée de se retrouver seule devant un homme et elle se mit de côté, embarrassée. Pour lui épargner le plus de mal possible, je pressai le pas et atteignis rapidement ma destination. En saluant quelques uns, je vins trouver Eric en train de regarder quelques paperasses. Je lui indiquai la présence d'Isa et le dilemme auquel j'étais confronté. Connaissant parfaitement la situation, il accepta de m'accompagner et nous rejoignions vite la porte où elle vint directement me voir. Mon coach discuta avec le garde et celui-ci accepta de lui donner un passe pour cette fois.

« Merci coach ! » « Merci monsieur ! » le remercions-nous d'une même voix.

« De rien, » sourit-il alors que nous lui embations le pas et en s'adressant à Isa : « Je suis ravi de te revoir. »

« Je suis ravie de venir, » répondit-elle en lui souriant à son tour, satisfaite qu'il n'étende pas le discours plus loin.

« Cette fois, j'ai pu t'aider, » poursuivit-il, « mais je crains que la prochaine fois ne se passe aussi facilement à moins que... tu acceptes de devenir le manager de l'équipe. »

« Manager ? » répéta-t-elle étonnée. « Mais, je ne sais même pas en quoi cela consiste ! »

« Tu superviseras l'entraînement avec moi, » expliqua-t-il, « tu regarderas les matchs en notant tout ce qui se passe sur un terrain, tu encourageras l'équipe et tu m'aideras pour diverses tâches. Tu seras un réel soutien pour toute l'équipe d'autant plus que chacun t'apprécie déjà. »

Isa parut surprise qu'on lui propose un tel poste. Je l'étais aussi mais je savais qu'Eric voulait depuis toujours nous trouver un bon manager mais, jusque là, aucun de ceux qui nous avaient suivis ne l'avaient réellement satisfait. Peut-être Isa y parviendrait, qui savait ? Elle émit néanmoins des réserves et lui demanda du temps pour y réfléchir. Je compris plus tard que cette réserve se devait à cette raison seule : venir nous manager signifiait venir au complexe sportif et sûrement ne se sentait-elle pas encore prête pour affronter ce dernier rempart. Elle suivit le coach dans les tribunes tandis que je vins me changer. A l'intérieur des vestiaires, je retrouvais tous mes coéquipiers déjà prêts. Dans un coin, je vis Karl s'attelait à m'ignorer comme il le faisait durant tous nos entraînements.

Après m'être changé et avoir écouté le dernier rappel tactique de mon coach, nous sortîmes des vestiaires pour nous rendre sur la pelouse. Isa nous attendait, assise, sur les bancs des remplaçants et se leva pour nous saluer. Tous vinrent autour d'elle, lui posant toutes sortes de questions auxquelles elle répondit au mieux sans néanmoins évoquer ce qui s'était réellement passé comme elle me l'avait précédemment assurée. Heureusement, son interrogatoire se termina très rapidement alors que nous partions nous placer à notre poste sur le terrain. Je retrouvais mon territoire de jeu et en oublier tout le reste, ou presque. Puisque Isa venait assister à ce sport qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement, je devais lui faire honneur d'un beau spectacle...

Après quatre vingt dix minutes de jeu, nous sortions vainqueurs du match, acclamés par la foule, applaudis par nos partenaires mais épuisés par nos adversaires particulièrement farouches. Le public huant autour de nous, les sourires fiers sur nos visages mais surtout le regard d'Isa posé sur moi, applaudissant, souriant à mon égard. Elle m'adressait ces silencieuses félicitations. Je lui répondis « Merci » du bout des lèvres, très vite interrompu par Mayen qui venait me chercher pour le tour d'honneur. Se baisser pour saluer les supporters, retrouver la sensation paradisiaque d'être les meilleurs, retourner vers les tribunes où notre coach nous souriait satisfait et soulagé après tant de tensions. Malgré notre triomphe, ce match fut des plus éprouvants ! Nous dominions l'ensemble du jeu mais nos avants ne parvenaient tout de même pas à passer la dernière défense de l'équipe adverse. Celle-ci formait un réel rempart, cependant leurs attaques laissaient encore à désirer et il n'eût aucun risque réel. La plupart du temps, les milieux de terrain, Mayen et Kartz, suffisaient pour bloquer toute tentative et récupérer la balle. Je remarquai néanmoins que le jeu de Karl n'était pas aussi efficace qu'habituellement, il ne semblait pas être dans sa meilleure forme et la raison se trouvait sûrement sur le banc des remplaçants. Nous n'avions alors gagné que grâce au corner que Kartz mis à son profil pour tirer à bout portant.

A la fin du match, celui-ci ne fit pas le tour d'honneur et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, quand j'y vins à mon tour, il n'était déjà plus là. Les autres ne le remarquèrent presque pas tant ils étaient occupés à partager leurs impressions. Seul Kartz me demanda si je l'avais vu et lorsque je lui répondis, il ne posa pas plus de questions mais hochait frénétiquement la tête en prenant ses affaires. Quant à moi, je me dépêchai de me changer pour rejoindre Isa. Je la trouvais discutant avec le coach, partageant ensemble l'ensemble de leurs points de vue sur le match. A cause de nos efforts intensifs pendant les sorties avec l'ensemble de l'équipe pour lui faire apprendre et aimer le football, les différents matchs qu'elle avait vu quand elle sortait encore avec Karl et les longues discussions avec Jérémie qu'elle écoutait patiemment, Isa commençait à saisir l'ensemble du jeu, à comprendre les règles et les tactiques employées.

« Ah, Genzô ! Tu viens déjà me priver de la présence d'Isa ? » plaisanta Eric. « J'allais justement la convaincre de nous manager ! N'est-ce pas ? »

« Et bien... » rougit celle-ci. « Je ne sais toujours pas si je... »

« Je comprends ton hésitation, » la coupa-t-il d'un ton néanmoins bienveillant. « Je ne te forcerai pas à accepter. Mais cela ferait sûrement très plaisir à l'ensemble de l'équipe de t'avoir à leur côté. » Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et rajouta : « Et s'il te faut, je me porte garant pour te servir de chevalier servant ! Bien que Genzô s'en chargera sûrement à ma place ! »

« Coach ! » rouspétai-je, gêné.

Il me sourit et nous proposa de nous raccompagner. Dans sa voiture, il anima toute la conversation. Je les laissai discuter Isa et lui, me contentant simplement d'écouter le plus attentivement possible. Je savais néanmoins qu'après un tel match, je ne pourrais certainement pas travailler comme nous l'avions envisagé quelques heures plus tôt. Quand nous fûmes arrivés et après une plaisanterie, Eric nous laissa devant ma maison.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas travailler, » lui indiquai-je en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, « du moins pas tout de suite. Mais tu peux rester travailler ici si tu préfères. Cela ne me dérange pas ! »

« Non, je vais rentrer, » me dit-elle. « Je vais profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec ma mère. Nous ne nous sommes pas vues beaucoup ces temps-ci puisque je dors souvent ici. »

« C'est vrai. Bon, et bien, je t'appellerai. »

« Très bien ! Au revoir, Genzô. »

Isa s'approcha alors et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue avant de partir. Ce geste tendre et furtif me surprit, en refermant la porte, je me sentais étrangement heureux. Je sentis en moi naître une flamme et je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose : la revoir le plus tôt possible. Mais cette dépendance nouvelle m'inquiétait ; à force de penser à Isa, j'en oubliais le reste. La vie me paraissait plus joyeuse, plus intéressante aussi. Je me demandai comment ma vie avait-elle pu me paraître meilleure avant de la rencontrer. Quand elle n'était pas là, je ressentais un vide que je ne connaissais pas avant cela.

Ainsi passa la dernière semaine de révisions. Isa, encouragée par ce que lui avait promis le coach et sa propre volonté de surmonter ses difficultés, accepta le poste de manager et le devint officiellement à la grande surprise de l'équipe mais à la joie de tous. Elle demanda néanmoins à entamer son travail qu'une fois les examens terminés, ce qu'accepta le coach. Il fut déçu d'apprendre qu'Isa partirait au Japon dés le concours terminé mais ne changea pas d'avis. Karl restait toujours taciturne et disparaissait à chaque fin d'entraînement rapidement. Son attitude n'échappa plus à personne et Mayen ainsi que d'autres (Kartz étant déjà au courant) me demanda des nouvelles. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil vers Kartz qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules, je leur indiquai la situation des deux 'ex-tourtereaux'.

« Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Mayen.

« Ils allaient bien ensemble, je trouve, » commenta Thomas. « C'était pourtant une relation sérieuse, non ? »

« Même les relations sérieuses se terminent un jour, » répliquai-je maladroitement.

Je compris à leurs regards que j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire et je fus surpris d'entendre Mayen rajouter :

« Dis-moi, on vous voit souvent ensemble ces derniers temps. Déjà quand elle était malade, on devait s'adresser à toi pour avoir de ses nouvelles. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, » approuva Adrian. « C'est louche. »

« Hey, les gars ! » intervint Kartz. « Ce n'est pas de notre ressort de commenter ces choses-là ! Vous ne savez rien de ce qui s'est passé entre Karl et Isa et je vous défends d'impliquer Genzô dans vos stupides hypothèses. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! »

Mayen et Adrian se regardèrent avant de s'excuser platement. Quand nous fûmes seuls, je remerciai Kartz d'avoir pris ma défense. Celui-ci resta d'abord silencieux avant de rajouter :

« Ouais. Mais je ne suis pas dupe non plus, Genzô. Je sais que tu ressens des sentiments envers Isa. J'espère seulement avoir raison de te faire confiance. »

Je réalisai alors les conséquences inévitables que toute cette situation allaient provoquer. Si j'avouai mes sentiments à Isa et si elle les acceptait, l'équipe verrait certainement cela d'un très mauvais oeil. Quant à Karl, je ne pouvais pas prévoir sa réaction. Est-ce qu'il me pardonnerait de lui prendre celle qu'il aimait ?

Cette question resta ancrée dans mon esprit durant les derniers jours de révision si bien qu'Isa commençait à s'inquiéter pour moi et réduisait le temps de révision pour que nous sortions nous détendre au cinéma, dans un café ou simplement dans une promenade dans le centre ville. Mais rien n'y faisait, plus elle faisait l'effort de me faire changer les idées, et plus je m'angoissais sur l'avenir que notre relation risquait de prendre. Mises à part ses attentions amicales, Isa ne montrait rien qui ne puisse me faire espérer à un quelconque retour. Elle souriait, rigolait à mes plaisanteries, bonnes ou mauvaises, m'écoutait parler patiemment en s'intéressant au principal sujet de discussion que je pouvais lui proposer.

Et puis, les examens arrivèrent enfin. Nous nous trouvions dans des salles séparées et je n'avais plus alors l'occasion de penser ni à elle ni à rien d'autre. Les feuilles remplies de chiffres, de symboles chimiques, de théories scientifiques ou même de pensées littéraires s'alignaient sous mes yeux à une vitesse que je n'aurais jamais crue possible. Le temps passa bien vite et les dernières minutes dans ces salles où le crissement des stylos rester le seul bruit autorisé, la sonnerie retentissante, faisant paniquer notre main tremblante qui tentait désespérer de terminer le paragraphe sur lequel s'acharnaient stylo plume et effaceur.

« Dés que je vous appelle, venez me remettre votre copie et signer ce papier. Après quoi, vous pouvez alors sortir. Merci de votre patience. »

Sans que nous le sachions, chacun de nous venions de déterminer une infime part sinon la plus importante de notre avenir.

**Note de fin du chapitre 14.**

Illusion : Ouf ! Chapitre terminé, messieurs, mesdemoiselles, et mesdames ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore écrire cette partie. Découvrir l'univers de deux garçons comme Genzô et Karl est exaltant ! Mais aussi difficile, j'espère que je ne féminise aucun des deux avec ma maladroite plume (ou clavier, cela dépend si on parle d'image symbolique ou de vérité absolue).

Isa : Un petit sondage ! Quel narrateur préférez-vous ? Karl, Genzô ou moi ?

Diana : Et moi alors ? A défaut de n'être présente dans ce chapitre, je pourrais au moins posséder un petit moment de paroles ?

Illusion : C'est une idée... Mais non. Catégoriquement, non.

Genzô : Pour te répondre, Spicycoktail, « A défaut du pardon, laisse venir l'oubli. » fût dite (ou plutôt écrite) par Alfred de Musset (Illusion : Je conseille d'ailleurs la lecture de cette pièce de théâtre : Ah ! Que la guerre est jolie !).

Illusion : Personnellement, j'aime aussi lire où la réflexion est une part du récit (car personnellement, j'adore ressasser les (mêmes) réflexions jusqu'à plus soif !), j'en trouve quelques unes où il y en a de petits bouts de temps en temps et c'est une partie que je lis et relis incessamment. Moi aussi j'aimerai avoir une amie aussi sage ! J'en connais peut-être, mais nos avis étant trop différents, il n'est pas rare que l'on s'embrouille très vite. En fait, je crois que je préfère penser avec moi-même.

Isa : ilai Illusion a corrigé son erreur et s'excuse (Ah ! Ne peut-elle le faire elle-même ?! Pourquoi je n'ai plus que le sale boulot...). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Genzô : angebleu, bienvenue dans notre demeure ! Tant mieux si tu es sentimentale, nous pouvons alors espérer te toucher ! Tel est notre but !

Illusion : Oui ! Que la divine Plume soit avec nous ! Amen. Ecrire un brin de poésie dans une narration comme celle-ci est un vrai plaisir. J'ai commencé à écrire avec la poésie (un recueil de poèmes que j'espère pouvoir publier un jour !), je compte garder ce côté dans mon style. Et cela me fait plaisir que tu le relèves ! (Spicycoktail)

Karl : Tout le monde m'abandonne ! C'est une infâmie ! Je suis seul avec moi-même et tout le monde crie « Genzô, Genzô ! ». Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Ô lecteurs cruels et sans coeurs ! Vous me laissez là dans ma solitude, dans ma peine, sans soutien, aucun !

Diana : Moi ! Je te soutiens !

Isa ricanant : Quel soutien ! Je suis sûre qu'il se sent mieux !

Diana : T'es jalouse ?

Karl yeux plein d'espoir : Vraiment ?

Isa paniquée : Hein ? Jalouse ? Moi ! Mais je... Genzô, aide-moi !

Genzô se met devant Isa : On ne s'approche pas.

Diana ricane.

Karl s'offusque.

Illusion s'impatiente : Générique s'vous plait ! Merci à tous et à bientôt ! Ah ! J'oubliais. Je suis en train de (re)travailler sur des oneshots à propos de l'univers d'au-delà des Apparences ! Il y en a deux à découvrir (bientôt), voici les titres : Voyage en Angleterre selon Isa (On découvre comment Marc et elle se sont rencontrés et bien sûr leur idylle – déjà parue sur fanfic-fr) ainsi que Soir de Lune (en deux parties : C'est les vacances et à l'occasion de la soirée d'halloween organisée par la ville, Isa, Genzô et Karl se retrouvent déguisés dans la fête foraine. Seulement tout ne se passe pas exactement comme prévue. Mais qu'est-ce que cette idée de Palais de Glace ??? – inédite sur et fanfic-fr). Dés qu'ils seront prêts, je créerai une autre histoire pour les déposer car elles ne seront peut-être pas les seules que j'écrirai. Normalement, toutes seront destinées à l'univers d'ADA, mais rien n'est moins sûr car je compte écrire d'autres fics sur CT dés que je termine celle-ci (bon, ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui !). Voilà tout ce que je voulais vous dire !

**MERCI **à Gégé et Miaka d'avoir le courage de suivre toute cette histoire (spécialement toi Gégé qui m'a suivi de partout – et j'ai pas mal bougé d'ailleurs !!!), à toi Spicycoktail pour tes commentaires si agréables (qu'est-ce que le monde sans philosophie ?), à toi Adeline, mais aussi à toi Coco9214001 ! Bienvenue (et merci !) à vous angebleu, ilai, Rideliz (pour ton courage d'avoir lu tous les chapitres d'une traite ! GENZÔ FIGHT ! (Karl : bouhhhh snif), moi aussi j'adore ce personnage tout comme Kojirô Hyuga et Ken Wakashimazu !). Et puis, bien sûr, re-bienvenue zipi !! Je suis contente que cette réécriture te plaise ! Cela fait plaisir à lire ! Surtout après tout le travail que ça m'a donné. Ah, oui, j'ai remarqué que tu écrivais toujours « lisa » à la place d'Isa. C'est fait exprès ??

Le titre supposé du prochain chapitre :

**Chapitre prochain** (et oui, il ne faut pas se répéter ! – Enfin, pas complètement) **: Chapitre 15 – La science des rêves.** (Noté la référence ! Film génial, étrange, mais superbe. Je conseille.)


	16. Chapitre 15

Ce qui vient de se passer :

Isa parle ! La vie reprend un cours de plus en plus bénéfique pour Genzô. Ses efforts ont porté ses fruits et sa jeune amie semble se porter de mieux en mieux. Celle-ci revient en cours, poursuit le concours auquel elle s'était engagée, et, plus que tout, lui donne un nouvel espoir. Pour Karl, les choses s'annoncent différemment. Lorsqu'il revoit Isa pour la première fois depuis longtemps, celle-ci met les choses au clair. C'est fini entre eux. Et c'est peut-être à ce moment précis qu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de perdre... Isa, elle, décide d'aller de l'avant. Elle accepte alors la proposition du coach de l'équipe de football et devient alors officiellement manager ! Mais arrivera-t-elle à tenir le rythme entre ses études et ce nouveau poste ?

Les personnages :

-Isa Amond,

-Jérémie Amond : frère d'Isa.

-Sarah Amond : mère d'Isa et de Jérémie.

-Genzô Wakabayashi (Thomas Price): gardien de football, ami d'Isa.

-Karl-Heinz Schneider dit le Kaiser : attaquant, ami d'Isa et de Genzô.

-Jonathan Einfren : ennemi d'Isa, petit caïd du coin.

-Marie Schneider : petite sœur de Karl-Heinz.

-Kartz Hermann : attaquant, ami de Genzô et de Karl.

-Julie Seifrein : amie de Genzô et d'Aizen.

-Aizen Presh : ami de Genzô et de Julie.

-Mikami : coach de Genzô.

-Blaize : apparent chef d'une petite bande ; a agressé Isa. Rival de Jonathan.

-Shûzo : participant au concours, aide Isa dans ses révisions, petit copain de Diana.

-Diana Minest : petite copine de Shûzo, a des vues sur Karl, rivale d'Isa.

-Marc Astierf : ancien petit copain d'Isa, cousin de Diana.

-Sarah Dain : connaissance d'Isa, ancienne conquête de Marc Astierf.

-Teyla Denrst : fille du patron d'un bar que fréquente Karl.

-Eric Flanel : coach de l'équipe de football d'Hambourg.

Les joueurs de l'équipe de Genzô déjà cité : Mayer, Marc, Adrian, Thomas…

Des joueurs d'autres équipes déjà cité : Scharzt, Zenien, Brayern, Stiergen, Minze, Rayen…

Quelques mots ?

Pour faire plaisir à Miaka.

**Au-delà des Apparences**

**Chapitre 15 : La science des rêves**

« _Rêver, c'est franchir les frontières du monde physique, c'est entrer dans la lumière pure, c'est être illuminé et donc illuminer le monde à l'intention d'autrui. »_

Shashi Deshpande, Question de temps.

Tout le monde rêve un jour. Parfois, on a même l'impression que la vie est un rêve. D'autres fois, cela dérive au cauchemar. Mais il faut tenter de passer outre ces mauvais rêves, même s'ils nous hantent, même s'ils restent présents et se plonger dans des meilleurs qui formeront notre avenir. La raison pourquoi je puis parler de cela ainsi, c'est que le temps est passé. Ce temps qui se montre si souvent cruel et impatient m'a pourtant aidé considérablement. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Si, après tout ce qui s'est passé, je me retrouve là où j'en suis aujourd'hui, c'est sûrement grâce à lui. A cet être si cher à mon cœur. Lui qui a su patienter à côté de moi, lui qui m'a parlé tant et tant de fois sans même savoir si je l'entendais, si je l'écoutais seulement. Sa voix m'avait touché depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'à ce moment-là je l'ignore encore volontairement ou inconsciemment. J'aurais pu m'en rendre compte et cela, bien avant ce qui s'est passé... Sa voix s'était toujours adoucie en me parlant, ses yeux reflétaient une telle chaleur que ne pas le ressentir aurait été un tord. Après mon éveil et malgré mon mutisme, il ne s'était pas découragé. Il aurait pu se trouver déçu de l'absence de réaction, il aurait pu ne plus revenir, me laisser là avec ma misère et retourner vivre sa vie de son propre côté sans se soucier de moi. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il était resté près de moi chaque jour, chaque instant. Il m'accompagnait dans chaque pas que je faisais, il prenait soin à ce que je ne tombe plus. Comment aurais-je pu l'ignorer plus longtemps ?

Tout le monde rêve de sa vie. Peut-être que la vie est un long rêve où on se laisse bercer tout doucement. J'avais toujours voulu m'embarquer dans un autre rêve, une autre vie. Je ne réalisai pas toute la richesse que la mienne pouvait m'apporter, il m'aurait pourtant suffit d'ouvrir les yeux ! On ne peut pas dire que c'était par pêché de gourmandise que je rêvais d'une autre. Je n'aurais pas été souillée jusqu'au profond de mon âme, je n'aurais pas eu l'esprit déchiré par les tourments de ma douleur... Mais je ne l'aurais pas reçu, cette chaleur si rare à mes côtés, cette douceur que tant d'autres recherchent en vain...

Encore une fois j'en reviens à lui. Tout simplement parce qu'il faisait partie de mon rêve depuis ce jour où il avait tenté de me parler devant la classe. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi si soudainement ? Mais est-ce seulement des questions que je dois me demander ? En la reformulant, je me pose toujours la question quant à la raison qui l'avait poussé à souhaiter devenir mon ami. Encore à présent, il refuse de me le dire. Ce secret dont il garde jalousement la clef restera à jamais celle de ma vie, de ce futur où je vis à présent.

Mais rêvons de ce qui aurait pu se passer si ce jour-là, il n'était pas venu me voir. Imaginons-le juste pour un instant.

Bien que l'absence de mon chat le matin m'aurait fait supposer un probable changement dans ma routine, la journée se serait terminée comme usuellement. Ma timidité m'aurait dirigée durant toute l'année et l'année suivante. Peut-être aurais-je réalisé à un moment ou à un autre que ma vie n'était pas censée être ainsi, que j'étais libre de choisir de la modifier ou de rester la même, timide et enfermée dans ma bulle noire, une bulle que j'avais construite moi-même. En fait, peut-être aurais-je participé à ce concours où le Japon était à la clef. Le changement de vie m'aurait fait changé d'état d'esprit, non pas soudainement, ce serait impossible, mais progressivement. Je serais revenue en Allemagne pour trouver un travail et vivre confortablement ma vie après avoir passé quelques années au Japon où, peut-être, je n'aurais pas trouvé ce que je recherchais. Mais qu'aurais-je cherché ? Mise à part un travail, peut-être aurait-ce été l'amour pour créer ce que les humains veulent : une famille afin de me sentir tout à fait accomplie dans ma nature humaine. J'aurais peut-être été heureuse...

Mais j'ai beau tenté de l'imaginer sous cet angle et puisque Genzô est venu me voir ce matin-là, tout est différent, je ne pense pas que ma vie aurait été aussi intéressante qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui et qu'elle a été durant tout ce temps.

Rêver, c'est peut-être aussi s'accorder le droit d'envisager des possibilités, des avenirs ; la première porte au boulevard des futurs. Rêver c'est le début de tout. Si je n'avais pas rêvé que je pouvais tout surmonter, je serais restée au même point de ma vie.

&&G&&&&&&&

Je n'aurais jamais cru que je puisse un jour rêver d'amour. En tant que garçon, cette idée est embarrassante. Mais lorsque l'on rêve d'amour, on ne peut pas s'arrêter. Se pincer ? On n'y pense plus. Et je ne voulais pas me réveiller de ce rêve-là, celui qui s'appelait Isa. Je réalisais alors que les histoires d'amour ont raison sur un point : lorsqu'on aime on ne compte plus. Combien de temps avais-je passé à ses côtés ? A veiller sur elle ? A penser à elle ? Tout ne tournait plus qu'autour de celle que j'aimais. J'aimais et je me l'avouais. C'était étrange. Il m'arrivait de me le répéter plusieurs fois à moi-même_. J'aime Isa. J'aime Isa_. Comme si je voulais vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve, que je le savais et que le dire n'était plus si intimidant. Du moins, pas tant qu'elle n'était pas près de moi. Je n'avais pas encore suffisamment d'audace pour passer à l'acte. La peur qu'elle me rejette m'empêchait d'agir et m'incitait à la sagesse d'attendre patiemment mon heure.

Mais quand viendra-t-elle cette heure cruciale ? Les jours passaient, les vacances aussi, Noël approchait et je ne la voyais toujours pas arriver.

Isa et moi passions énormément de temps ensemble. Chez elle ou bien chez moi, nous trouvions toujours quelque chose à faire, à se dire. Parfois des mots gentils, parfois de simples banalités ou des plaisanteries. Un temps bien agréable qui berçait chacune de nos rencontres.

Mais lorsque l'on parle de Noël, on sait que l'on doit acheter un cadeau, quelque chose qui ferait plaisir. Malheureusement, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pourrait bien lui plaire. J'avais dans l'idée de lui demander discrètement, mine de rien, mais je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle le sache, voulant lui faire la surprise ; mais peut-être s'y attendait-elle, qu'importe. Quant à Sophie, pour une raison qui me dépassait, elle refusait de m'aider. « Le coeur te dictera le bon choix ! » m'avait-elle répondu. Comme si cela pouvait m'avancer à quelque chose !

Alors, je fis ce que je n'aurais jamais cru devoir faire. Je me rendis dans le centre ville et je parcourus l'ensemble des magasins que je croisais. Des magasins de vêtements féminins (d'où je suis ressorti très rapidement, je me voyais mal lui offrir quelque chose sans connaître sa taille), des bijouteries où je repérais quelques bijoux, mais je craignais que ce soit trop démonstratif et puis je vis au coin de la rue une boutique à laquelle je n'avais jamais fait attention. Elle était pourtant assez grande. A l'intérieur on trouvait de tout. Des bijoux (de qualités incertaines), des accessoires de diverses marques, peut-être un peu trop enfantin et puis… Je l'ai vu. Il était posé sur une étagère surmontant une collection de tasses et de bols où étaient écris des phrases de tout type (amicales, vulgaires (l'intérêt ?), d'amour, etc.). C'était un ours en peluche tenant dans ses mains un coeur rouge. Certes, le coeur était significatif, mais je sus immédiatement qu'il lui plairait. Qui plus est, en le prenant dans mes mains, je pus constater qu'il était extrêmement doux. Je sus immédiatement que je venais de faire mon choix.

Le soir-même, à trois jours seulement de Noël, je reçus un appel de Sophie. Elle nous invitait, Mikami et moi, à se joindre à leur fête familiale pour le réveillon de Noël. Mon coach avait alors eu la brillante idée de proposer que ce soit notre maison qui accueille pour que tous nous dormions au même endroit. Ainsi, disait-il, nous fêterons réellement Noël ensemble. Isa, Sophie et Jérémie acceptèrent et il nous restait plus qu'un seul et unique jour avant la veille de Noël pour tout préparer. C'était à dire, trouver des cadeaux pour tous (le cadeau pour Isa étant déjà fait, j'avais l'avantage face à mon coach qui n'en avait prévu encore aucun) et aussi acheter un sapin de Noël, chose dont nous n'étions guère accoutumer mais que, d'un commun accord, nous avions décidé d'avoir pour ce Noël-là.

Nous sommes donc monté sur notre petit nuage afin de trouver tout le nécessaire à cette chaleureuse fête qui s'annonçait. Pour son petit frère, je parvins à trouver un maillot de notre équipe de football ainsi qu'un ballon de football et des gants de gardien. Il m'avait avoué un jour où j'étais venue rendre visite à Isa qu'il adorait mon poste sur le terrain. Pour leur mère, j'hésitai entre prendre quelque chose de décoratif ou d'utile. Je regardais à travers les vitrines, m'arrêtant à chaque boutique qui intéressait Mikami. Quand tous les cadeaux furent enfin choisis, nous partîmes vers le stand où des sapins étaient en vente.

« Tu sais comment les choisir ? » lui demandai-je.

« Pas vraiment, » répondit Mikami. « Mais prenons-en un relativement petit mais bien fournis en branches... Tiens, tu n'as qu'à aller acheter les décorations nécessaires pour le sapin pendant ce temps. Retrouvons-nous à la voiture. »

Je me suis donc rendu dans un magasin aux couleurs de Noël, un magasin spécialisé dans la décoration où une foule abominablement épaisse s'entassait au fur et à mesure. La tumulte de personnes se bousculait avec une rage rare comme si leur vie en dépendait. Quant à moi, je tentais de me frayer un chemin tout en restant poli, relativement du moins. Je passais de rayon en rayon, regardant toutes les décorations qui pouvaient orner un sapin. Boules de couleurs, décorées par divers procédés, des cloches, des bougies, des guirlandes, des petits personnages... Je ne savais plus où tenir tête. Il y en avait tellement ! Lesquels choisir ? Les plus beaux ? Mais, à mon goût, aussi étrange que cela me paraissait à ce moment-là, toutes ces petites formes me plaisaient. Il n'y en avait pas un qui ne soulevait pas en moi un étrange sentiment d'extase et d'excitation. J'imaginais déjà le tout sur le sapin. J'imaginais la beauté éblouissant le visage d'Isa. Je m'imaginais son sourire tandis qu'elle découvrirait toutes ces merveilleuses choses sur les branches du sapin que Mikami devait être en train de choisir...

Une fois de retour à la maison, nous déchargeâmes la voiture de tous les paquets que nous avions acheté (et ils étaient nombreux !). Je partis directement ranger les cadeaux dans une partie de ma chambre, juste au dessus de mon armoire. Je tentais tant bien que mal de masquer leur présence au cas où Isa y entrerait.

« Genzô, et si tu invitais Isa et son frère ? Vous pourrez décorer le sapin ensemble, ce serait sympa non ? » me proposa Mikami, passant à côté de ma chambre, ses propres cadeaux sous le bras. « J'en profiterai pour emballer tout ça dans ma chambre. »

« Bonne idée, je vais l'appeler ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, j'attendais l'arrivée d'Isa dans le salon, impatient. Nous avions réaménagé l'ensemble de la pièce pour cette soirée. Le grand jour était arrivé et il ne restait plus qu'à faire le sapin. J'étais heureux qu'Isa vienne le faire avec moi (Jérémie ne pouvait pas venir), je ne l'avais pas revu depuis deux jours et aussi idiot que cela ne paraisse, elle me manquait déjà. Le sapin avait été mis entre la fenêtre et la cheminée, montée sur une petite table enveloppée d'un papier marron et de paille rappelant la terre. Les canapés se trouvaient autour de notre table basse située juste devant la cheminée. Et derrière tout cela, devant la seconde fenêtre du salon, se trouvait la longue table où il était prévu que nous mangions. Quant aux autres meubles, nous ne les avions pas déplacé. Ils étaient bien trop lourds.

On frappa à la porte et je m'y précipitai pour l'ouvrir. Isa entra tout souriante, portant dans ses mains une petite boîte que je regardai avec curiosité.

« C'est quelques petites décorations pour le sapin, » m'indiqua-t-elle. « Au cas où on en aurait besoin. »

« Merci ! Mais je crois avoir suffisamment acheté pour décorer trois sapins... Je crois que ce sera même difficile de faire la sélection ! »

« Tant mieux ! – Oh ! Il est beau ! »

En entrant dans le salon, Isa s'était précipitée devant le sapin, admirant celui-ci avec une joie à peine contenue. Je compris que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait acheté. Elle m'expliqua plus tard que faute de moyen, ils s'étaient toujours contentés de décorer leur plante principale. Cela expliquait certainement avec quel enthousiasme elle s'appliquait à le décorer. Lorsque je lui montrai tout ce que j'avais acheté, elle fut encore plus éblouie. Son sourire, ses yeux pétillants... Je me régalai à la contempler discrètement. Si c'était mon cadeau de Noël, je le trouvais parfaitement à mon goût. Isa ne saurait m'offrir plus beau présent que celui qu'elle m'offrait à ce moment-là.

« Attends ! » me dit-elle alors que j'allais accrocher une boule dorée à une branche du sapin. « Avant de commencer, il nous faut absolument chanter une chanson ! »

« Quoi ? » Je me sentis rougir. Chanter ? L'idée ne m'aurait jamais venu, mais Isa ne semblait pas de cet avis. Où était passée sa timidité ? A ce moment-là, elle m'aurait sauvé. Chanter ! Mais quelle idée ! « Chanter ? Ah non ! Non ! Non ! Je ne sais pas chanter ! J'ai une voix caverneuse... Et puis je ne connais aucun chant de Noël en Allemand ! » En voyant de nouvelles étincelles apparaître dans ses yeux, je compris que je venais de faire une erreur. _En Allemand_. Pourquoi avais-je tenu à le rajouter ? Ne sachant pas lui dire non, avec un embarras très prononcé, le rouge aux joues, j'entamai un chant de Noël Japonais... Bon dieu ! Si j'avais pu me tenir à dix lieues sous terre, je ne me serais pas gêné ! Quand la voix de Mikami, descendant des escaliers, se joignit à la mienne, la première idée qui me vint à l'esprit était de m'enterrer vivant. Quand on termina le chant, Isa applaudit dans un éclat de rire cristallin.

« C'était magnifique ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Maintenant, on... »

« Non, » la coupai-je, tout sourire. Elle avait voulu me faire chanter, hein ? « C'est ton tour à présent ! »

« Oui, Isa, » rajouta Mikami qui avait compris mon manège. « Apprends-nous un chant Allemand. »

« Oh mais je... »

« Pas de mais qui tienne, Isa ! Nous avons chanté, à présent, c'est à toi. Exécution ! »

Nos rôles étaient alors échangés et elle se résigna à chanter à son tour. Sa voix n'était pas forcément la plus belle et la plus juste, mais son chant résonnait à mes oreilles comme la plus belle des mélodies. Quand elle eut terminé, des applaudissements retentirent et un grand rire enveloppa l'atmosphère. Après quoi, Isa rappela qu'un sapin nous attendait encore et elle vint s'emparer de la boule dorée que j'avais gardée dans les mains avec un regard taquin. Elle s'approcha de l'arbre et la déposa sur une des branches devant laquelle elle resta quelques instants. Intrigué, je voulus lui demander ce qu'elle faisait mais Isa me fit signe de me taire.

« C'est bon ! » déclara-t-elle d'un coup. « Tu peux commencer à décorer ! »

« Bon alors je vais remonter ! » annonça Mikami en souriant.

« Tu ne restes pas avec nous ? » lui demandai-je.

« Non, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire, » me répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. Il se retourna et sortit de la pièce.

Je me dirigeai vers la boîte qu'Isa avait amenée et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, je trouvais quelques boules vertes et rouges sur lesquelles des décorations dorées ou argentées ornaient leur surface. Ces boules étaient magnifiques bien qu'elles paraissaient extrêmement fragiles. Avec une grande délicatesse, je les accrochai sur le sapin à des endroits où j'étais certain qu'on pourrait les voir.

« N'oublie pas de décorer derrière aussi ! Même si on ne les verra pas essentiellement, c'est important que tout soit équilibré » m'indiqua-t-elle en tirant les guirlandes une par une de leur boîte d'emballage.

« Entendu ! »

« Superbe ! Bravo les jeunes ! » s'exclama Mikami devant notre œuvre.

« C'est magnifique, » approuva Sophie. « N'est-ce pas Jérémie ? »

Le petit frère ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais je déduisais à l'expression de son visage que le décor de la pièce lui plaisait. Isa et moi n'avions pas seulement décoré le sapin. Elle avait eu la brillante idée de rajouter des guirlandes autour des canapés, au dessus de la cheminée où elle avait même accroché des boules, des étoiles. Elle avait placé des bougies de Noël sur notre table basse ainsi que de part et d'autres de la cheminée. Lorsque tout avait terminé, Isa était repartie chez elle pour se préparer. Une heure après, Jérémie et Sophie frappèrent à la porte et nous n'attendions plus alors qu'elle. Mikami s'était vêtu de ses plus beaux habits tandis que Sophie s'était vêtue d'une simple robe blanche qui lui allait pourtant bien. Elle avait déposé devant le sapin les cadeaux qu'elle avait emballés dans du papier rouge sur lesquels des Pères Noëls nous saluaient. J'avais alors descendu les miens ainsi que ceux de Mikami (qu'il avait caché sous le lit, et évidemment, il a fallu que je le devine moi-même).

Trois légers coups frappés à la porte nous indiquaient qu'Isa était enfin arrivée. Je vins lui ouvrir et découvrit avec surprise qu'elle s'était vêtue d'un joli haut décolleté ainsi que d'une jupe lui arrivant au genou. Depuis l'incident, Isa avait toujours tenu à ne jamais mettre d'habits légers qui la mettraient en valeur. Elle était très jolie sous ces habits et je remarquai qu'elle avait attaché ses cheveux à l'aide de plusieurs noeuds de diverses couleurs. De plus, elle n'avait pas mis ses lunettes.

« Pardon du retard, » s'excusa-t-elle en me souriant. « Jérémie avait oublié son cadeau et j'ai du faire demi-tour. En plus, ce bêta ne m'a pas dit où il l'avait caché... »

Isa vint déposer les trois paquets qu'elle portait dans ses bras à côté des miens (sans qu'elle ne le sache, évidemment). A son arrivée au salon, Mikami la complimenta. Ses joues se rosirent tandis qu'elle le remerciait timidement.

« Bon ! Je vais aller chercher l'apéritif ! » déclara celui-ci en se levant d'un bond.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine. Isa et moi prîmes place côte à côte sur l'un des canapés et pendant l'espace d'un instant, personne ne sut quoi dire. Isa avait les yeux rivés sur le sapin. Elle le dévorait des yeux comme je la dévorais des miens. Heureux, nous l'étions à ce moment-là et le silence qui se trouvait n'était pas dérangeant. Sophie nous regarda un instant et finis par discuter avec Jérémie. Quelques instants plus tard, Mikami était revenu et nous dégustions ensemble l'apéritif dans une ambiance conviviale. Tout se déroulait tellement bien que mes souvenirs s'enveloppent de couleurs pastel, d'agréments de douceur et de joie. Je ressens dans mon cœur une pointe de nostalgie particulièrement marquée. Et dire que ce rêve nous l'avions fait ensemble, en commun, elle et moi.

« Dis-moi, Isa, connais-tu déjà la ville où tu iras au Japon ? » demanda Mikami alors que nous avions entamé le repas.

« Il parait que nous le saurons seulement après le concours, » répondit-elle. « Le proviseur m'a dit qu'habituellement nous étions distribués là-bas directement... »

« Je trouve cela un peu bête d'ailleurs, » commenta Sophie. « Si on savait déjà quels lycées accueillent nos enfants, nous pourrions nous renseigner d'avance ! Si je ne faisais pas confiance au proviseur de l'école d'Isa, je ne lui aurais sans doute pas permis de s'y inscrire. »

« C'est vrai, » approuva Mikami. « Je pense que je n'aurais pas laissé mon enfant y participer, moi non plus... » Il se tourna vers Isa et poursuivit : « Y aurait-il une ville qui te plairait ? »

« J'aimerais bien me rendre à la Nankatsu, » dit-elle. « Genzô m'en a tellement parlé que j'ai l'impression de le connaître un peu moi-même. J'aimerais voir à quoi ressemble cet endroit où vous avez vécu. »

« Tu as raison, c'est un charmant endroit et le lycée Nankatsu est très côté, » approuva-t-il une seconde fois. « Bon ! Genzô, tu m'aides à débarrasser, s'il te plait ? »

« Allons, allons ! Je vais vous aider moi-même, » se proposa Sophie en nous adressant un clin d'œil à Isa et moi. Jérémie, lui, s'était endormi sur sa chaise.

Tandis que les deux adultes faisaient des allés et retours du salon à la cuisine, Isa me demanda de l'aider à porter son frère sur le divan. Je le pris donc dans mes bras et le posa délicatement. Isa me remercia et s'assit devant la cheminée, sur le tapis au dessus duquel était posé la table. Elle tourna la tête vers le feu flamboyant sur son nid de bois qu'il dévorait avec appétit. Un instant j'eus envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Une pulsion du corps que l'esprit compense avec difficulté. Un élan en avant vite freiné par la crainte... une peur horrifiante qui vous assaille, qui vous hante. Quand je me remis de cette pulsion révulsée silencieusement, j'eus la désagréable impression de marcher comme un robot rouillé. Je m'assis au sol, légèrement en retrait toujours sur l'emprise de l'après coup de cette sensation étrange.

Je ne me rappelle pas combien de temps nous étions restés là silencieux. Il me semblait qu'il se passait une éternité ! Cette soirée était pourtant propice à la joie, mais je sentais moi une attente bien plus importante. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur de résister, et je sentais que mon esprit était prêt à céder à la force de mes sentiments. La crainte se dissipait mais je restais toujours partagé entre l'envie de tout lui dire et celle qui voulait attendre. D'un côté je me sentais plus courageux que jamais je ne l'avais été, pas même devant les matchs, et d'un autre, je ne voulais pas en lâcher un mot, inquiet pour notre amitié. Mais ce qui se passa dépassait de loin les limites de mon rêve.

Isa se tourna vers moi et me sourit, un sourire qui fit chavirer mon cœur devenu bien sensible en sa présence. Elle se rapprocha de moi et se mit à mon niveau. Je la regardais faire sans broncher. Je sentais que si j'ouvrais la bouche, j'allais cesser de résister d'un seul coup. Ma situation devenait dangereuse et je perdais tout contrôle. Isa, sans le savoir, possédait toutes les cartes en main. Il suffisait d'un seul mot, d'un seul regard pour que tout chavire. Ce mot ne se prononça pas, mais ce regard apparut. Elle s'était tournée vers moi et pendant un court instant nous nous étions regardés l'un l'autre. Mon cœur accéléra son rythme. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et disparaître aussitôt lorsque mon visage s'avança doucement, imperceptiblement sans me rendre compte qu'elle aussi subissait le même sort. Mais regard pour regard, nous étions absorbés par ce feu que nous voyons dans l'autre pour nous arrêter. Quand nos lèvres se frôlèrent, une étincelle pinça mon cœur, mon esprit en profita pour reprendre le contrôle et j'eus une hésitation. Qu'étions-nous en train de faire ? Qu'étais-je en train de faire ?

« C'est bon, nous avons terminé ! » s'écria Mikami avec enthousiasme.

D'un bond, Isa et moi nous séparâmes et, surpris, comme pris en plein délit, nous le regardions apeurés. Enfin, je le ressentais ainsi. Isa, elle, avait légèrement rougie mais elle reprit très vite le contrôle d'elle-même et avait souris. Elle regarda l'heure comme si de rien n'était et annonça qu'il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que le 25 décembre n'arrive. Elle se leva et épousseta inutilement ses vêtements. Ce simple geste me fit comprendre qu'elle était aussi troublée que moi mais qu'elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Je me levai à mon tour, silencieux, les laissant discuter sans que j'en prenne part. Profitant que tous soient occupés ailleurs, je frôlai mes lèvres de mes doigts, réalisant la chose. J'avais failli embrasser Isa. Ce n'était pas rien ! Isa ne montrait rien de ses sentiments, suffisamment habituée à les dissimuler pour que je puisse tenter de déchiffrer ce qu'elle en pensait.

« Alors, Genzô ! Tu vas rester dans ton coin longtemps ? »

Toute l'attention s'était alors tournée vers moi. Sophie posait sur moi un regard chaleureux, Mikami me regardait avec un sourcil levé et Isa me souriait naturellement. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autres, je fis l'effort de taire mes pensées et d'entrer dans leur jeu. Autant dire que ce n'était pas une tâche facile mais je m'efforçais de faire au mieux. Isa gardait sa montre à vue d'œil. Elle tenait à faire le décompte. Quand il ne resta plus qu'une minute, Sophie réveilla en douceur son fils, notre tension monta tant l'attente se faisait latente. On aurait une bande d'enfants qui attendaient vaillamment que l'heure sonne. Et quand Isa prononça le « Zéro » en un souffle accentué et quand on entendit les cloches résonnaient au dehors, une joie enfantine mais belle et douce s'empara de nos cœurs à l'unisson et nous nous enlacions comme s'il s'agissait d'une victoire.

« Les cadeaux ! » s'écria Jérémie, de la passion dans sa voix et des étincelles dans ses yeux, nous faisant tous sourires.

Silencieusement nous allions récupérer nos cadeaux et nous les posions sur la table pour les déballer tour à tour. Un tumulte de joie, de rire, de sourires et de remerciements prit place dans le salon. Nous déchirâmes en cœur et avec la même impatience les emballages, découvrant avec plaisir chaque présent. Je reçus un ballon de la part de Jérémie, des nouveaux gants de football de la part de Mikami (c'était devenu une coutume entre lui et moi), des places gratuites pour le nouveau parc d'attraction de la ville voisine par Sophie et puis des gants et une écharpe tricotés main sur lesquels Isa avait brodé les lettres « SGGK » avec soin. Sensible au froid, j'usais vite de mes gants et Isa le savait. Du coin de l'œil, je guettais sa réaction. Elle avait jusque là déballer les cadeaux de Sophie (un livre dont je ne pus lire le titre et, à elle aussi, une place pour le nouveau parc), de Mikami (un manuel sur l'histoire et la culture du Japon) et de Jérémie (un collier portant pour pendentif un cœur sur lequel était gravé son prénom) et avait gardé le mien pour la fin. Je me sentis de nouveau rougir alors qu'elle défaisait délicatement l'emballage. Chacun de ses gestes augmentait en moi une certaine tension, des étincelles pinçaient tour à tour mon cœur et je me sentais de plus en plus embarrassé, inquiet. Il ne lui suffisait plus que de retirer le papier cadeau.

Les yeux étincelants, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, Isa souleva l'ours blanc de son emballage. Elle resta momentanément à le regarder et j'angoissais de plus en plus. Cela ne lui plaisait pas ? Et si jamais elle se trouvait trop grande pour ce genre de présent ? Je me sentais gêné, rouge de honte à cette idée. Comment réagirait-elle si c'était le cas ? Mais Isa serra l'ours dans ses bras et me regarda. Je voyais dans ses yeux la même étincelle qui l'avait animé lorsque nous avions failli nous embrasser. Je ne sus que faire et je restais là à la regarder, trop timide pour sourire normalement. Tout me semblait avoir pris de nouvelles couleurs. Il n'y avait que des couleurs autour de moi et elle était seule devant moi. Combien de temps sommes-nous restés à nous regarder ainsi ?

« Ah ! C'est ce que t'a offert Genzô ? » demanda Mikami nous interrompant une nouvelle fois. Isa détourna son regard et acquiesça.

« C'est très mignon, » commenta Sophie. Elle regarda sa fille avec bienveillance et se tourna vers Mikami : « Où puis-je installer Jérémie ? Il est trop fatigué à présent, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. »

Il était clair qu'elle faisait cela pour nous. Mikami se leva et prit le petit frère dans ses bras, puis tous trois disparurent dans les escaliers et Isa et moi restions une nouvelle fois seuls. Isa avait reporté toute son attention sur le nounours qu'elle contemplait en souriant. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que je devais faire, comment je devais m'y prendre. Je n'avais plus le choix. Il fallait que je lui avoue. Ma réaction, mon cadeau étaient déjà bien significatifs mais je devais le mettre en mot, le dire clairement, à haute voix. Mais celle-ci s'était terrée au fond de ma gorge et il me fallait reprendre le contrôle de moi-même.

Isa et moi étions debout, ni trop loin ni trop près l'un de l'autre. Il me suffisait d'un pas pour être juste devant elle et d'une seconde pour décamper loin d'ici. Isa releva la tête vers moi, ne quittant pas son sourire. Nous nous regardions sans rien dire. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes. Encore plus, toujours plus... Et soudain, des lèvres collées aux miennes, je réalisais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. C'était si prompt, si rapide que même mes réflexes de gardien ne purent rien faire devant la vivacité de son action. Car c'était bel et bien Isa qui fit le premier pas ce soir-là. Le rêve se brisa et la réalité prit place. La surprise passée, je l'enlaçais dans mes bras, fermant les yeux, me laissant à l'abandon de ce goût si doux de sa peau contre la mienne.

Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, moi et les couleurs pastel des décorations du sapin de Noël.

**Note de fin de chapitre**

Illusion : Arg ! Je n'y crois absolument pas, on se rapproche de la fin...

Isa, courroucée : Hey, là ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à spoiler toi aussi ?

Illusion : Non, non, je suis juste impressionnée par mon courage. Terminer cette histoire, c'est... quelque chose tout de même.

Isa, lève les yeux vers le ciel : Oui, oui... Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais on doit répondre à nos commentaires ! Commençons par toi **zipi**, Illusion ne précise pas quand exactement se passe les chapitres. Pour vous expliquer quelque chose (Illusion craint que l'on pense qu'elle va trop vite), ce chapitre se déroule deux semaines après qu'Isa a rompu avec Karl ! Je sais qu'elle devrait le préciser mais elle ne désire pas non plus se perdre dans les contraintes du temps (précisé, bien entendu, elle sait quand se déroule les chapitres). Seulement il est aussi possible que ce soit un gêne pour le lecteur, est-ce le cas ?

Genzô : **caro2987** tu as eu la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ;) J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu(e) tout de même ! Merci de suivre nos aventures, cela fait plaisir que tu aimes !

Illusion : Je m'occupe de toi, **Spicycoktail**. Ce n'est pas tant de la culture générale personnelle, ébène est un site génialissime dans lequel trouves une partie « citation ». De plus, j'ai bien deux cents de petits papiers sur lequel il y en a (merci l'Actu de les écrire à l'arrière de mon adresse chaque jour). J'adore les citations ! Je me régale à les lire ! Hé ! Ho ! Je ne peux pas tout faire, Isa n'a pas de jumelle nomdedieu ! Elle ne peut pas à la fois aller avec Karl et Genzô...

Isa : BON ! Illusion, il serait temps que tu reprennes la plume ! Tu écris cette zone commentaires sans même avoir terminé le chapitre !

Illusion : C'est vrai ! J'y vais, l'histoire m'attend ! A plus !


	17. Chapitre 16 FIN

Ce qui vient de se passer :

C'est Noël ! Genzô est à la recherche d'un cadeau susceptible de plaire à Isa et n'a rien trouvé mieux que de lui offrir son cœur dans un ours blanc en peluche. La fête se déroule chez Genzô et tout semble se passer au mieux. Mais c'est la fin qui est la plus intéressante car lèvres contre lèvres, Isa et Genzô semblent avoir enfin accompli ce qu'on espérait d'eux.

Les personnages :

-Isa Amond,

-Jérémie Amond : frère d'Isa.

-Sarah Amond : mère d'Isa et de Jérémie.

-Genzô Wakabayashi (Thomas Price): gardien de football, ami d'Isa.

-Karl-Heinz Schneider dit le Kaiser : attaquant, ami d'Isa et de Genzô.

-Jonathan Einfren : ennemi d'Isa, petit caïd du coin.

-Marie Schneider : petite sœur de Karl-Heinz.

-Kartz Hermann : attaquant, ami de Genzô et de Karl.

-Julie Seifrein : amie de Genzô et d'Aizen.

-Aizen Presh : ami de Genzô et de Julie.

-Tetsuo Mikami : coach de Genzô.

-Blaize : apparent chef d'une petite bande ; a agressé Isa. Rival de Jonathan.

-Shûzo : participant au concours, aide Isa dans ses révisions, petit copain de Diana.

-Diana Minest : petite copine de Shûzo, a des vues sur Karl, rivale d'Isa.

-Marc Astierf : ancien petit copain d'Isa, cousin de Diana.

-Sarah Dain : connaissance d'Isa, ancienne conquête de Marc Astierf.

-Teyla Denrst : fille du patron d'un bar que fréquente Karl.

-Eric Flanel : coach de l'équipe de football d'Hambourg.

Les joueurs de l'équipe de Genzô déjà cité : Mayer, Marc, Adrian, Thomas…

Des joueurs d'autres équipes déjà cité : Scharzt, Zenien, Brayern, Stiergen, Minze, Rayen…

**Chapitre 16 : Et la vie continue**

« _Le moment présent est la piste désignée à tout nouveau départ_. »

Louis-Marie Parent

« _On continue quand même, peut-être parce qu'on sait qu'il faut continuer, même si on ne comprend pas pourquoi._ »

Bernard Moitessier, La longue route.

Il y a toujours un après à la suite d'un tourbillon orageux. On a beau croire qu'il est impossible pour nous de remonter la pente. On finit toujours par le faire, à notre façon, à notre rythme. Certains le font seuls et souffrent de cette solitude, certains comme moi l'affrontent à deux, à trois ou à quatre et on se sent bien. Il n'y a aucune raison pour moi de baisser la tête. Je n'ai plus à m'effacer car j'ai compris qui je suis. Lorsque l'on se retrouve seule face à soi-même, que l'on sent que tout autour de nous rien ne paraît plus être aussi beau... On finit toujours par se comprendre, du moins, cela s'est passé comme ça pour moi. J'ai compris qui j'étais et qui je voulais être. Oh, bien sûr, cela ne s'est pas fait en un jour. Il m'a fallu du temps, énormément de temps. Je ne pourrais même pas vous dire qu'aujourd'hui tout est fini, que je n'y repense plus. Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on oublie. Ca restera au fond de moi toute ma vie et même au-delà de ma mort, s'il existe un au-delà. Mais malgré cela, je vais bien.

A l'heure où je vous parle, je m'envole vers un nouvel horizon... Il s'est passé tellement de chose depuis la dernière fois que je me suis confessée, vous voyez... Je sais, je ne vous ai pas tout dit et je ne vous dirai certainement pas tout. Mais je pense que vous me comprendrez parce que je ne suis pas seule à vivre cette histoire et je ne serais pas seule à la faire suivre n'est-ce pas ? Tant qu'il y a quelqu'un pour m'écouter, il y aura toujours un cœur pour rêver. Je vous remercie de la patience que vous avez eu à me lire.

Vous pourrez certainement me dire que c'est injuste de ne m'être pas adressée à vous plus tôt, d'être restée si... distante de vous. Je le conçois, mais il m'était difficile de raconter mon histoire et de vous parler de mon présent, tout simplement parce que je n'ai guère envie de vous le dire car c'est ce passé-là qui compte et lui seul. Vous ne me connaissez que depuis peu, je ne vous connais même pas, alors que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Dois-je m'adressée à vous comme à des amis ? Une inconnue ne vous demanderait pas votre avis et moi non plus. C'est mon histoire, pas la votre.

Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Mes mots, je ne les contrôle qu'à moitié. Mais il me reste à vous énoncer la suite. Tout n'est pas tout à fait terminé et il me faut conclure avant de terminer ce voyage. Le temps presse.

Beaucoup auraient souhaité que je vous parle de cette soirée où j'ai embrassé Genzô pour la toute première fois. Mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous raconter. J'ai aussi entendu vos reproches et je dois vous dire que vous êtes injustes envers moi. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'il fallait attendre un mois ou deux mois pour passer à autre chose (si ce n'est plus). Et ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai jamais dit ! J'aimais Genzô depuis le début, c'était un ami, le meilleur, le seul que je n'ai jamais eu. Je ne jouais aucun double jeu entre lui et Karl.

Durant toute la période où je suis sortie avec Karl, je l'aimais et je l'aime encore aujourd'hui, d'une certaine manière. Je ne le considère pas comme mon ex, comme beaucoup de personnes considèrent leurs anciens petits copains ou petites copines. Il est devenu un ami très cher à mon cœur. Je me souviens du jour où je lui ai annoncé pour Genzô et moi. Ca avait été très difficile. Je craignais sa réaction.

J'avais insisté pour le voir un midi. Au début, il ne voulait pas mais je lui ai forcé la main. Il faut croire qu'il m'a légué un peu de sa force de persuasion et aussi de son courage. Mais je voulais lui dire le plus tôt possible. Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre, ni lui ni moi ne l'aurons supporté et ç'aurait brisé tout rapport entre nous. J'ai attendu plus de vingt minutes assises sur le même banc où nous nous étions si souvent retrouvés. Quand je le vis enfin approcher, je me suis levée, tremblante. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait me dire ? Mais j'étais prête à entendre ses reproches.

« Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? » me demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

« Oui, » répondis-je paniquant. Les mots s'étouffaient dans ma gorge, mais il fallait que je parle clairement. Du courage, Isa ! Tu te l'es promis ! « Ce que je voulais te dire... C'est... Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais que tu sois le premier à le savoir... Je... Je sors avec Genzô. »

J'avais du mal à soutenir son regard mais je ne devais pas ciller. Il me regarda longtemps sans que je ne puisse savoir à quoi il pensait. En réalité, Karl n'était pas si différent de moi. Aucun de nous ne parlons jamais de nos sentiments ou presque. Il avait beau m'inciter à lui parler, il ne me disait pas lorsqu'il avait des problèmes et en même temps il me partageait tout. C'est assez difficile à expliquer tellement cela paraît contradictoire.

« Ah, » fit-il au bout d'un moment. Sa voix était teintée de tristesse. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un couteau qui me fendait le cœur. « Merci de me l'avoir dit. Félicitation. Je vais... »

« Attends Karl, » l'interrompis-je alors qu'il commençait à repartir. « Je... J'espère que cela n'aura... Pour toi et Genzô... Vous êtes amis. Je ne veux pas... »

« C'est tout toi ça, » sourit-il, ou se força-t-il à sourire. « Toujours à penser aux autres, hein ? Cela m'aurait étonné. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis un imbécile. Mais certainement pas un crétin. Bon, je vois qu'on s'est tout dit. J'y vais cette fois, à plus Isa. »

Il me salua d'un signe de la tête et repartit. Je me rassis sur le banc. A ce moment-là, des millions de pensées me traversèrent l'esprit. J'étais triste et à la fois soulagée. Pour tout vous dire, je finis même par sourire car je savais, je sentais que tout allait bien se passer. J'aurais du le savoir, Karl était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Mais j'avais bien fait de le lui dire. Pour lui, pour Genzô et pour moi. Je n'aurais pas pu rester avec lui si je craignais constamment la réaction de Karl.

Je ne dis pas qu'à ce moment-là, je ne ressentais rien. Bien sûr je continuais de l'aimer. Mais je savais aussi que j'avais fait le bon choix. Je n'y peux rien. C'est ainsi. J'ai fini par l'oublier et Genzô prit toute sa place dans mon cœur.

J'avais raison. Même si au début Karl et moi ne nous parlions presque plus quand nous nous croisions, le fait que j'ai accepté d'être la manager de l'équipe pour le reste du temps qu'il me restait à vivre en Allemagne me rapprocha de nouveau de lui. Et puis, c'était Karl qui m'avait défendu face à Diane. Et oui, encore elle. En apprenant la nouvelle, elle était venue me voir pour se jouer encore de moi. Mais cette fois tout était différent. Je n'avais plus rien à craindre d'elle. Marc ne lui avait pas tout dit de ce qui s'était passé. Elle savait à peine ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. J'avais donc de l'avance sur elle. Cependant, contre toute attente, Karl nous avait rejoint. Je ne savais pas comment il avait su qu'elle était venue me voir, mais il le savait et il m'a défendu.

Pourquoi je ne vous donne pas de détails ? Tout simplement parce que je n'en ai plus envie. Ce passé-là, je veux tout simplement l'oublier. Ce n'est plus important à présent. Je suis passée à autre chose. Mais depuis ce jour, Karl et moi étions redevenus de bons amis. On se parlait de plus en plus. Et même avec Genzô ça allait mieux. Tous les trois partagions nos repas de midi, souvent rejoint par d'autres membres de l'équipe qui étaient dans le même lycée que nous. Tout était si paisible, si calme. Je me sentais évoluer, grandir, avoir plus confiance en moi, m'ouvrir aux autres. En classe, je restais toujours écartée des autres. Bien sûr, ils n'allaient pas m'intégrer à leurs groupes comme ça mais parfois certaines filles venaient me parler. On commençait à me saluer. Et même Jonathan et sa bande avaient arrêté de se moquer de moi. Ils ne me faisaient plus de coups bas. Mais il faut dire aussi qu'une certaine rumeur bien fondée m'aidait beaucoup. Très vite toute la classe apprit pour Genzô et moi et cela n'avait joué qu'en ma faveur.

Il y a sans doute un détail qui vous a frappé. Oui, j'étais parvenue à revenir au complexe sportif. Au début Genzô m'emmenait en voiture jusqu'aux terrains de football. Puis quand je me suis sentie prête nous y étions allés à pied. J'avais plusieurs fois fais chemins inverses. Mes membres tremblaient rien qu'à l'idée d'apercevoir l'endroit. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas été facile. Mais à force du temps, j'étais parvenue à refaire ce chemin toute seule.

Eric, le coach de l'équipe, avait été extrêmement gentil et patient. A cause de moi, un de ses joueurs arrivait souvent en retard et il ne disait rien. Il nous accueillait toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il m'a aussi souvent parlé en tête à tête. Il voulait me convaincre à porter plainte. Mais je ne le voulais pas. Je ne le pouvais pas. Revoir Marc... Cela m'était impossible, cela m'est impossible. Je suis sensée avoir dépassé tout cela mais c'est bien une chose que je ne peux toujours pas faire.

Je ne devrais pas penser à ça. Ou sinon je vais me sentir mal et ce n'est surtout pas le moment. Ce voyage est déjà si fatiguant, si long ! Je n'arrive même pas à dormir et pourtant ce n'est pas le confort qui manque.

Il y en a un dont je ne vous ai pas encore parlé. Shûzo. Pendant un très long moment, je ne l'ai plus vu. Soit il m'évitait soit il se passait quelque chose. La dernière fois que je l'ai revu, c'était juste avant l'examen final du concours. Il a détourné les yeux quand on s'est croisé et c'était tout. Je m'étais longuement préparée pour cet examen. Genzô, Karl et un professeur m'entouraient pour m'aider dans mon travail. Je passais les nuits les plus longues de ma vie à plancher sur tel ou tel exercice, telle ou telle matière. Mais comme je n'étais pas seule, c'était plus facile. Genzô avait tenu pour que m'accompagner dans mes nuits blanches. Il disait que cela me motiverait, et cela m'encourageait. C'était agréable d'avoir toujours quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais m'épauler, qui m'apporter du café ou juste du réconfort, un petit instant de pause...

Genzô insistait également pour que je sorte et m'amenait toujours dans des endroits magnifiques comme des musées, le cinéma ou bien une visite dans des villes voisines... Grâce à lui, je me forgeais une culture générale conséquente et un entraînement d'acier pour le Japonais. Il se révéla être un excellent professeur très assidu mais également très patient. Bien sûr, il y eût des moments où nous nous accrochions, où chacun repartait dans son coin sans se parler. Mais cela s'était toujours bien terminé. Nous nous entendions très bien et je me sentais vraiment à l'aise. Je ne me souciais pas de comment je m'habillais, comment j'étais.

« Si tu veux me faire plaisir, il te suffit de me sourire, » m'avait-il dit un jour.

Je ne me serais jamais imaginée qu'il pourrait être aussi... tendre, attentif, gentil. Quand on le voit, on pourrait penser qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'au football. Mais Genzô me prouvait à chaque instant le contraire. Bien sûr, les principales discussions qu'il entamait y étaient consacrées mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je l'écoutais et même je pouvais lui répondre. Mes fonctions de manager m'avaient beaucoup appris sur ce sport et finalement j'ai commencé à vraiment aimer. Pendant les matchs, j'étais aussi stressée que les joueurs eux-mêmes. Je me torpillais sur place et bien souvent causais des fous rires à mon entourage. Et je riais de bon cœur avec eux. C'était tellement bien !

Mais à présent tout est terminé. J'ai quitté mon poste de manager, j'ai quitté mon lycée et j'ai même quitté mon pays. Je m'envole vers le Japon avec dans mes bagages mon suivi du concours et de nombreuses lettres de mes amis, des cadeaux qu'ils m'avaient offerts et surtout un cœur que je laisse derrière moi. Il est grand temps pour moi d'arrêter de parler. Il est grand temps pour moi d'affronter ce qui va m'arriver.

A présent que je vous ai tout raconté, je peux partir le sourire aux lèvres. Tous mes souvenirs resteront gravés en moi et je n'oublierai rien. Quand je reviendrais, je serais certainement une toute autre personne. Car j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais me laisser faire et d'être aux yeux de tous quelqu'un. Le japon n'a qu'à bien se tenir, j'arrive.

&&&&&&G&&

L'avion vient de partir. Je le regarde s'envoler en emportant avec lui ce qui appartiendra à mon passé. Telle a été sa décision, telle est la mienne. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Elle non plus. Nous nous sommes enlacés, souris et puis elle est partie. Ce fut tout aussi long que bref. Les souvenirs de ces derniers mois me semblent si courts ! Nous avons presque tout fait ensemble mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore tant de choses que nous aurions pu faire. Isa m'a bien plus apprit, plus offert que n'importe qui. Je ne m'étais jamais douté que nous puissions être si bien, à deux. Elle est partie. Je ne la reverrai plus pour un sacré bout de temps.

Quand va-t-elle m'appeler ? J'espère que tout se passera bien, elle le mérite. Et je me demande où elle va atterrir, dans quel lycée sera-t-elle répartie ?

Ce concours qui m'a séparé d'elle est tout de même étrange. Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul gagnant. Ils ont été cinq à être sélectionnés et elle en faisait partie. Lorsqu'elle est allée chercher les résultats, j'étais venu avec elle ainsi que Karl. J'étais plus anxieux que jamais, partagé entre l'envie qu'elle réussisse après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait jusque là mais aussi l'envie qu'elle rate et qu'elle reste en Allemagne. Le moment avait été chargé d'émotions. Autour d'eux, des personnes pleuraient ou affichaient des mines tristes, déçues. Isa mit un certain temps avant d'ouvrir la lettre. Elle tira en tremblant la feuille et lu. Un moment de silence où la tension montait en moi s'installa. Lorsque je vis les larmes d'Isa couler, j'eus un frisson.

« Isa... » tentai-je comme pour la consoler.

« J'ai réussi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en me sautant au cou, trop heureuse pour dire autre chose.

« C'est merveilleux ! » cria Karl en prenant la lettre des mains d'Isa en lisant à son tour. « Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que vous avez réussi avec un score impressionnant le concours et que vous partirez d'ici... » Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

Isa me lâcha doucement et sécha ses larmes. Intrigué, je pris la lettre à mon tour, mais Karl termina sa phrase avant que je ne commence à lire.

« ...dix jours. »

Je ne dis rien sur le coup. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser. Si tôt ? C'était impossible ! Il était vrai que le contrat ne stipulait rien sur la date de départ des gagnants ni même sur la destination précise, mais dix jours... C'était exagérément trop court ! Je n'avais plus que dix jours pour lui dire au revoir. Nous avions déjà convenus de nous séparer à son départ. C'était elle qui le voulait. Elle craignait la distance, elle craignait le temps. Elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir de l'absence, du manque. Elle désirait au contraire pouvoir vivre une nouvelle expérience sans rien regretter, sans être attachée à ce qu'elle quittait. J'avais eu du mal à accepter cette décision. Nous nous étions disputés violemment. Je ne parvenais pas à la comprendre. Dans un sens, je n'essayais pas. Tout ce que je savais c'était que cette séparation prévue à l'avance ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je ne voulais pas lui dire adieu. Je voulais essayer de l'attendre. Je m'en sentais capable. Et puis j'y ai réfléchi. Elle partait pour terminer ses études. Faire sa terminale et toutes ses années d'université au Japon. Elle ne savait pas elle-même quand elle reviendrait en Allemagne. Je finis par l'accepter même si cela me torturait et l'esprit et le cœur. Je pensais que ce n'était pas des décisions que nous étions censés prendre. Nous étions trop jeunes pour ce genre de choses !

Et pourtant nous étions déjà assez grands pour le faire, et nous l'avons fait. Ces dix jours ont été les plus difficiles mais également les plus beaux.

Nous nous étions séparés ce matin, peu après s'être réveillés de notre première et dernière nuit d'amour. Isa n'avait pas voulu partir de chez moi le soir précédent, je ne voulais pas non plus la laisser. Mais nous étions incapables d'aller dormir dans des chambres séparées. Isa hésitait, je la sentais encore troublée par tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Je ne pensais même pas que nous allions le faire mais c'est parti d'un rien. Un baiser, un câlin, l'amour.

Nous sommes encore jeunes, je le sais, peut-être trop au vus de certains, mais nous l'avions fait. Et je venais de la voir s'envoler pour un pays qui est pourtant le mien. Le Japon me volait celle que j'aimais. Le Japon, ce pays si loin de moi et en même temps si près.

« Genzô, » m'appelle Tetsuo. « On va rentrer à présent. »

« Oui, j'arrive ! »

Voilà. Il est temps de te quitter. Et j'attendrais de te revoir.

Ma Isa.

**FIN**

&&&&&&&&&&--------------------------------Un Après fictif & abandonné.

Dans mes anciens projets (qui datent d'environ du dixième chapitre), Isa a été envoyée au Japon et plus précisément au lycée de Tohô dans une classe particulière. Vous vous doutez qui elle retrouve ! Il était prévu une romance entre elle et Kojirô après divers périples. Elle aurait habitée dans une petite maison appartenant au lycée qui se situerait juste à côté du terrain de football. Elle aurait eu plusieurs soucis comme toute héroïne qui se respecte.

Genzô quant à lui serait resté en Allemagne où il resterait au club de Hambourg. Mais il n'a pas oublié Isa et part la rechercher après ne plus avoir reçu aucune nouvelle depuis plusieurs mois.

Mais tout cela n'est plus du tout puisque le projet a été abandonné. Aussi, la suite de son histoire ? Ce qu'elle fait au Japon ? Où elle est ? Vous n'avez qu'à l'imaginer !

&&&&&&&&&&--------------------------------Générique.

Auteur : Illusion (FicAndRea, Asuka, Lusionelle)

Univers : Yoichi Takahashi

Synopsis (défi) : Adeline

&&&&&&&&&&--------------------------------Mot de la fin.

Je n'en reviens pas. J'écris les dernières lignes de cette fanfiction. Une fanfiction qui a pris un an à évoluer ! Créée en Juin 2006.

Mais voilà, cette fois je vous quitte vraiment ! Plus de commentaires foireux, plus de discussions schizophréniques (lol) et autre patatra !

&&&&&&&&&&--------------------------------Spécial Remerciement.

Merci à Adeline pour sa formidable idée !

Merci à Microsoft Word pour avoir seulement buggé vingt fois (c'est archivé, si, si !), effacé ma fanfiction deux fois (et donc des chapitres terminés et non publiés... La réécriture a été particulièrement difficile surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait du Chapitre 12 (vous savez la première fois où on voit la version Karlienne de l'histoire !) intitulé De l'autre côté de la porte.

Et puis merci à vous pour vos commentaires qui m'ont encouragés ! Avoir 115 commentaires pour cette fanfictions (sans rajouter ceux de Shojo&co avec vous Gégé et Miaka !), c'est vraiment beaucoup. Cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que mon histoire vous a plu !

Merci beaucoup !

&&&&&&&&&&--------------------------------Une autre fanfiction ?

Et ouais, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je ne m'arrête pas là pour Captain Tsubasa.

Je vous invite à lire ma fanfiction _L'Illusion du Réel _et ma prochaine qui reprendra la toute première fanfiction « Entre Fer et Bouclier » mais qui sera vraiment vraiment meilleure et innovante (par rapport à la première qui était d'une piètre qualité !).

Allez Bye Bye tout le monde ! Hobie-ho !


End file.
